The Other Side of Life
by kjc1123
Summary: Hermione Granger grew up in the Muggle World hiding her magical ability from those around her. That all changes when Ron Weasley, Auror, makes an interesting discovery while on a case. AU but keeping with the books.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was inspired to write this after reading two excellent AU stories. Check them out: ****Penalties**** and ****One Night to Eternity****. **

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter! It is shorter than the chapters I usually write but I am still feeling my way around this story. I do plan on continuing it but I wanted to finish "The Time In Between First"—I just needed to get the first chapter out! Rated "M" for later chapters.**

_Chapter One: Exposure_

Ron Weasley stretched out his long legs and shifted uncomfortably on the wooden bench he was sitting on. He had not been excited about taking this assignment. Some lowlife thug was supposedly selling Death Eater memorabilia, some of which was potentially dangerous, from his basement apartment. Ron was stuck with the morning shift of the stakeout. The suspect lived in a crowded Muggle neighborhood. Restaurants, coffee shops, retail stores all bustling with activity as well as several apartment buildings. Ron had staked out a spot in the park across the street from the target's home. It was close to eight in the morning and the coffee shop next to the apartment building was doing an active business.

As much as he hadn't wanted to take this assignment, he knew that it was the right step in his career as an Auror. He was heading up the team. He had handpicked the other Aurors working with him and if the case was concluded successfully, he was looking at a big promotion. Not bad for someone who had only been out of the academy for two years. Not even twenty-five and the opportunity to be a unit leader had presented itself. Much to his surprise, he had really taken to his chosen career. Being on the run with Harry Potter for the better part of a year had given him more experience than most Aurors had and Ron had used it to his advantage. He shifted once more on the bench, peering down the street but not standing. He had cast a charm which would make him temporarily invisible to others which was good since he had taken to watching someone else besides his target.

He had first noticed her two days ago. She wasn't very tall, maybe just average height for a woman but she had a spectacular head of curly brown hair. Ron had always been a sucker for curls, probably because his own hair lacked any life. Every morning she entered the coffee shop at the same time and stayed for approximately twenty minutes. He could see her order her drink and what looked to be a scone and then sit at the counter against the front window, affording him a front row seat of her eating her breakfast. She never just sat there, she always had something in front of her to read whether it was a book or a newspaper or a stack of papers she would withdraw from the large leather bag she carried. Then, just like clockwork, she would get up and leave, heading in the direction she had come from. Today, however, was different.

Ron had looked down at his watch and realized that she was late. Almost as if he had wished her to appear, she came rushing down the block, curls flying behind her. She was wearing a skirt today and Ron smiled as it kicked up a little bit in the back with her fierce movement. She actually looked quite lovely. It was a beautiful spring morning, the weatherman promising a warm day ahead. Ron loved the spring, not only for its warmth and promise of summer to come but because it meant a change in the wardrobes of all the lovely young ladies in the city. Scratchy sweaters and thick woolen pants were put away to be replaced with thin cotton t-shirts and skirts that showed just the right amount of leg.

He wondered why she was late. He started speculating on all the different scenarios: her alarm clock didn't go off or her boyfriend had been in a randy mood and wanted a quick shag. For some reason he was bothered by the thought that she could have a boyfriend. He dismissed the feeling and watched through the window as she hurriedly bought her coffee and rushed back through the door, almost colliding with another customer. Some of her coffee splashed out of the cup and onto the white blouse she was wearing. Even from his distance, Ron could make out the choice swear words that had escaped her lips. She walked away from the front of the shop, backing up until she was in the small alleyway between buildings. That's when he saw it: a wand.

Ron almost jumped up as he watched her use the wand to siphon off the coffee, probably saying a quick charm to rid her blouse of the stain as well. As she did it, her eyes kept searching around her, making sure that no one had seen her. The Muggles on the street, however, were too intent on making their way to work. She smoothed down her shirt, a satisfied smile on her face, before stepping out of the alleyway and onto the street, continuing towards her destination.

She was a witch, Ron thought. Intriguing. He had assumed she was a Muggle. He toyed with the idea of following her to see where she was headed and was just about to get up when his target emerged from the apartment building. Sighing, Ron stood and followed the shifty character as he headed to the closest subway entrance. His curly-headed friend would have to be put aside—at least for today.

Shit, shit, shit, thought Hermione. Naturally today would be the day for her stupid cat to unplug her alarm clock. She should have skipped the coffee shop but she needed something to calm her nerves. Today she was being observed by her department chairperson. She had spent hours planning the lesson, had even dropped some not too subtle hints to her students that there would be a visitor the next day in class. She had agonized over what to wear and now she had spilt coffee all over herself.

The person she had almost slammed into looked at her in frustration—she was blocking his way into the shop. Apparently no one came between him and his morning latte, thought Hermione as she moved out of the doorway. She glanced down at her watch and cursed. There was no time to run back to her flat to change. She glanced up and down the street as she backed into the small alley between the shop and the apartment building next to it. Those people on the street were in their own worlds and no one noticed as she withdrew her wand from her leather bag. She used it quickly to clean herself up before stowing in back in her bag and heading down the block. From the corner of her eye, though, she saw a flash of red across the street. Turning, she saw a guy across the street, his ginger hair glinting in the morning sunshine. He looked vaguely familiar to Hermione but before she could study him any further, he headed in the opposite direction, a look of determination on his face. Why did he look so familiar, she thought.

As she walked towards work, Hermione racked her brain trying to figure out who the handsome bloke was. As the school came into view, she shrugged it off. She had more important things to concentrate on today.

"Good morning Miss. Granger!"

Hermione turned to see a group of girls hanging out on the stairs by the entrance of the school. She smiled at them replying, "Good morning ladies! What do you say Becky, ready for that test today?"

A young blonde girl with shiny pink skin said, "Of course! See you eighth period!"

Hermione nodded, continuing into the school and towards her classroom. She loved this part of the day, right before the students came in. The classroom still smelled faintly of the cleaning products the custodial staff had used the night before, the desks were in perfect rows, no clunky backpacks littering the aisle. Unlike some of the other teachers who were usually scurrying about making last minute photocopies, Hermione prided herself on her organization and planning skills. She usually spent a good part of her weekend planning for the week. As nervous as she was for her upcoming observation, deep down she knew that it would be successful. Although she had only been teaching for three years, she knew she had natural talent for it. She loved being with the students, something she hadn't anticipated.

When Hermione had decided to become a history teacher it was due to her love of the subject, not any desire to help mold the minds of the future. That had been a wonderful discovery. She had always been an awkward teen, never comfortable in her own skin. Returning to high school was not something she would ever have wanted to do but returning as a teacher was different. The students were respectful and she believed they truly enjoyed her class. She worked hard trying to make the subject come alive for them, for it to become relevant to their lives and it wasn't lost on them.

There was a time when Hermione wasn't sure what she was going to do with her life. She would never forget that day when an owl flew through the open kitchen window, dropping a letter on her lap while she sat eating her cereal. Her mum had started shrieking, causing her father to run down the stairs, half of his face still covered with shaving cream. The three of them had read the letter together, a look of disbelief on her parents face. Hermione felt nothing but relief. Here was an explanation for all of the strange things that would happen around her. Maybe she really wasn't as odd as the other children thought she was. Maybe there were other children like her. Maybe she really would have friends one day.

Her parents wanted no part of it, that much was clear. Her mum had quickly ripped up the letter, discarding the paper into the trash bin. Hermione could feel a little bit of her heart break with each rip.

"Complete rubbish," she muttered, "Who would play such a practical joke? Imagine a school for witches and wizards. What is this world coming too? Eat your cereal Hermione; you are going to be late for school!"

Hermione sat at her desk, lost in thought. She might never have discovered who she really was if she had not seen the boy down the street some months later playing with what looked like to be a wand. His name was Dean Thomas and he lived with his mum and sisters in a house at the end of the block. Hermione had been surprised when she hadn't seen him in class that fall but as she watched him, she realized he must have received a letter as well, except his mum hadn't ripped it up and thrown it away.

When Dean had seen her, when he had realized what she had seen him doing, he quickly tried to cover up. Hermione was ashamed to admit that she used a little blackmail that day. She wanted Dean to tell her everything there was about being a wizard and the school called Hogwarts. It had been the beginning of a wonderful friendship that they continued to this day.

The sound of the ten minute bell snapped Hermione out of her reverie. Some students began to file into her classroom, sitting down and removing their notebooks from their schoolbags. She moved to stand in the doorway, greeting the others as they arrived. She observed the activity in the hallways and then straightened up as her department chairperson, Mr. Nelson, arrived. He was a kind man but Hermione was still nervous.

Mr. Nelson smiled at Hermione saying, "Shall we Ms. Granger?" He gestured toward the classroom behind her.

Hermione returned the smile replying, "Of course Mr. Nelson, right this way."


	2. Chapter 2:  The Handsome Stranger

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I hope I can live up to everyone's expectations!**

_Chapter Two: The Handsome Stranger_

"So," said Harry, "how is your assignment going?"

Ron looked up from his desk to see Harry leaning against the wall of his cubicle. "It's going alright. Could be going better. We just can't seem to catch him in the act of doing anything remotely illegal."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I can see how that might be a problem. So, what's the plan for Saturday?"

Ron noticed the casual tone Harry tried to put forth with that sentence. Saturday was May 2nd. It would be the six year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron knew that everyone that had walked away that day had walked away with deep scars. Most of his had healed but Harry's would always be raw. He did a good job of hiding it though, Ron mused. He had done well for himself. Harry had entered the Auror Academy within months of the battle and was well on his way to becoming the youngest captain that the Auror Department had ever seen. Ron was happy for him but it wasn't ever a job he wanted: too much paperwork and not enough action.

Ron sat back in his chair, tossing his quill onto his desk. "Well, Mum is expecting everyone to come to the Burrow for dinner, naturally. Then I hear there is going to be a little gathering at the Hogs Head. Aberforth is going to put on a little spread for all us 'war heroes.' It should be a good time. You and Ginny coming then?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. It will be nice to see some of our classmates again. I haven't seen Neville since the holidays. Did you hear that he and Hannah Abbott have started dating?"

Ron smiled. "Can't say I'm too surprised. When we were at the Leaky Cauldron over the holidays the two of them seemed quite close. I have to say, though, that I always thought him and Luna had a bit of a thing."

"Me too," said Harry. "Oh well, hopefully she will be there too. It has been over a year since we've seen her! The last I heard she was up in the mountains trying to communicate with a lost tribe of faeries."

Ron snorted, "Sounds like something she would do." Ron paused for a moment before continuing. "Hey Harry, how would someone go about getting a wand if they had never attended Hogwarts?"

Harry shrugged. "Who says you have to attend Hogwarts to get a wand? I reckon anyone could go to Ollivander's to buy one, why?"

Ron could feel his cheeks color slightly. "No reason, really. Just something I was curious about. Saw something on the stakeout, that's all."

Harry looked at Ron curiously, "You sure? Everything all right?"

Ron said quickly, "Yeah, yeah, fine. Anyway, I got to run this report up to Strauss before he leaves. I'll catch up with you later."

Ron walked across the open office of cubicles towards the director's office. He knocked waiting for the gruff "Come in" before he did so.

"Here is the report for the day," Ron said, crossing the room and handed over his paperwork to Strauss. Strauss looked up from the papers he was signing and took the folder from Ron, sitting back in his chair and looking over its contents.

"Not bad Weasley," he said. "You seem to have all of your bases covered, have chosen excellent agents for the team, yet you haven't made any progress on catching the bastard. Care to explain why?"

Ron could feel his feet melt a little bit into the floor due to the intense stare the director was casting his way but he managed to stand his ground. "We have been following him quite intensely sir. I plan on doubling it up, even if I have to stay on stakeout twenty-four hours myself sir."

Strauss nodded, "I like your work ethic Weasley but we need to see results. I'll give you one more week. If you don't have anything by then, I'm pulling you and your team."

Ron knew there was no use in protesting. "Yes sir. Is that all?"

Strauss nodded curtly. "That's all." He looked back down to the paperwork on his desk.

Ron turned and walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him. Well, he thought, that could have gone better. He ran his finger under the collar of his dress robes. He really was going to have to double-time it to make sure he got this promotion. He glanced at the clock. It was close to five. The night shift for the stakeout would be arriving in two hours and he planned on being there as well. He returned to his desk to finish up more paperwork and to examine what they knew about the target. He felt they were missing something. He just needed to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go?"<p>

Hermione had been lounging on her the couch of her flat, trying to decide if she should make dinner or call for take away, when the phone rang. It was her friend Chloe. Chloe also taught at the school and had known that Hermione's chairperson was coming in to observe her.

"It was fine," replied Hermione. "More than fine, the kids were great. They were attentive and cooperative. I think they put on a real show for Mr. Nelson. I swear Chloe I could teach for 30 years and still get nervous about being observed."

Chloe laughed over the phone. "I know me too! Well, tomorrow is Friday and then we will have the whole weekend to relax. Listen, Dean and I are going out on Saturday. You should come with us!"

Hermione sighed. "He already asked me Chloe. I don't know if it is such a good idea. It's not like I'll know anyone. I didn't go to school with him, remember?"

"I know," said Chloe in a pleading tone, "but what else are you going to do on a Saturday night? You are far too young to sit in with your cat and watch yet another romantic but tragic movie by yourself! Don't deny it, I saw the DVD cover for "Wuthering Heights" on your counter the last time I was at your flat!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed again. "If I go on Saturday will you promise to leave me alone about going out for at least two months?"

"Of course," replied Chloe. "Oooh, I am so excited! We should go out Saturday afternoon and buy you something nice! There will be loads of single guys there I am sure."

"Chloe, the last time you said that was when you dragged me to that Karaoke bar for Ladies Night, which would have been fun if I hadn't really been _Transvestite_ Ladies Night!"

Chloe laughed. "You have to admit Hermione, that was a really fun night! I mean, when are you ever going to see a six foot five woman in a red sequined evening gown singing "I Will Survive"! "

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as well. "Yes, that really was something to behold. So, how are all of your wedding plans coming? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I think introducing me to my future husband was help enough," said Chloe, "but maybe we could start looking around for bridesmaid's gowns. As my maid of honor, that duty will fall to you!"

Hermione replied, "That sounds like fun. Let me know when you want to go and we can make a day of it. I have to go now and figure out what I am going to eat for dinner. See you tomorrow at work!"

"Okay then," said Chloe. "And don't worry Hermione. Saturday will be fun, you'll see. Goodnight!"

Hermione clicked off the phone and stretched across the couch. Chloe taught art at the high school and was hired the same year that Hermione was. They became instant friends, eating lunch in the faculty room and sharing their stresses of being a first year teacher. Chloe had grown up in the city, unlike Hermione, and showed her all the benefits of urban life: museums and concerts, pubs and parks. The two had been thick as thieves and still were.

The only other true friend Hermione had ever had was Dean so it seemed natural that she introduce them to each other. Hermione smiled at the memory of their first meeting. Chloe had found a small pub that had an outdoor patio. It had been a beautiful summer evening and the patio had been decorated with Japanese lanterns. The pub had been packed and Hermione had been concerned that Dean might not make it in but she soon saw his tall head peering over the crowd, seeking her out. When his eyes had locked on Chloe, however, it had been like Hermione wasn't there at all. The same could have been said for Chloe. Hermione had been thrilled. Her two best friends had fallen in love with one another and were going to be married this summer.

She had been concerned about Dean for some time. While he was at school he had a girlfriend, Ginny. Hermione had never met her but knew that Dean had fallen hard for her. They had broken up before his last year and he had always held a special place for her in his heart, hoping that maybe there was chance they could possibly be together. Instead, she had ended up with Harry Potter, one of Dean's classmates.

Hermione knew all about Harry Potter. She knew all about the war and Voldemort. Dean had sought to keep her in the loop. Poor Dean, Hermione thought, she had really done a number on him while they were children. When she had first discovered him playing with his wand, she had threatened to tell on him if he didn't tell her everything there was to know about being a wizard. He was so petrified about not being able to return to school that he had given in quite easily. So a childish threat had led to a wonderful friendship.

Whenever Dean was home, he would share with Hermione all of the things he was learning, passing on his old textbooks to her. She would hide them in her room from her parents, reading them in bed when they thought she was sleeping. It didn't take long for her, however, to realize the one thing she needed to go along with them: a wand.

They had been fifteen years old and Hermione had finally convinced Dean to take her to Diagon Alley. He was going there anyway to get the supplies he was going to need for the upcoming school year. Dean had been concerned. Usually only ten year olds went into Ollivander's with their parents to purchase their wands. He thought it would look strange for him to walk in with Hermione. Ollivander remembered everyone he had ever sold a wand to and he didn't think they would be able to get away with saying that Hermione had lost her original wand and needed to purchase a new one. Hermione, however, had been insistent.

"But Dean," she said, "you told me that not everyone attends Hogwarts, that some parents choose to educate their children at home. What if I was one of those kids? Or what if I purchased my wand somewhere else? You said Ollivander is the best wand maker not the only wand maker."

After a few more minutes of debating, Dean had finally given in and agreed to let her accompany him. Dean remembered from his first visit to Ollivander's that the man had said "the wand chooses the wizard." Certainly if a Muggle tried to purchase a wand, this wouldn't happen. Hermione told her parents that she was going into town with Dean to get some supplies for the school year. They knew Dean and liked him, were impressed that his mum had chosen to educate him at a boarding school in Scotland. Despite that fact, they would have never allowed her to go into the city with him, without an adult. She felt slightly guilty about withholding the truth from them but her desire to see Diagon Alley had won out in the end.

She and Dean had taken the Underground into the city and walked to the Leakey Cauldron. Hermione watched fascinated as the brick wall moved to reveal the street behind. Before they could go to Ollivander's, they went to Gringotts in order to exchange Hermione's Muggle money for Galleons. She had brought all of the money she had made that summer babysitting. Dean assisted her with the goblins behind the counter. Hermione couldn't take in everything fast enough. She had asked Dean rapid-fire questions until he finally stopped her saying, "Hermione! Enough! You are drawing attention to us!"

Hermione had looked around, and sure enough, some of the goblins and wizards who were bank employees were looking at them curiously. She calmed herself down and let Dean lead her to the counters. He used his own account to exchange her money and they quickly left the bank before someone detained them with unnecessary questions.

As long as she lived Hermione would never forget purchasing her wand. Mr. Ollivander had peered over his spectacles with his rheumy blue eyes, holding out a box. "Vine and dragon heartstring. If you please miss?"

Hermione reached into the box and grasped the wand. It was unlike any experience she had ever had up to that point in her life. It was like a connection had been made between her hand and the wood and she felt a surge of something that was indefinable work through her body.

Mr. Ollivander had smiled. "I think we have found our match."

The rest of the day had been spent going from store to store purchasing the necessary items for Dean. Hermione also bought some books at Flourish and Botts. When they were done, they had stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for sundaes and Hermione had made Dean promise that he would save all of his notes from his classes so that she would be able to study from them when he came home for his holiday break. She knew that she was probably just skimming the surface of what was taught at Hogwarts but she figured it was better than nothing.

Hermione cleared her head of the memories and headed into her small galley kitchen. As she examined the contents of her refrigerator and then her pantry, she decided that take away was the best option for the night. She made a mental note to stop at the grocery store on her way home from work the next day in order to pick up some basics to get her through the weekend. She groaned aloud thinking about what she had promised Chloe. She was definitely going to need something stronger than milk and eggs to get her through Saturday night.

* * *

><p>Ron hadn't slept in twenty-four hours and it was beginning to take a toll on him. Their target hadn't emerged from his hole of an apartment since Ron had trailed him yesterday. Logan Knox had all the outward indications of being a hardworking young man; no one would ever suspect him of any illicit activities. Two weeks back there had been a raid on a house owned by the son of a Death Eater. The perp had given up Knox's name in an effort to plea down his own charges. Ron had volunteered to lead the investigation. And here he was, two weeks later with very little to go by.<p>

He had been so lost in thought that he almost missed her. She was dressed more casually today than she had been yesterday. Ron noticed that about Muggles. Friday seemed to be a dress-down day of sorts for most people. It was a good idea and he wondered what Strauss would say if he suggested him. Probably bark him down most likely.

She sat in her usual spot by the window and Ron watched as she pulled out a book. He couldn't make out the title but she was enjoying it. He could tell by the small smile she wore as she turned each page, only pausing to take a sip from her cup. She wore her curly hair pulled back today in a loose ponytail, a few curls framing her small face. He watched as she glanced down at her watch and he could see her sigh from his spot on the bench as she put her book in the leather bag she carried. At the same moment she emerged from the shop, Logan Knox emerged from his apartment. She stepped out onto the street and Knox fell in behind her.

Ron stood and crossed the street quickly, removing the invisibility charm that had surrounded him on the bench. He followed at a respectable distance. Knox didn't seem to notice anything was out of place. Ron, however, didn't trust it. This wasn't the usual path he took in the morning when he emerged from his home. Something didn't feel right. Ron glanced around him. They had gone at least three blocks since the coffee shop. He could see a school up ahead, a high school by the looks of the kids who were hanging around the front steps. His curly-headed friend was slowing up, fumbling with something in her bag. One of the kids called out to her and she looked up, waving. Ms. Granger. She has a name, Ron thought.

It was at that moment that Knox turned around, looking Ron straight in the eye. He cursed. He had walked into a trap. Knox wanted to know if he was being followed and Ron had just given himself away. Ron watched as Knox caught up with the girl, grabbing the strap of her bag and using it to her pulled her behind him. She fell down on the ground hard, her body folding on itself to absorb the shock of hitting the pavement. Ron jumped over her, just barely avoiding stepping on her. He could hear the surprised shouts of the students, could see them start to run towards where she was lying on the ground. He turned to see Knox running across the street, a bus passing in front of his line of vision. When the bus moved on, Know was gone.

Ron swore but then turned to look at the girl seeing that she hadn't gotten up yet. He dropped down on the ground next to her. Her eyes were open and he noticed they were a deep shade of brown. Ron watched as they focused on his own and he sighed with relief. She obviously hadn't hit her head hard enough to do any damage.

"Just stay still a moment," he said. "Don't sit up yet." He looked behind him to see that two of the students had reached them.

"Go into the school and get your nurse. Quickly!" he said in a stern voice. Without a word, the two teens turned on their heels and headed inside.

Hermione looked up at the man above her. It was the ginger bloke from yesterday. Who was he, she thought. His blue eyes were filled with concern, a lock of his hair falling over his brow. She fought a ridiculous urge to reach up and brush it aside. Instead, she sat up, wincing slightly as she put weight down on her wrists.

"I told you not to sit up," he said. Blimey, she looked beautiful, he thought. Her hair had come free from her ponytail and it was all loose and curling around her face. She was wearing a khaki skirt and red t-shirt that only brought out the rosiness to her cheeks. He glanced down and saw a nasty cut on her knee.

"Really," she said, "I am fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises, nothing that some antibiotic ointment won't take care of."

Ron smiled. He had no idea what "antibiotic ointment" was. He knew he could heal her in a moment but it might frighten her. Then he remembered with a jolt that she wasn't a Muggle, she had a wand. Before he could ask her anything, though, the nurse emerged from the front door of the school carrying an emergency kit, running to where they were sitting on the sidewalk.

"Well," he said getting to his feet. "It looks like you are in good hands." Ron stuck his hands in his pockets. "Bye."

He turned away from her without waiting to hear her response. His could feel his face flushing furiously. Idiot, he thought. You can chase down bad guys but you can't even speak properly to a pretty girl. He headed back down the street from where they had come from. Two opportunities squandered in a matter of minutes. Good going Weasley.

Hermione wanted to stop him, wanted to find out his name but Tish, the school nurse, was fretting over her, bending her limbs like she was a rag doll.

"It's all right Tish," she said impatiently. "I am fine; just let me get up off this sidewalk. I hate to think what matter of filth I am sitting on."

Tish nodded and helped her up. Hermione smoothed out her skirt. Tish had already put a bandage on the cut on her knee and Hermione brushed debris from the street off her clothes. As she was adjusting herself, Chloe also came flying down the steps.

"Oh my God Hermione are you alright? One of the students just told me you were attacked in front of the school!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Teenagers and their drama she thought. "I wasn't attacked Chloe," she said. "A man behind me was being chased and—" She stopped. The handsome ginger had been chasing him. Why was he chasing him? Was he a police officer? He hadn't been wearing a uniform.

A look of concern came across Chloe's face as she looked at Hermione. "Are you sure you alright? You didn't bump your head or anything, did you?"

Hermione realized she had frozen mid sentence. "No, I am fine. You didn't happen to see the guy who was helping me, did you?"

Chloe smiled. "A guy helped you up? Was he good-looking? Ooh, how romantic! Maybe he will come back later to check on you!"

Hermione shook her head. She loved Chloe but the girl had her head in the clouds far too often! "Really Chloe! I think you could find the romance in anything, even being run down in the middle of the sidewalk! C'mon, let's go in and get this day started. I really don't think it could end any worse than the way it started."

As the two of them walked up the stairs to the school, Hermione turned around, peering down the block to see if she could catch a glimpse of red hair among the pedestrians on their way to work. To her great disappointment, though, she didn't see anyone that remotely looked like the handsome stranger. Sighing to herself, she followed Chloe into the school, hoping that the day would pass with no more excitement.


	3. Chapter Three:  Hello Again

**A/N: Thanks for bearing with me in the last chapter; I needed to get some of the background information out of the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, after reading some of the reviews I have to clarify something: Knox (the bad guy) didn't take Hermione's bag, he just used it to pull her down to the ground in the hopes of tripping up Ron. Sorry for the confusion!**

_Chapter 3: Hello Again_

"Wow, what a way to start the day," said Dean. He took a sip from his pint. Hermione had just finished telling him what had happened to her the day before. She was really lucky that she hadn't been seriously hurt. He shuddered to think of what could have happened if she was thrown into the street during the morning rush hour.

"It was definitely the talk of the school all day long. There was especially talk of the handsome stranger that helped her," said Chloe, a devilish gleam to her eye.

"Handsome stranger? Now the story gets interesting! Do tell Hermione, c'mon!" said Dean, teasing her but curious all the same. He felt a certain obligation towards his friend. She had introduced him to the love of his life and he felt that he had to return the favor.

Hermione blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "There really isn't much to tell. I think he was actually chasing the person that threw me to the ground but he didn't have a policeman's uniform on. The funny thing is that I feel like I have seen him before. I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out from where but I can't come up with anything. Anyway, it wasn't really a big deal, he was just being polite."

"Oh stop Hermione," said Chloe. "You can barely get through the story without blushing when you talk about him. Look at you now!"

They were standing at the bar in the Hogs Head and sure enough when Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the long mirror behind the bar, her cheeks were high with color. The pub was just starting to get crowded. Classmates that hadn't seen each other in a while were hugging and laughing, telling stories about their days at the school. Hermione was just thrilled to be there with them. She had been wary of Disapparating with Dean but Chloe had reassured her that it was uncomfortable but painless. Hermione sometimes marveled at how easily Chloe was able to accept that Dean was a wizard. She had met his Hogwarts friends multiple times while Hermione had never met any. Granted, Dean seemed to keep his home life separate from his school life, a habit that had continued after he had graduated. It was only when he met Chloe that he decided to bring both of his lives together. Hermione had figured it was because he knew from the moment he met Chloe that she was "the one."

"Dean!"

Hermione turned to see a short but well-built guy rushing towards the table. He had a toothy grin and a decidedly impish gleam to his eye. All in all, he looked like trouble.

"Seamus!" shouted Dean, rushing forward to greet his friend.

"Now Hermione," began Chloe, "I will admit that Seamus is an attractive bloke and he is extremely charming but he is a bit of a ladies' man. Consider yourself warned!"

Hermione turned to see Dean and Seamus making their way to the bar. Seamus gave her a thorough once over and Hermione almost blushed.

"Well, well, well," said Seamus, "this must be the famous Hermione Granger. Seamus Finnigan, a pleasure to finally meet you." He held out his hand for Hermione to shake before turning to Chloe and saying, "And how is the one that go away?"

"Oh stop Seamus!" said Chloe, swatting him on the shoulder while Dean looked on with a wide grin. He passed Seamus a pint and the four of them resumed their positions at the bar.

Seamus sidled up to Hermione, who couldn't help but smile. "So Hermione, Dean tells me you are a teacher. What do you teach?"

"History," she replied, "world history to be more specific."

"To high school students?" he asked as Hermione nodded, taking a sip from her glass. "Oh, that's right, you and Chloe work together, I had almost forgotten! I can't imagine how those poor teenage blokes concentrate, eh Dean, with these two beauties as teachers! We never had such attractive teachers at Hogwarts!"

Chloe giggled, Hermione shooting her an incredulous look. He was good-looking but not that good-looking.

"What do you do Seamus?" Hermione asked.

Before he could answer, however, Dean said, "The question is Hermione, what doesn't Seamus do?"

Seamus smiled broadly saying, "What Dean means is that I am an entrepreneur of sorts. I have a few investments in several wizarding businesses that I am waiting to pay big."

"Hmm," said Hermione. Sounded a little fishy to her but she wasn't one to judge. "So Seamus, tell me all about your adventures with Dean at Hogwarts."

Seamus leaned in a little closer to her, ready to tell one of his funniest stories, when a loud roar came from the direction of the entrance to the pub.

"It sounds like Harry is here," said Dean, trying to peer over the heads of the people standing around them. It had become quite crowded since they had arrived. "Yup, I seem him and Ginny, George, and Ron."

Hermione gasped. Chloe turned to look at her saying, "What's wrong?"

"Ron Weasley!" she said

Dean turned to look at her saying, "Yeah, Ron Weasley. He is Harry Potter's best friend, surely you remember me telling you that."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I mean yes, I remember you telling me that. It's just that Ron Weasley was the guy who helped me yesterday! That's why he looked so familiar!"

Dean's eyebrows shot up, "Ron was the one chasing down the bloke who knocked you to the ground? Ron's an Auror Hermione, you know, like a policeman. He probably was working on a case."

Hermione felt stupid. She had read countless stories in the _Daily Prophet_ after the end of the war, had seen dozens of pictures of Harry and Ron. But that was six years ago and the boy who helped saved the wizarding world was just a shadow of the man who had helped her yesterday. She recalled a rather lanky, ginger-headed boy with a shy smile in those pictures. Ron had come a long way from that skinny teenager. His thin framed had grown into a muscular and masculine one. Hermione started to feel her face flush although she wasn't sure why.

At the entrance e to the pub, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George were making their way through the crowd. People were shaking Harry and Ron's hands, kissing Ginny on the cheek and clapping George on the back. It was the same every year but Ron didn't care. It was great to see all of their friends again. He smiled broadly as he saw Seamus making his way toward them.

"Seamus!" he said, giving him a bear hug. "How are you? Where's Dean?"

Seamus smiled, "Good, good! He's over by the bar with his fiancée and his lovely friend from home Hermione Granger."

Ron stopped. Granger. Ms. Granger. He did a mental slap. He knew that name had sounded familiar! Dean had mentioned his friend from home a few times during their years at school. They had always teased him about her, saying that she must have been more than a friend but he had always denied it. He had finally stopped bringing her up, probably due to all of the ragging they did about her. Ron looked over to the bar where he saw Dean's dark head. He was indeed standing with two girls: one almost as tall as he was with blonde hair, cropped close to her head in a pixie cut, the other shorter with a raging head of brown curls. Ron's heart beat a little quicker as they moved closer to the bar. It was her.

As he got closer, her whole body came into view, not just the top of her head. She had on jeans that accented her curves and a clingy black top that revealed just enough cleavage to get a bloke wanting to see more. She was talking to Dean and his fiancée, a pint in her hand, and had just laughed at something Dean had said. Dean made eye contact with him and she followed his stare, here own eyes coming to rest on Ron.

Ron watched as she looked away quickly, noticing a slow blush extend upwards from her chest traveling the length of her elegant neck up to her cheeks. He was finally standing before her but was quickly caught up in a hug from Dean.

"Ron, excellent to see you mate! You remember my fiancée Chloe although I think she was still my girlfriend the last time we all were together!"

Ron smiled at Chloe, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Yes, of course! Good to see you again Chloe! Wedding plans coming along I hope?"

"Yes Ron," she said, "thanks for asking. This is Dean's friend, and my friend as well, Hermione Granger, although it seems that you two have met."

Ron looked down at Hermione a slow smile spreading across his face. "Hello Hermione," he said extending his hand towards her. He did another mental slap. He just seemed to get tongue-tied when he was around this girl.

Hermione tried to calm the blush that had reached her face. "Hello Ron," she replied, shaking his hand. His grip was strong but gentle at the same time and it sent goose bumps up and down her arms.

"How are you feeling? Leg alright?" he asked. She looked wonderful but he knew a fall like the one she took could really ring one's bell.

"A little sore actually but other than that, fine," she replied. "Thanks again for helping me."

Ron shook his head, "I feel horrible, it was all my fault. I was chasing the man who threw you to the ground."

Hermione's face lit up. "Oh, that's right! Dean just told me that you are an Auror."

Ron looked at her, trying to hide the expression of disbelief from his face. It was so rare to meet someone who didn't know everything about him. Most of the girls he had dated were able to recite a list of facts about his life from what his favorite stuffed animal was as a child to his most disliked class at Hogwarts. The fact that Hermione knew so little about him was refreshing.

"Yes, I am," he replied, "I have been working a stakeout not too far away from where your school is."

Before they could continue their conversation, however, more people came to join them, forcing Ron's attention away from Hermione. Neville had arrived with Hannah while Luna was with her boyfriend, a serious looking Austrian bloke by the name of Rolf. Apparently they had met while Luna was studying faeries of the Alps. Ron tried to keep a straight face as she described in great detail the mating activities of the tiny creatures.

Hermione was having a hard time keeping up with all of the conversations going on around her. It was so exciting to be able to match faces with the names that Dean had talked about all of these years. Luna was exactly how she had pictured her. Hermione could feel her jaw almost hit the floor as she listened to Luna describe the activities of faeries. This was beyond anything Hermione could ever imagine. She turned as she felt someone at her side. She recognized her as Ginny, Dean's former girlfriend and the present girlfriend of Harry Potter. Hermione also remembered she was Ron's sister.

"Hi," she said, "I am Ginny. You are Dean's friend, Hermione, right?"

Hermione nodded saying, "Yes! How are you? I am glad to finally be able to meet you!"

Ginny's eyebrows shot up as she replied, "You are? I thought maybe you wouldn't like me because of what happened between Dean and me."

Hermione laughed, "That was such a long time ago! Also, he was out of order on several things, which I told him of course!"

"I guess the past is the past," said Ginny. She looked around the room, a wistful expression coming over her lovely features. "Although it seems we are to relive the past every year on this day."

Hermione touched her on the shoulder saying, "I remember Dean telling me you lost one of your brothers that day. I'm sorry. It doesn't matter how many years go by, that pain is always there."

Ginny turned to her replying, "Thank you. It was my brother Fred, George's twin. They were quite a force to be reckoned with when we were younger. They were the epitome of troublemakers. George still manages to do his fair share on his own but he has become somewhat more reserved now that he is married to Angelina."

Hermione followed Ginny's gaze to where a tall man with red hair, the same color as hers, was standing with a striking young woman with beautiful mocha colored skin. They were surrounded by several people who were laughing at something that George had said.

"I hear that you are a teacher," said Ginny. "I can't imagine how difficult that must be! There is no way I could ever stand in front of a group of teenagers and try to impart my knowledge to them!"

"I love it," replied Hermione, "it is what I always wanted to do. The kids are great and we have a good time in class. Chloe is a teacher as well, that's how we became friends although I am sure you already knew that. What do you do?"

"I play professional Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies. I am a Chaser for the team," she said.

"That sounds wonderful! I think it is fantastic that there is a women's team," said Hermione.

Ginny nodded, "It is great but a lot of hard work all the same but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione was just going to ask her more about Quidditch, a subject she knew very little about, when Harry walked over, placing a kiss on Ginny's cheek. He turned to Hermione saying, "Hello! I'm Harry! You are Dean's friend Hermione, right? Dean used to talk about you at school. I am glad to finally meet you!"

Hermione blushed slightly. Dean had told her all about his friends at Hogwarts. It never occurred to her that he would do the same about her. "Yes, so glad to meet you Harry! Ginny was just telling me about her Quidditch team."

Harry turned to Ginny, a look of pure adoration in his eyes. "She is brilliant, by far the best player on her team!"

Ginny blushed but before she could say anything he continued, "Listen, I was just telling the others that Aberforth has a room set aside for us upstairs. It's getting a bit too crowded down here. Let's head on up."

Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable. She really didn't belong with this group. She was sure that they wanted to sit and reminisce about the significance of the day. Hermione didn't want to feel like an intruder. She started to look around for Dean but then felt a moment of panic. She wasn't sure how she would be able to return home. Although she did have her wand tucked into her boot, she had never learned to Disapparate.

Sensing her unease, Ginny said, "Don't even think about leaving Hermione! Your presence here will just justify everyone in telling the same stories over and over again—you're probably the only one who has never heard them before!" She linked her arm through Hermione's before she could make a quick escape, leading her up a set of side stairs hidden by a small door.

The stairs opened up into a large loft space that was dominated by a massive stone fireplace. A long trestle table had been set and another was against the wall groaning under the weight of platters of food. Hermione glanced around to see who else had come up to the room. Dean and Chloe were talking with Seamus while Luna, Neville and their respective significant others were sitting on a cluster of chairs near the fire in animated discussion. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair had just arrived with yet another tall red-headed man. Hermione tried to remember just how many Weasley's there were because this had to be another one. Ginny had rushed over to them, hugging the woman and kissing what was probably another brother of hers.

Hermione was just about to join Dean and Chloe when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Ron standing next to her holding out a pint glass. "You looked thirsty," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," said Hermione, smiling in return as she took the glass. "So, are you allowed to talk about the case you are working or are you on 'top secret' mission?"

Ron's smile grew wider as he replied, "No, it's not top secret. That bloke who pulled you down has a connection to some Death Eaters and may or may not be selling some dangerous items from his apartment. We have been watching him for a couple of weeks now but haven't seen anything."

Hermione could hear the disappointment in his voice. It must be an important case, she thought

"Although," Ron mused, "if he was innocent of any wrongdoings, there would have been no reason for him to run from me, right?"

"That's true," said Hermione, "he most definitely is up to something. Is your job often dangerous?"

Ron shrugged a bit, "It can be. It depends what kind of cases we take on. I purposely took this one because I was hoping it would lead to a big promotion. I have a lot riding on a positive outcome."

Before Hermione could reply, Aberforth came up the stairs along with a few of his workers, all carrying more trays of food.

"Sit down and eat," he bellowed, "I didn't cook all this food for myself!" He unloaded the steaming trays of food on the table, grumbling about wastefulness under his breath.

"He's not the friendliest of men," said Ron, "but he can make a mean shepard's pie!"

Hermione followed Ron over to the table of food, taking a plate that he passed to her and proceeded to fill it up with some of the delicious dishes. She turned to the trestle table, taking a seat next to Chloe. The seat next to her was open and she was hoping Ron would take it but Seamus slid next to her while Dean sat across from her.

That slick git, thought Ron, eyes narrowed in Seamus' direction. Seamus was a good mate but he was a bit of a player. He hoped someone had warned Hermione about him. The past few times they had gone out, Seamus had taken home a different girl each time. Ron didn't think Seamus would be that cavalier with Dean's best friend from home but one could never tell with him.

Ron went to the end of the table where his brothers, Percy had also joined them, and sister were sitting with Harry. When everyone in the room had taken a seat, Harry stood up, clearing his throat to get the attention of the table.

"Six years ago we fought to save our world. We lost many we loved, far too many. We honor them by living life to the fullest, just like they would want us to. To life and love!" He raised his class and everyone followed suit, a chorus of "Cheers" echoing throughout the room.

"Well said mate," said Ron as he tucked into his food. He knew Harry hated to stand and speak but every year he did and said something that was heartfelt. He glanced down the table to see Hermione eating. He had spent the whole evening thus far staring at her. She had the cutest pert little nose and full lips that were sensual but not pouty. He watched as she took a bite of her food, turning to glance at Seamus who was no doubt telling her a story of one of their many adventures at school. Ron could see her smile at whatever malarkey he was handing her and stabbed one of his sausages a bit more ferociously then he intended to.

"She's sweet, isn't she?" asked Ginny. "And pretty." Ron looked at her; she had caught him staring at Hermione. "Nothing like what I expected," she continued.

Harry asked, "What did you expect?"

"I guess I thought she would be more like a Muggle, that's all," she replied, scooping up a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"She's not," said Ron as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Not what?" asked Harry curiously.

"She's not a Muggle," Ron replied. He quickly told him of what he witnessed outside of the coffee shop, including the incident that had happened the day before outside of the school.

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny, "How could you not tell this to us sooner?"

Ron shrugged, "There was no reason to! I didn't know she was Dean's friend although when someone called her Ms. Granger yesterday I thought the name sounded familiar."

"That's why you asked me about the wand, right?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded. Before he could reply, Ginny said, "I wonder why Dean never said anything. He always made her sound like a Muggle." She sat, lost in the thought, trying to recall all of her previous conversations with Dean in which he had mentioned Hermione. "It's all very curious. I heard Chloe say that Dean used a sidelong Apparition to get all three of them here. If she is a witch, how come she couldn't Disapparate by herself?"

The three of them sat there contemplating possible answers to that question but before they could vocalize any of them, Neville and Hannah joined them. Neville had recently taken Professor Sprout's position at the school. After the war he, Ron, and Harry had assisted the Ministry in rounding up Death Eaters but in the end, that type of career wasn't one that he had wanted. He had reconnected with Hannah after a night out at the Leaky Cauldron where she was the landlady. Looking at them now, thought Ron, it was clear how much in love they were with one another. He glanced over at his sister and Harry, seeing that same type of love reflected between them as well. In fact, as Ron looked around the room, he realized that he was one of the few who hadn't found anyone yet. Even Percy had a girlfriend, Audrey, although she couldn't make the celebration tonight due to a work obligation.

Ron looked down the table again at Hermione. Seamus was still talking her ear off but, was it his imagination, or did she look slightly bored by him. As he watched, she glanced in his direction, catching his eye. He smiled and she smiled back. Maybe all wasn't lost, he thought. He really would like to spend more time with her, to find out more about her but it didn't seem like tonight would be the night for that.

Hermione was listening to Seamus tell another story about his business exploits when she felt someone watching her. She glanced down the table to see Ron. He looked even more handsome tonight than he did yesterday, the glow from the firelight highlighting his ginger locks. She could make out the blueness of his eyes even from her spot several seats away. There was a smattering of freckles across his nose that was adorable and he grinned at her. She smiled back. She would have like to talk to him more but Seamus was really doing his best to keep her all to himself.

Soon, the plates were cleared and pint glasses were refilled. Everyone at the table began taking turns recounting stories of the war or just their time at Hogwarts. It was the same thing every year but Ron didn't think he would ever tire of it. As the night wore on, and as the pint glasses were increasingly being refilled, the stories got longer, racier, and more embarrassing.

"…and so there he was, Lavender wrapped around him, and McGonagall says 'What are you two doing?' in that most offended tone of voice of hers, and Weasley says 'Just coming up for air professor!'," said Seamus as he, along with most of the table, roared with laughter.

Chloe leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Lavender was Ron's girlfriend while they were at school. They didn't date too long, just long enough to generate enough stories to embarrass Ron at these gatherings!"

Hermione nodded, looking at Ron, who indeed had turned pink up to the tip of his ears.

"I think 'Won-Won' earned two week's worth of detention with McGonagall for that one isn't that right?" Seamus asked.

Ron nodded wearing a grimace. "That's right. She had me clean out all of the book cupboards in all of the classrooms—not using magic. And she made sure I didn't!"

"How is Lavender," Luna asked in her high airy voice, "has anyone heard from her? She hasn't come to one of these in a while."

"She is expecting number two I believe," said Ginny. "Cormac and she are at his family vacation home in France."

"It sounds like she's happy, which is nice," said Ron. "She deserves it after what she went through."

Hermione once again was out of the loop. This time Seamus leaned in to whisper to her ear, his hand moving up her back towards her shoulder, drawing her closer. "Lavender was seriously injured during the battle that took place here. She broke her back and didn't receive medical attention fast enough and had to go through an excruciating recovery process. Cormac McLaggen, he is a year older than all of us, was also in the hospital for injuries and that's where they met." As he withdrew, he let his hand linger on Hermione's shoulder for just a moment longer than necessary.

Hermione looked back at Ron, wondering if he harbored any feelings for his former girlfriend but he had already moved onto another conversation with Neville. The room had become uncomfortably warm and a few people had lit up cigarettes, including Seamus, and moved to the small bar in the room. Hermione glanced over towards the fireplace to see that Chloe and Dean were sitting quite cozily next to each other. Before anyone could stop her, she slipped down the stairs and outside the door of the pub. The air felt refreshing after the stuffiness of the loft room. The streets of Hogsmeade were quiet and Hermione decided to walk towards what she thought was the High Street. As she turned the corner, her breath caught in her throat. The moon was large that night and hung behind the school, illuminating its brilliant towers and spires.

"It looks beautiful, doesn't it?"

Hermione jumped at the sound of Ron's voice.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed, turning to look at him. He looked quite handsome standing there. He was wearing a simple light blue button down shirt under a navy blue v-neck sweater and tan slacks. His blue eyes wore an apologetic look as he said, "I'm sorry, it's just I saw you slip out of the room and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh," she said, blushing, "thanks. I'm fine. It was just getting a little too warm in there for me. I needed to get some fresh air. I also wanted to get a peek at the school. It is beautiful, more beautiful than I imagined it would be."

Ron moved closer to where she was standing. He hadn't fully appreciated how beautiful the school was until that night six years ago to the day when he and Harry had returned. The night that the school had almost been destroyed. He had been so distracted by Hermione in the pub that Ron hadn't really thought too much about the battle. The destruction to the castle had been severe and in his mind Ron could see the stone and rubble mixed with the broken bodies of the fallen.

"Is it hard returning here every year?" Hermione asked. She didn't want to seem to bold in her question "but she couldn't help asking it.

"It was," Ron said slowly. It was like she had somehow read his mind. "The first few years it was. Not anymore, though. Harry nailed it in his toast tonight. Those who died wouldn't want us to stop living our lives. Besides, it's great to see everyone and talk about the 'good old days' even if some of those days were embarrassing for one or two of us."

"It wouldn't be school without being embarrassing," she said. "Trust me, I work with teenagers every day. I wouldn't repeat those years for all the tea in China as my mum would say."

"So why weren't you a classmate of ours at Hogwarts?" he asked, then immediately regretted the question. It was too forward and he barely knew her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. It really is none of my business and—"

"No, no," Hermione said, interrupting him, "it's fine. My parents didn't want me to go. When I got the letter they thought it was a joke. I, on the other hand, had been relieved. You remember what it was like at that age, don't you? Do you remember being that young and not being able to control what was happening? That letter was an explanation as to how I was able to make certain things happen. I was so excited reading it but my parents absolutely refused to believe it was true."

Ron could hear the hurt in her voice. "I'm sorry it happened that way. It must have been difficult for you."

Hermione smiled sadly, "It was until I realized that Dean was a wizard. I forced him to tell me everything about school and what he was learning. I practically strong-armed him into taking me to Diagon Alley to purchase a wand and some textbooks." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I am a teacher but yet I have had an incomplete education. Kind of ironic."

"Things happen for a reason I reckon," said Ron. "If you had gone to school with us, you might never have met Chloe who in turn might never have met Dean."

Hermione smiled up at him and he thought he felt his heart skip a beat. She looked so beautiful standing in the moonlight. "That's a rather nice way of looking at it. They do make a spectacular couple, I am so happy for them." She looked back in the direction of the pub. "I should probably get back inside. I am surprised Chloe hasn't sent out a search party looking for me!"

They began walking back and had just reached the door when both Chloe and Dean burst out of it. Chloe exclaimed, "There you are Hermione! Why did you just leave like that? We got worried!"

Hermione looked a little sheepish as she replied, "I'm sorry Chloe, I just wanted a bit of fresh air. Ron came out to check on me, I'm fine."

Chloe turned, not having seen Ron at first, a slow smile starting to spread across her face. "Oh, it's no problem, really, I am just overreacting."

Dean held his hand out towards Ron, "We are going to head out now mate. This was great. We need to do it again soon!"

Ron grasped Dean's and shook it, "Definitely. We should all get together." He didn't want them to go; he had been hoping to continue his conversation with Hermione once they had returned to the pub. He turned to look down at her. She seemed a bit disappointed too but he didn't want to seem too forward and suggest she stay longer. Just then Harry and Ginny appeared at the door.

"There you are Ron," said Ginny. "We were just going to head back to the Burrow. Will you be spending the night there too or heading back to your flat?"

"I guess I'll be spending the night there as well—mum would never forgive me if I was the only one not to stay," he said.

Ginny glanced between Ron and Hermione and then had a brilliant plan. "Hermione, I know this is last minute but do you have any plans tomorrow? My team has a match and I know you were dying to know more about Quidditch. Why don't you come? I am sure Ron wouldn't mind explaining all of the particulars of the game to you and then we can all grab a bite to eat afterwards." Ginny looked at Dean and Chloe and added, "Of course you two must join us as well!"

Chloe marveled at Ginny's quick thinking and said, "That sounds lovely but Dean and I have an appointment to hear some bands audition for our wedding."

Ginny nodded and then said to Hermione, "So, what do you say? Sound good?"

Hermione smiled and replied, "Sounds great! Where should I meet you?"

Ron finally found his voice and said, "How about I bring you? I can pick you up at your place around two o'clock?"

After exchanging the necessary information, Hermione went to stand on the other side of Dean, grasping his hand. With another round of farewells spoken, Dean turned on the spot, leaving Ron, Ginny, and Harry standing in the quiet street.

Ginny looked over to Ron saying, "You can thank me later for that Ron. Really, you are helpless when it comes to females!"

Ron just smirked at her. Sometimes having a brat of a little sister really did pay off.


	4. Chapter Four:  Getting to Know You

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! Hope you like this chapter too!**

_Chapter 4: Getting to Know You_

Rain was falling lightly but Ron and Harry couldn't feel it due to the Invisibility Charms they had cast around themselves. Ron sighed as they moved closer to the crime scene. It was barely dawn. Harry had come into his room at the Burrow around four o'clock and woke him up. Strauss had sent him an owl stating that a crime had been committed and that they were both needed on the scene. Unfortunately, the Muggle police department had arrived first. Ron looked where a couple of uniformed officers were hovering above the body.

It was of a young woman, maybe no older than he and Harry. She was dressed up, probably having crossed through the park last night on her way home from one of the pubs on the streets that bordered it. There were no visible signs of a struggle and her body was lying peacefully across one of the paths. A man out walking his dog had found her and called the police. He was now standing off to the side, talking with great animation to one of the uniformed officers.

"How do we know she is Muggle Born?" asked Ron.

"Dunne let us know, he was one of the first ones on the scene," replied Harry.

Ron looked over to where Dunne was. He was a Muggle Born as well and was the Ministry's mole in the Metropolitan Police Department. He kept the Ministry in the loop with Muggle crimes that might be linked to the wizarding world.

"Let's move closer to the body," said Ron. "The medical examiner will be here at any moment."

Ron felt a flash of anger as they looked down at the girl. So young to have her life taken away from her. There was not one mark on her, she could have been sleeping. Ron and Harry were forced to move away quickly as the medical examiner arrived and began to process the scene. As he moved the girl's body gently, Ron almost gasped aloud.

He turned to Harry and said, "Do you see it?"

Harry nodded. As the medical examiner had turned the girl over, her shirt had slipped up revealing a deep cut to her skin in the shape of the Dark Mark, just on the side of her hip. It was put there by Dark Magic and the Muggles didn't appear to see it.

"I think we've seen all we need to," said Harry. "Let's get back to the Burrow."

Ron nodded and followed Harry out of the park where they both Disapparated. It wasn't dawn quite yet but Ron knew that his mum would be up. Sure enough as they entered the kitchen she was there in front of the stove, making them tea. Two fry pans were already busy cooking bacon and eggs and a stack of toast was on the table. The two of them sat down without a word as Molly busied herself getting plates prepared for them.

She noticed the grim looks they wore and said, "That bad?"

Ron looked at her, noticing the concern in her eyes and reached over to squeeze her hand. "Bad enough."

Molly nodded and then stood, going back to her stove to prepare more food. Despite the early hour, one by one the Weasley's and their significant other's began to file into the kitchen. Everyone had decided to spend the night. Ginny came down last, already dressed in her Quidditch uniform. She had called an early practice before the game. Not wanting to eat too much, she declined the eggs and bacon and instead had a bowl of porridge. The talk around the table turned to the party of the night before and she couldn't resist teasing her brother.

"Ron had a good time," she said loudly, "didn't you Ron?"

Ron turned pink and flashed a hand gesture at Ginny that his mum almost didn't see. After a swift smack to his head, Molly asked, "And why was that Ginny?"

"He met a girl last night," she said. "Or rather he officially met her last night."

Molly raised her eyebrows. She was forever nagging Ron about meeting someone. "And what is this young lady's name?"

Before Ron could reply, Ginny jumped in and said, "Hermione Granger. She is quite mysterious. She is a witch but lives like a Muggle. I invited her to come to my game with Ron and Harry today."

Arthur looked up at the mention of the word "Muggle" and said, "How fascinating!"

"Hermione," said Molly, "what an interesting name."

"It's from Shakespeare," said Percy without looking up from the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading.

Ron snorted and said, "Is there anything that you don't know Perce?"

"I don't know why an educated girl like her would want anything to do with you!" replied Percy but in a tone that indicated he was kidding.

"Good one Perce," said George in appreciation but then coughed as Angelina jabbed him in the side.

"She seemed lovely," said Angelina, "and if she is as smart as Percy says, she would do well to go out with Ron."

Ron indicated his head to Angelina saying, "Thank you Ange. Now if we are all done talking about me I think I am going to go back to my flat and get some rest." He pushed up from the table and went to his mum, dropping a kiss on her head before clapping his father on the back. He looked over to where Harry and Ginny were sitting saying, "I'll see you later!" Ron stepped into the fireplace, threw down the Floo Powder and said, "Home."

As he stepped out of his fireplace into his flat he blessed his brilliance in hiring a housekeeper. Her name was Mrs. James and she came once a week to clean his flat, do his laundry, and, if he left her money, do his grocery shopping. It was a modest size flat, just one bedroom, but it was his and he was proud of it. Ginny had helped him decorate it but he was able to sneak in one or two Cannons posters although Ginny had insisted he at least frame them. He walked into his bedroom and pulled back the orange comforter. He slipped off his clothes and slid between the sheets.

It wasn't even eight o'clock yet. He was due at Hermione's at two o'clock. He had plenty of time to sleep but he set his alarm just in case. He didn't want to show up late and make a bad impression. Soon, he was drifting off, thinking about Hermione and the day ahead.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced out the window and sighed. It was turning out to be a miserable day for any outdoor activity. There was a slight mist in the air and it was chilly, a day more suitable for March then for May. She had spent the morning working on lesson plans in an effort to distract herself from her date in the afternoon. Was it really a date, though? Hermione knew that Harry would be there and she assumed that Ginny's family would be there as well. She swallowed hard. She was nervous enough about just being with Ron but having to sit with his entire family was downright intimidating.<p>

As late morning wore one, Hermione gave up her lesson planning and decided to go for a run. When she returned, she felt better, her head a little clearer. She ate a yogurt and an apple before heading into the shower. As she wrapped a towel around herself, she went into her bedroom and peered into her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a cardigan. The real problem was going to be her hair. The dampness outside was going to wreak havoc with her curls.

Twenty minutes, and almost a whole bottle of curl relaxer later, Hermione stood in front of the full-length mirror somewhat pleased with what she saw. Her heart was pounding; she was so nervous and excited. Last night she had been disappointed when Dean and Chloe had appeared. She was hoping that she and Ron would have been able to talk a little more. Hermione hadn't felt this attracted to someone in a longtime. Her romantic life had sadly been lacking since she had graduated university and began working. There had been occasional first dates that never led to a second and even a couple of one night stands that had left her feeling miserable the next morning. She had just figured that dwelling on her lack of love life would only make it worse so she chose to do nothing instead.

Hermione glanced at the clock. It was 1:55 and Ron was due any minute. She peeked out the window of her bedroom just in time to see his ginger head turning the corner of her block. She quickly let go of the curtain, not wanting him to see her peering down at him. Should she just go down or should she let him come up? If she went down then he would know that she was looking for him and she didn't want to appear desperate or too eager. If she waited for him up here, he would have to come up and see her apartment. Hermione glanced around. Everything was neat. She was quite proud of her flat. A teacher's income was certainly not a large one but she had been able to decorate nicely. Before she could contemplate any further, the intercom buzzed.

Hermione went over to the wall by the door and hit the button that would unlock the entrance to her building saying, "Come on up. It's the top floor, end of the hall."

Ron opened the door which led into a small vestibule. The last girl he had dated (did three dates actually constitute dating, he wasn't sure) had lived in a similar building but this one was far nicer. As he climbed the stairs, there didn't appear to be a lift, he tried to calm himself. When he woke up from his nap, he had taken a hot shower which had refreshed him greatly. He had disturbing dreams of the girl from the park. Seeing the Dark Mark on her had brought up memories from years ago, memories that he had tried to forget. Ron had shaken off the dark feelings, though, as he had walked to Hermione's flat. They actually didn't live too far apart. They might have even crossed paths before and not known it.

He walked down the hall to her door, smiling as he saw a pair of running sneakers sitting on the welcome mat. They were damp and had blades of grass clinging them. He liked the fact that she was active. He ran as well and again wondered again if they had ever crossed paths. Ron knocked on the door twice and smiled as she opened it.

"Hi," she said returning his smile. "Why don't you come in while I grab my jacket?" She opened the door wider and stepped back to allow him in.

"Nice place," he said looking around. It was similar to his own but slightly smaller. Three large windows gave the living room a bright feeling making the room seem larger than it really was. There was a hallway that most likely led to her bedroom and bathroom. Off the living room was an eating area that was connected to a small galley kitchen.

"Thanks," she said. "You found it alright?"

Ron nodded and replied, "Yes. Actually, I only live a few blocks away."

"Oh," said Hermione in surprise, "That's funny." She paused for a moment and then asked, "Is it still chilly out? Do you think I need something heavier than a rain jacket?"

Ron turned to look at her. She had on jeans and a green cardigan sweater with a t-shirt under. The color looked lovely on her. "Yeah, it is, but I think you should be fine with just a jacket."

Hermione nodded, going to the hall closet and pulling out her light blue slicker and putting it on. "Okay," she said, "I think I am ready for my first Quidditch game."

Ron smiled widely and said, "You look ready." He walked ahead of her and opened her door, allowing her to go first. He stepped out after her and bent to retrieve her sneakers. Hermione did the same and they both knocked heads.

"Ouch," they said at the same time.

"Sorry," said Ron with a grimace as he rubbed his forehead. Way to go Weasley, not even with her for ten minutes and you are already causing her bodily harm. "Thought you would want to put these inside."

Hermione rubbed her forehead as well. "Yes, thanks. And don't be sorry, I should have remembered to bring them in before." She was mortified. What a klutz, she thought as she threw her shoes into her hallway before shutting and locking the door. She glanced over at Ron. He looked good, also wearing jeans and a sweater, carrying his slicker in his hands.

"So," he said, "no lift. You must get a workout every day, besides the running."

"It took a little getting used to," Hermione said, "but it's not that bad."

They had reached the stairs and started their way down. "Do you run every day?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I just recently joined a gym by the school and usually go there after work. Running is what I do on the weekends," she said smiling

"Me too," Ron said. "There is a gym in the Ministry, where my office is, so I work out there before I head home for the day. That is if I am actually in my office."

"I imagine you're not," said Hermione. "I mean I imagine with your work, you are probably not in the office very often."

"You'd be surprised," he responded. "There is a lot of paperwork generated whenever something happens but I would rather be out on a case."

Hermione nodded as they finally reached the vestibule. As they walked out the doors and down the steps she turned and asked, "Now what?"

"Well," he said, "it looks like the alley is pretty discreet. I thought we would Disapparate to Holyhead from there."

They walked down the alley, past the garbage dumps. Ron took out his wand, holding it in one hand while extending the other to her. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded. Disapparating with Dean and Chloe the previous night had been exciting and nerve-wracking at the same time. At least she knew what to expect and wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Ron. She slipped her small hand into his larger one. It was warm and rough and she felt herself flush. He was smiling that lopsided grin at her and her stomach did a somersault.

"Ready," she replied as he gripped her hand firmly in his and turned on the spot. Hermione held her breath as the tightening feeling gripped her midsection. Just when she thought she might get sick it was gone. She opened her eyes to see they were in what appeared to be a wooded area or park.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron, a note of concern in his voice. He remembered when he had first learned to Disapparate and knew the feeling could be uncomfortable.

Hermione nodded, releasing the breath she was holding. "Fine," she replied, "it just takes a little getting used to, that's all." She looked down to see their hands were still intertwined. Ron looked down as well and let go, a slight flush spreading across his cheeks.

"So," he said, "this is Holyhead, Wales. We are actually just outside the town. The stadium is not far from here, it has charms cast upon it to make it invisible to the Muggles." Ron looked up at the sky. It was gray but not threatening although it was still misty. The temperature, however, was a few degrees chillier than it had been in London. He put on his slicker before saying, "I am sorry, I should have warned you it was going to be a bit of a walk."

"That's fine," she said and then laughed, "I'm not made of sugar; I won't melt." She pulled up her hood, much to Ron's chagrin. Her hair was truly spectacular.

Ron grinned, "I've never heard that expression; I'll have to remember it the next time my team complains about working in the rain!" He took a few steps towards what looked like a path and said, "It's just this way, c'mon."

Hermione fell in step beside him and they walked silently for a few minutes.

"So, are you excited about—"

"I am so excited about—"

They had both spoken at the same time and laughed, Ron then asking, "What are you excited about?"

"About my first Quidditch match," Hermione replied. "I do get the _Daily Prophet_ delivered and will sometimes read the back page although I have no idea how the game is played. I can't wait to see it in action!"

"You'll love it," replied Ron, "and Ginny is a brilliant player. Don't tell her this, but she is probably the most athletic one in my family. That's saying a lot considering she grew up with six older brothers!"

"I can't imagine growing up with such large family," said Hermione. "I am an only child."

Ron looked over at her but her face was partially hidden by the hood of her slicker. He could only see her pert little nose over her pretty mouth. "It was noisy, that's for sure," he said with a laugh. "Noisy and crowded. There were sometimes I wished to be an only child actually, usually when one of my brothers was picking on me."

Hermione looked up at him. "You all seem so close now, though, and that's nice. Will your family be coming to the game as well?"

"Not today," said Ron. "Everyone came into town yesterday for the anniversary but they need to get back to their families and jobs today."

Hermione nodded. She looked up to see they were emerging from the woods onto the top of a small hill. At the bottom was a stadium, a stream of people queuing up at its entrance. They made their way down the hill and joined the crowd. As they got closer to the entrance, Ron pulled two tickets out of his pocket and handed them to the attendant. Hermione was barely paying attention though as she took in the sights and sounds around her. Although she and Ron were wearing Muggle clothes, many of the wizards and witches were not. Some had on robes with the Harpies colors. She thought she spotted one or two goblins as well. It was much more crowded than she had expected it to be and she was grateful when she felt Ron's hand gently squeeze her arm.

"It's just this way, up the stairs," he said, not removing his hand, guiding her in the right direction.

As she walked up the stairs to emerge in the stands she couldn't help but gasp. The Quidditch pitch was before her, a large green lawn, with three golden rings on each end, the stands towering above on all sides.

Ron smiled at her reaction saying, "It's great, isn't it?"

Before she could respond, she heard someone calling their names and turned to see Harry already sitting. She followed Ron down a few rows and over to their seats.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry, "good to see you again! Ready for the game?"

"Good to see you too Harry! Yes, I can't wait!"

Ron turned to Harry saying, "Hey mate. Seen Ginny yet?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No, I was just waiting for you guys to show up. I am actually going to pop down there now and say good luck. I'll be right back."

Ron turned to Hermione as Harry made his way down to the field. "Would you like a hot chocolate? I know it's weird to ask that in May but it is chilly."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"Ok," said Ron. "I'm just going to pop into the loo for a minute. I'll be right back!"

Hermione watched him go, trying to take in all of the sights. Just then Harry appeared, carrying what looked to be three hot chocolates. "I thought we could use these to take the dampness out," he said as he passed her one and took his seat again.

"Thank you," said Hermione, taking a sip of the sweet drink.

Ron returned then, taking his seat next to her and jokingly said, "Alright, I see how it is Hermione. My hot chocolate isn't good enough for you, huh?"

Hermione blushed furiously and stammered, "Well, Harry brought it and I didn't want to seem rude and I—"

Ron laughed and cut her off. "I am just kidding!" He looked down at the field and said, "Look, here comes Puddlemere United!"

Hermione looked down to see the opposing team come out and fly up in the air to take their spots. At that moment a large roar went up in the crowd as the Harpies came out and took their positions as well. After a whistle blew, the snitch was released and the game began.

"Puddlemere United is a force to be reckoned with," said Ron. "They have won—"

"—the league cup twenty-two time and the European Cup twice," finished Hermione. Ron and Harry turned to look at her, their mouths slightly open.

"How did you know that?" asked Ron a bit incredously.

Hermione flushed. "I have a copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ that was Dean's and I reread part of it this morning." Argh, I can't believe I just told them that, thought Hermione. Nobody loves a know it all Hermione, her mother would say.

"Impressive," said Harry.

Ron smiled over at her and said, "Impressive alright." He loved the way she looked when she flushed like that.

"Well, tell me what's going on? I am having a hard time seeing anything!" she said, hoping to draw the attention away from herself.

The rest of the game passed with Ron and Harry explaining the intricacies of Quidditch to Hermione. Ron leaned in several times to explain some part of the game to her, loving how the closeness afforded him the opportunity to catch a whiff of her perfume. Hermione too couldn't get enough of how wonderful he smelled as well. She loved how animated he was as he described the game, loved the hint of pride in his voice when his sister did something spectacular. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement and she thought she could look into them forever.

As they talked, Hermione learned that Ron and Harry had both played Quidditch at school for their house team. Part of that registered in the back of her mind, she thought Dean might have mentioned it to her at some point.

"Ron still plays actually," said Harry who then stood to cheer as Ginny scored.

Hermione's eyebrows went up as she turned to Ron and said, "You do?"

Ron blushed slightly and said, "Yeah, it's just a recreational league that plays on Friday evenings. I play Keeper on one of the teams. Its fun, no one takes it too seriously but we're competitive all the same."

The game was a great one but Ron had a hard time concentrating. He kept stealing glances over to Hermione. She seemed to be truly enjoying herself. She watched the game but was also glancing around the crowd. The mist had stopped and she had pulled down her hood. The bite in the air had made her cheeks rosy and her nose a little red. He thought she looked adorable. She turned and smiled at him, the kind of smile that made his stomach feel funny and his heart race a bit.

At that moment, the seeker for the Harpies caught the snitch and the match was over with Harpies defeating Puddlemere United by a narrow margin. The crowd was roaring. Apparently this was the first time the Harpies had beaten Puddlemere in five years. Hermione got caught up in the moment with the crowd and cheered loudly as the Harpies did a flyby around the stadium. Ginny saw them and waved in their direction blowing a kiss to Harry.

"C'mon," he said, "Let's go down and wait for her outside of the locker rooms."

After much pushing and shoving through the rapidly departing crowd, the three of them finally made it down to the Harpies locker room. Several fans were milling about but when security caught sight of Harry, they motioned them forward and into a separate waiting area that was reserved for family and members of the press. They didn't have to wait long for Ginny to emerge. She looked positively victorious and stopped for a moment to make a short statement to some of the reporters before joining Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss and then turned to Hermione saying, "So how did you like your first Quidditch game Hermione?"

"It was brilliant!" she replied. "Congratulations on your win!"

Ginny smiled and said, "Thanks! Let's get out of here before the press wants to ask more questions. I'm positively famished!"

Ginny and Harry held hands, walking in front of Hermione and Ron. They quickly emerged from the locker rooms and out of the stadium. There were still many people milling about and Ron placed his hand on Hermione's back, guiding her in the right direction. She turned to look up at him, smiling. Ron fought an irresistible urge to drop a kiss on the tip of her nose and instead smiled back.

They followed Harry and Ginny onto the main street and into a crowded pub. As soon as they entered, fans rushed forward to congratulate Ginny. She shook everyone's hands and made her way to the back, Ron, Harry, and Hermione following in her wake. They finally reached a small staircase and went up to a small private dining room. A waiter stood and took their jackets while another pulled out chairs for the girls. Once they were settled, yet another waiter came and gave them their menus.

"We always come here after games," said Ginny. "The owner sets aside this room for us so we don't have to contend with the fans downstairs. I know that sounds horribly elitist of me but I usually just want to enjoy a quiet dinner with Harry and my family."

"it doesn't' sound elitist at all," said Hermione. "I think it is perfectly reasonable for you to want to sometime to yourself."

"Thank you Hermione," said Ginny. The waiter came over and they all placed orders. Drinks were brought quickly and everyone settled back in their chairs.

Harry spoke first asking Hermione, "So what is it like teaching?"

"I love it," she replied, "It is more work than people think it is and being around teenagers all day can drive one a bit mad sometimes but I know it's what I am meant to do."

Ron sat back in his seat, taking a sip of his pint. "Where did you go to school? I mean university?"

Hermione had been dreading this question and replied, "Oxford."

Ron almost spit out his ale. Percy hadn't been lying when he said she was smart. "Oxford?" Even Ginny and Harry looked surprised.

"My parents are dentists," she began, "and they always put some pressure on me to become one as well. I entered Oxford as pre-med but after taking a few required history classes, I changed my mind."

"How did your parents' take that?" asked Harry.

Hermione grimaced and replied, "Not too well. They have come around now that they see how happy I am but I think they are still a bit disappointed."

"That's bollocks," Ron scoffed. "Teaching is an admirable profession. I know I could never do it."

Ginny smirked, "No one in their right mind would let you do it Ron! You would be a positively bad influence on anyone's children!" Ginny laughed and then said, "That's not true you know," she said to Hermione, "Ron is absolutely wonderful with kids. He is our nieces and nephews favorite uncle but don't tell my other brother's that!"

Ron reddened slightly. "That's just because I sneak them Chocolate Frogs before they go to bed."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she repeated, "Chocolate Frogs?"

"Oh, finally someone who knows as little of the wizarding world as I did," said Harry with a chuckle.

Ron leaned closer to Hermione and said, "Chocolate Frogs are a wizarding candy. It is a chocolate frog that comes with a kind of collector's card of a famous wizard or witch." He paused as he looked at her. A few curls had drifted across her forehead and his fingers positively itched to move them out of the way. Their faces were only a few inches apart and he could see a smattering of freckles dust her nose. He watched as she licked her lips, a nervous habit he thought. He withdrew slightly turning to Harry and saying, "I imagine cards will start to be produced with your face on it Harry!"

"The same can be said of you mate," replied Harry holding up his glass and clinking it against Ron's.

Hermione was so curious about that time six years ago when the people she was sitting with helped bring about the demise of the Dark Lord. She wanted to ask questions, to hear more stories like she had heard the night before but knew that it wasn't the time or place for it.

Ginny, however was not going to be deterred in learning more about Hermione and looked at her curiously and asked, "How much do you know about what went on during that time Hermione?"

Hermione sat forward in chair and replied, "I know everything. I mean, as much as I could learn in the _Daily Prophet_ and then the _Quibbler_. I knew Dean was not planning on returning to school that year. Before he went on the run, he spent days teaching me protective spells and enchantments he thought I would need to know." She paused recalling those days spent in the basement of her house while her parents were still at work. "He had to leave quite suddenly, before he was able to cast protective spells so I did it."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "You did it? What exactly did you do?"

"Well," said Hermione slowly, "his mum, being a witch, had decided to leave as soon as Dean began to be pursued. So, I went around my village and began to put up protective enchantments."

"You put protective enchantments up around your whole village?" Harry asked in a tone of disbelief. "But that must have taken weeks! How did you do it if you were going to school?"

Hermione shrugged and replied, "I did it at night. It was exhausting but I couldn't very well sit there and do nothing, could I? Not when so many people were disappearing and dying. I was petrified that something would happen to my parents or other friends that I had."

Ron hadn't said a word yet as he listened to Hermione. He was in awe of her. She was braver than many wizards he knew. Here she had absolutely no allegiance to the wizarding world and she risked herself to protect others. "That's unbelievably brave Hermione," he said, gazing at her with his piercing blue eyes. "If there were more people that had they type of courage you have, maybe more would have survived."

Hermione blushed and glanced down at her dinner, which the waiters had just brought. "It was just the right thing to do, that's all." She looked up to find him still looking at her and it took all of her strength to hold his gaze, her cheeks flaming as she did so.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance as the other two seemed to forget that they were there. Harry cleared his throat, effectively getting Ron and Hermione's attention, and said, "Let's tuck in before the food get's cold, eh?"

Dinner was delicious and filling. Ginny inquired about Dean and Chloe's upcoming nuptials. Of course she, Harry, and Ron had been invited but she wanted the inside scoop about the reception details and such. While they chatted, Ron and Harry quietly discussed the crime scene from the morning.

"Do you think Dunne was able to find out anything more," asked Ron quietly. He didn't want to bring up the murder in front of Hermione or Ginny.

"Probably," said Harry as he put his napkin down next to his empty plate. "I am sure we will be briefed tomorrow morning when we get into the office."

"Briefed on what?" asked Ginny.

"Just a new case," replied Harry covering her hand with his. Before Ginny could respond, the waiter came and brought the check. Ron and Harry argued for a moment before Harry finally conceded and let Ron pay the bill. The waiters came with their jackets and they headed back down into the pub which had emptied out considerably since they had first arrived. The street outside was equally as quiet. Harry and Ginny were walking ahead of Ron and Hermione, Ginny's head leaning slightly on Harry's shoulder.

The clouds had cleared and the stars were out although there was still a considerable chill in the air. The town of Holyhead was charming and quaint and Hermione glanced around at the buildings. Ron couldn't help but watch her as she took everything in and then, summoning all of his courage, he reached down and grabbed her hand.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Dinner with Harry and Ginny had been the perfect end to a perfect day. She thought Ron had enjoyed himself, had enjoyed being with her even if they weren't truly by themselves. The street they had been walking on gave way to a quiet country lane and Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny had stopped walking and were waiting for them.

Ginny moved forward giving Hermione a hug. "This was wonderful," she said. "We will all have to go out again, right?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, thank you again for inviting me."

Harry gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and said, "It was great spending the day with you." He turned to Ron, clapping him on the back. "See you in the morning mate." With one last wave, he grasped Ginny's hand and turned.

Ron looked down at Hermione. "Ready to Disapparate again?"

Hermione nodded and gripped his hand tighter. "Ready."

Ron turned and when Hermione opened her eyes they were standing in the alley besides her building. Still holding hands, they walked until they were in front of the stairs leading up to the doors. Ron reluctantly let go, smiling down at her.

"So, was Quidditch everything you imagined it would be?" he asked.

Hermione smiled up at him and said, "Yes, it was wonderful. The whole day was wonderful. And thank you for dinner too." Hermione bit her lower lip and shifted slightly from foot to foot. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure that Ron could hear it.

Ron hadn't been this nervous around a girl in a long time, possibly never. He considered kissing her, wondering what kind of reaction he might get from her. She beat him to it though as she stood on her toes, gently brushing her lips against his.

Hermione couldn't believe her forwardness but he looked so handsome standing there, his hands jammed into his pockets. As her lips brushed his, she felt a jolt go through her. It was just the lightest of kisses but it had generated an amazing amount of heat. She wondered if he felt it too.

Ron fought the urge to pull her closer to him as he felt the same heat course through his body. He allowed his hand to move up to her face, stroking her cheek gently before letting his fingers twirl around one of the curls framing her face. He gently withdrew and said, "I am glad you did that; I had wanted to do it all day."

Hermione looked down but Ron put his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him. "I know it's only Sunday but do you have plans next weekend?"

She shook her head replying, "No. No plans at all."

A small smile spread across his face as he said, "Good. I'll call you. I had Muggle phone installed in my house for emergencies." He dropped one more kiss on her lips before turning and saying, "Good night."

"Good night," she replied, moving up the stairs and opening the door to her building with a key. Ron watched as she went inside, turning to give him a wave before she was gone from his view. He walked a little bit down the block and then looked up to the windows that he knew to be Hermione's. The lights went on and he smiled as he caught a glimpse of her. Although he could have Disapparated he chose to walk the rest of the way home feeling happier than he had in some time.

A shadowy figure stepped out as Ron rounded the corner. He looked up and saw the lights in the apartment shut off. An evil grin spread across Logan Knox's face. Leverage, he thought, as he strolled away in the opposite direction that Ron had gone.


	5. Chapter Five:  A Taste of Magic

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed both of my stories, it is very encouraging and gets me writing! Please keep them coming!**

_Chapter Five: A Taste of Magic_

"So it was good then, yes?" asked Chloe. "Hermione? Hell-ooo, earth to Hermione!"

Hermione jolted at the sound of her name and said, "Umm sorry Chloe, what did you say?"

Chloe gave her a knowing smile and said, "I was asking if the kiss was good or not but given the fact that you just zoned out after telling me about it I would say that it was!"

Hermione blushed. "Do you think it was horrible that I kissed him first?"

"Absolutely not," said Chloe. "Sometimes a girl just needs to take the initiative. Besides, it sounds like he was probably going to anyway. You clearly had a wonderful time together!"

Hermione nodded, looking down at the salad in front of her. She and Chloe had decided to go out to lunch instead of eating in the faculty room. Hermione knew Chloe was dying to hear the details of her "date" with Ron and thought Hermione would be more likely to talk if she wasn't surrounded by her other colleagues.

"It was lovely," said Hermione. "Harry and Ginny are very nice also; it was easy to be around them."

"And he left it off saying that he would call you?"

"Yes," replied Hermione. "He asked if I was free this weekend and when I said I was, he said he would call me. He has a telephone in his apartment."

Chloe chuckled. "I remember when I first started dating Dean how fascinated he was using the telephone. He would shout into it thinking he had to talk extra loud in order for me to hear him. I almost became deaf that first month!"

Hermione laughed as well. "It never bothered you that Dean is," Hermione lowered her voice and whispered, "you know, a wizard?"

Chloe took the last bite from her sandwich before pushing her empty plate away. "Never. I, was, and still am, fascinated by it. There are some things that have taken a while to get used to, like the whole Disapparating thing or receiving letters by owls but I wouldn't have him any other way."

Hermione smiled at Chloe. "You two are perfect for one another. I can't wait until the wedding! So are we still on for dress shopping this Saturday?"

The two girls spent the rest of their lunch debating colors for the gowns. Hermione, not much for shopping to begin with, was trying to concentrate on their conversation but her thoughts kept drifting back to her day out with Ron. She couldn't believe she had kissed him first! What had she been thinking! Hermione had been perseverating on that fact and was afraid maybe she had turned him off but would relax when she realized that he had kissed her back and then asked her out.

The waiter came and brought their bill and they hurried around the corner back to the school. The rest of the day passed quickly. The school year was winding down and the kids were itching to get outside to enjoy the warm weather. Hermione couldn't blame them and smiled as she walked past a few couples holding hands. She suddenly had a new appreciation for spring love now that she had met Ron.

* * *

><p>Ron sat at the bar in the Leakey Cauldron twisting his bottle of butterbeer. Harry had sent him an interoffice memo asking him to meet him after work. He had been in meetings the past two days and had barely seen Ron since Sunday evening. Ron also hadn't been in the office too much himself having resumed the stakeout of Knox. Strauss had set a deadline for Ron to find out something worthwhile by the end of the week and he was rapidly running out of ideas. He was also slightly concerned that that was the reason why Harry had wanted him to meet him, to discuss something about work.<p>

Ron was so lost in thought that he almost didn't see Harry take a seat next to him at the bar.

"Hey mate," said Harry, then turning to the bartender saying, "One firewhiskey please."

"Whoa," said Ron, "You must have had a hard couple of days at work!"

Harry sighed and nodded, "Yeah, it's been tough. That murder over the weekend has concerned the upper level officials in the Ministry. Strauss has been all over me about it. He put me in charge of putting together a team and I would like you on it." Before Ron could respond Harry continued. "I know you are working on your own case but anytime you could spare for me would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course," replied Ron. "Anything I can do to help."

"Thanks," said Harry, taking a sip of his drink. "So, I haven't talked to you since Sunday. How did things go when you brought Hermione home Sunday night?"

Ron flushed slightly, recalling their kiss. He had done nothing but think about that kiss for the past two days. "Good. I am going to take her out this weekend. In fact, I was planning on calling her tonight. I sent Dean an owl asking him for her phone number and he sent it to me last night."

"Brilliant," said Harry. "She really is a nice girl Ron. I bet you if she had gone to Hogwarts she would have been in Gryffindor. I still can't get over the fact that she protected her whole town!"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, that was brave of her, wasn't it? You don't think it is too soon to call her, do you?"

"Absolutely not," said Harry. "Besides, why play games? You like her, she likes you, just call her!"

Ron nodded, "You're right. She is something, isn't she?

Harry smirked and said, "Whatever you say mate." He took one long pull of his drink before saying, "There is something else I need to tell you."

Here it comes, thought Ron. Strauss told him to tell me that I am losing my team and being pulled off the Knox case. He looked over at Harry, taking in how nervous his best friend looked.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "I am going to propose to Ginny this weekend."

Ron almost spit out the mouthful of butterbeer he had just swigged. That was definitely not what he was expecting Harry to say. "You are?" he sputtered, coughing slightly.

Harry clapped him on the back and said, "You alright?" When Ron nodded he continued. "Yes, I am. I've been planning it for a while. I hope she is going to be surprised, hopefully as surprised as you apparently are!"

Ron shook his head, "Not surprised mate, just not expecting it. Congratulations. Now we will officially be family!" He turned and gave Harry a hug and then asked the bartender for two more firewhiskey's. Ron held his glass up to Harry and said, "To you and Ginny: health and happiness always! Cheers!"

Harry clicked his glass against Ron's. "Cheers! Thanks! Hopefully she'll say yes!"

"Are you mental?" asked Ron. "Ginny's been crazy about you since she was nine years old! Of course she is going to say yes! Do my parents know?"

Harry nodded. "I asked them over the weekend. Your mum cried a little and your dad shook my hand. It was quite nice actually."

"That was a good move," said Ron. "They can be old-fashioned sometimes."

"I was actually more concerned with telling you, to be honest," said Harry. "I am going to take the coward's way out and let you tell your brothers!"

Ron laughed, "Nothing to fear mate. Well, maybe Charlie can be a little scary but I'm sure he'll come around." Ron looked over to see a flash of fear in Harry's eyes before he burst out laughing, slapping him on the back.

The two friends finished their drinks before parting at the entrance to the pub. Ron was famished and Disapparated back to his flat. He went into the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. Mrs. James had done his grocery shopping over the weekend. He pulled out a steak and took out a grill pan from his cabinet, heating it on the stovetop. There were also some ingredients for a salad which he took out and assembled while the pan was heating up. He used one of his mum's spells to make a baked potato and within fifteen minutes was sitting down to eat. When he had moved out, his parents had insisted he take Errol, their family owl, with him and he now flew in and dropped the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table next to Ron. He read it but couldn't concentrate on the words, instead glancing at the clock and wondering what would be an appropriate time to call Hermione.

It was almost seven o'clock, past dinner time but not too late. Ron stood and brought his plates to the sink, washing them as well as the pan. He was wiping down the counter: quarter after seven. Maybe I'll just take a quick shower and then call her, he thought. He went into his bedroom, pulling out a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt before heading into his bathroom. After waiting a minute for the water to heat up, he was in the shower trying to compose in his head what he was going to say to Hermione on the phone. He was so nervous, why, he wasn't sure, but he was.

Ron got out of the shower, toweled off quickly and got dressed. He plopped himself down on his couch, the slip of paper with Hermione's phone number in his hands. As soon as he gotten home Sunday evening, he had sent Errol over to Dean's asking him for Hermione's number. He had a received a response yesterday which not only included a phone number but a message from Dean as well:

_Ron, here's her number. Hermione's a good girl. Treat her like one._

Ron, taking a deep breath, picked up his cordless phone and punched in the numbers from the slip of paper. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" answered Hermione, a little breathless.

Ron swallowed hard and said, "Hermione? Hi, it's Ron! How are you?"

Hermione felt her heart speed up a bit. She was wondering if he would call tonight. She didn't think he would call Monday; too soon. Work had been almost unbearable today. Whenever she had a free moment all she did was think about whether or not tonight would be the night she heard from him. Then again, why would she hear from him so soon? She did say she was available. He might not choose to call until Thursday or Friday. The thought of waiting that long was more than Hermione could take so she chose to work out her frustrations at the gym before returning home and ordering some take away from the curry place around the block. She had just cleaned up the plates and was going to unwind with a hot bath when the phone rang.

"Hi Ron!" she said. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good. Are you sure you're alright, you sound a little out of breath?"

"Oh, I was just popping into the tub when I heard the phone ring." Hermione blushed as she said it, she didn't mean for it to sound as suggestive as it sounded.

Ron felt his mouth go dry. Images of a scantily clad or even nude, Hermione flashed in his head. Before he could reply she rushed on saying, "I was at the gym earlier." Lame Granger, lame.

"I'm jealous," he said, "I was swamped at work and didn't get to work out today."

"Making progress on your case?" asked Hermione.

She remembered, Ron thought, pleased. "A little," he said. It was the truth. Joe Eagan, one of the members on Ron's team, had followed Knox down into Knockturn Alley where he disappeared into a small building with a black storefront. It only went to show that he was definitely up to no good. "We still have a ways to go though. How is school? I can imagine that your students are probably becoming excited about summer vacation being so close around the corner."

Hermione laughed and Ron felt his stomach flip at the sound of it. "I actually think the teachers are more excited than the students, but yes, that 'end of the year' feeling is certainly in the air!"

"Do you have plans for the summer?" he asked. Please don't say you are going abroad, he prayed.

"Nothing too big," she replied. "I work three days a week at a bookstore but that's it. My parents will be going to Spain for a week and I might join them. Oh, and I forgot—Dean and Chloe's wedding next month! What about you?"

"I have some vacation time coming but I haven't made any definite plans," he said. "Speaking of plans, are you still free this weekend?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "I mean I have plans during the day on Saturday. I have to go with Chloe to look for a bridesmaid dress but other than that, I am free."

"Great," said Ron and Hermione could hear the smile in his voice. "Do you think you'll be back by six or so?"

"Oh God I hope so," said Hermione. She listened to the sound of Ron's deep laugh and said, "Don't get me wrong, I love Chloe but I do not love shopping. I am absolutely dreading the idea of spending a whole day going from bridal boutique to bridal boutique trying on dresses that I know I will never wear again!"

"When you put it that way, it does sound rather painful but I am sure you will find something beautiful," he replied. "I was thinking we could go out for dinner. Does seven o'clock sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," said Hermione. Maybe she would splurge on a new outfit, again, if she was already going to be out shopping.

"Great," Ron said. "Well, I guess I'll let you get to your bath. I hope the rest of your week goes well!"

Hermione replied, "Thanks. I hope you make a break in your case! See you on Saturday!"

"Good night," said Ron, hanging up the phone and taking a deep breath. That went well, he thought. He didn't say anything too stupid and had even made her laugh. He loved the way she sounded when she laughed. Saturday couldn't come soon enough, he thought.

Hermione hung up her phone as well. It really was easy to talk to Ron and she was already looking forward to Saturday. Hopefully the week would go by quickly. She couldn't remember a time when she had been so excited. She went into the bathroom, filling the tub and adding bubbles before she slipped into the hot water. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to calm the flutter in her stomach but failing miserably. She had a feeling that as the week wore on the flutters would only increase as Saturday drew nearer.

* * *

><p>Damn, damn, damn, thought Ron. It was later than he thought it was. The clock near his bed said half past six. He was due at Hermione's in a half an hour and still needed to shower. He had been hoping to have an easy going Saturday but it wasn't meant to be. Instead, he had been woken at the crack of dawn by Penny, Harry's owl. There had been another murder and the implications were not good. This time the victim was a man, married with three children, killed in his office. The cleaning staff in the building had found his body slumped over his desk and had called the police department.<p>

The scene was much like the other scene Harry and Ron had gone to earlier in the week. The body didn't have mark on it, at least not a mark visible to the Muggle police. Harry had spotted the Dark Mark on the man's neck as the medical examiner worked on him. Just like the girl from the park, this man was also a Muggle Born. There was now no doubt that something sinister was brewing not only due to the two murders but also due to what Ron had discovered about Logan Knox.

On Thursday Ron had finally gotten the break in his case he had been waiting for. He had followed Knox to Knockturn Alley where he went into the same black storefront. After doing some research, Ron had discovered that the building was owned by none other than Gregory Goyle. Goyle had maintained a relatively low-profile after the Battle of Hogwarts. His father, a Death Eater, had been apprehended trying to leave the country after the battle and was currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban. After the war, Gregory had continued to live with his mother in London, working odd jobs. How he was able to afford buying a whole building was suspect. Strauss agreed and had given Ron the go ahead to continue investigating with his team. He was a step closer to his promotion. All he had to do now was figure out what Knox and Goyle were up to.

Ron stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly. The beautiful spring weather had continued all week and he picked out a button down shirt with a pair of khaki slacks. He had been planning on getting a haircut earlier in the week but that hadn't happened. His hair was slightly longer than he usually wore it but there was nothing he could do about it now. With one last look in the mirror he Disapparated to the alley next to Hermione's building.

Hermione was trying to calm her nerves. Her day out with Chloe had been more fun than she had anticipated. They only had to go to two dress stores before they had found the perfect bridesmaid dress. It was lovely shade of green, strapless and flared out at the waist stopping right above the knee. Hermione knew she would never have an occasion to wear it again but she had to admit that it was gorgeous.

Hermione stood and checked her appearance in the mirror by her front door. After they had found the bridesmaid dress, Chloe and Hermione had gone into a few more shops with another goal in mind: find Hermione a new outfit for her date. Chloe had convinced her to buy a skirt, a little shorter than she usually wore, with a light cardigan. It was the perfect combination of demureness and sexiness. After having a lunch they had gone for pedicures to get their toes ready for the summer. Hermione looked down at her sandaled feet and decided that it had been worth the splurge. She jumped as the buzzer rang and she quickly pressed the intercom to let Ron in. Within minutes he was already knocking at her door.

Hermione opened it and smiled saying, "Hi! That was quick!"

Ron smiled in return. He had taken the stairs two at a time which was proving to be a mistake. He had been slightly out of breath when he had knocked on her door and now, after seeing how pretty she looked, he thought for sure he might stop breathing all together. She had on a skirt that revealed quite a bit of her shapely legs. The cardigan she wore was ruffled down the front and fitted, showing off her small waist and the gentle swell of her breasts. As she held open the door and Ron moved past her, he caught a whiff of her perfume. It was fresh and clean smelling, like she had just stepped out of the shower.

"You look pretty," he said. Damn, he should have brought flowers or something, he thought. Girls like that.

Hermione smiled even wider. "Thank you. Chloe talked me into buying it." She crossed the room to where a lamp stood on an end table and turned it on. "I just want to leave a light on."

Ron nodded and watched as she picked up a small purse. He was fascinated by the fact that she could have used her wand to do such trivial things like turning on a light but yet she didn't. He couldn't wait to have her all to himself at dinner so he could find out more about her. He followed her out of her flat, marveling again as she locked her door with a key.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand towards her. It felt like a natural thing to do, they had kissed already after all.

Hermione slid her hand into his, feeling her heart beat a little faster. "Ready." They walked hand in hand down the stairs and out onto the street. Hermione was about to ask where they were going when Ron said, "The weather has been so beautiful that I thought it would be nice to eat somewhere outside. There is a restaurant on Lake Windermere that has been owned by the same wizard family for centuries."

"That sounds lovely," said Hermione. She let Ron lead her to the alley closing her eyes and holding her breath as he turned on the spot. When she opened her eyes, they were standing in a garden overlooking the lake. The sun was getting ready to set and was casting a beautiful glow on the water.

Ron looked down at Hermione as she took in their surroundings. He had made the right decision in choosing this spot for dinner. She looked up at him beaming and said, "Ron, this is beautiful!"

He squeezed her hand which was still in his and said, "I'm glad you like it. Come this way, the restaurant is just up the path."

Hermione let Ron lead her and gasped as the restaurant came into view. It looked a building straight from a fairy tale, a beautiful cottage that was sparkling with little white lights. It was perched on the edge of the lake with a stone patio backed up against the gently lapping water. There were several tables and diners were sitting and eating as well as enjoying the spectacular view of the sun setting over the lake.

They entered the restaurant which was rustic and charming. The ceiling was high with exposed wooden beams and there was a large open fireplace in the center. A restaurant employee was using his wand to get the fire started. The back of the restaurant was ceiling to floor glass windows which afforded a view of the lake for those who preferred to eat inside. Ron had stepped up to a small hostess booth where a young woman dressed in robes asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes," said Ron. "I have a reservation for two. The name is Weasley."

The girls eyes widened slightly but she didn't say anything except, "Why yes, right this way." She gestured for them to follow as she wove her away around the tables towards French doors that were thrown open onto the patio. She indicated a table that was close to the water as Ron pulled out a chair for Hermione.

"Enjoy your meal," the hostess said as she placed menus before them and made her way back into the restaurant. Hermione glanced around at the other tables. Many were dressed in robes but many were also wearing Muggle attire. The restaurant was full of couples although there were some larger parties as well.

Ron followed her gaze and said, "This is a popular vacation spot. I imagine many people decided to take a holiday this weekend since the weather has been so nice."

"Have you been here on holiday?" asked Hermione.

Ron nodded, "My family and I have camped here several times although I have only eaten here once or twice."

Hermione smiled, "I used to go camping with my parents as well. I haven't gone in ages but I have fond memories of those trips. There really is nothing like sleeping out in the open air under the stars!"

Before Ron could respond, their waiter appeared to take their drink order. Ron ordered a bottle of wine and the waiter rushed off to get it. Hermione glanced down at the menu. The prices were written in galleons and her memory was a little fuzzy as to how many galleons equaled a pound. She had no idea how expensive or inexpensive the restaurant was and didn't want to order the most extravagant thing on the menu.

"Would you like to share an appetizer?" asked Ron. There were so many delicious items on the menu he probably could have ordered one for himself but he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable about getting one for herself.

"Sure," said Hermione. After a little discussion, they decided to order smoked trout crostini. The waiter returned with their bottle of wine and took their orders, with both Ron and Hermione deciding on chicken entrees. After the waiter left, Hermione leaned back in her chair taking in her surroundings as she sipped from her glass of wine.

"This is delicious," she said, "What is it called?"

Ron swallowed the sip he had taken and replied, "It is wine that is made by the leprechauns." He smiled as he said it, watching her reaction.

Hermione coughed and sputtered as she said, "Excuse me, I'm not sure if I heard you right but did you say leprechauns?"

Ron laughed, "Hard to believe, right? Yes, they truly do exist and thank Merlin they do. The wine they make is fantastic!"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe it. Are they, you know, really short and wear green?"

This only made Ron grin wider. "They are really short but the color of their clothes is personal preference I believe."

Hermione shook her head again, "Unbelievable."

"I can imagine this is a little overwhelming," said Ron. He started to think maybe taking her to such a blatantly wizarding spot might have been the wrong move.

"Oh, no," said Hermione, "this is absolutely fantastic! Tell me more, like why aren't we cold? The sun is almost down and it is not summertime yet."

"There is probably a spell or enchantment placed over the patio to ensure that it stays a comfortable temperature. It isn't permanent, the manager probably has to perform it every night but it will last while there are diners out here." He paused and asked, "What else do you want to know?"

Ron watched as she bit her lower lip in contemplation and he was seized with the desire to kiss her. Instead, he took another sip of his wine, waiting for her next question.

"Are those really lights above us or is it some other magical creature that I thought only existed in children's stories?"

Hermione watched as his eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter. "No, those are just lights," he answered. "Can I ask some questions now?"

Hermione put her wine glass down and sat up bringing her body closer to the table. "Fire away."

As she leaned forward, Ron saw how her sweater pulled away from her body, her arms under her chest causing her breasts to swell seductively against the buttons of her cardigan. "How did you get a wand?" he asked. He had been dying to ask her since he saw her use it to wipe away spilled coffee.

"I made Dean take me to Diagon Alley one summer when he was home from school. We also went to that bank so I could exchange my money for Galleons." She smiled at the memory. "I was so curious and Dean was afraid that Ollivander would not sell me a wand and that we would get in trouble. I'll never forget what it was like, though, grasping it and feeling that connection."

"Do you know a lot of spells?" asked Ron curiously. As smart as Hermione was, he thought it would be difficult for her to learn spells without the proper instruction.

"Not nearly as many as I wish I did," she said. "I know basic spells that make my life somewhat easier, if I choose to use them which usually I don't."

She was prevented from speaking anymore on it by the arrival of their first course, which was delicious. Ron asked her more questions about her work and the subject she taught. He knew very little about Muggle history and listened fascinated as she told him about the ancient civilizations she taught her students. He honestly couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She became so animated, gesturing with her hands, her curls sometimes brushing her cheeks. Ron thought he could easily spend hours watching her lips move as well. He flushed slightly recalling how they had moved over his just a few days earlier.

As they ate their meals, he answered Hermione's questions about his time at Hogwarts: the classes he took, the exams, the professors. She also asked him about his family and what they did. She had chuckled as he told her about his father's obsession with Muggle objects and laughed outright as he had told her some of the more wicked pranks that Fred and George had played when they were younger.

Hermione watched Ron's expression soften as he mentioned the twins. Without thinking, she reached over the table and covered his hand with her own. He looked down at their hands, intertwining their fingers before looking up at her and smiling. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, they had finished off the bottle of wine, and the remnants of a shared dessert sat between them. There were only a few tables of people left now, and most of them were gathering their belongings, getting ready to leave. Their waiter returned to the table with a check and two small glasses.

"After dinner drinks on the house Mr. Weasley," he said, placing them down in front of them. "Please, take your time, no need to rush the evening." He inclined his head in Ron's direction before moving away.

"That was nice of him," said Hermione as she took a sip from the glass. "Is this made by leprechauns too?"

"No," said Ron laughing, "I think this is just regular port." She hadn't taken her hand from his and he lightly stroked the top if it with his thumb. The combination of the alcohol, the beautiful view, and Ron's gentle touch was making Hermione feel wonderfully warm. Ron was looking at her with those blue eyes and she could feel the warmth spread to her cheeks.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," he said, hoping it didn't sound as corny as he thought it did but it was the truth. Ron watched as her blush deepened. He loved it, loved how he could see it start at her neck and work its way up to her cheeks.

Before she could respond he said, "Maybe we should take a walk around the lake, shake off the meal and wine."

Hermione nodded and watched as he pulled out his wallet, leaving some money for the bill. He stood, coming around to where she was sitting and pulled out her chair. She smiled up at him and slipped her hand back into his.

They walked through the now empty restaurant and past the bar where a waiter was washing out glasses. Ron led her out the door and down to the edge of the lake where there was a small paved walk. Hermione started to walk but was pulled back by Ron. He kissed her lightly on the lips relishing the taste of port that still lingered there.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I have been waiting to do that all night."

Hermione's lips burned from where Ron's had touched them. She almost raised her fingers to them, half-expecting to feel heat. She smiled and said, "I'm glad you did."

He returned her smile and they walked down the path. Hermione leaned into him slightly, the air having turned chilly. She could feel warmth emanating from his close body making her want to get even closer to him. She thought for a moment what it would be like to have his arms around her, feel that warmth against her own skin. Hermione was glad it was dark or he most likely would have seen her reddening face.

Ron wondered if Hermione could hear how loudly his heart was beating from her nearness. The feeling of her soft body pressing into his was having a dramatic physical effect on him. It had been a long time since he had felt something so lovely and feminine pressed against him. He had always been nervous around girls in school and after the war, despite his popularity as a "war hero," that feeling had remained. There had been times, though, due to a few firewhiskey's under his belt, that he had summoned up enough courage to approach a pretty girl in a pub, even had been lucky enough to get one or two of them back to his flat but those times had become few and far between as he had gotten more involved with his job as Auror. Hermione was different though. He had no problem talking to her and although he still felt nervous, it was different—in a good way.

After a few minutes of walking, he could feel how cold she had become and they Disapparated back to her building. As they emerged from the alley, Ron was startled as he felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. He glanced around quickly but didn't see anyone or anything out of place.

"Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked her brow slightly furrowed as she gazed up at him.

"No," said Ron. "I thought I saw something but it must be my eyes playing tricks on me—are maybe just that wine!"

Hermione walked up the steps of her building, Ron following her to the door. It had grown late. She didn't want him to go but knew that it was too soon to ask him up.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," she said. He had moved closer to her and she could make out a smattering of freckles across his nose. As she looked up into his eyes, she saw that they had darkened slightly and he was looking at her intently.

"I had a wonderful time too Hermione. I really enjoy being with you." He moved even closer to her, pushing a curl from her cheek, allowing his fingers to brush her face gently.

Hermione sucked in her breath, closing her eyes at his touch. When she opened them, his face was even closer to hers and she lifted hers up as his lips descended on hers. Hermione felt his hand move from her face to her hair his other hand going around her waist to pull her firmly against him. She put her tentatively on his shoulder, reveling in the feeling of his hard muscles beneath her fingers.

Ron brushed his tongue against her lips and tried not to groan as she opened her mouth under his, her tongue meeting his somewhere in the middle. His hand moved from her hair to the middle of her back, his fingers playing with the fabric of her sweater. Hermione's breath caught in the back of her throat and the sound of it sent waves of desire coursing through Ron's body. He needed to feel more of her, needed to feel her skin to see if it was as soft as he thought it would be but he restrained himself. The sound of a dog barking reminded him that they were still out on the street in public view.

Ron withdrew slowly, watching as Hermione opened her eyes to look at him. The sight of her flushed cheeks and swollen lips was almost more than he could take and he fought the urge to pull her to him once again. Instead he kissed her lightly, pulling her to him in a gentle hug. He looked down at her and said, "I don't think I can wait until next weekend to see you. What are you doing tomorrow?"

A slow smile spread across her face as she replied, "I have no plans. What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of making the teacher a student," he said. "How about some private magic lessons tomorrow?"

"Really?" she said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. "I would love that!"

"Good. I was thinking we could use one of the rooms at the Ministry building."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "The Ministry! Oh, Ron that sounds amazing! I can meet you at your place if you would like?"

"That would be good. Then we could just use the Floo Network and not have to Disapparate. Is 10:00 too early?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, that's perfect!" She paused for a moment before saying, "Well, I should probably go in and get to sleep. I don't want to disappoint my teacher tomorrow!"

She put her arms around his neck pulling him down for a sweet kiss. "Good night Ron and thanks again for a wonderful night." She pulled away from him and opened the door to her building.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Good night Hermione."

She smiled at him one more time before she closed the door and headed up the stairs. Ron went down to the street, waiting until he saw her appear in the windows of her flat before heading down the block. He stopped though, thinking about the feeling he had when they had returned. Looking around to see that he was alone, he withdrew his wand and muttered some enchantments in front of her building. One could never be too safe, he thought, turning away.

* * *

><p>"So, what do we know?"<p>

"I am pretty sure she is not just a Muggle sir but a Muggle born witch."

"Your evidence of that?"

"I broke into her apartment while she was out tonight. I saw that she had some textbooks, you know textbooks you would get if you were going to Hogwarts."

"Good, good. Alright Knox, that will be all. Good work."

Gregory Goyle watched as Knox walked out of his backroom office. Weasley, he thought, that blood traitor. Gave purebloods a bad name he did. Goyle reclined in his chair, mulling over this new bit of information. Things were finally starting to turn around for him. He was one step closer to restoring his family name, one step closer to achieving a goal that other's had failed in doing. Pity, he thought, the girl was pretty but in the end, she was just another Mudblood and would have to go. He smiled and pulled a drag from his cigar, blowing the smoke into the shape of a skull.


	6. Chapter Six:  The Teacher Schooled

**A/N: Thanks to all for those awesome reviews! I am glad everyone likes the story and can appreciate that I am not rushing things too much between Ron and Hermione!**

_Chapter Six: The Teacher Schooled_

Sunday morning dawned as bright and beautiful as the past few days had. Hermione would usually go for a run but opted to jump into the shower instead. She couldn't help but smile as she recalled her date the night before. It felt so easy being with Ron. She still felt nervous but it was different. It was a good nervous not the nervous she usually felt at the end of a date when all she wanted to do was make an escape from whomever she was with.

As she stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, she threw open the bathroom window and was startled to see an owl sitting on the ledge. Attached to his leg was a small scroll. Hermione gingerly untied it and jumped back as the owl hooted and flew away. As she read the note, her smile grew wider.

_Hermione,_

_I realized this morning that I didn't tell you where I lived last night. I must have been distracted by those lovely lips of yours! I didn't want to call your flat and risk waking you up so I hope you don't mind the owl! Anyway, here is my address. Can't wait to see you later!_

_Ron_

Hermione couldn't believe how close he really lived—only three blocks away. She went into her bedroom and pulled out a pair of black leggings and a red t-shirt. She threw on her old Oxford sweatshirt and headed into the kitchen to eat a quick bowl of cereal and read both the _London Times_ and the _Daily Prophet_. After cleaning up her dishes and grabbing her wand, she headed out of her building and toward Ron's.

As she turned down his block, she noticed the buildings had a decidedly older look to them. She wondered if any Muggles lived on this street or if it was a wizarding neighborhood. Hermione came to a stop in front of his building. It looked similar to hers but there was no intercom system. Would she just be allowed to walk in? As she grabbed the handle of the door she noticed how it started to glow blue at her touch, the door pulling opened quite easily. Ron's building was larger than hers, almost fifteen floors and he lived on the tenth. She went to the lift which opened in front of her without having to push any buttons. She stepped in, looking for the standard panel of numbers but there was none. A momentary feeling of panic seized her before a voice from nowhere said, "Floor please?"

"Uh, tenth?" asked Hermione. Where was that voice coming from? The lift jolted and Hermione could feel it move upwards. After a few moments the voice said, "Tenth Floor," and the doors opened. Ron was the third door down on the left and as Hermione walked towards his flat, a door opened and his head popped out.

"I thought I heard the lift," he said, stepping out and holding the door open for her. "Good morning!"

Hermione smiled and said, "Good morning." He had on a pair of blue track suit pants and an orange t-shirt that was emblazoned with the word "Canons" on it. His hair was slightly damp at the edges, as if he had just gotten out of the shower, which he had. As Hermione moved past him she smelled a combination of shaving cream and soap, so simple but yet so delicious.

Ron's flat was larger than hers and nicely decorated considering he was living on his own. She wondered if maybe he had lived with someone previously who had a hand in the way it looked. There was a large chocolate brown sectional sofa facing a wide-screen television on a wooden stand. A few black and white photographs were in frames but as Hermione looked at them closer she saw the figures in them move.

"Your place is fantastic," said Hermione. "A television?"

Ron looked sheepish and said, "My guilty pleasure. I love Quidditch but I am as equally as passionate about the Arsenal too. I owe everything else to Ginny. She helped me decorate it when I found the place."

"How long have you been living here?" Hermione asked. For some reason she was pleased that his sister had helped him decorate, not some unknown ex-girlfriend, which was ridiculous of course. They were grownups and each had their own romantic history.

Ron put his hands in his pockets and replied, "About two years. How long have you been in your place?"

"About the same," she said. Ron had thought she had looked lovely last night all dressed up but she looked even better this morning. Her curls were still a little damp and she looked adorable in that oversized hooded sweatshirt, her shapely legs encased in black leggings. Her brown eyes were brightly shining and he could sense her excitement about her upcoming "lessons."

"So," he said walking over to her, "are you ready for your first lesson?"

Hermione felt her heart flip as he came to stand in front of her. The past few times they had been together he had been dressed up but now she could fully appreciate what had been under the button downs and light sweaters. His t-shirt fit him perfectly, showing off his muscular arms and broad shoulders. She almost forgot what he was talking about as he gazed at her with those piercing blue eyes. "Uhh, yeah, I am," she stammered, cursing her flaming cheeks.

"Good," he said and took her hand in his. She looked down at their intertwined hands marveling at how they just seemed to fit perfectly together. When she glanced up, he was smiling and she was seized by the desire to kiss him. Her mind had played their embrace from the previous night over and over again. There was something about him that made Hermione want to be close to him, to have physical contact even if it was something just as small as holding hands.

Ron led her to stand before his fireplace, which Hermione just realized was larger than most. Green flames were shooting from it but Hermione didn't feel any heat. "It's really easy," Ron started. "Just hold my hand and I'll get us to where we need to go. Alright?"

Hermione nodded and followed Ron into his fireplace. She watched as he grabbed a handful of silver powder, throwing it down and saying, "Ministry of Magic!"

Hermione felt the strangest sensation, almost like being in a freefalling elevator but not as frightening. She caught flashes of other living rooms or kitchens go by but before anything could truly come into focus, she stopped moving and emerged with Ron into the Atrium of the Ministry. She gasped at its vastness, at the gleaming wooden floors and of the spectacular fountain in the center of it all. She became nervous, though, realizing that maybe she shouldn't be there.

Ron watched her take in the view but his smile faded as she saw her look of wonder replaced with a look of concern. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Do you feel okay?"

Hermione nodded and said, "I'm fine but Ron is okay for me to be in this building? I am thrilled to be here but I don't want to get you into any trouble and-"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted her, "its fine! You won't get me in trouble. You are allowed to be here."

Hermione was still concerned, though, saying, "But I really don't belong, I mean, I'm really not—"

Ron put his finger to her lips to silence her. "You're not a witch? But you are Hermione. Just because you didn't get to go to Hogwarts or know as many spells as most people your age doesn't make you any less of a witch. You just need to catch up, that's all.'

Hermione barely heard a word he said once his finger touched her lips. Ron realized as well the intimacy of his action but could not remove his fingers from the softness he had felt with his own lips the night before. He would love to kiss her right now and make the small crease between on her brow disappear. Instead, he slowly moved his finger from her lips to push a curl from her cheek.

"Well, we won't get you caught up standing here." Still holding her hand, he started walking to the bank of lifts off of the Atrium. The doors of the first lift opened and they walked in Ron saying, "Level Two." The lift moved swiftly and the doors opened again rather quickly. Ron led Hermione down another hall pausing before a door to glance at her and giving her a grin before pushing it open.

The room vaguely resembled a gymnastics studio that Hermione's mother had once forced her to go to. There were mats on the floor and on the wall and nothing else. Hermione turned to Ron and smiled saying, "Where shall we begin?"

"How about a Disarming charm, do you know that?" Ron asked, surprised as he saw Hermione shake her head. "Then that's definitely where we should start."

"Great," said Hermione, withdrawing her wand from the pocket of her foodie. It was warm in the room so she removed her sweatshirt, tossing it on the floor near the wall. She had worn her hair down but now took a hair tie off her wrist, pulling her curls back into a ponytail.

Ron felt his mouth go dry slightly as she removed her sweatshirt, revealing a tight-fitting red t-shirt. He remembered her saying she worked out and it showed. He watched spellbound as she pulled back her thick mane, her back arched slightly, putting it up and out of the way. She smiled at him, unaware of the thoughts that had started in his head at the sight of her fit form. "Ready!" she said brightly.

Ron cleared his throat saying, "Right, okay. So, let's see if you can disarm me. Make sure you have a good grip on your wand. The charm is called Expelliarmus. Now, hold your wand like this." Ron held his wand hand out straight in front of him, watching as Hermione did the same. "Good. Now, give your wrist a clockwise twist and at the same time say _Expelliarmus_. Like this." He followed his own directions and Hermione watched as her wand flew out of her hand and into his. "See?"

Ron crossed the space between them to return her wand and said, "Now you try."

"Alright," said Hermione, "here it goes." She paused adjusting her wand in her hand and said, "_Expelliarmus_!"

She watched as Ron's wand twitched but didn't move from his hand. Ron almost laughed at the look on her crestfallen face. He had a feeling that Hermione was the type of person who was successful at most things from the moment she tried them. She would be disappointed about this. "It's alright; you really couldn't have expected to do it right on the first try!"

"Of course I expected that !" she said. "What do you think I did wrong?"

"Your pronunciation was fine, you said it loud enough. I think it was your wrist movement. Try it again," said Ron.

Hermione did with the same result. "Yeah," said Ron. "It's definitely your wrist motion. You're not flourishing your wand enough. Just move your wrist a bit more. Try again."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried again and again Ron's wand just twitched, albeit, a bit harder. She looked up to see Ron's lips twitching slightly. "You've never really been bad at anything, have you?" he asked.

Hermione flushed hotly doing her best to glare at him and said, "There are things I am bad at. I am horrible at most sports except tennis. I was the captain of my high school team."

Interesting, Ron thought. Tennis. Little white skirts, tight tank tops. Running, jumping. He watched Wimbledon, he was British after all. Shaking his head to clear it, he said, "Here, I could probably do a better job showing you."

He walked over to where she stood, moving around to stand behind her. He put his left hand on her left shoulder, taking her right wrist in his right hand. Hermione could feel a rush of heat at his light touch and her heartbeat kicked up a notch. She almost jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her ear. "Just like this," he said, moving her wrist in the proper motion. His hand slid down from her shoulder to her waist as he held her upper body in place. "The idea is just to move your wrist, not your whole body."

Ron was also trying to concentrate on his words. He could smell her shampoo and her soap and it was intoxicating. His hand was encompassing her small waist and he could feel the heat of her skin through the shirt she was wearing. He stepped away from her, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding and said, "Let's try again."

Ron moved back to his original spot and said, "Ready."

Hermione, trying her best to gain her concentration back after their physical contact, cleared her head, pointed her wand and said again, "_Expelliarmus_!"

This time, Ron's wand flew from his hand right towards Hermione who caught it in her left one.

"Brilliant!" said Ron, a wide smile breaking across his face.

Hermione felt ridiculously pleased with herself. They worked on the same charm a few more times until Ron was confident that Hermione could perform it on her own. She really was a quick learner and he told her so.

"That's only because I have such a gifted teacher," she replied coyly.

Ron felt his ears turn pink. "I'll try not to let that one get to my head. Let's try a Stunning Spell."

After a few minutes of going over the proper wrist movement and the word, Hermione tried her hand. Ron backed up a few feet. "All right, let's give it a go," he said. He really didn't think she would be able to do it on her first try. Was he ever wrong.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione said confidently, her wrist rotating with just the correct amount of flourish. She watched in horror as Ron shot a few feet up in the air, propelled back from her spell before crashing down onto the mats.

"Ron!" she shrieked, dropping her wand and running over to where he was lying on the floor.

Idiot, he thought as he lay on the mat. Never underestimate an opponent, even if she is a beautiful girl. That was one of the first things he had learned when he began his Auror training. Hermione reached him, dropping to her knees beside him saying, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

She bent over him, brushing a lock of hair off of his forehead, her brown eyes filled with concern. Several curls had escaped from her hair tie and they framed her face in a lovely way. Ron's body reacted to her nearness, the way she was biting her lower lip and looking at him. He reached up and fingered her curls, caressing her cheek before pulling her face down towards his as his lips touched hers.

Hermione gasped in surprise but then sighed with pleasure. His lips were soft and firm at the same time and their kiss smoldered. She tentatively ran her tongue against his mouth and then slipped it in as he opened it under hers. Hermione moved closer to him as their kiss deepened, her hand moving from his shoulder down to his chest, her fingers feeling the hard muscle concealed by his t-shirt. Ron's hand was moving through her hair, his other hand trailing down her back, stopping right above her bottom, his fingers playing with the waistband of her leggings. It took all of Ron's willpower to stop himself from pulling her right down on top of him and he almost gasped as he felt her hand move lower, caressing his stomach, before coming to stop at the top of his pants. Then, he heard the sound of someone whistling and the squeaky wheels of a cart. Reluctantly, he pulled his face from hers.

"That would be the weekend custodial staff," he said, his voice somewhat rough.

Hermione sat back on her feet and nodded. "Oh, right. Is it okay for us to be in here still?"

Ron sat up as well and replied, "Of course. Ready for some more?"

For the second time that day Hermione was confused as to what he was talking about but recovered quickly saying, "Yes! I've never stunned anyone before. I can't believe I really did it!"

Not true, Ron thought to himself but then smiled and said, "Good. There's a lot more to learn."

Hermione stood holding out her hand to him and helping him off the ground. "You really seem to be a natural at this Hermione," he said. "Back in our fifth year, Harry started a sort of kids' army and taught us all of these spells. No one was able to learn them as quickly as you have and you haven't even had the benefit of a wizarding education. You should be proud of yourself!"

Hermione flushed under his compliments but felt a pang of sadness. How different would her life be today if she had been allowed to attend Hogwarts? Would she have known Ron, been friends with him? Would they have sat in the same classes or besides each other at meals? Would she have been friends with Harry and some of the others she met at Hogsmeade last weekend? Questions she would never know the answers to thanks to her close-minded parents, she thought bitterly.

Ron watched the emotions play across her features and knew exactly what she was thinking. He didn't know what to say to comfort her so instead, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You would have made an excellent Gryffindor I think," he said and smiled.

Hermione's eyes shone as she replied, "That means a lot Ron, especially coming from someone as brave as you are."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Not as brave as you think," he replied, softly. He was absolutely terrified of the way he felt around her.

She looked at him with those lovely brown eyes saying, "I somehow doubt that." Hermione watched as he turned a riotous shade of red that clashed awfully with his ginger head and she smiled.

If she didn't stop looking at him like that he would be forced to do something drastic, like drag her into the nearest office and snog her senseless. Instead, he cleared his throat and said, "How about we spend some time trying a fun one?" Before she could answer he continued, "The Muffliato Charm, when cast correctly, will prevent those around you from hearing your conversation. We used to cast this one quite a bit in class actually!"

For the next hour, they worked on different spells and charms, some of which Hermione knew about but most that she did not. Again, she astonished Ron with how quickly she was able to pick up the technique needed to cast the spells. He was pleased that she was able to pick up the two defensive charms rather quickly. There were more he was eager to teach her but his stomach was starting to protest. He looked down at his watch to see that it was close to one o'clock. They had really been enjoying themselves. Ron had taught her the Jelly-Legs Jinx and they had both had a good laugh trying it on one another, racing around the room and dodging each other's wands before they would collapse on the mats.

Hermione was glad that she hadn't gone for that run. She was actually getting a little tired from her lesson with Ron. As she was pulling herself up from an attempt to escape his Tickling Charm, her sides still hurting, she heard his stomach grumble from her spot across the room.

"I guess it is about that time," she said with a giggle, which she hoped was due to the charm wearing off. Giggling was not one of her characteristics.

Ron's eyes sparkled at her barely contained laughter. "Care to get a bite to eat?" he asked. "I, mean, if you have to go do work or something, I'll understand but—"

"No," said Hermione, "I don't have any work to do. Final exams are coming up and there really isn't much lesson planning left for me to complete."

Ron's smile widened. "Great. Let's head outside."

As they entered the lift and exited into the Atrium, Hermione started to walk towards the fireplaces but Ron placed a hand on her arm. "No, we can just go up to the street. Follow me." He walked to a small door that Hermione hadn't noticed before. He opened it and she stepped out into a narrow alley and into the pouring rain.

"Oh no!" she said. "What happened to the beautiful day?"

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered. He had been hoping maybe to take Hermione to the nearby park for lunch but that wasn't going to happen now.

"How about we pop back to my place?"said Hermione quickly before she lost her nerve. "If I read the paper correctly, the Arsenal should be coming on soon. We can order some take away."

"Brilliant," said Ron smiling. He grasped her hand. "Ready?" After she nodded, he turned on the spot, Disapparating both of them back to her flat.

"So," Hermione said, dropping his hand and walking into her kitchen. She opened a drawer, pulling out several menus from local eateries. "What do you feel like?"

After deciding on Chinese, Hermione excused herself to change. There was a nip in the air that wasn't there this morning and she felt chilly in her t-shirt. She quickly grabbed a long-sleeve t-shirt with a v-neck, and put it on. She also ducked into her bathroom, quickly washing her face and doing a check of her breath.

Ron was looking around her flat, picking up pictures of Hermione with her parents in various vacation spots as well as a photo of her at her graduation from Oxford. There were also a few of her with Chloe and Dean. It was strange to look at a photo without seeing the people move but he imagined it must have been even stranger for Hermione when she saw her first wizarding picture. He turned as he heard her come out of her bedroom. She had changed into a soft gray shirt that was just as flattering as the red one she had taken off.

"Sorry," she said, "I know my television isn't as large as yours."

"Nah, it's fine," he said, sitting down on the couch as he watched her use the remote control to turn it on and tune in to the correct channel. The game had just started and there was no score. Hermione sat on the other end of the couch, tucking her legs underneath her body and turning to look at him.

"How did you like your lesson today?" Ron asked. She looked adorable sitting there, her hair curling about her face. He didn't think he would be able to stop himself from kissing her at least another dozen time before he left.

"It was wonderful," she replied, "You are an amazing teacher Ron! I wish I could tell my students, but, well, I don't think that is such a good idea!"

"No, I reckon it wouldn't be," he said chuckling. Suddenly a flash of lightening illuminated the room followed by a crack of thunder. Ron stood and went over to one of the windows, peering up at the sky. The clouds were thick and gray and the rain was coming down heavily. "It is so threatening out," he said, "It reminds me of Dementors."

"Dementors," Hermione repeated. "I thought I read that Dementors weren't utilized anymore?"

Ron turned back to look at her saying, "They're not. Not since the war ended anyway. Voldemort was able to command them and they became a dangerous threat to not only the wizarding world but to the Muggle world as well." He walked back over to the couch, sitting down again. Hermione couldn't help but notice that he sat closer to her than he had before.

"What was it like for you then?" asked Hermione and then said quickly, "I mean you don't have to talk it about, if you don't want. I 'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have—"

"No, no," he said, "it's alright. I am not sure where to start actually. I guess I should start with Harry. I am sure you know all about how he was the "Chosen One" and how Voldemort needed to kill him. Everything really starts when I met him on the Hogwarts Express that September almost fourteen years ago." Ron sat back, folding his hands behind his head, recalling the first time he met the Boy Who Lived.

"Was he very different then?" Hermione asked. "He seems so quiet."

"No, he is pretty much the same. He isn't too quiet around his friends but he is a private person," said Ron.

"I can see how he would be," replied Hermione. "It must have been very difficult for you to go with him and to do what you did. Although I don't know them too well, I can tell that you come from a loving family. It would be hard to leave them behind, not knowing when, or even if, you would see them again."

Ron turned his gaze on her. "It was," he said simply. "It was frightening. I was afraid that I would get hurt or that Harry would get hurt but my concern was always for my family. Ginny was still at Hogwarts, my father and Percy were working at the Ministry. George and Fred were running their shop and Bill and Fleur were working at Gringotts. Charlie was in Romania trying to recruit people for the Order. Not knowing what was going on with them was probably the hardest thing I did. I was in constant fear for them but that is why we had to do it, you see? For my family and all of the families, wizards or Muggles, that would be destroyed if Voldemort had won."

Hermione was in awe of the passionate tone to Ron's voice as he spoke. He was truly one of the bravest people she had ever met. Before she could say anything, he continued. "I learned a lot about myself during that year we spent on the run, the most important thing being that I would never, never, let anything happen to my family or anyone I loved or cared about." He glanced at her. "I know that's what most people would say that but saying it and truly meaning it are different things. Meaning it includes doing whatever it takes, at all costs, to keep your loved ones safe from harm. Truth is, I feel like I failed at that. My whole family didn't walk away unhurt."

Ron looked down at his hands, thinking of Fred. After the war, his parents had insisted he have some counseling sessions with Healers in order to decompress. All of his family members had actually gone as well. He knew what happened to Fred wasn't his fault but part of him would always wonder if his brother would be alive if they had been a little quicker, a little faster on the uptake. It was a question that would never have an answer.

He almost jumped as Hermione's hand covered his and he turned slowly to look at her. Her eyes were shining but she spoke with a serious tone. "You did not fail Ron. Your actions saved thousands. You might not believe that, but it is true."

Ron gave her a half-grin. He had never spoken to a girl about the war but there was something about Hermione that made him want to talk. The girls he had dated were only interested in the glory that came after the war: the restaurants with doors thrown open to him and other entertainments that were now within his grasp. Not Hermione, though. She wanted to know about him not what his fame could get her.

Hermione timidly returned his smile. She was afraid that she had pushed too far, that she had pried into a private part of his past. Before she had time to think anymore on it, however, her intercom buzzed signaling the arrival of their food. Hermione jumped up, grabbing her wallet off the counter. Ron stood as well, pulling out his wallet.

"No Hermione, wait. Let me—"

Hermione brushed him off as she headed out the door, "Don't think about it Ron! Consider it payment for my lessons!" She flashed him a smile as the door closed behind her.

Ron stood going into her kitchen. He wanted to be somewhat helpful and opened her cabinets, finding some plates and glasses then opening a draw to find utensils. When Hermione returned, he had set up everything on the coffee table in her living room and they began to eat.

"Oh! I forgot drinks," Ron said. Hermione went into the kitchen opening her refrigerator. "I have water, some diet soda and beer."

"Well, it wouldn't be the same watching an Arsenal's game without a beer so I'll have one of those," said Ron. Hermione returned with two bottles, passing one over to him. She really wasn't interested too much in football but she did enjoy watching Ron's enthusiasm for the sport. They ate and drank, Ron making commentary on the game as they did so. Hermione didn't think she had ever watched a full game until that afternoon.

Eventually the game went off with the Arsenal defeating Chelsea 2-1. Hermione stood, collecting some of the take away boxes and utensils, heading towards the kitchen. Ron followed her in, carrying what she wasn't able to. "Care for a cup of tea?" she asked. She didn't want him to go yet.

Ron nodded, feeling relieved. He didn't want to leave yet, it was so easy just being with her. "That sounds great," he said.

Hermione put on the kettle to boil, turning and rinsing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. She turned to see Ron staring at her. "You probably don't even have a dishwasher, right?" she asked teasingly.

"No," said Ron. "I just use charms and spells to do everything. How does it work?"

"Well," Hermione began and then stopped. "You know, I actually don't know how a dishwasher works!" She laughed and Ron's stomach flipped at the sound of it.

"I could probably just ask my father," he replied. "He loves Muggle things. Trying to figure out how they work is kind of a hobby of his."

When the tea was done, they carried their mugs back out to her couch and sat. "Do you see your parents often?" Ron asked.

"Actually I see them on Sundays. We usually go for brunch, they come into town and meet me. They actually are away this weekend though at some dentist's conference," said Hermione.

Ron nodded and took a sip of the tea. He liked that she was close with her parents but wondered what they would make of him. He chided himself for the thought; they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend after all. The thought of Hermione as his girlfriend, however, made him pleased. He glanced at her sipping from her mug and smiled.

Hermione turned to see his charming lop-sided grin and said, "What?"

Ron put down his mug, shaking his head. "Nothing." He paused and the said. "You were brilliant today by the way. I really am impressed with how quickly you were able to pick up those charms and spells."

Hermione blushed slightly, putting down her mug as well. "Thank you. You are an excellent teacher though."

Blimey, he wished he could make her blush all the time. Before he could stop himself, he reached his finger out to trace the fine bones of her cheek, feeling the heat of her skin. He watched as her eyes focused on his own then glanced down towards his lips. It was like an invitation. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, his fingers still on her face but then moving behind her head to thread themselves in her hair. His tongue pushed gently on her lips and she opened her mouth willingly to receive him.

Hermione almost sighed in pleasure when Ron's lips touched hers. Every nerve in her body seemed to come alive when he touched her face and as their kiss deepened, she could feel desire course through her body. She leaned back against the arm of the couch, swinging her legs up. Ron followed her movements and as she leaned back, he leaned forward into her. Hermione felt his lips leave hers to trail feather soft kisses down her neck and she gasped with pleasure. She could feel his hands on her waist, one of them moving up her side. Her own hands went through his hair as she stroked his silken tresses. As he pressed into her, Hermione enjoyed the feeling of his hard frame pressed against her body.

Ron marveled at how wonderful Hermione felt underneath him, her softness cradling him. As he kissed her neck, he inhaled her delicious smelling skin. He felt her hands go through his hair pulling his face even closer to her. His hands were on her sides and he quickly slipped them under her shirt to feel her soft skin. She shifted under him, her legs spreading so he was lying between them. His lips found hers once again and he kissed her deeply, his tongue probing the soft interiors of her mouth pausing briefly to suck her own tongue. This time he heard her moan and the sound brought him to a new level of desire. She shifted again under him, her hips raising slightly, and he thought he would go mad from this new intimate contact.

When Ron's fingers brushed her skin, Hermione thought she had been scorched. One hand went around her back while the other made its way up brushing her breast so lightly she thought she might have imagined it. She was seized with the desire to feel him as well and moved her hands from his hair to his back, trailing them down until they reached the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up so she could feel the heat of his skin under her fingertips, her hands massaging the sinewy muscles of his back. Ron, sensing what she wanted, pulled back from her and reached down, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Hermione almost gasped at the sight of him shirtless. His shoulders were broad and connected to arms that were well-defined. She let her eyes gaze down his toned chest and stomach. His skin was covered with thousands of freckles and her eyes drifted even further to a light trail of hair that disappeared under the waistband of his pants. She sat up, kissing him hard on the mouth while her hands drifted down his shoulders. Hermione twisted deftly so Ron was under her. She buried her mouth at the base of his neck, kissing him. Ron groaned as he felt her lips on his neck, moving up and nipping his skin along the way before taking his earlobe in her mouth and sucking on it gently. His hands moved down her back until they reached the hem of her shirt. She stopped what she was doing as she felt him hesitate.

"Well," he said, a wicked smile playing upon his lips, "it's only fair. I don't have my shirt on, neither should you." Before she could respond he kissed her swiftly and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a plain white bra. She wished she had worn something a little bit more feminine but hadn't been thinking this far in advance. Ron, on the other hand, thought she looked spectacular. There was something highly erotic about the cotton and the way it clung to the curve of her breast, how he could just make out their hardened tips straining against the cup. He shifted slightly as she straddled him and the movement caused his hardness to brush against her center. Ron watched as desire clouded her eyes and she bent down to him again to kiss him.

Ron let his hands move to her breasts and he pulled her onto her side so he could have better access. He teased her, swirling his finger over her bra as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He could feel her arch into him and she moaned as his fingers brushed over her nipples. He continued with his gentle touches as he moved his mouth to her neck, slowly making his way down until he was kissing the swell of her breasts before using his tongue to circle over their centers. Hermione squirmed against him, feeling the building desire between her legs. Ron's hands went behind her back, playing with the hooks of her bra, when-

_Brrring_

They both stopped their movements. "It's my phone," said Hermione breathlessly. "It will stop and the machine will pick up." Ron nodded, his fingers resuming their task.

_Brring_

Hermione listened to her voice on the recording, trying to ignore it and concentrate on what Ron's lips were doing to her neck when she heard her mum's voice.

"Hermione, darling, just wanted to let you know we have returned. Where are you? It is Sunday evening! You never do anything on Sunday evening. Anyhow, give me a call later love, I haven't talked to you all week."

Although she tried, Hermione couldn't shut out the sound of her mum's voice as she continued to drone on and on about the conference that she and Hermione's father had returned from. She could feel Ron's rumble of laughter against her stomach, which he had just been kissing. Finally, her mum clicked off. Ron looked up at her and said, "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"You don't have to," said Hermione and she meant it. She wasn't sure what they had been heading towards but she didn't really care.

"No," he said, sitting up. "I should go. We both have early days tomorrow morning. I would feel horrible if you were teaching and yawning at the same time. How would you explain that to your students?"

"Well," said Hermione, "I did have a bit of a workout this morning."

Ron nodded, "True, you did, but I think I might want to give you an even harder workout if I stayed longer." He couldn't believe he had just said that but it was the truth.

Hermione flushed. Ron put on his shirt and leaned down to kiss her. "I'll give you a call. Are you allowed to go out on school nights?"

Hermione smiled slowly, "Only if I do my homework." That was too naughty, she thought.

Ron gave her a sly smile saying, "Well then be a good girl." He bent down and kissed her quickly. "I'll give you a call."

Hermione sat up saying, "Alright."

Bloody hell she's gorgeous, thought Ron. Her hair was wild, her lips were puffed from his kisses, her breasts practically spilling out of her bra. He smiled at her again. "Good night and thanks for the Chinese."

"Good night," said Hermione, watching as he Disapparated. She groaned, throwing herself back against her couch, pulling a pillow over her face. She could feel her face redden but couldn't help but smile. After a moment she collected herself, putting on her shirt and going over to her phone. She punched in her parent's number.

"Hi mum. Yes, I was in the bathroom. No, no I'm fine. Your trip was good? Good. Listen mum, I have to tell you something. I met a boy."


	7. Chapter 7:  Follow the Yellow Brick Road

**A/N: I am taking some time building the mystery element of the story. I hope you will bear with me!**

_Chapter Seven: The Yellow Brick Road_

"It's a test."

Hermione's head snapped around from her chalkboard to look at Chloe who was sitting at one of the desks. "A test?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Chloe began, "he asked you to go to his Quidditch match, right? And I am sure that afterwards him and his mates will all go to a pub and hang out. Of course you will be going along too. It will give Ron's friends the opportunity to get to know you and give him the thumbs up or thumbs down."

Hermione shook her head and scoffed. "I can't believe that. Ron just doesn't seem the type to play games. Besides, Harry is Ron's best friend and I am pretty sure he approves of me. I know Ginny did, we got along really well that night at dinner."

Chloe shrugged. "I am not saying Ron is planning it to be that way but that's what it is." She stood up, brushing a piece of paper off her skirt saying, "I need to get back to my classroom and set it up for the kid's final art project. Can you believe the school year is almost over?"

Hermione smiled. "It did go by quickly didn't it? And just think in another few weeks you will become Mrs. Dean Thomas!"

Chloe gave a little squeal and bounced on her feet. "I know! I am so excited! You know, Ron is invited. He hasn't mailed back his response yet. Do you think you two will be coming together?"

Hermione flushed slightly. "Oh, I don't know Chloe. Your wedding is in the country. It is an overnight kind of thing. I don't know if we are ready for that yet."

Chloe smiled at Hermione. "Well, it is still a few weeks away. You never know what could happen between now and then! Call you later!"

Hermione watched her walk out of the classroom. She sat down at her desk, contemplating what Chloe had just said. Her cheeks flushed even more at the thought of what could "happen" between her and Ron in the few weeks leading up to the wedding. If her mum hadn't called the other night, she didn't think she would have had the willpower to stop the intense snogging that had been taking place on her couch. The truth was, even the phone call hadn't interrupted them, Hermione didn't think she would have stopped it anyway. It felt so natural being with Ron, having his lips on hers, his hands roaming her body. She had never felt so alive and so desired.

She had been ecstatic when he called the very next day asking her if she was busy on Friday. His Quidditch team was playing and he wanted to know if she would like to come and watch. Hermione thought it would be fun and eagerly responded yes.

"Great," he had said. "Are you still allowed to go out on a school night?"

"Yes," she had replied, Ron sensing the smile in her voice. "Why?"

"Well," he began, "please don't think it's childish but I have always wanted to see the movie _The Wizard of Oz_ and I saw an advertisement on a bus saying they will be showing it in the park, you know, 'drive-in' style. They are showing it Wednesday night. Do you think you would like to go?"

"I would love to go!" exclaimed Hermione. "That was one of my favorite movies when I was growing up! I can't believe you have never seen it!"

Ron laughed and said, "You would be amazed at the list of Muggle things that I have never done just like I am amazed at the number of Wizarding things you have never heard of."

"We will just have to remedy that, won't we?" said Hermione. "I'll pack us some sandwiches for Wednesday night and we can have a picnic. Is there anything you like or don't like?"

"Hermione," Ron started, "there are a few things you have yet to learn about me. The first is that I have never, _never_ met a sandwich I didn't like. I am sure whatever you bring will be great. I'll bring the drinks. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," she had responded. Now she had two dates with him!

A large bang brought Hermione back to reality and she looked up to see her next class trudging through the door. Trying her best to put thoughts of Ron from her mind, she stood up saying, "Let's go ladies and gentlemen! We have a final exam to review for!"

* * *

><p>"It's just not sitting right with me, that's all I am saying," said Harry, running his hands through his hair causing it to stand up slightly.<p>

"I know, I know," said Ron, exhaling and throwing his quill down onto the conference table. He had been sitting with Harry going through background information about the two Muggle Born victims to see if they had any connection to one another but so far, nothing was turning up. The one connection that was made, however, was to Ron's suspect, Logan Knox. The first victim, the young girl from the park, grew up in the same neighborhood as Knox. It could explain a lot about the crime scene and the fact that she apparently hadn't put up a fight: she had known her murderer.

Ron had told Harry the details he had discovered about Knox and his apparent connection to Goyle. Harry was having a difficult time accepting that Goyle could be behind an elaborate criminal scheme: he hadn't exactly been the brightest bulb in the box when they had attended Hogwarts. He believed, and Ron had to agree with him, that there was someone else pulling the strings.

"Who could it be and why are they doing this now?" mused Harry. "What do we know about what Goyle does again?"

Ron sighed leaning forward and sorting through some parchments on the table until he found the correct one. "Not much, unfortunately. He tried his hand at some construction jobs but only lasted for a few months. The last steady thing he did was working for a delivery service. After that, he goes off the grid."

"Well," began Harry, "if we are going on the assumption that it isn't really Goyle behind this, then we have to figure that he met whoever is behind all it while he was working one of those jobs. I say we start there and investigate his former places of employment."

Ron nodded, "I can put one or two of my guys on that while we continue to investigate the victims. There has to be some sort of connection there, either between them or to Goyle or to whoever is doing this."

"Agreed," said Harry. He started to gather some of the papers, putting them into a folder. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Whoa, not so fast Potter!" exclaimed Ron. "You haven't told me how it went with Ginny over the weekend."

Harry smiled broadly, "Come of it Ron! You know she said yes! Anyway, I am more interested in your date with Hermione."

Harry watched as a goofy smile came over Ron's features and almost rolled his eyes. "That good?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "that good. We actually got together on Sunday too. I brought her here."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "You brought her here? Whatever for?"

"I gave her magic lessons," said Ron, his expression softening as he recalled the day they had spent together. "You should have seen her Harry, she was really good! She would have been brilliant if she went to school with us!"

Harry stood and stretched. "Seeing her again?"

Ron stood as well, checking his watch. "Actually, I am due at her place in an hour. We are going to a Muggle movie that I've always wanted to see. She is also going to come to my Quidditch game on Friday."

Harry arched his eyebrow at Ron. "She is going to your game? Are you planning on taking her out with the team after?"

Ron's brow furrowed. "Yeah, I was. Why, do you think it is a bad idea?"

Harry shrugged slightly. "I guess it isn't. It's just those guys can be a little rough sometimes. Are you sure she is going to be able to handle it?"

"I hadn't thought if that way," said Ron. "I am sure she'll be fine. Hermione definitely isn't one to back down from a challenge."

Harry clapped his friend on the back. "I am happy for you Ron. You really seem to like this girl."

Ron turned slightly pink replying, "Yeah, I really do. I just hope I don't do anything to mess it up."

"You won't," said Harry. "It was pretty clear that night we went out that she likes you too. Just be yourself and everything will be fine." He picked up the remaining folders on the table. "Let's get both of our teams together on Friday to compare notes on any progress we make by then, sound good?"

Ron nodded, "Definitely. We need to get this solved before someone else is killed." He felt like he had more at stake now that he had met Hermione. Although it seemed unlikely that anyone would think she was more than just a high school history teacher, he was still uncomfortable with the fact that she was in potential danger due to her blood status. The quicker they could find out who was behind all of this, the better.

* * *

><p>"Admit it Ron, you were scared!"<p>

"I was not," he scoffed.

"You flinched!" said Hermione. "I was lying right next to you! I felt it!"

"Fine," said Ron. "But I wouldn't use the world scared. I would use the word—startled."

Hermione looked up at him and smirked. "Imagine that: the big bad Auror, startled."

Ron held up his hands in mock offense. "Alright, alright. I actually don't know what bothers me more about that movie: the fact that Muggles think witches are green or that it is considered a children's movie. Flying monkeys, twisters, houses dropped on people—bloody terrifying! And really Hermione, whoever heard of a 'yellow brick road'?"

Hermione laughed outright. The night had been fantastic. Watching the movie was great but watching Ron watch the movie was even better. They had arrived at the park early enough to claim a perfect spot and had eaten the sandwiches Hermione had brought. Ron had decided to bring butterbeers, disguised as regular beers, much to Hermione's delight. She had never tried them and loved them from the first drop.

When the movie had started, she and Ron had sat on the blanket holding hands and watching. Eventually they had ended up on their stomachs, feet up in the air just like kids. Hermione knew that Ron had a million questions as to how movies were made and how they were able to project the images onto the screen but he had held his tongue for most of the film. He had looked adorable watching the movie wide-eyed, laughing and cringing at the appropriate parts. Hermione couldn't help but sneak glances at him the whole time.

When it was over, they had folded up the blanket Hermione had brought and exited the park with the rest of the crowd, made up of mostly families with children. It must have been a special treat for them to be out late on a school night but since the school year was nearing an end it was easily justified.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as she realized that Ron had stopped walking. She stopped as well and realized that they were standing in front of his building. She looked up at him and felt her stomach flip at the way he was gazing down at her. It was getting late but she did not want to go home yet.

"Would you like to come up for a bit?" he asked. "I can make a quick cup of tea."

Hermione could hear the hopefulness in his voice and responded with an eager, "Yes."

As they held hands in the lift, Hermione's heart began to beat even faster as she felt his thumb rub small circles on the top of her hand. They had barely touched all night but when they watched the movie, lying next to one another, Hermione could feel the physical pull between them. She knew he felt it too by the way he would occasionally glance over at her and smile, his blue eyes sparkling. He was just too handsome, thought Hermione. Even dressed in jeans and a hooded sweatshirt, there was just something about him.

As Ron stood next to Hermione in the lift, he reached down and held her hand. It felt so natural to him. He had enjoyed the evening so much. He hoped he hadn't been too much of a bother to Hermione with some of the questions he had about the movie but she hadn't seemed to mind. Quite the opposite actually. She knew all of the answers to his questions almost as if she had studied up beforehand in anticipation of what he would ask. The thought somehow pleased him.

Hermione had brought several sandwiches with her, all of which Ron had loved, as well as some crisps. She thoroughly enjoyed the butterbeer and Ron had made a mental note to ask Mrs. James to pick up some extra so he could bring it over to Hermione's flat the next time he was there. The next time, he mused. He was certain that there would be many next times. Looking down at her, his heart warmed at the thought of just being able to go see her whenever he wanted. Being able to kiss her or smell her heavenly curls or just hold her hand in a lift. He was brought back to reality when the lift they were presently in stopped on his floor and he led Hermione out and down the hall to his flat.

He used his wand to turn on the lights and watched as Hermione deposited the blanket they had lain on onto his dining room table. She had also worn a hooded sweatshirt and jeans, the spring night having grown chilly. Ron watched now as she took it off, revealing a thin cotton t-shirt underneath, the v-neck exposing her chest and the lovely curve of her breasts.

She turned to see him staring at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Ron cleared his throat saying, "Uh, yeah, right. Water for the tea. Make yourself comfortable." He headed into the kitchen and Hermione could hear the banging of pots and the running of water from the tap. She sat down on the couch, running her hand through her hair then flipping over and shaking her head slightly, hoping that her curls weren't totally out of control. When she righted herself it was to see Ron standing in front of her, holding out a mug of tea.

"That was quick," she whispered.

"Magic," he said. "Remember?" He didn't think he would be capable of saying anything else after watching her try to fix her hair. He had tried his best to gather himself together in the kitchen only to come out here and see her flip her head over, her curls tumbling gloriously down her back. Blood had begun to rush to choice parts of his body.

Hermione nodded taking the mug and sipping. It tasted wonderful but she really didn't care. Ron could have offered to make liquefied boogies and she would have said yes to coming up to his flat. After this past Sunday afternoon on her couch, she was positively aching to feel his arms around her again. As he sat down next to her, Hermione could feel his eyes on her and she tried her best to control her breathing which for some reason was coming quicker.

"Tired?" he asked as he watched her take another sip from her mug.

"Actually," Hermione said, "no. I had so much fun tonight Ron. It was a brilliant idea!"

"I had fun too!" he said, finishing up his mug of tea and watching as Hermione did the same. He took her mug from her hands and placed it on the coffee table along with his own. "I like being with you Hermione. I think I would have fun in a paper bag if you were in there along with me."

"I like being with you too Ron," she replied softly. She found her courage and looked up at him as she said it. His blue eyes were full of longing and something else she couldn't identify, searching hers expectantly. Hermione leaned over kissing him with all of the desire that had built up since they had last seen each other. Her mouth moved hotly against his and she ran her tongue around the outside of his lips. She could hear him groan and almost gasped as he pushed her down onto the couch, covering her body with his. There was no slow escalation this time, just hands grasping and feeling, moving clothes out of the way until their desired destination had been reached.

Hermione's hands wound themselves through Ron's hair as he kissed her neck, his own hands pushing up her thin t-shirt to cup her breasts. She moaned lightly and the sound cut through Ron, raising his level of desire even higher. As his mouth moved up her neck he whispered into her ear, "You feel so good Hermione. I think I can stay like this forever."

Before she could reply, though, Ron had moved his mouth to hers, easily sliding in his tongue to explore its interior. She tasted wonderful too, Ron thought. He could feel her hands on his back, under his shirt, her fingertips tracing the muscles. His body was burning with his need for her and he helped her as she lifted his shirt off of him before taking off her own as well. She looked spectacular wearing just her jeans and a lacy pink bra, her breasts rising and falling rapidly with the shallow breaths she was taking.

Ron traced his finger around the edge of the pink fabric, enjoying the feeling of the slightly scratchy lace against the softness of her skin. He let his fingers dip down over the cup, feeling the tip so f her breasts harden under his light touch. Ron watched as Hermione's eyes closed, her mouth slightly open as she threw her arms back over her head, arching herself even further into his hands. He bent his head down and ran his tongue over the straining fabric until he took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it gently, his other hand pinching and squeezing her other breast as well until he she was moaning underneath him.

Ron moved his mouth back up to hers, plunging his tongue between her parted lips. Hermione took his lower lip between hers and began sucking on it gently. Now it was Ron's turn to groan. He could feel her hand move steadily down his chest until it stopped at the top of his jeans. He paused for a moment to look down at her. Her eyes were open, heavy with desire, and looking into his. Before she lost her nerve, Hermione slipped her hand down and into his boxers until she could feel his hard, hot length. Ron groaned loudly as he felt her small hand wrap itself around him, murmuring her name as he sucked on her earlobe.

Hermione couldn't believe her own boldness but when she had moved her hips she could feel how aroused he was and she wanted to touch him. Ron shifted so they were lying on the couch face to face, his hand going around her back and unhooking her bra, tossing it onto the floor. Hermione was moving her hand up and down as he moved his mouth, kissing the fullness of one breast and then the other before swirling his tongue around a hardened nub, taking it into his mouth and sucking. He could feel Hermione's grip on him lessen and she moaned again. Ron snaked his hand down between them, quickly undoing the buttons of her jeans, his fingers skirting over the top of her knickers. His mouth had captured her lips again and as he felt the wetness of the cotton between her legs, he bit down on her lip, tugging it gently.

Hermione was practically panting as Ron touched her. His fingers were dangerously close to where the center of her desire was pulsing. Her eyes flew open as she felt his fingers move aside her knickers, plunging one into her. His eyes were open as well and she resumed her grip on him, moving her hand up and down as his finger continued its movement within her.

Ron thought he would lose whatever willpower he had when he felt how ready she was for him. Her legs had spread as he had slipped first one, then two fingers into her. As he moved them, he could feel her hips shift slightly in response. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, their softness contradicting maddeningly with his hardness. The feel of her hand tightening around him was driving him wild and he was just about to pick her up and carry her to his bed when he heard it: Harry's voice.

"Ron? Are you there Ron?"

Ron looked down to see Hermione's eyes open a look of panic replacing the look of desire.

"It's okay," he whispered. "He's not really here. He's just in the fireplace." Before he could explain further, Ron disentangled himself from her and sat up looking over the couch to where the fireplace was.

"There you are," said Harry. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"I'm fine Harry," he replied, gritting his teeth. "What's wrong?"

"There's been another one. Piccadilly. Strauss wants us there five minute ago." Harry paused. "Are you sure you feel alright, you really look—" Harry stopped midsentence a slightly embarrassed look coming across his face. "You're not alone, are you?"

Ron shook his head slowly. "No, I am not alone. I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

Harry nodded quickly. "Right. See you in a few." He disappeared into the odd flames that then extinguished.

Ron sighed before sinking back down on the couch next to Hermione who was now sitting up. She had put her bra and t-shirt back on. Her cheeks were flaming and he almost smiled until he realized how embarrassed she was. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry but I have to go. You don't know how badly I want to stay with you though."

Hermione smiled, "I think I have an idea. It's alright, I understand." She kissed him again, her hands running through his hair. She couldn't help but slip her tongue back into his mouth and he emitted a sound that was close to a growl as he pressed her back down into the couch, groaning outright as she wrapped her legs around him.

"You're not making this easy for me," he murmured into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

Hermione laughed, "I'm sorry but I just can't get enough of you."

He kissed her one more time lightly and then stood putting on his shirt and then holding his hand out to her. "C'mon, I'll walk you back to your place." Hermione took his hand and let him lead her out, grabbing her sweatshirt and blanket along the way.

As they emerged from Ron's building, Hermione put on her sweatshirt, the night having become cooler. It had to be close to midnight. Hermione was going to be exhausted the next morning but she simply didn't care. She felt like she could float home although having Ron's hand in her own was keeping her grounded.

Almost as if reading her mind, Ron said, "I'm sorry it is so late." He knew they could have just Disapparated to her flat but he wasn't ready to let go of her just yet.

"That's alright," she replied. "Tomorrow is already Thursday. Just two more days until the weekend."

"Just two more days until my Quidditch match too," he said. "I hope you don't have high expectations for me after seeing Ginny play. I am not up to par with her."

Hermione squeezed his arm gently, "I am sure that his not true. What position do you play?"

"Keeper. Not too many fancy flying moves but I like it." He stopped walking as they had reached Hermione's building. "I'll walk you up."

When they came to Hermione's door, she turned to kiss him goodnight but he stopped her. "Do you mind if I come in for a moment?"

Hermione's brow furrowed but she said, "Of course." She unlocked the door and moved to go inside but Ron stopped her, putting a hand on her arm and saying. "Let me go in first. Shut the door and stay behind me." Hermione noticed that he had his wand out and all she could do was nod her head in response.

Ron walked into her flat and whispered, "_Lumos_." He moved to the center of her room and said, "_Homenum Revelio_."

Hermione watched in silence from behind Ron. Her hands were in the pocket of her sweatshirt, gripping her own wand, which she had taken to carrying around with her. Ron used his wand to turn on her lights and then turned to look at her, drawing her close to him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I wasn't planning on telling you this but there have been several murders of Muggle Borns over the past two weeks. That's why Harry appeared tonight. There has been another one and I have to report to the crime scene." He pulled her even closer so he could look into her brown eyes. "I don't think you are in any danger but I just want to make sure you are safe and sound here."

"That's sweet," said Hermione. "Thank you." She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips, trying her best to restrain herself. It was just the smallest of kisses but it was already causing desire to course through her body. Hermione knew that Ron was reacting in a similar way as he deepened their kiss, his hand on the small of her back pressing her into him. He broke their kiss abruptly, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I don't know how I am going to concentrate," Ron said. With a sigh, he kissed the tip of her nose and walked to her front door. "I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Alright. Be carefully tonight, okay?"

Ron grinned. "I will be. Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione went to stand by the door kissing him one last time before saying, "Goodnight Ron."

With one last look of longing, Ron turned to walk down the hall. After he heard the door close, he stopped, taking out his wand and performing a few extra protective spells before he continued towards the staircase and out the door.

The cool air felt good. It brought him back to reality. He looked up at the windows of the flat he had just left. The reality was, he was falling hard for Hermione. Very hard.

* * *

><p>What made this crime scene almost more disturbing than the previous ones was that it was in a very public place. It would be extremely difficult for Dunne and other Ministry officials to try to keep the Muggles out of this one, Ron thought. A large group of onlookers were already gathering under the marquee of one of the theaters on Shaftesbury Avenue. Ron knew that was where the body would be and, just like the other bodies, probably bear no obvious marks of violence. The only mark would be one invisible to the eyes of the curious Muggles.<p>

Ron saw Harry standing off to the side of the crime scene. Harry turned and spotted Ron and walked over to him quickly.

"It's not good," said Harry. "This time it was an American."

"An American!" exclaimed Ron. "A tourist?"

Harry shrugged. "We can't be sure yet but I saw the police officer pull his license and say the bloke was from New York City. The shit is really going to hit the fan on this one. It the victim really is from the States, Strauss and the Minister are going to need to contact the American Ministry as soon as possible."

Just then, Dunne walked over to them, his expression grim. "His name is Mitchell Ryan. He is twenty-five, a graduate student doing his studies here. Not that I need to say it but he is Muggle Born."

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"I got a look at his identification before the Muggle police arrived and contacted someone I know in the Ministry in America."

"Good work Dunne," said Harry. He turned to Ron. "Let's get to the office now, see what we can find out about this guy."

Ron nodded. After saying goodbye to Dunne, the two of them made their way to the Ministry. Strauss was already there and not happy at all about it. He had spoken with the American Ministry who was sending over all the information they had on Mitchell Ryan. For a better part of the night, Ron and Harry read about the victim trying unsuccessfully to connect him to the others. Ron couldn't help but feel that they were again missing a crucial piece of the puzzle and that it somehow went back to Goyle and Knox.

It was almost four o'clock in the morning and the rest of Ron's team wouldn't be in for at least another four hours. Strauss had returned home and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch in his office. Ron could easily go the locker rooms where there were a few cots stored for situations like this but he was craving his own bed. He made his way back to the Atrium, standing before the chimneys and the green flames, mentally making a list of everything he wanted to do the next day. It was then that missing piece hit him. He rushed back to his office, heading straight to the file room, pulling open drawers until he located what he was looking for. He glanced over the file and everything started to fall into place. Ron went into Harry's office, shaking his friend to wake up him up.

Harry sat up, slamming his glasses on his face. "Wus the matter?" he asked groggily.

Ron dropped the file onto Harry's lap and said triumphantly, "Lists."

"Lists?" Harry echoed. "Don't take this the wrong way mate, but I think you need to get some sleep. You're not making any sense."

"Lists from the Muggle Born Registration Commission" he said simply. "All three victims, even the American, were on this list. They have no connection to Knox or Goyle or to each other. The first victim knowing Knox must have been a fluke."

"But Ron, these lists have been kept here at the Ministry since the war ended. You don't mean to suggest that—"

"There is a mole in the department," finished Ron. "Someone is helping Goyle. Why Goyle is doing this, I'm not sure. There still could be someone else pulling his strings but I think we have a leak here."

Harry nodded slowly. "It does make sense. We are going to have to show this to Strauss as soon as he comes in."

Ron agreed. "I'm going to head to my flat for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours."

There were still many more questions to answer: Were there more people involved in this? Why after all this time would someone be interested in murdering Muggle Borns? What was the motivation? Was it just a Purebloods fanatical quest?

The questions rattled around Ron's head as he slipped in between the sheets of his bed. It wasn't until sleep started to grab him that his mind turned towards other matters, like the softness of feminine lips on his, the feeling of lush breasts pressed against his chest, and the sound of Hermione moaning his name in his ear. He smiled and fell asleep, his dreams full of things yet to come.

**A/N: I had been hoping to include both dates in this chapter but it started to become too long! The next date will be in Chapter 8! Please let me know how you liked this one!**


	8. Chapter Eight:  Just One of the Guys

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I especially liked Wandaa's review: I guess I do have a thing for couches! Takes me back to my teenage years! **

_Chapter Eight: Just One of the Guys_

"So Weasley was I mistaken or did that pretty little minx sitting in the stands arrive with you?"

Ron had been holding his head under the jet of water spitting from the showerhead and turned to look at Foley, one of his teammates. "Yeah," he said, "she came with me. And she's coming out with us now so you all better be on your best behavior."

This statement was met with mostly catcalls and various other rude sounds. "Whoo, hoo! Weasley's got himself a girlfriend," said Smitty, one of the Chasers for the team.

Girlfriend, Ron thought. He would like to think of Hermione as girlfriend but was it too soon? They were certainly acting as girlfriend and boyfriend. When he had arrived at her flat to pick her up, she greeted him with a warm kiss, grabbing his hand after she had locked her door. It had taken a great deal of willpower on Ron's part not to suggest they just stay in for the night instead of going to his game. As they walked to a discreet spot to Disapparate, he couldn't help but smile down at her as she talked about her day at work. Her hair was loose and she was wearing a denim skirt with a t-shirt and sandals that gave her a boost in the height department and accentuated her shapely legs. What made Ron's heart really stop, though, was the way she looked at him with those brown eyes. He felt he could just melt into them.

Ron turned off the tap and stepped out of the stall, wrapping a towel around his waist. He went over to his locker, drying himself off and dressing quickly. Hermione had sat in the stands watching the game, along with one or two other girls, and he didn't want her to wait too long for him. The last he had seen of her, she was talking to Noreen, Foley's very pregnant wife. That woman could talk the ears off an elephant and Ron knew Hermione would need rescuing.

Outside the locker rooms, Hermione was indeed still standing with Noreen. She had been looking forward to Ron's game all day. The pitch was not located in the city. Ron had said they actually weren't too far from his childhood home. When they had arrived, he gave her a light kiss on the lips before heading into the locker room with his gear. There were a few other girls in the stands and Noreen, Paul Smith or Smitty's wife, came to sit down next to her.

"So," she began, "you are Ron's girlfriend?"

Before Hermione could respond, though, the woman gushed on. "He has never brought a girl to one of these games before! He must really like you! How did you meet? What do you do? How long have you been dating?"

Hermione had spent most of Ron's game answering her questions and had barely gotten a word in edgewise. She didn't mind, though. Noreen reminded her of Chloe and she knew she didn't mean any harm. In fact, she was giving Hermione quite a bit to dwell on; the first thing being _was_ she Ron's girlfriend? She would like to think so but would Ron agree? Hermione hoped so, especially after Wednesday night. Things between them, physically, were escalating rapidly and Hermione knew that if Ron hadn't had to go to work, she most likely would have spent the night with him. Her heart beat a little faster at the thought. She looked up to where he was hovering on his broomstick in front of the three rings and gave him a little wave which he returned. Even in his Quidditch equipment he looked handsome and a delicious warmth started to spread through her body as she recalled how the hard body under the equipment had been pressed up against hers.

Hermione had been so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear Noreen saying, "Oh look! Here they come!" Hermione watched as Noreen waddled over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled as Smitty bent to talk to Noreen's tummy before giving it a loving rub and kiss. She looked past him to see Ron walking towards her. His hair was still wet from the shower and as he drew nearer, she could smell his soap and cologne mingling together.

Ron stood before her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "So," he said, "I saw you sat with Noreen the whole time. I hope your ears aren't hurting!"

Hermione laughed. "She does like to talk but that's alright. You played brilliantly by the way!"

Ron flushed slightly replying, "Thanks. There were one or two I thought for sure I was going to miss but I got lucky." Before he could continue, Smitty and Noreen joined them.

"Ready to grab a few pints mate?" he asked then looked quickly at Noreen. "I mean, if it's okay with you love."

Noreen smiled and rubbed her tummy. "Of course. You go ahead. I'll see you at home later." She turned to Hermione and said, "It was nice meeting you! Don't let any of these guys give you any shit either. They like to think they are tough but they are really just teddy bears underneath. Bye Ron!"

The three of them watched her waddle off. "How is she going to get home?" Hermione asked.

Smitty looked at her curiously. "Portkey. She is too far along in her pregnancy to risk Disapparating."

Ron saw Smitty's look and said, "Hermione is Muggle Born. She didn't go to a wizardry school." He had been dreading this moment, knowing that his teammates were going to jump all over it and sure enough he watched as a wide smile spread across Smitty's face.

"Now that's very interesting," he said. He linked his arm through Hermione's. "There are so many things we have to discuss." He began leading Hermione away from the pitch and down toward a small village. Hermione looked backwards at Ron, who shrugged apologetically.

Most of Ron's teammates were already at the pub, a small place called The Rocking Unicorn. The owner, Sean Flaherty, sponsored Ron's team and would provide them with food and beverage after a game. He was feeling particularly generous tonight, the Unicorns, as Ron's team was called, having won their game. As they entered, Ron was finally able to get Hermione away from Smitty.

He dropped his gear in the nearest booth and said to her, "I'm sorry about that. It's probably only going to get worse though."

Hermione laughed, thinking maybe Chloe had been right about this being a "test." "That's alright," she said, "He is harmless. It's all in good fun. Don't worry, I'm a good sport." She had barely gotten the sentences out before Smitty returned, holding out three shot glasses.

"Let's see what you're made of Hermione," he said.

Ron shot Smitty a deadly look. "C'mon Smitty, take it easy." Before he could say anything else however, Hermione took one of the glasses and downed it in one shot. Her eyes began to tear instantly but she didn't cough or sputter.

A wide smile spread across Smitty's face. "That's a girl! Don't be so dramatic Weasley. C'mon Hermione, let me introduce you to everyone else."

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Ron thought as he watched Smitty lead Hermione to where the rest of his teammates were standing. She seemed comfortable enough though Ron thought. One of his mate's had passed her a pint and she took a sip, laughing at something that Foley had said. They were all looking at her like she was a new toy and it made Ron smile. Flaherty passed him a pint and he joined the group.

"Weasley," said Quinn, one of Beaters, "where have you been hiding this girl? She's fantastic!"

Hermione blushed and looked up at Ron who had put his arm around her shoulder. "Far away from you Quinn, where most girls should stay!"

There were laughs all around and Flaherty soon appeared with some trays of food which he placed on the bar, encouraging everyone to eat up. Hermione grabbed a plate and put a burger and chips on it. She was already feeling the effects of the one shot of firewhiskey and didn't want to end up drunk. Ron had filled his plate as well and guided her towards one of the booths. The rest of his team stood by the bar, eating and drinking.

Hermione was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch which was almost eight hours ago. Ron watched as she took a bite of her burger. A bit of ketchup was lingering in the corner of her mouth and he smiled.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Are you saving this for later?" he replied, using his finger to swipe off the ketchup. He smiled even wider as she flushed, and used her napkin to wipe her mouth. "I hope the guys aren't giving you too much trouble."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he said, "they can be a little over the top sometimes. Most of them have girlfriends or wives and when we go out after a game, they can get a little rowdy. They usually don't get out too often."

Hermione smiled. "That sounds silly actually. I can't imagine telling a boyfriend that he couldn't go out with his mates." She had said it lightly and she smiled as Ron grinned at her. She knew it had been the right thing to say but she had meant it too. Hermione had never been a demanding girl when she was in a relationship.

Ron liked her response. He didn't think Hermione could ever be one of those clingy, insecure girls. Ron grimaced as he watched Murphy, the Seeker, sidle up to the table and slide in next to Hermione. He was one of the single blokes of the group and considered himself a bit of a ladies' man. He looked the role too with wavy black hair and dark eyes. Hermione concealed a grin as he gave her his most charming smile. She could spot guys like this a mile away.

"So, Hermione," he began. "Tell me what Weasley's got to offer such a beautiful girl like yourself?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her and Ron rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Hermione turned to look at him and replied, "More than enough to keep me satisfied." Hermione felt her face become hot and she could feel Ron's eyes on her. She looked at him and saw the wickedest of smiles spreading across his face.

"Owwww!" howled Murphy. "Weasley, you got a saucy one here! Good for you mate! Let's go Hermione. The rest of the crew wants to teach you how to play Exploding Snaps."

Before she could take another bite of her burger, Murphy had already pulled her up and towards the bar. Ron swallowed his last bite and was about to follow when Smitty sat down across from him.

"She really is lovely," he said. "Where did you meet her?"

Ron looked over to where Hermione stood with Murphy, another pint glass in her hand, her head thrown back in laughter as she played the game. "It was kind of by accident," he said and then went into detail about his stakeout and how he met Hermione later on in Hogsmeade. He also told him how Hermione's parents didn't send her to Hogwarts but how her friendship with Dean had led her to learning about the wizarding world.

"Wow," said Smitty. "That's some story. How is work, by the way? How is that new case going?" Smitty worked for the Ministry as well but in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. "We got some of those items recovered from your raid of Knox's flat. There was some pretty evil stuff there."

Ron nodded, "I can't talk much about it but something evil is brewing, that's for sure." He was hesitant to reveal anything else knowing that there was a leak in the Ministry.

Smitty didn't press, just nodded. Ron thought about the lists and sat up with a jolt. He hadn't checked to see if Hermione's name was on it. He wondered if it would be considering she wasn't part of their world but he remembered that she had received a letter from Hogwarts. Had the Commission used school records to create those lists or just birth certificates or both? Ron decided he would pop into his office tomorrow and find out, just for peace of mind.

He turned at the sound of Hermione's laughter and saw that she was now playing a game against Quinn. Naturally his mates had turned it into a drinking game and his brow furrowed as he saw her do another shot. She was doing her best to keep up with them but there were some nights when even he couldn't do that.

Ron turned to Smitty and said, "I'm going to rescue her now. Murphy has a way of escalating things past the point of control."

Smitty laughed, "He certainly does. I would watch him around your girl too. You know how he gets after he's had a few."

Ron nodded grimly and walked over to the bar. Murphy had a way of forgetting if a pretty girl had a bloke with her after having one too many pints. Ron could think of a few nights when they had to talk down some guy from punching Murphy in the face. One or two times there had even been fights. His eyes narrowed as he saw that Murphy was indeed up to his old tricks as he had his arm draped loosely around Hermione's shoulders as she studied the snap cards intently.

"Weasley!" he shouted, "Your girl is beating Quinn brilliantly! Not bad for someone who just learned the game!"

Ron looked over at Hermione to see her grinning and almost laughed out loud as she winked at him. Quinn caught the look exchanged between the two of them and exclaimed, "Hey wait a minute! She knows how to play!"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Dean taught me a few years ago. I didn't want to ruin your fun!"

Quinn looked affronted. "And here I was trying to be a gentleman. The gloves come off now missy!"

Ron slid between Murphy and Hermione, wrapping his hands around her waist as he watched her play one more game. She seemed to be somewhat in control still but he knew she didn't drink like this.

Hermione turned to look up at Ron and smiled. The combination of his hands on her and the firewhiskey was making her feel deliciously warm. She turned back to Quinn and said, "I think I need a break from the snaps."

Ron's teammates booed but smiled as he led Hermione away from them and back to where a dartboard was set up. "Ever play?" he asked.

Hermione grinned. "A few times. I'm actually not that bad."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" he asked. "Would you like to make it interesting?"

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes shining. "What did you have in mind?"

"Kisses," Ron replied. "The person who has the least amount of points has to kiss the other person the same number of times of the winning score. Wherever they want."

"Deal," said Hermione. She took the two darts Ron held out to her and threw her first one: it hit the wall besides the board and crashed to the floor.

"Whoops," Hermione said, looking straight at Ron. "I guess I am not as good as I thought." Hermione didn't know what had gotten into her but she knew she loved the way Ron's eyes were skimming over her.

Ron swallowed hard, seeing the desire in her eyes. "You're just gripping the dart the wrong way. Here, let me show you." He put his own darts down and came to stand behind her. He let his left hand rest on her waist as he covered her right hand with his own, his fingers intertwining with hers in order to grip the dart. "You just have to tighten your fingers," he whispered into her ear, taking the opportunity to drop a kiss on her neck.

Hermione sighed lightly at the feeling of his lips on her. Ron slowly backed away from her, letting his hand drift down her back, and moved to stand by the board. "I think that was just more motivation for me to beat you," she said. Ron smirked but it was quickly erased from his face as Hermione threw her second dart, hitting it straight in the center.

Hermione walked towards the board and to where Ron was standing, pulling her darts out. "Your turn," she said as she hopped on top of a stool. Ron took his spot in front the board, trying his best not to watch as Hermione crossed her legs, a bit of her skirt moving up to expose her thigh. Ron's first attempt was not nearly as bad as Hermione's and his second hit dead center. He looked at her and smiled.

"I think you should get those lips ready," he said walking to where she sat on the stool.

Hermione was twirling her darts in her hands and she moved them around his neck as he came to stand in front of her. She whispered in his ear, "I think they are ready now."

Her soft breath on his neck sent a wave of desire coursing through Ron's body. He felt her mouth briefly catch his earlobe, sucking on it lightly. He suppressed a groan as he said, "Should we make our goodbyes then?"

Hermione pulled back from him and replied, "Just let me make a quick trip to the ladies room, alright?"

Ron nodded and watched as she made her way to the restrooms in the back. The pub had become crowded and a rowdy group of blokes were playing billiards. A few of them whistled as Hermione walked by but she hadn't seemed to notice. She really had no idea how beautiful she was, thought Ron.

"Well," said Quinn walking over to where Ron and Hermione had been standing, "you've got a keeper there Weasley. She almost kept up with me shot for shot!" He watched a horrified look come over Ron's face and laughed. "Don't worry mate, I had Flaherty water hers down. She's a tiny little thing!"

"She is something special isn't she?" replied Ron. Before Quinn could answer, though, they heard more catcalls from the back of the pub. Ron turned to see Hermione stopped by the billiard table, one of the men blocking her path with a cue stick. Without a word, he walked to the back, Quinn and Murphy right behind him.

"C'mon, sweetie, just one little drink," wheedled the biggest of the blokes. Ron could smell what seemed to be a week's worth of firewhiskey dripping off of him. "I won't bite, unless you want me to!"

"No thanks," said Hermione coldly, not realizing Ron had approached. "Now can you please lift up your stick?"

This only spurred on the large man, "I'll lift it and put it right where you want it!" Again he laughed, his other friends cheering him on. He turned and noticed Ron standing there.

"Is there a problem back here Hermione?" he asked. He saw relief flood her eyes and he took the man's momentary distraction to push back the cue stick and pull her towards him.

"No problem," she said, trying to keep her voice light. "Let's just leave these gentlemen to finish their game." She was starting to get nervous. Tension had begun to fill the air.

The big bloke stood up to his full height saying, "Actually, there is a problem. I was just having myself a nice conversation with this young lady and you come barging in."

"Doesn't look like she wants to talk to you," said Ron. Hermione noticed that he had is wand in his hand, Quinn and Murphy having taken their own wands out as well. Ron pulled her back so she was slightly behind him, his two mates moving forward slightly.

The man noticed the wands and put his hands up, "No trouble here gents, just having a good time, that's all."

Ron nodded, "Right, well then we'll leave you to it." He started to turn away, wanting to get Hermione as far away from the pub as possible when he heard her yell, "Ron! His wand!"

Ron turned with such speed that Hermione was pushed back against Quinn. The larger man had been about to fire a spell but Ron had beaten him to it. He disarmed him and then muttered something quickly that had him bound to a chair.

He held his wand up to the other blokes and said, "Does anyone else have a problem here?" When no one responded, he said, "Good." He turned and grabbed Hermione's hand saying to Quinn and Murphy, "Thanks mates. I'll see you next week." Ron took his gear from the booth he had left it in and headed out the door, his hand still gripping Hermione's tightly. It wasn't until they were outside and a few feet away from the pub that he loosened his hold.

He stopped walking to look down at her asking, "Are you alright?" He pulled her to him, not waiting for an answer, wrapping his arms around her, loving the feeling of her arms going around him as well.

"Stop apologizing!" said Hermione, her voice muffled. "I'm fine, really. I was just a little scared when I saw that guy take out his wand when you had his back to him." She paused and looked up at him. "You were amazing by the way."

Ron's features softened at her words. "I just didn't want you to get hurt. Flaherty really should be more discriminating about who he lets into that place." Hermione was beaming up at him and he puffed up slightly at the look of admiration he saw in her eyes.

Hermione reached up and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss that quickly became deeper. She allowed her tongue to dip briefly into his mouth, biting down on his lower lip. Ron groaned into her mouth. "Let's go," he said roughly. He needed to get her somewhere quiet and private.

Ron reached down and grabbed her hand and turned on the spot, bringing them back into the living room of his flat. He dropped his gear and turned, taking her into his arms. He kissed her hard, pulling her tightly against him. His hands wound their way through her hair as he let his mouth move over hers, his tongue penetrating its depths. When he pulled back, Hermione felt slightly dazed and wobbled a bit on her feet.

"Do you feel alright?" he asked. Before she could answer he said, "I'll go get you a glass water."

Hermione nodded, lowering herself onto his couch. Her head was beginning to ache slightly from all of the shots she had done with Quinn although she had a sneaking suspicion that they had been more water than whiskey. She heard Ron rustling about his kitchen and smiled. When she had come out of the loo in the pub and had encountered that vile man she had been terrified. That was until she saw Ron standing there. He had been so calm but she could sense the fierceness that was lying beneath his cool exterior. This was the second time he had saved her from a shady character. Hermione wasn't one for romantic notions but there was just something about him being her knight in shining armor that made her heart do flips.

Ron was looking about for some of the hangover potion he knew he had. Finding what he thought was the right bottle, he put a few drops in Hermione's glass. She seemed fine but that could quickly change. He carried out the glass water, handing it over saying, "I put a little something in yours, you know, to take the headache away."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "They make something for that?"

Ron gave her a lop-sided grin saying, "Magic, remember?"

That seemed to be his trademark answer for most of her questions, thought Hermione. She drank down the contents and within a few seconds, her headache started to disappear. She felt wonderful actually.

"Wow," she said. "They should sell this to Muggles! They would make a fortune!"

Ron laughed, "Yeah they would and break a few wizarding laws along the way!"

"Wizarding laws," said Hermione and then groaned. "I still have so much to learn!" She leaned back against the pillow cushions, her hair fanning about her.

Ron leaned over, twisting one of her curls around his finger. "You know, I thought of something else that you have never learned to do: fly."

"Fly?" Hermione repeated. "You mean, like on a broomstick?"

"Of course on a broomstick," he replied with a chuckle. "Are you up for it? Maybe tomorrow afternoon?"

"I would love to!" she replied. Truth be told, she was a little afraid of heights but she was sure Ron wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Good," he said, leaning closer to her. He brushed his lips against hers, letting his hand wind through her hair, bringing her face up to his. He almost groaned as her mouth opened up under his. Her hands were on his shoulders, running down his arms while her tongue darted in and out of his mouth. Ron could feel the desire he had been holding in check all night come unhinged. He pulled away from her suddenly, watching as her eyes opened. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were colored from their kiss.

"I'll be right back," he said, jumping up suddenly. If this was going to happen, he was going to do it right. He went into his bedroom quickly gathering up some clothes that were on the floor and throwing them in the closet. He pulled back the comforter on his bed, thanking Merlin that Mrs. James had cleaned his sheets today. Lastly, he used his wand to conjure up some floating candles in the room, hoping he hadn't gone too far. After one last look, he walked back into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Hermione.

She was sleeping. Not just sleeping but out cold. Ron walked over to her, slightly concerned. She had just been wide awake, he thought. Then a sinking feeling began to replace the feeling of desire. He rushed back into the kitchen, looking for the bottle of what he thought had been a potion for hangovers. He turned it over in his hands and read the label "Cold be Gone: Nighttime Formula." No wonder her headache had gone away so fast, Ron thought, cursing to himself.

He walked back out into the living room and picked her up, carrying her into his bedroom. He laid her down in his bed, carefully covering her with the blankets. He grabbed one of the extra pillows and was just about to go into the living room when he heard her whisper his name. He turned back towards the bed, kneeling down to where Hermione was lying. She said it again, just his name in the faintest of whispers. Without hesitating, he slid in the bed next to her, wriggling out of his jeans and shirt. As soon as he laid his head on his pillow, he felt Hermione's body press up against his side. He turned over pulling her into him, his arm firmly encased around her waist. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply. It wasn't exactly how he thought the night would end but as he heard her sigh and felt her settle against him, he thought that nothing else could feel as good as having Hermione asleep and safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes opened and she felt a moment of panic: where was she. The room was dark and while the bed was comfortable, it definitely wasn't her own. She sat up with a start and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was almost seven o'clock. Hermione looked down at her body and realized she was still wearing her clothes. She was in Ron's bed but there was no Ron. The last thing she remembered was watching as Ron walked out of the living room, thinking that she would just close her eyes for a moment. How did she end up in his bed?<p>

Hermione got up and took a few tentative steps. She had been expecting to feel some sort of hangover but she felt fine. No queasy stomach, no headache. She saw a door in the bedroom opening into a bathroom and she went in quickly to use the toilet. As she peered at her reflection she grimaced. Her hair was standing on end. She did her best to tame it as well as taking a swig from a bottle of mouthwash that was on the counter before going back out into the bedroom and walking into the living room where Ron was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

When Ron saw her, he jumped up. "Hermione, I am so sorry about last night!"

"You're sorry? It's not your fault!" she said. "I am so embarrassed! I must have passed out. I guess that hangover potion wore off."

Ron smiled and shook his head, walking over and putting his arms around her. He kissed the tip of her nose and replied, "No, it didn't wear off. I got bottles mixed up and put a potion for cold relief in your water instead of the hangover one."

Hermione's eyes widened at his words but her face broke out into a smile. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Thank goodness?" he repeated. "You don't think horribly of me?"

Hermione stepped back from him. "Of course not! I thought you would think horribly of me passing out like that! I normally don't drink very much but I didn't feel that far gone last night."

Ron laughed. "You weren't." He paused before continuing. "You know, I never did get to collect on those points I won during our dart game." He took a step toward her and pulled her into his arms again, kissing her soundly. When he pulled back, Hermione looked slightly dazed and he wondered if she still was feeling the effects of the potion.

Hermione noticed that he was already dressed. "I should probably go back to my flat," she said.

Ron nodded. "Okay. I have to pop into work for a little bit and then I'll come back for you for our flying lesson."

Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled. "I had almost forgotten about that!"

"It will be fun, you'll see," Ron said. Hermione grabbed her purse from the coffee table and took the hand he extended towards her. She closed her eyes as the tight feeling of Disapparating overcame her opening them just seconds later to find herself standing in her living room.

"I hope you don't mind," Ron said. "I thought it would be easier than arriving in the alley."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "I don't mind at all." She liked that he felt comfortable enough to take her directly into her flat. "So, what time will you be back?"

"Harry and I are having a meeting with both of our teams in an hour or so. I shouldn't be at work too long but let's say around two to play it safe," Ron said. He wasn't sure how he was going to concentrate on the case. The only thing he had been able to think about all morning was how wonderful it had been to wake-up with Hermione in his arms, her hair tickling his nose.

"I can't wait," said Hermione. She stepped closer to him and gave him a sweet kiss. Before she could step away from him, he grabbed her firmly, responding with a kiss that was far from sweet. For the second time that morning, Hermione was left feeling slightly dazed and her heart beat in anticipation for her flying lesson later on that day.

"I should go," he murmured against her lips. Hermione nodded and let her hands slide down his strong arms. He grabbed her hand in his as he walked towards her door, unlocking and opening it. Ron turned and kissed her one last time before saying, "I'll see you later." He let go of her hand and began to walk down the hall, turning when he got to the stairs and giving her a grin.

Hermione watched him go, closing her door and leaning against it. She had learned one thing for sure: you didn't necessarily need a broom to feel like you were flying.

**A/N: So, the next date might be the "big one." We'll see how it goes. Also, if you are following my other story "The Time In Between," don't worry, I didn't forget about it. I am working on the next chapter and hope to post it within the next two days or so!**


	9. Chapter Nine:  Up, Up, Here We Go!

**A/N: Thank you for all of those fantastic reviews! It thrills me every time I receive them and gets me working on the next chapter! Pretty steamy chapter ahead: consider yourself warned!**

_Chapter Nine: Up, Up, Here We Go!_

There it was in black and white. Her name: Hermione Jean Granger. Her birth date: September 19, 1979. Blood Status: Muggle Born. Ron felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of him. How could he have not checked the list earlier for her name? Ron swore silently. He would just have to teach her more defensive spells and put more enchantments around her flat.

"What's wrong?"

Ron turned to see Harry standing in the doorway of the filing room. He held up the parchment and said, "Hermione's on the list."

Harry looked surprised. "Oh. You know, I never considered how they put those lists together. It wasn't something we really had to worry about that year, you know?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I know. We had bigger problems then, didn't we?" He was smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Before Harry could respond, however, he changed the subject. "So, is everyone assembled?"

"Ready and waiting for our orders," said Harry. He watched as Ron replaced the file in the drawer and turned to exit the small musty room. As Ron moved to walk past him, Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, "she'll be fine. We'll get them."

"I know," Ron replied, the line of his jaw firmly set. "And Merlin help them when we do."

* * *

><p>Hermione looked down at the ground at the broomstick lying at her feet before looking back at Ron. "It looks different than yours," she said. Ron's broomstick was sturdy with a place for a person's feet while the one that lay in front of Hermione looked like an ordinary broomstick.<p>

Ron laughed. "Well, it is a little basic but it will do for today. Now, just get on it like this." Ron put himself on his broom and turned to watch as Hermione picked up hers and did the same. The day had become warm and Hermione had chosen to wear a pair of shorts and a tank. Ron felt his mouth go dry as she clenched the wood between her legs. He hadn't counted on teaching her to fly being so erotic.

Ron cleared his throat and said, "Good. Now just kick off the ground like this."

Hermione watched as Ron used his feet to push off and began to hover. She nodded and did the same as Ron. To her great surprise, she felt herself start to rise on the broom and immediately squealed.

"Sorry," she said, her face flushing from both embarrassment and the exertion of keeping herself upright on the broom. "I didn't think I would get it on the first try."

Ron laughed, "Are you kidding? After all that spell work last week I would be surprised if you _didn't_ get it on the first try! Now, just raise the front of the broom to go higher, like this."

Hermione watched as Ron shot another ten feet up in the air before dropping back down to her level. He watched as Hermione grasped the broomstick in her hands and pulled up on it somewhat jerkily. She yelled outright as the broom did a slight roll. Ron reached out and grabbed the end of it, pulling her a little closer to him.

"Easy now," he said. "You just have to be a little smoother. Got your balance back?"

Hermione nodded. She could feel beads of sweat pop on her forehead. This wasn't nearly as much fun as she thought it would be but she could sense Ron's excitement in teaching her and she didn't want to disappoint him. She felt like she was a sweaty mess and she knew her hair was probably growing by the moment. She stole a quick glance over to Ron who looked cool and collected which only served to frustrate her more.

"Now what?" she asked. She could felt blisters forming on her palms from gripping the stick so tightly.

Ron could see Hermione's brow creased in concentration. "Don't worry, you're doing fine! To propel yourself, lean forward and clench the broom stick _gently_. If you want to turn, keep the stick level and move it in the direction you want to go. Watch."

They were only about five feet above the ground and Hermione watched as Ron flew from the center of the pitch to where the golden rings stood. When he had come for her this afternoon, he said they would go back to the Quidditch pitch he had played on the night before. He said no games were scheduled until that evening and they should have the space themselves. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him as he waved to her from the rings. He had seemed a little tense when he arrived at her flat. She knew that he had gone into work and had assumed that the case he had was not going the way he had wanted it to. Since they had arrived here, however, the tension seemed to leave him. She could sense how much he loved being on his broomstick and his excitement was contagious. He was wearing a pair of shorts as well with a Unicorns t-shirt. Hermione's smile widened as he flew back to her pulling up short besides her.

"Why don't you try?" he said. Hermione's heart did a little flip as he smiled at her. She nodded to him and leaned forward slightly, clenching the broomstick. Sure enough, she moved forward. She tried to maintain her balance as she flew, wobbling slightly. Hermione heard Ron cheer behind her and it made her more confident. As she drew nearer to the golden rings, however, she realized that Ron had left out one crucial detail: how to stop. Panic began to overtake her and she swerved on the broom, just narrowly missing one of the rings. Somewhere behind her she could hear Ron shout "Pull up!" Hermione looked ahead to see the stadium wall: she was heading straight for it. Ron shouted again to her and finally Hermione pulled up on her broomstick but did it so sharply it had rolled, causing her to hang upside down. Her hands were slick with sweat from gripping the stick so tightly and she felt herself lose her grasp as the broom rolled one more time as she went crashing to the ground.

Ron watched in horror as Hermione flipped over and fell. He hadn't been able to get his wand out fast enough to prevent her from hitting the ground with a hard thud. He raced over to where she lay, jumping off his broomstick and casting it aside. He felt a moment's panic at the sight of her closed eyes. He knelt on the ground beside her, smoothing a curl from her forehead and saying, "Hermione! Are you alright?"

"That was absolutely mortifying," she said, her eyes still closed. When she opened them, Ron was above her, his face wearing an expression of concern, his bright blue eyes searching her face and body for signs of injury.

"No," he said. "That was bad teaching on my part. I didn't tell you how to stop! I am such a bloody idiot!"

Hermione sat up gingerly wincing a little as she did. Ron couldn't help but smile; she had bits of grass and leaves in her hair and he reached over to pluck them out.

Hermione flushed at his gesture. "Are you alright? Anything hurt?" he asked.

She tested out her arms and shook her head. "Nothing hurt except my ego," she replied with a smile.

Ron stood and held his hand out to her, helping her onto her feet. "You really aren't enjoying this, are you?" he asked.

"Let's just say that flying on broomsticks was one of those wizarding things that I was hoping was just in fairy tales," she replied with a smirk. "You make it look so easy, though, and like so much fun. It just doesn't feel that natural to me."

"Maybe we are going about it the wrong way," Ron said. "How 'bout we put your broomstick away and I'll take you for a ride on mine?"

Hermione smiled widely, "That sounds like a perfect plan."

Ron held out his hand to her and they walked towards the small shed that held the practice equipment and stowed away the broomstick she had been using. He got on his broomstick, Hermione climbing on behind him. Ron smiled as he felt her arms go around him pulling her body closer to his.

He said over his shoulder, "Ready?"

"Ready," she said. Her mouth was close to his ear and he felt a jolt of desire shoot through him. He could feel her breasts pushing up against his back, her hands splayed across his stomach. All he wanted to do was turn her around and snog her madly.

Putting aside his thoughts, Ron kicked off the ground and shot up into the sky. He used is wand to cast an Invisibility Charm around them before heading away from the Quidditch pitch. He tried to go at a slow pace knowing that Hermione was a little uncomfortable. As he flew though, he felt her grasp him tighter and he smiled.

Hermione buried her face in Ron's back, relishing the feeling of being so close to him. She listened as he flew and pointed out various landmarks to her. They weren't too high but Ron was flying fast and it excited her. After a little bit, Ron started to head back to the Quidditch pitch, putting them both down gently. He could still feel Hermione's hands grasping his t-shirt and he laughed.

"I think it's safe to let go now," he said as she released him. He felt her get off the stick and he did likewise, turning to look at her. "How was that? Not too bad I hope?"

"It was wonderful," said Hermione and she meant it. She didn't think she had a future on a broomstick but wouldn't pass down an opportunity to fly with Ron again. Her body was humming from the close contact with him and she was aching to for him to take her in his arms.

Ron grinned at her. Her face was slightly flushed and a smattering of freckles had appeared on her nose from being in the sun. Her hair was fighting the tie she had bound it back in. He could feel his smile fade though as he looked into her brown eyes and saw the look of longing there. She broke eye contact with him first, looking down at the ground before looking up at him once again, biting her lower lip.

Ron pulled her to him and kissed her, his lips moving eagerly over hers. Hermione threaded her hands through his hair urging him to come closer and she felt the broomstick he was holding drop to the ground between them as he wrapped his arms around her. She opened her mouth under his as he explored it with his tongue and he almost came undone when he heard her moan softly.

"OI! Get a room you two!"

They both jumped as they saw a few Quidditch players emerge from the locker rooms. Apparently, their time on the pitch was over.

"Let me just store this in my locker," said Ron as he picked up his broomstick. "We can walk into the village for an ice cream."

Hermione followed him down to the locker rooms and waited as he went in, emerging only a minute later. Ron smiled down at her as he led her into the village and to a small ice cream shop. They both settled on chocolate cones and sat outside on a bench enjoying the sunny afternoon. Ron stole several glances over at Hermione as she licked her cone. He started to feel his shorts grow uncomfortably tight and his face start to flush. Thankfully she finished it quickly, stretching out her legs and throwing her hands behind her head, turning her face up to the sun.

"You could almost feel summer coming on day like this," she said, her eyes closed. Ron watched her, letting his eyes skim over every inch of her body. Her shorts had ridden up slightly exposing her thighs and he could see the swell of her breasts at the edge of her tank top. Ron was glad her eyes were closed so she wouldn't see the look of lust that had come across his face. It was more than just lust, he thought. He looked forward to seeing her and talking to her, to listening about her day and telling her about his. Ron realized she had said something to him and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

Hermione sat up and moved closer to him, a gleam in her eye, and said, "Are you saving that for later?" She used her index finger to wipe a drop of chocolate ice cream from the corner of his mouth. He thought the rest of his cone would melt as he watched her lick the drop from her finger. Before he could respond, she leaned forward brushing her lips against his, her tongue tracing the outline of his lips.

"You taste delicious," she whispered against his mouth and then Ron did drop the rest of his unfinished cone on the ground.

"Nice going Weasley!"

Ron turned around to see Flaherty coming up the street towards them. He stopped extending his hand out toward Hermione. "I saw you two walking past the pub before and just wanted to apologize for that scene last night. I had banned that guy from coming in but his friends must have snuck him in through the back door."

Hermione took his hand and shook it. "It really wasn't a problem. Everything turned out fine."

Flaherty looked a little sheepish and said, "Yeah it did but it might not have. I wouldn't want any of the players to feel like they couldn't bring their girlfriends to my place after a game. Well, anyway, I should get back to the pub. See you on Friday!"

They sat and watched as he made his way back down the street and into the Rocking Unicorn. Ron looked at Hermione. She hadn't corrected Flaherty when he used the term "girlfriend." Did she like hearing it? Only one way to find out, Ron thought.

"You know," he began, "Flaherty rules over the team with an iron fist. Usually whatever he says goes so, since he said you're my girlfriend, I guess you are going to have to be." He smiled at her but felt his insides flip flop as he waited for her reaction.

Hermione looked at him with a seriousness that didn't reach her twinkling eyes. "Well then if Flaherty says so I guess it is already settled." She leaned over and kissed him sweetly before standing and saying, "You ruined your cone!"

Ron watched as she bent to retrieve it and throw it out. As she walked away from him, he saw it: a long gash down the side of her thigh. He jumped to his feet and said, "Hermione! You have a cut!"

Hermione looked down to her leg. She hadn't felt it before but now that she saw it, she felt a little queasy. "It must have happened when I feel off my broomstick," she said. "Do you think I should go to the hospital?"

"No," Ron chuckled. "I have something at my place to take care of it. C'mon, let's go." He grasped her hand and they walked in between two buildings where he Disapparated them back to his flat. It felt cool after the warmth of the sun and Hermione shivered slightly although she thought it had more to do with being alone with Ron then the sudden drop in temperature.

She followed Ron into his bedroom and through the door to his bathroom. He was rummaging under the sink until he found a small bottle labeled "Essence of Dittany" and a few gauze pads. Hermione sat down on the toilet, trying not to look at the gash. She wasn't usually "girly" about things like this but she couldn't take the sight of her own blood. Anyone else's blood: fine. Her own: not good.

Ron saw that she had paled considerably and felt horrible for not seeing the cut earlier. He knelt before her, putting some of the dittany on his fingers and began to rub it into the wound. Hermione jumped and he said, "Sorry. It's a little cold at first."

She looked down and watched as the wound slowly started to disappear under Ron's fingers. His touch was so gentle but she could feel the roughness of the skin of his fingers working on the softness of her thigh. Her face began to flush and she could feel desire start to build within her. An image of his hands moving even further up her shorts flashed before her eyes and she almost moaned.

Ron could see that the cut had vanished but her skin felt incredible under his fingertips. He looked up at her to see her gazing down at him, her lips slightly parted and a beautiful flush working its way up her chest and to her face. He noticed how she was breathing quickly, her breasts rising and falling. Her tongue darted out of her mouth, licking her lips. Ron stood and pulled her against him, crushing his mouth against hers. Every sensual moment from that day flooded Ron's brain: Hermione mounting the broomstick, her body pressed up against his as he flew, her tongue licking an ice cream cone. His hands moved down her back to her bottom and he pulled her against him, groaning as she rubbed against him.

Ron's mouth was everywhere: her lips, her neck, behind her ears. The feeling of him pressed so intimately against her was driving Hermione mad. He had lifted her slightly and was walking. She gasped as they tumbled onto his bed but his mouth covered hers again. He still tasted like chocolate and Hermione sucked on his tongue, hearing a low growl emit from him. Ron's hands went to the bottom of her tank top and she raised her arms so he could pull it off of her. He pushed her back further onto the bed so she was in the middle, her hair fanned out on his pillows. Hermione pulled his shirt off as well, sucking in her breath as she let her eyes roam up and down his naked torso.

"I want you so bad Hermione," he whispered as his lips peppered her neck with kisses. His hands were moving over her breasts and she cried out as he rolled their hardened tips between his thumb and forefinger. Instinctively, she spread her legs wider as he settled between them, his fingers moving to the buttons of her shorts and pulling them off in one swift movement. Ron looked down at her, clad in only a light blue lace bra and matching knickers. He thought she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen and told her.

Hermione blushed at his words and wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her again. She could feel his hands move around her back making short work of the hooks of her bra. She sighed as she felt her breasts press against his hard chest and she moved her hands down from his shoulders and arms to his stomach. She pulled on the waistband until both his shorts and boxers were off of him. At the same time, she could feel his hand skirt the outside of her knickers and she pressed her hips up into his palm. Ron used a choice curse word as he felt how damp the cotton was and he pulled himself off of her. He put his hands on her hips, moving her knickers down slowly until they were off and she lay naked under him.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," he said and moved his mouth over hers. He let his tongue slide down her neck to her chest, swirling around the tip of each breast, taking his time to suck on each one. She moaned his name, arching herself even further into his mouth. Ron let his hand move down her stomach to the apex between her legs, his fingers skimming the tender skin of her inner thigh. He brushed against her wet center, teasing the opening before he finally slid his finger inside of her. Hermione bucked her hips against him. She was overwhelmed with the sensation of her breasts in his mouth and his fingers inside of her but she needed more of him as well. She moved her hand down to grasp his hard, hot length and was rewarded with a groan against her breasts.

Hermione let her thumb rub against the small opening at the top, feeling a small amount of liquid escape. She stroked his length, her hand becoming slick with the fluid that was coming from him. She opened her eyes to see the look of ecstasy on his face as she touched him and knew that she looked the same as he continued his finger play on her. Ron fell onto his side next to her and Hermione leaned over to kiss his chest moving her hand to push him onto his back. She kept a firm grip on him as she moved her mouth to his neck, sucking the spot just behind his ear. Ron murmured her name and Hermione moved her lips onto his, teasing his tongue with her own before continuing her journey down his body. Ron watched as her tongue dragged down his stomach, her hands pressing against his hard chest. Before she could go any further, he pulled her up to him and flipped her over.

He leaned forward and kissed her again, sucking and biting on her lower lip before he continued his way down her body, imitating what she had just done to him. Hermione's eyes flew open as she watched him descend, gently spreading her legs even further until his mouth hovered over the spot where her desire was stemming from. She practically screamed as he she felt his tongue lick her, teasing the bundle of nerves that were throbbing. Hermione writhed under him as he withdrew, pursing his lips together and lightly blowing. His finger was moving within her again and he looked up her body, turned on by the sight of her arching her hips pushing him even further to his mouth. Her eyes opened suddenly and she looked down at him, whimpering, "I need you, please!"

Not wanting to torture her anymore, Ron descended his mouth hungrily on the spot he had been teasing, licking and sucking on it until he could feel her clench around his finger. As she rode the wave of her climax, he kept moving his finger within her and said, "Hermione, I should get" but she waved him off replying, "It's alright. I mean, I have that part covered." He nodded and slid his length inside of her. He bent down to her face, kissing her gently as he began to move slowly. She felt incredible and he wanted to last as long as he could. Her velvety warmth totally encased him. She whispered his name as he built a steadier rhythm, feeling her hips rise to meet his every stroke.

Hermione had never experienced something as powerful as what she had just experienced with Ron. Her body felt high and she thought she would die with pleasure when he finally entered her. They fit perfectly together, as if they were made for one another and she had a fleeting thought as to whether or not they had been. His blue eyes were gazing down into hers and she was overcome with the emotion that she saw there. There was something about the way that he looked at her that made Hermione feel safe and protected. He threaded his hands through her own as he moved and she felt a deep need within her build again with every stroke he made.

Ron began to move faster as Hermione's fingers dug into his shoulders and scraped down his back. Her breasts shook with each thrust, their tips looking up at him invitingly and he took each one in his mouth again, this time biting down gently. Hermione moaned his name and he felt himself grow even harder within her knowing that he had awoken the passionate creature inside of her. He came undone as she said, "Harder" and he obliged pumping himself just a few more times before finally spilling himself into her, shuddering with the strength of his release.

He collapsed on the bed next to her lying on his back and pulling her against him. She nestled her head on his chest and he let his hands wander through her hair as their breathing started to return to normal. Hermione's hand was on his chest and she could feel his heart pounding under her fingers and knew that hers was beating just as fast.

Finally Ron was able to manage speech although very poorly. "Hermione, that was just, I mean can't even begin to, it was just—"

Hermione smiled. "It was wasn't it?" She felt a delicious warmth spread through her body as she lay in Ron's arms. She had never felt so satisfied before by a lover. She knew, thought, that it was more than just physical attraction she felt for Ron. Although she had only known him for a short time, she knew that she was falling in love with him. Being with him was as natural as breathing and she had begun to wonder what life was like before she had met him.

Ron was enjoying the feeling of her hair tickling his nose and her hand making light circles across his chest. "I have a confession to make," he said, turning on his side so he could look at her.

"Yes?" she asked, her eyebrows arched.

"Well, do you remember how I was on that stakeout by your school?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and then leaned over to kiss his nose just because she felt like it. "I remember," she said. She let her hand trail up his arm to his shoulder and then back down again.

Ron swallowed hard, Hermione's light touches already having a physical affect on him. "I saw you," he said. "In the coffee shop."

Hermione pulled back from him slightly. "The coffee shop?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah. Just three times. I was fascinated by you and the way you would sit in the window and read a book or some of your papers. But I became downright intrigued when I saw you whip out your wand to clean coffee off of your blouse!"

Hermione gasped. "You saw that!"

Ron nodded. "I did. I almost followed you to school that day but the suspect, the same man who knocked you over the next day, went in the opposite direction."

Hermione gasped. "I saw you too! When I stepped out of the alley, I saw you go down the street. I thought you looked familiar and I wracked my brain all day trying to figure out how I knew you! Even when you helped me up the next day I still hadn't figured out who you were."

Ron smiled at her. Again he thought how wonderful it was to be with someone who didn't know everything about him. He reached out and stroked her hair, twirling one of her curls around his finger. "I would sit on that bench and wonder what it would feel like to do this," he said as he fingered one her locks. "It's better than I thought. I love your hair," he murmured, leaning forward and kissing her softly. What was even more fantastic was the sight of her beneath him, her curls spread out on his pillows; that image would be burned in his mind for a long time to come.

Hermione blushed slightly which was ridiculous considering the intimacy of the act they had just performed. "I've always hated it," she murmured as he moved his mouth to the soft spot behind her ear, causing her to moan lightly. He pulled her closer to him and she arched against him, giving him better access the spot he was kissing. Hermione let her hands run down his back, feeling the strong muscles and kneading them slightly. Her legs instinctively wrapped against his waist.

Ron was enjoying the taste of her when it happened: his stomach emitted a rather large and rude growl. Hermione laughed and looked at him. "It has been a while since that ice cream cone, hasn't it?" she asked.

Ron sighed. "Yes, it has. C'mon, I'll make us something to eat." With much regret he stood, pulling on his boxer shorts. He watched as Hermione rose from the bed and fought the urge to pounce on her naked body. She bent down and retrieved his Unicorns shirt, sliding it over her head and pulling it over her hips. Bloody hell, he thought, he would never be able to wear that shirt again without picturing her in it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his room and to the living room, heading into the kitchen.

Hermione settled herself on a stool at the counter in his kitchen and watched as Ron started to pull items from his fridge. "Do you like linguine carbonara?" he asked.

"Sounds delicious," she said. "Do you cook often?"

"Yeah," he said. "My mum is the best cook in the world and I picked up a few tips from her. I have a housekeeper who does the cleaning and laundry but I cook my own meals unless I am at work really late."

Hermione thought of the stack of take away menus in her kitchen drawer. She wasn't much of a cook although it was something she always said she was going to try to improve upon. Ron was putting a large pot of water to boil and she watched as he took out a fry pan, using his wand to heat it then laying in a few pieces of bacon. He turned to her and smiled. "This is one of my favorite dishes. It's like bacon and eggs over pasta. And it's really quick to make."

"Sounds delicious," Hermione said. Truth be told, he could served up mud pies and she would have enjoyed it. Watching him in the kitchen was becoming a bit of a turn on. His back was to her as he worked over the stove and she watched as his boxer shorts slipped a little down his hips, exposing his bottom a bit. Her face scrunched up in disappointment as he hitched them up. He was making a salad and turned with a grape tomato in between his fingers. "Want one?" he asked, as he popped one in his own mouth.

Hermione nodded, leaning over the counter to reach for it but he shook his head. "Open up."

Hermione felt desire course through her as she obliged and he put the small fruit into her mouth, his fingers lingering on her lips. She bit down as the fruit burst into her mouth. "Mmm," she said, "delicious."

Ron felt the blood rush below his waist and turned around to the stove before he burned their dinner. "There is some wine and glasses on a rack by the dining room table," he said over his shoulder. "Let's eat by the fireplace."

Hermione jumped off the stool and went to retrieve the wine. She brought them out to the living room where a small coffee table and two armchairs were set before the fireplace. As she turned, she saw the bowl of salad levitating towards her and smiled as it landed on the table. Ron emerged next carrying the pasta.

"Is it alright to sit here?" Hermione asked. "No one will make an appearance?" She was thinking of Harry popping out of the flames the last time she was there.

"No," said Ron, waving his wand to start a small fire. "I shut down the Floo Network for the night." No one was going to interrupt them this evening, he thought. He didn't care if Strauss and the whole Ministry showed up at his door, there was no way he was leaving Hermione tonight.

They sat on the floor, enjoying the meal Ron had prepared. He had made a big impression with his cooking skills on Hermione and she told him so. They had pushed back the table and were leaning against it finishing their wine. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder as they watched the flames leap and dance in the fireplace. His arm was around her shoulder and he let his hand wander up and down her bare arm. The combination of the wine and his touch was making Hermione's body hum with desire once more.

"You'll stay tonight?" he whispered into her ear.

"If you want me to," she replied, looking up at him. She shifted slightly so she could kiss him, tasting the wine on his lips. When she withdrew, she saw the desire in his eyes. Ron put his empty glass on the table as with Hermione's. He threaded his hands through her hair, pulling her close for another kiss that deepened quickly as his tongue entered her mouth. He heard her moan against him and felt her hands on his bare chest, pushing him down gently onto the carpet.

Hermione laid on top of Ron, breaking their kiss to move her mouth down his throat and chest. As her mouth moved lower she could feel his abs tighten in anticipation and she smiled against his stomach. Hermione let one of her hands drift down to the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off to expose his already hard length. She heard Ron moan as she wrapped her hand around him and stroked him firmly. Ron opened his eyes as he felt her release him. She was looking at him intently as she lifted the bottom of the t-shirt over her head so she was completely nude in-between his legs.

Hermione became even more aroused at the sight of Ron naked before her. He truly was magnificent. She had never wanted someone or something so badly in her life. She bent down, her eyes never leaving his, and touched her tongue to his throbbing tip. Her face flushed as she heard him curse and she looked up at him to see his eyes on her. With one hand at his base, she licked him up and down, swirling her tongue at his tip again. Ron had a vision of her eating her ice cream cone earlier and almost came unhinged. Before he could pull her up, however, Hermione moved up and lowered herself gently on top of him, a small hiss escaping from her lips. "You feel so good," she murmured as she moved herself slowly up and down him.

Ron grabbed her hips, pulling her even further down on top of him causing Hermione to moan as he filled her completely. She bent over to kiss him, plunging her tongue in and out of his mouth mimicking the movement of their lower halves. Ron caught her bottom lip between his teeth and bit it gently, earning another moan from her. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing herself up as his hips rocked underneath her. Ron could make out beads of sweat in the valley between her breasts and he sat up, going even deeper into her. Hermione put her hands on either side of Ron's legs as he licked the droplets of sweat before taking the hardened tip of one breast and then the other into his mouth. Hermione pushed him back down again as she grinded into him, the spot between her folds rubbing against him as she moved up and down his hard length, increasing her speed. Ron met each downward thrust with an upward one of his own, the force of their movements causing Hermione's breasts to bounce in the most delightful of ways.

"Oh Ron," she moaned, "That's it, that's it!"

He could feel her muscles tighten around him as she went over the edge and he thrust into her several more times before he joined her, groaning her name. She collapsed on top of him, her head on his chest, listening to the pounding of his heart. Her eyes began to feel droopy and she felt Ron move, gasping in surprise as he stood suddenly, her body secure in his arms.

"Let's not fall asleep out here," he said. He wanted to have her in his bed, like he had the night before, tucked firmly against him. He walked the few steps into his bedroom and gently laid her down, sliding in next to her. He pulled the sheets and blanket over them, pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently. Her heart was pounding with the unchecked emotion she was feeling and she opened her eyes to look at him.

Hermione's brown eyes widened as she looked into his blue ones, seeing the tenderness that lie within them. Could he be feeling it too, she thought.

As if he had heard her thoughts he brushed his lips against her and murmured, "I'm falling for you Hermione." He couldn't believe he had just said that but it was the truth.

Hermione could feel him tense. She knew he had said more than he wanted to and she sought to put his mind at ease. She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. "I'm falling for you too," was her simple response.

Ron kissed her again, sweet and slow, enjoying the taste of her mouth. Hermione wrapped herself into him leaving no space between their bodies. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the cool darkness of the room, their desire for one another sated , for now, but they fell asleep like that, their minds full of the possibilities of the what was to come.

****Home for the summer and hoping to post more often!****


	10. Chapter Ten:  Wheels in Motion

**A/N: Thanks for all of those awesome reviews on the last chapter—I am glad that everyone enjoyed it! I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

_Chapter Ten: Wheels in Motion_

The first thing Ron felt was her hair tickling his nose. Sometime during the night, their positions had shifted and she was curled up against him, his hand wrapped around her stomach. The second thing he noticed was that they were still very naked and it made him smile as he thought about how they had gotten very naked. As he replayed the night before in his mind, he started to worry that maybe she would regret it. They really didn't know each other that long but everything had felt so right.

Hermione shifted against him, sighing, and Ron almost gasped at the feeling of her rounded bottom pressed into his groin. He had already gotten hard thinking about the night before and her movement against him wasn't making it go away. Ron smiled into her hair, wondering what she was dreaming about but when she moved again, pushing herself back into him and wiggling, he had a feeling she wasn't sleeping at all.

Ron moved her hair off of her shoulder and dropped a kiss onto her creamy skin. "Good morning," he whispered. His lips continued their path up her neck and he smiled as he heard her sigh again. "I thought you were asleep but something tells me otherwise." The hand on her stomach slowly moved its way up to caress her breasts and desire coursed through him as he heard the sounds she made as he pinched and caressed their already hardened tips. He let his hand move further down to touch between her legs and he inhaled sharply as he felt how ready she was for him.

Hermione felt like she was burning up from his touch and as she felt his hand move lower, she spread her legs further as his fingers went to her opening. She reached behind her, feeling his hard length, and moved herself back, brushing his hand aside as she guided him into her.

"Bloody hell Hermione," he muttered against her hair, overwhelmed with the feeling of being so deep inside of her. He let his hands drift to her hips as he started to move against her, both of them still on their sides. With every thrust he made, she moved her hips back and the feeling was intense. Hermione moved her legs even further apart and Ron could feel himself go even deeper inside of her. She murmured his name softly as he moved his hand back to the spot between her legs that was already so open for him to touch. He rubbed it gently at first and Hermione moaned, pushing her hips back even harder into him. As he increased his speed, so did she and it didn't take long for him to have her moaning his name even louder as she climaxed. He loved that he was able to take her there and it turned him on even more. He needed to see her beautiful face and he quickly withdrew from her rolling her onto her back before he moving back inside of her.

Hermione's face was flushed and she was breathing hard. Ron was looking down at her intently, his blue eyes full of desire. He reached down, capturing her lips and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved faster and faster trying to pour his need for her into every stroke. Hermione grasped his bottom in her hands, propelling into him into her even more and he could no longer contain himself as he felt his release.

Ron lay on his back next to her, both of them breathing hard. Hermione turned her head and said, "Good morning" and laughed. Ron laughed as well and kissed her.

"I wish every morning could be this good," Ron said, turning on his side to study her. "Although, if it was, I might never leave the bed!"

Hermione turned on her side to look at him as well and Ron noticed she was blushing deeply. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You are turning all shades of red right now!"

Hermione looked down at the mattress between them before Ron put his finger under her chin, raising her face to look at his. She smiled a little nervously saying, "I just want you to know Ron that I, well doing this, I mean what we did last night and just now, it's not something that I do with just anyone." Hermione could count on one hand exactly how many times she had done it. She just didn't want Ron to think she could do it so freely.

Ron smiled even wider at her. It wasn't anything he had ever thought of. They were grown-ups after all but the fact that she had said that made him ridiculously pleased. "I didn't think you would Hermione," he replied. He leaned forward and kissed her, meaning it to be sweet but it quickly became more passionate. He groaned as he pulled her closer to him. "Please tell me you have no plans today other than staying here in my bed."

Hermione opened her eyes and grimaced. "I actually have to go meet my parents for brunch. We missed last week because they were away."

Ron groaned even louder, taking one of his pillows and covering his face with it. He removed it suddenly saying, "Alright. I guess I will have to let you go then. I had considered putting a binding charm on you or something but –"

His words were lost as Hermione covered his mouth with hers, laughing as she withdrew. "I won't be gone all day," she said tentatively. "Maybe you would like to come over to my place for dinner later?"

"I would like that very much," Ron said grinning widely.

Hermione smiled at his beaming face. "I have to warn you though," she began, "my cooking skills aren't anywhere near up to par with yours."

Ron wagged his eyebrows at her and said, "Then you'll just have to make it up to me in other ways."

Hermione chuckled and pulled herself out of the bed, gathering her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. Ron watched her go before getting out of the bed and going to his dresser to pull out some clothes for himself. He smiled as he heard her whistling a popular Muggle tune from the radio. Muggle, he thought. It made him pause for a moment as he remembered her name on the list, the smile fading from his face. He would have to tell her.

When Hermione emerged, she found Ron in his living room, sitting on the couch. He stood as she walked in the room and she went to him, easily going into his open arms

"You didn't have to get dressed," she said against his chest. "I can get myself home. It's Sunday and I am sure you would have liked to sleep in a bit more."

Ron shook his head and pulled away slightly so he could look down at her. "That's alright. I will probably go into work for a little bit anyway." He paused for a moment before saying, "Hermione. I have to tell you something." He sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him so she would sit as well.

Hermione sat down, looking up at him. "Is everything alright?" she asked, noting the look of concern on his face.

Ron sat beside her and said, "Actually no. I need to tell you a little more about the case I am working on." He stopped for a moment before taking a breath and continuing. "Remember when I told you that the murder victims were Muggle Borns?" After she nodded he continued. "At first I thought that maybe they all had personal connections to one another but they don't. They do all have one thing in common though: all of their names were taken off a list that was created when Voldemort came to power last. Hermione, have you ever heard the term 'Mudblood' before?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "It is a derogatory term for someone who is Muggle Born."

"Right," said Ron. "There were many, and still are many, who believe that Muggle Borns stole their magical ability from wizards and witches. The Muggle Born Commission was established shortly after Voldemort took over the Ministry. They made a list of all the Muggle Borns and called them in for questioning."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I remember Dean telling me about it. That was why he didn't return to school that year. He couldn't prove his blood status and thought that his name would be on that list."

Ron looked at her and watched as realization came over her features. "My name is on that list, isn't it?" she whispered.

Ron grasped her hand and nodded. "It is. That's one of the reasons why I went into work yesterday morning. I needed to check for myself. The Commission must have used Hogwarts letters as well as birth certificates to put that list together and—"

"—even though I didn't go to Hogwarts, they had record of my name," finished Hermione. She was quiet for a moment, contemplating the meaning of this new turn of events.

"Hermione," Ron began, "I can't honestly say that you are safe. It seems that these people were randomly chosen off the list but I still can't be sure. I have been putting up enchantments around your building but I think I would also like to teach a few more defensive spells as well."

Hermione nodded and looked at him, her brown eyes large in her small face. "Of course." She hadn't realized all of the danger that still existed in the wizarding world, a world that she was starting to become part of.

Ron leaned forward and kissed her. "I won't let anything happen to you. You carry your wand with you, right?"

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Good," said Ron, standing. "C'mon, let's get you home so you're not late meeting your parents for brunch."

Before he turned to Disapparate he looked down at her and noted the concern on her face. He gently brushed his lips against hers. "You know," he said, "I could probably just shrink you down and carry you around in my pocket. You would definitely be safe then!"

A smile played about Hermione's lips. "Safe yes but too small to enjoy other things that you are able to offer."

Ron groaned at her suggestive remark and wished for what would be the first of many, many times that day that he would have put a binding curse on her.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you are glowing!" exclaimed Chloe.<p>

That was the second time in a twenty-four hour time period that someone had said that to her, Hermione thought. The first time was yesterday at brunch when her mother had said it after Hermione passed her the toast. She had told her mother that she had met someone but then, sitting across from her parents, she realized how difficult it would be to explain to them about Ron and who he really was. She wasn't prepared for it yet but she also didn't want to lie to them either. She wasn't a teenager anymore, they had no say on who she could or could not date but she needed their approval still. Thankfully, her mum had seemed to forget Hermione's comment from a week earlier thereby giving her more time.

"I was in the sun a little bit over the weekend," said Hermione.

"With Ron?"Chloe asked, her tone suggestive.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, with Ron now stop looking like that at me Chloe!"

"So things seem to be progressing nicely between the two of you," she said. "Have you discussed coming to the wedding together?"

"No," Hermione said. "We actually haven't discussed the wedding at all." Hermione thought back to the night before when Ron had appeared at her flat for dinner. There hadn't been much discussion of anything, their lips having been preoccupied with something other than talking. She flushed slightly, hoping that Chloe didn't notice.

"Well, did you tell him about this weekend?" she asked.

"This weekend?" Hermione repeated before clapping her hand against her forehead. "This weekend! I totally forgot! The stag and hen parties!"

Hermione, as maid of honor, had been responsible for planning the bridal shower, which had been the previous month, and the hen party. She had booked a variety of appointments at a spa for during the day on Saturday, followed by a reservation at a posh restaurant in the city. Chloe's two cousins, the other bridesmaids, had made a scavenger hunt for the bride-to-be, the items ranging from embarrassing to humorous to mildly scandalous. The last part of the night would be spent helping Chloe find the items on the list by taking her to out to several pubs in the city. Hermione had actually been looking forward to it, more the spa and dinner part of it than the pub part but it was going to be a good time.

"How could you forget!" exclaimed Chloe. "It is all Dean can talk about. I think he is a little worried about the scavenger hunt that Jane and Aileen have made."

Hermione chuckled. "What did Seamus plan for the stag party again?"

Chloe sighed. "My wizard fiancée loves to play golf. Seamus booked a weekend at one of the golf resorts in Wales. He was quite disappointed, I think he was thinking of a more raucous night out involving strippers and the like but Dean isn't one for that." Chloe bit her lips for a moment and then said, "But, if I know Seamus, he probably has something up his sleeve, like naked girls at every hole or something. Ron is invited, I am sure he is going for at least part of it."

Hermione smiled at the mention of Ron's name. Last night had been even better than the night before and he had spent it at her flat, leaving earlier this morning to pop back to his own flat for a quick shower before going to work. They had made a date to see each other on Wednesday to practice more defensive spells and then get a bite to eat for dinner.

"When do you start work at the book store?" Chloe asked.

"Next Tuesday," replied Hermione. It was the last week of school and she would begin her part-time hours as the book store the following week. Hermione liked it; it was easy work and she got to read as part of it!

"Just a few more days and we are done!" said Chloe as she made her away around some desks and to the classroom door. "Are we on for lunch?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll see you in the faculty room later."

Chloe looked at her. "Yes and you better be prepared for more questions about why you are glowing. I don't believe that 'I was outside' excuse for a second!"

Hermione laughed as Chloe left. She certainly was determined and Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to get away so easy and, truth be told, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She had practically skipped to work today she was so happy. I wonder if this is what love feels like, Hermione thought. She instantly felt her face become warm. It couldn't be. It was too soon. But did time actually have anything to do with it? Hermione had thought she had been in love before but what she had felt then was nothing compared to how she felt for Ron. She tried to clear her head as her students filed in but even as she watched them take their exam, images of him flashed before her.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?" whispered Sarah, one of the girls who sat in the front row. "You look a little flushed."

Hermione flushed even more before saying, "I am fine Sarah, it's just a little warm in here."

Summer couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>"I would say it is safe to call them a couple sir," spoke Logan Knox. He had spent the weekend trailing Weasley and Granger, thanks to the help of some Polyjuice Potion. They had hardly been apart the whole time.<p>

"This is working out to be much better than we had originally anticipated," said Goyle, leaning back in the leather chair, his feet crossed on the desk in front of him.

"How do we proceed?" asked Knox.

Goyle sat up, removing his legs from the desk. "I think we need to shake up Weasley's world a little bit, let him know that she isn't as safe as he thinks she is. I also got the go ahead to take out the next person from the list."

Knox nodded. This job was turning out to be more interesting, and more financially lucrative, than he had thought it would be.

"Use your imagination with the Granger girl," continued Goyle, "but no serious bodily injury. Not yet anyway."

"Alright. What about Weasley?"

"No," said Goyle. "No harm for him yet either. Here is the name of the next victim. Any questions?"

Knox stood and took the piece of paper from Goyle's hand, looking down at the name. "No. Check in at the same time on Friday?"

Goyle grunted which Knox took as a yes and turned to go. Goyle waited until the door was closed behind him before picking up the phone. Damn Muggle contraption, he thought, but unlikely that the Aurors would think he even had one. He punched in the phone number and waited as it rang twice before it was answered.

"Yes?" asked the smooth voice on the other end.

"I've got some good news for you," said Goyle. "Weasley's got himself a girlfriend and she is a Mudblood. Names on the list too."

"Interesting," came the reply. "This will work into my plan just perfectly. Make it better actually. How is our friend at the Ministry doing?"

Goyle chuckled. "Distraught and desperate: just how we need him to be. He won't stop providing us with information anytime soon, I can promise you that."

"Good. What are you planning for the girl?"

"Just to shake her up a bit," said Goyle. "Put them both on edge. In the end, she'll go the same way as the others."

"Let me work that bit out," said the voice on the other end. "We'll save her for last."

"Right. Anything else then?" asked Goyle.

"No. I'll speak to you after the weekend. And Goyle: do be careful. That last one was in a very public place; we don't need to involve too many Muggles."

"Yes boss," said Goyle. Before he could say anything further, the phone went dead. Goyle released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He could feel goose bumps on his arms. While he never had been a fan of Weasley's at school, there was a tiny part of him that felt sorry for him now. He had no idea what was coming.

* * *

><p>"I know how much you want it to be him Ron," said Harry, "but there is absolutely no evidence. Malfoy has been living a pretty peaceful existence since the war. He is married and doesn't even live in the city."<p>

Ron sat back in his chair and sighed, throwing his quill on his desk. He did want it to be Malfoy. Ron had always been angered by the fact that the Malfoys had escaped any sort of punishment for their allegiance with Voldemort. He looked over the file on his desk. There really wasn't any proof of Draco or his parents having any connection whatsoever to Goyle. Even though Goyle was a Pureblood he was poor; not the type the Malfoys would have anything to do with, even if they had fallen from grace.

"You're right," said Ron. "I just would have loved for it to be him."

Harry chuckled. "Me too but it's not and we are still faced with the challenge of finding out who else is involved. I don't think the Kingsley is too happy about another dead body being discovered."

The previous night Ron and Harry were called to another crime scene. The victim was an elderly woman who for intents and purposes had looked like she had passed away peacefully in her rocking chair. That was what the Muggle authorities had believed anyway but like the other victims, she had the Dark Mark on her as well. And just like the other victims, her name was on the list of Muggle Borns.

Ron looked back down at the papers on his desk, one from Gringotts catching his attention. It was Goyle's bank statements which they had been able to procure through a warrant presented at the bank earlier that day. The one Ron was looking at was from two years earlier when Goyle had purchased the building on Knockturn Alley. He had made the purchase in August of 2002. Ron looked at the months leading up to the purchase: Goyle barely had enough money to pay the rent for his flat. In July of 2002 a substantial cash deposit had been made into his account though. Whoever gave Goyle that money was the person they needed to find. Ron pushed the parchment across the desk to Harry.

"Naturally it was made in cash," said Ron, "so there will be no way of tracking it."

"Why would someone choose Goyle, though?" asked Harry. "Why him?"

"Well," said Ron, "he really isn't too bright and he is easy to manipulate. If I was up to no good, I would want someone like that doing my bidding. I would be able to set him up as the fall guy if something went wrong with my plan."

Harry nodded, "True." Harry looked over to the clock and then back over at Ron. "Aren't you meeting Hermione soon?"

"Yeah," said Ron, a slow smile coming across his face. "I am meeting her at her school. We are going to use her gym so I can show her more defensive spells. The place is usually empty and I thought it would be safer than bringing her here, especially since we have no idea who the leak is."

Harry smirked. "You had a good weekend with her then, yeah?"

Ron flushed slightly making Harry smirk even more. "It was good, better than good actually. Hey, why don't we meet you and Ginny at the Leakey Cauldron for dinner around six? I haven't seen her since you slid that rock on her finger!"

"Great!" replied Harry, standing and collecting some of the parchments. "I'll see you then!"

Ron watched as Harry left his desk and headed for his own office. If he could just solve this bloody case he would get his own office as well instead of being in what they called "the pit" with the other Aurors. It would also mean another pay raise which would be welcome too. He thought about the upcoming summer and of all the things that he could do with Hermione. A little more money in his paycheck could mean a little more fun with her as well.

Several hours later, after some more spellwork and even more snogging, Hermione and Ron were seated in a corner booth with Harry and Ginny, enjoying dinner. Hermione had gushed appropriately over Ginny's engagement ring much to his sister's delight. She and Harry hadn't yet determined when the wedding would be. Ginny would have to wait until next seasons Harpies schedule was released.

"Speaking of weddings," said Ginny looking at Ron slyly, "will you two be going to Dean and Chloe's together?"

Hermione flushed slightly. The wedding was being held in Surrey at a restored manor house in the countryside. As maid of honor, Hermione would be required to go out there on Friday for the rehearsal dinner. She had wanted to ask Ron to accompany her to the wedding but didn't want him to feel like he was obligated to take a day off from work.

Ron narrowed his eyes at Ginny saying, "Thanks Gin."

Harry cleared his throat and said quickly, "Ginny let's go over to the bar and talk to Hannah. I am sure she has some news about Neville to tell us." Ginny started to protest but quickly swallowed anything she was going to say after Harry shot her a look.

"I'm sorry about Ginny," Ron began. "She gets something in her head and just can't let go of it."

Hermione smiled. "It's alright. Chloe has been quite persistent about it as well. I had been meaning to talk to you about the wedding but I didn't want to seem like I was coming on too strong."

Ron reached over and grabbed her hand. "Well, I think as your boyfriend now it wouldn't be considered coming on too strong. You'll be heading down there on that Friday, right?"

Hermione nodded, her heart beating a little quicker after hearing him refer to himself as her boyfriend. "We have the rehearsal dinner that night. School will be over for me and I only work at the bookshop from Tuesday thru Thursday. I won't have to take off work and I would hate to ask you to."

Ron considered it for a minute. The wedding was still three weeks away. He knew he shouldn't take off from work especially with the case in the state it was in. But the idea of holiday weekend away with Hermione seemed too good to resist.

"It's not a problem for me to take just one day," he said, smiling as he saw her face brighten. "I am long overdue for a day off anyway."

"Really?" asked Hermione trying hard to contain her excitement. "Are you sure it will be okay?"

"I'm sure," he said, watching the smile widen on her face. If she only knew what that smile does to me, he thought. She could ask him to run naked up and down Diagon Alley and he probably would as long as she smiled at him like that.

At that moment Harry and Ginny returned to the table, Ginny looked properly chastened saying, "Hermione, Ron, I'm sorry if I was coming on too strong before but—"

Ron held up his hand to interrupt her. "It's alright Ginny. I get it; you don't want me ruining your romantic journey into the country with Harry that Saturday. It's fine. Hermione has agreed to put up with my ugly mug for an extra day. I'll be going down with her on Friday."

Ginny beamed at them. "Perfect! Listen, why don't we finish up here and take a walk down to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I need a new pair of gloves before our match with the Falcons this weekend."

Hermione quickly agreed. It had been years since she had been to Diagon Alley and she couldn't wait to see how much it had changed or how much it had stayed the same. After the bill was paid, she followed the others into a small courtyard and watched in awe as the brick wall fell away to show the street lined with shops.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and fell into step behind Harry and Ginny. "When was the last time you were here?" he asked.

Hermione laughed. "When I forced Dean to take me to Ollivander's to buy my wand. Look! His shop is still here!"

Ron looked at the storefront. "Yes it is but Ollivander has since retired and passed down his shop to his son. He was held prisoner by Voldemort for a short time period and his health never returned to what it had been after he was rescued." Ron couldn't bring himself to say anymore about Ollivander or how he had been rescued. The time for such revelations would come soon enough, he thought. It had also been such a lovely evening he didn't want to dampen it with any sad memories.

Hermione noticed the look of pain that crossed Ron's features. She knew there was more to the story but also knew he wasn't ready to tell her. She simply smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. "Everything really looks the same except your brother's shop of course. That wasn't there the last time I was here."

Ron smiled. "Fred and George's pride and joy. I actually worked there for a time period after the war was over, you know, to help George get back on his feet. It really is a remarkable place. Maybe we can pop in and say hello to him after Ginny is done." He hadn't seen George since the memorial and he knew his older brother would be mad if he found out he and Ginny had been so close by and didn't say hello.

"I am sure he would love that," said Hermione. She could see that Ron was being flooded by memories of the past and she began to worry that maybe this side trip wasn't such a good idea. She stole another look at him, though, and he seemed fine. He led her inside the Quidditch shop and began to show her some of the different items needed for the game.

"Ron!" Ginny called from across the shop. "Come over here and tell me which pair of gloves you think I should get—Harry and I can't agree!"

"I'll be right back," said Ron to Hermione. They had been looking at a rack of broomsticks but a tremendous pyramid of large leather balls caught Hermione's attention and she drifted toward them. She recognized them as Quaffles, the balls used to score points during the game. The pyramid reached from the floor straight to the ceiling and Hermione smiled at the small table set up next to the display. It contained a jar and a pile of scrap paper with a sign inviting customers to guess the correct number of Quaffles in the pyramid. The winner would receive a gift certificate to the store. Hermione turned around to see Ron, Harry, and Ginny deep in discussion about the gloves. When she and Ron had been looking at the broomsticks she couldn't help but notice the look of longing he had given to the Nimbus 2004. She would love to be able to purchase him something like that. Hermione glanced at the pyramid. She had always been good at things like this and she started to walk around it slowly.

It took her just a moment too late to realize something was wrong. As she was circling around the display she noticed that the Quaffles were shaking lightly. At first she thought it was probably just the spell holding them in place. Just as she was about to call out a question to Ron, the Quaffle on the top of the pyramid sailed down in her direction. She was able to hop out of its way, the ball just missing her by a narrow margin. Hermione had just barely gained her balance when she looked up to see more of the Quaffles coming her way. She screamed and dropped to the floor, her hands going over her head. The last thing she remembered hearing was Ron yelling her name before her world went dark.

***Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger! I will be going away on vacation next week but I hope to post the next chapter before I go!***


	11. Chapter 11:  Revelations and Surprises

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to post before my vacation! Many of you have speculated on who the real bad guy is. You'll have to wait a little while longer but I want to warn you that I might have to stray a little from canon on this. I reveal a little bit about Ron and Harry and the horcrux hunt in this chapter. Again, I am sticking close to canon: why mess with perfection!**

_Chapter 11: Revelations and Surprises_

"Hermione! Hermione!"

She recognized that voice. It was Ron but why did he sound so far away? He was just a few steps from her looking at gloves with Ginny and Harry. And why did her eyes feel so heavy and her head hurt? Suddenly she smelt the clean smell of leather and it all came rushing back to Hermione. Counting the Quaffles, dodging the first one that came at her.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Ron looking down at her.

"You really have to stop doing this to me," he said. "This is three times I have had to pull you off the ground and we don't even know each other a month!" She saw him attempt to smile at his joke but she couldn't miss the look of concern in his eyes.

She sat up, Quaffles falling off of her. Harry and Ginny were also standing next to Ron wearing horrified expressions. A small but well-built man came bustling forward, wringing his hands in a way that contradicted his husky build.

"I am so sorry Miss! I just hired a new clerk today and he thought this would be a great way to display the Quaffles! He obviously didn't know what he was doing when he cast that charm!"

Ron looked up at the man whose eyes went wide as he recognized first Ron and then Harry and Ginny. Hermione thought for a moment that he would pass out but he seemed to get some sort of grasp on himself saying, "I can call St. Mungo's and they can send a Healer over right away. I'll go right now and—"

He was stopped by Ron who said, "I think she is alright, nothing that we won't be able to heal on our own. If you could just get her a chair that would be fine."

The man nodded and hurried off towards the front of the store returning quickly with a chair. Ron grabbed Hermione around the waist, she putting her arms around his neck, as he lifted her gently off of the floor and placed her on the chair. Her hair was a mess and he could already see a bruise forming on her cheek where one of the Quaffles made contact.

"How does that feel?" Ron asked as he stretched one of her legs and then the other. He repeated the action with her arms. Hermione blushed slightly at his firm touch on her, a blush that wasn't lost on Ron.  
>"Fine," she replied. "I am fine, really. Nothing broken. Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing that an aspirin won't take care of later."<p>

The store owner looked at her strangely but didn't say anything. Harry and Ginny smirked slightly and Ron just grinned outright. "I think I can make you feel good as new without the aspirin," he said soft enough for only her to hear.

Hermione returned his smile and allowed him to pull her off of the chair. "You must really think I am a klutz," she said.

"Not at all," he replied, "It just gives me more reason to be close to you; you know, to make sure you don't hurt yourself again!"

Harry and Ginny laughed, Ginny making her way towards the counter with the pair of gloves she had decided to purchase. She had an argument with the clerk who insisted she just take them but he finally relented to let her pay for them at a discounted cost.

As they emerged back onto the street, a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. Within seconds, fat rain drops began to fall. Harry and Ginny said goodbye quickly to Ron and Hermione, Disapparating back to Grimmauld Place. Ron held Hermione's hand firmly turning on the spot and bringing them into her flat.

Ron stepped back from her, not letting go of her hand, and asked, "Are you sure you feel alright?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, dropping her hand from his, her tone becoming slightly frustrated. "Really, everyone is treating me like some sort of simpering, delicate little—"

Whatever words she was about to say were lost as Ron's lips came crushing down on hers. Hermione brought her arms around him as he lifted her slightly against him moving backwards towards the direction of her bedroom. She gasped as she felt them fall onto the bed and then relaxed as she felt his body settle on top of hers.

Ron moved his lips down her neck and whispered, "It's been three whole days since I have been able to do this. I thought I was going to go mad with distraction at work. I haven't been able to concentrate at all."

Hermione smiled as his mouth moved further down, grazing her collarbone. She could feel his hands go under her top and she raised her arms as he pulled it off of her. "Me too. I think about you constantly. My students have noticed my distraction and keep asking me if I feel alright." She stopped for a moment as she flipped over so she was on top of Ron, her mouth capturing his before moving her lips down his neck.

Ron let his hands move across her back to unhook her bra before removing his own shirt. Hermione lay flat on top of him, her breasts pushed against his hard chest. "You feel pretty alright to me," Ron murmured as she moved her lips down his torso, just stopping short of the button to his jeans. He felt like he was going to burst through them and sighed in relief as she pulled them down over his hips along with his boxers. He took her momentary distraction to flip them once again, pulling down her own pants and knickers. He leaned down to capture the tip of one of her breasts in his mouth and heard her moan. He let his hands drift down her stomach and felt her hips jerk involuntarily up towards him. Ron smiled against her mouth but then quickly groaned as he felt her wetness against his fingertips.

Hermione opened her legs wider and sighed with relief as she felt Ron move into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved slowly at first, his mouth trailing kisses from one breast to another. Hermione let her hands drift down his back, her fingertips lightly kneading his muscles before coming to stop on his firm bottom. She hadn't realized how much she needed him to be inside of her until this moment and she pressed him into her further.

"I love when you do that," he said as kissed her, his tongue finding its way into her mouth.

When he withdrew for a moment, Hermione opened her eyes to look up at him and said, "I love the way you feel inside of me."

Ron didn't think he could want her anymore than he did at that moment and crushed his mouth to hers once again. He snaked his hand between them, finding the spot that he knew would push Hermione over the edge. Ron found the perfect rhythm between his hips and his hand and within minutes, the two of them had collapsed next to each other.

As Hermione snuggled up to Ron his arm went around her, rubbing lazy circles on her back. "So," he began, "the hen party is this weekend."

He could feel her nod and hear her sigh. "Yes," she Hermione replied. "The stag party too. Will you be going to Wales with the rest of them then?"

"I'm not sure yet," he said. "I told Seamus yes and gave him the money for it, but it all depends on how the case goes this week. I'm also a horrible golfer-it's not my first choice of Muggle sports to play."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, Chloe told me about the golf weekend. She said Seamus would probably do something to make the outing a little bit scandalous but if I know Dean, he won't have any of it."

"Well they do say that stag parties aren't really for the groom but more for the other blokes," said Ron, "but I wouldn't really know. When my brother Bill got married I was too young, or so my parents said, to go to his and when George married Angelina it was only a year or so after the war. I think if Fred would have been alive, the stag party would have been legendary but George didn't want one so we didn't have one."

The war. He had brought it up again. Hermione was so curious about it; she needed to know why the shadows would appear in Ron's eyes when he mentioned it. Before she could ask him anything, though, he asked, "Is it alright for me to spend the night again?"

Hermione beamed up at him. "Of course! You're not going anywhere tonight!"

Ron gathered her in his arms, bringing her closer. "Good, I hadn't really planned on it. If we aren't going to see each other this weekend I am going to have to spend the next two days making sure you don't forget about me. I've been in pubs when hen parties are there; they draw blokes in like moths to a flame."

Hermione snaked her body up onto Ron's, working her way up to his mouth, her tongue outlining the shape of his lips. "Hmm," she murmured against his mouth, "tell me more about how you are going to 'make sure I don't forget about you'."

Ron groaned slightly as her lips moved down his neck towards his chest. "It involves very little words but I will need to use my mouth quite a bit."

Hermione's lips were on his stomach and she looked up to him saying, "I like the way that sounds."

* * *

><p>She wasn't exactly sure when she knew something was wrong. Hermione could feel Ron stirring against her but his movements were jerky and somewhat violent. She had never been a heavy sleeper and was awoken immediately by his actions. When she sat up to look at him she became frightened. Ron was thrashing about and Hermione could see his hair sticking to his forehead which was slick with sweat.<p>

"No, no," he moaned.

Hermione reached down shaking him slightly saying, "Ron! Ron! Wake-up! You are having a nightmare! Please Ron, wake-up!"

Before she could do anything else, however, Ron grabbed her wrist and pinned her down to the bed, his eyes open and clouded with confusion. Hermione looked up at him, bewildered. She knew he really wasn't seeing her; he was seeing whatever it was in his dream. After a few seconds, his eyes became clear although his breathing remained heavy.

Ron dropped on the bed next to her saying, "I am so sorry Hermione. I am so sorry."

When Hermione looked over at him, she could see the tears in his eyes. "I'll go get you a glass of water," she whispered as she slid from the bed, Ron having relinquished the death grip he had on her wrist. She went quickly into the kitchen and filled a glass from her tap. As she turned around, she almost dropped it. Ron was standing in the kitchen with the most miserable look on his face.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not," she replied. "I am worried about you! Drink this, it will calm you down." She handed him the glass and watched as he downed it one gulp. She took it back from him, ready to go and refill it, but he pulled her close to him. She could hear his heart beating rapidly and she looked up at him saying, "If you want to talk about it I am a good listener."

Ron sighed. "I don't want to talk it about but maybe it's time I do." He took the empty glass from her and put it on her counter before leading her out to the living room and pulling her down onto the couch next to him. The storm earlier had cleared and the moon was shining brightly on the two of them.

"I haven't really talked to many people about this," he began. "Only my parents, Harry, and some others know about it." He paused taking a deep breath before continuing. "When I was with Harry that year, when we were trying to defeat Voldemort, we were captured and brought to the home of one of his supporters. You might have read about them in the _Prophet_. The Malfoy family?"

Hermione nodded but didn't speak knowing that Ron needed to do all of the talking. "Draco Malfoy was one of our classmates at Hogwarts, a Slytherin. From the moment we arrived at school, Draco did nothing but antagonize Harry and I. His family are Purebloods and view others who are not as beneath them. Harry is a Half-Blood but he had already defeated Voldemort; Draco's parents had been the Dark Lords supporters since the first war."

"But you're a Pure Blood," said Hermione. "Why did he hate you?"

"Well, while my family is Pure Blood we are considered to be Blood Traitors because of our view on the whole twisted issue. It shouldn't matter what type of blood you have; everyone should be treated the same," he said, smiling down at her. "Anyway, we were poor. We didn't have a lot of money for new clothes or school supplies and that made me an easy target. Plus, as my friendship with Harry grew so did our status as Blood Traitors." He paused again before asking, "Have you heard of Bellatrix Lestrange? She was Draco's aunt and probably Voldemort's most loyal supporter."

Hermione shuddered. She remembered seeing pictures of Bellatrix in the _Prophet _after the war was over. She also recalled that Lestrange had been killed during the battle that had occurred at Hogwarts. "She was quite a terrifying person," said Hermione.

A grimace came across Ron's handsome features. "She was. Harry and I had been caught by some Snatchers. At first they thought we were a couple of runaways but they soon recognized Harry and brought us to Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy was all set to summon Voldemort to the house when Lestrange stopped him. You see, we had something in our possession that we shouldn't have, something that Lestrange thought was safe in her vault in Gringotts: the sword of Gryffindor." Ron paused for a moment. He wanted to tell Hermione everything: the Hallows, the horcruxes, the relics of the founders of Hogwarts. Tonight, though, he needed to tell her what happened to him.

"She became manic when she saw it. They decided to split us up: they put Harry in the cellar and kept me upstairs for questioning. She wanted to know where we got the sword, how we got into her vault. We retrieved the sword from a pond not her vault but I didn't think telling her that would help our situation. Either way, she didn't like my answers and she used the Cruciatus Curse on me."

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry Ron," she whispered. She could see him trembling a little and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It went on for minutes but it felt like hours," he continued. "Somehow Harry was able to escape from the dungeon, along with some others who were down there, and came up to rescue me. We all got away to my brother Bill's place and I recovered there. I didn't have too many physical wounds but the whole experience stayed with me up here," he said pointing to his head. "I would have very vivid dreams about it. After a while the dreams started to fade but they have recently come back. I think it is because of the case we are working on."

Hermione kissed his bare shoulder and said, "Thank you for telling me. I knew something must have happened but I didn't want to press. I figured you would let me know when you were ready."

Ron shifted so he was looking at her. "There is so much more I want to tell you but I think we need to go to sleep now." He stood pulling her up. He turned over her wrist and saw the thumbprint size bruise that lay there and kissed it gently. Hermione saw a look of guilt flash across his face and said, "Now stop that. It was an accident."

Ron smiled sadly and led her back to her bedroom where they both climbed back into the bed. He pulled her tightly against him and drew the covers up. Ron buried his face in Hermione's curls and took comfort from their scent. He felt drained from telling her about the torture and was soon asleep. Hermione, however, lay awake for some time. She contemplated the evilness that had existed in this world not so long ago and wondered what else was out there and the manner of persons who were capable of such horrible things. Eventually she fell asleep secure in the fact that the arms around her would do everything in their power to protect her and keep her safe.

* * *

><p>"This is really good," said Hermione as she took another bite of the meat pie she was holding. It was Friday afternoon and she had met Ron for lunch. It had also been the last day of school and had been a half-day so she was able to leave early. Ron wanted to take her to Diagon Alley again and they were sitting on a bench eating what they had bought from a street vendor.<p>

"Yeah," he said, "they're my favorites." He had just polished off his second meat pie and took a drink from the bottle of pumpkin juice he had bought. "So, what are you going to do with the rest of your day since you don't have to go back to work?"

Hermione also took a sip of her drink and replied, "I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go for a run." She looked at him and said slyly, "Do you have to get back to work right away? I could think of one or two things we can do in my flat together."

Ron gave her a lusty smile replying, "Oh you can, can you? As tempting as that sounds I have to get back to work. There was another murder last night."

Hermione's brow creased with concern. "That's the fifth one, isn't it?"

Ron nodded. "Yes. Harry and I are at wits end. And then to make matters worse, we have discovered there is a leak or a mole in the Ministry. I told you all of the victims names have come from the list that was created by the Muggle Born Commission. That list is kept under lock and key at the Ministry. Someone either gave a copy of that to our bad guy or is feeding him names of off it."

"How many people know about the mole?" asked Hermione.

"Besides you now, just Harry and I," answered Ron. "And our boss, Strauss."

"Hmmph," Hermione said.

"What do you mean 'hmmph'?" asked Ron.

Hermione sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, it seems to me that if you find your leak, you'll find your bad guy."

Ron leaned forward on the bench, his hands clasped together. "Harry and I talked about that. It is going to be tricky. We don't have any type of department that 'polices' us, like an Internal Affairs department that some Muggle police departments have. It is kind of an unwritten rule that you don't go investigating one of your own."

"But Ron," Hermione said, "this isn't just snooping! This is a matter of life and death."

Ron sat back and sighed. "I know." He looked down at his watch. "I've got to get back to work." Ron stood up and held his hand out to her. They walked back through the Leakey Cauldron and then out to the street. The Ministry was only a few blocks away but Hermione would need to take the tube back to her flat.

"I probably won't be able to get away tonight," he said apologetically. He really had been hoping to see her this evening but Strauss made it clear that it was to be all hands on deck. Ron didn't even think he would make the stag party this weekend either.

"That's alright," she said smiling. "Maybe we can get together Sunday. We'll just play it by ear, okay?" Hermione stepped closer to him and kissed him lightly. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to miss you."

Ron grinned down at her. "Me too." He looked around on the street, noticing that it was kind of empty for the middle of the day. "Promise me you'll be careful; not just now but tomorrow too, alright?"

"Alright," she replied. He grabbed her quickly and kissed her hard before releasing her. Hermione's cheeks flushed at the force of his embrace and she felt slightly out of breath. "You be careful too."

Ron nodded and gave her hand a squeeze as he watched her turn and walk down the block to the nearest tube entrance. Once she had disappeared from view, he headed back toward the Ministry. He sighed inwardly. Hermione had been right. He and Harry would have to start looking into the possible mole in the department. It was one of the only real leads they had.

As Ron sat back down at his desk, Harry was there at his side. "So," he said, "how was your quick lunch date?"

"Good," said Ron smiling broadly. "I wish I was going to be able to see her tonight but it sounds like Strauss is going to have us here all weekend."

Harry nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I was actually looking forward to the stag party. I love golfing."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Hermione has the hen party this weekend too."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're getting jealous already? You've barely been going out a month!"

"No," Ron huffed, trying unsuccessfully to look disinterested. "I am just worried about her." That actually wasn't a lie. He was concerned about her safety given the past two murders that had occurred.

Harry just smirked. "Alright Ron, whatever you say. I'll see you in twenty minutes for the staff meeting."

Ron nodded and watched as Harry sauntered back to his office. Part of him was a tad bit jealous even if he didn't want to admit it to Harry. He truly was falling for Hermione. He felt like he had found special present just meant for him and he didn't want to share it with anyone. The thought of some git fawning over her in a pub made his blood boil.

"Hey Weasley, don't think too hard you need to save as many brain cells as you can!"

Ron turned to see Smitty, his teammate from the Unicorns, walking toward his cubicle.

"Smitty!" he exclaimed. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Smitty shrugged. "Just dropping off some paperwork and thought I would say hello. I heard you guys have been busy up here with the murders and all."

Ron eyed him curiously. "Yeah. No closer to solving them today then we were a week ago."

"Well," said Smitty, "I'll leave you to it then. Probably won't be seeing you tonight at the match then?"

Ron shook his head saying, "No, I'll most likely be here for the weekend."

Smitty nodded. "Alright mate. See you around!" He turned and headed out the door towards the lifts leaving Ron to stare after him.

Strange, Ron thought. He never saw Smitty at work. Their offices were on different floors and they worked different shifts. Why had he really come up to visit? Was Smitty their possible leak? Ron didn't like to think so. He thought Smitty was a decent bloke and he would hate to think him capable of something like that, especially with Noreen expecting their first child. Ron sighed inwardly. As much as he hated it, he was going to have to do a little investigating into Smitty.

Ron stood and looked at the clock. He had plenty of time before the staff meeting to go down to Personnel. There was a lovely witch around his mum's age who doted on him like her own son. She would be able to help Ron and be discreet about it. Ron walked determinedly towards the lifts. For the first time in a week he finally had something to go on to help close this bloody case.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you Seamus," said Ron, "this is not a good idea."<p>

"Aww, come off of it Weasley!" Seamus replied. "I've been stuck on the bloody links all day and now all this bloke wants to do is sit and have a few pints! If we meet up with the hen party there might be chance that I can actually get laid tonight!"

Ron rolled his eyes. It was late and while he had not been able to meet up to play golf today, Ron had joined the rest of the stag party at a pub in quiet part of the city. As much as he would like to see Hermione, Ron knew that bringing Dean to whatever pub Chloe was at would be a recipe for disaster. Hermione had shown him the list of pubs that Chloe's cousins had picked and there was no doubt that most of the hen party would be feeling pretty good by this point in the night. Ron didn't think Dean needed to see his future bride in that kind of state.

Before he could say anything further on the matter, Dean looked up. Seamus had forced a few shots into him and he had already had three pints. He slurred his words slightly as he said, "C'mon Ron. I know you really want to see Hermione too. We'll only peek in on them. They won't even know we're there!"

Ron sighed. He knew this was a losing battle and he really did want to see Hermione. He hadn't seen her since their lunch date. "Fine. They should be at a place called The Slaughtered Lamb. It was one of the last pubs on the list."

Seamus rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Excellent! Let's get a taxi chaps. I don't want to risk splinching myself and ruining my appearance for all of those lovely ladies!"

The pub was packed when they arrived but it wasn't too difficult to pick out the hen party: Chloe was up on the bar along with a few other girls shimmying and shaking to a song. Ron quickly scanned the crowd to see Hermione looking up at them laughing and shaking her head before taking a picture with her camera. Sure enough, just as Ron had thought, there were a bunch of blokes standing around them, cheering on Chloe and the rest of the girls. He looked quickly over at Dean hoping that he wouldn't be upset but almost laughed as he saw the dopey look on his face.

"Isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?" he asked.

Ron tried hard to keep a straight face. Chloe had on a veil and a feather boa. Like the other girls, she was dressed for a night on the town but her hair was a bit mussed up and her make-up was streaking down her face a little. She had on extremely high heels and looked like she would come toppling off the bar at any moment.

"Yes," said Ron, "she is a vision. Now let's go before they see us! There is a good pub not too far from here and if we leave now we can get there before-"

The rest of Ron's words were lost as Chloe spotted them and shrieked, "Dean!" Chloe jumped down from the bar and rushed towards them, throwing her arms around Dean and proceeded to kiss him sloppily in front of everyone. Ron shook his head and smiled and looked over to see Hermione making her way toward him. She had on a tight red sleeveless top that was low-cut and pushing her up in the right spots along with a pair of sleek black pants. It was warm in the pub and she had pulled back her hair, a few curly tendrils escaping from the hair tie. As she walked toward him, Hermione stumbled slightly and Ron reached out his hand, catching her elbow and pulling her close.

"Thanks," she said. "I am not used to wearing shoes like this."

Ron smiled. "And here I thought you might be a little tipsy. I was hoping to take advantage of you in your weakened state."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face closer to his. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you too." Their lips met gently but Ron could feel a surge of desire course through him as Hermione's tongue slid into his mouth. Finally remembering where they were, Ron withdrew to look down at her.

"Sorry about this," he said, gesturing towards Dean and Seamus who had quickly found Chloe's two cousins and was regaling them with some sort of story. "I told them it was a bad idea."

Hermione shook her head. "No, its fine. We were just getting ready to leave anyway. I think it is time to take Chloe back to the hotel."

Ron's brow furrowed. "Hotel? I thought you were just going home tonight?"

"Chloe's cousins sprung for a suite at the Four Seasons," replied Hermione. "It's actually quite lovely. They have all sorts of plans for breakfast in bed tomorrow."

Hermione could see the disappointment on Ron's face. "I should be home by the afternoon," she said. "Are you going in to work?"

Ron forced a smile on his face. He had hoped he would be able to bring her back to his flat for the night. "No," he replied. "I am taking tomorrow off. We worked so much the past forty-eight hours; I need a break from it." The truth was that Ron needed some time to digest what he had learned about Smitty: it didn't look good. His position at the Ministry didn't pay much and Ron had also discovered that Noreen had resigned her position at _The Daily Prophet_. Ron wasn't sure how Smitty was staying afloat financially. With the baby on the way, there were plenty of motives for him to be the one selling names off of the list.

"Good!" said Hermione. "Maybe we can go for a run together and then have lunch. I'm not seeing my parents until the evening."

Ron nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Hermione kissed him again and then sighed. "I guess I should round them up then. Would you just look at Seamus? He really is a piece of work, isn't he?"

Ron smiled. Seamus had his arms around both of Chloe's cousins who were taking turns giving him kisses. "Yeah, he is. I think you should go rescue them before they do something they might regret."

A little while later, the group was standing outside in front of the pub watching as the girls piled into a cab. Hermione was finally able to pry Chloe away from Dean and had just settled her into the car. She turned towards Ron and gave him a lingering kiss before climbing into the front seat. She rolled down the window saying, "See you tomorrow!"

Ron waved as the car pulled away. Seamus came to stand beside him saying, "Don't worry about thanking me Weasley."

Ron cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "Thank you for what?"

"For Granger of course!" he exclaimed. "At the reunion I felt that she just really wasn't my type." He sighed. "She will forever be the one that got away."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Whatever Seamus. C'mon, let's get this love struck fool home before he passes out," he said gesturing towards Dean.

They each put an arm around their friend, helping him down the street. Seamus looked over Dean's head at Ron and said, "You know she really is something."

Ron smiled and replied, "I know."


	12. Chapter 12: Knight in Shining Armor

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoy this next chapter; it's a little steamy in the beginning but I think you'll love it!**

_Chapter 12: Knight in Shining Armor_

"Ron! Stop doing that! You are going to mess up the whole thing!"

Ron froze as he turned to look at Hermione. He was in her kitchen watching her prepare a trifle that she was going to bring to her parents house for dinner. She had been cutting strawberries and bananas and he couldn't help but steal one of the plump berries from the bowl she was dropping them in.

"C'mon Hermione," he said, "it's just one!"

"That's what you said five strawberries ago!" she exclaimed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't understand what the big deal is. You're not making it for the bloody royal family; they're just your parents."

Hermione turned her back to him as she went to the refrigerator to retrieve the whipped cream and vanilla pudding she had made. As she took a spoon from a drawer, she turned to him saying, "It's my mum's favorite." She paused before continuing. "I thought it would be a good thing to bring considering what I have to tell them."

Ron swallowed the berry he had been chewing and said, "What are you planning on telling them?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly. "About you of course."

A slow smile spread across Ron's face. "Oh yeah?" he asked. "And what exactly are you going to tell them?"

Hermione didn't return his smile as she said, "Everything. Everything about you and who you are. My mum knows I have been seeing someone but I haven't told them exactly who I have been seeing."

Understanding dawned in Ron's eyes. "I understand. And you thought your mum's favorite dessert would cushion the blow?"

Hermione scoffed, "It's not going to be a 'blow' Ron but it is certainly going to be a surprise."

Ron got down from the stool he had been sitting on. "How do you think they are going to react?" he asked.

"Honestly," began Hermione, "probably not well but I have to tell them the truth. Does your family know about me?"

Ron laughed, "Of course! After that night in Hogsmeade, Ginny blabbed to everyone how I drooled all over you at the Hogs Head." He moved closer to her, taking the spoon from her hands and laying it next to the bowl of whipped cream. "I was going to ask if you would like to go the Burrow the day after the wedding. It's not too far from where we will be and my mum was planning on having a family picnic that day. I thought it would be a good time for you to meet them."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?"

Ron leaned over and kissed her gently. "Really. I take it you're alright with that then?"

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Yes, I would love to."

"Good," he replied and then smirked.

"What?" she asked, her eyebrows arching.

"It just seems like food has a wonderful way of attaching itself to you." He reached up and swiped a bit of whipped cream that had ended up on her cheek. Before he could clean it off, Hermione reached down and captured his finger in her mouth, sucking off the cream.

"That's delicious," she said as she pulled his finger from between her lips. She had meant it to be teasing but as she looked into Ron's eyes, there was desire instead of the spark of laughter she had been expecting to see.

"I think I might have to see for myself," he said. Without taking his eyes from her, he took the spoon he had just put on the counter and gently spread some of the cream on her neck. Hermione thought her heart was going to pound out of her shirt and she gave a soft moan as she felt Ron's tongue lick off the whipped cream.

"That is delicious," he said as he withdrew from her neck.

Hermione thought her body would catch on fire from the heat of his gaze but she responded with some heat of her own. Her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them all, letting her nails trail down towards his navel. She took the spoon from his hand and dipped it into the bowl, spreading some of the cream around his stomach and leading it up in a line towards his chest. "I think I should taste it again," she said. "You know, just to be sure."

Ron sucked in his breath as she lowered herself in front of him, pulling his shirt open wider. He watched as her small tongue licked the circle of cream off, could feel her hands on his hips as she moved up, his eyes never leaving hers until she was standing in front of him again.

Ron swallowed hard and allowed just a second to elapse before he crushed his lips against hers. Hermione's tongue was darting in and out of his mouth and she pulled away just for a moment to say, "You taste like the berries."

Ron put his hand behind her head, bringing her face to his once more, his lips reclaiming hers as he moved her backwards until she hit a counter. His hands roamed down her back until they were cupping her firm bottom and he lifted her slightly so he could feel her body pressed against his own. He moved his mouth to her neck again, licking and sucking the tender flesh until he could feel her arching against him.

Hermione let out a gasp as she felt Ron lift her up onto the counter. She raised her arms as he pulled her t-shirt off, his hands going around her back to unhook the one garment that stood between him and his destination. Hermione could feel her breath coming quickly and Ron had a difficult time tearing his eyes away from the magnificent sight of her heaving breasts but did so to quickly grab the bowl of whipped cream.

Ron dipped his fingers in, scooping up a dollop then turning to smear it lovingly on each of her breasts. A wicked grin spread across his face as he lowered his mouth to the first one, his tongue lapping up the cream until finally taking the hardened tip into his mouth and sucking on it until no more remained. He repeated the same action with her other breast and was rewarded by the sound of Hermione moaning his name with such pleasure that he thought he might have to end their fun and take her at that moment.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron, her hands going through his hair as his mouth moved on her. She felt as if she might melt right onto her kitchen counter. Her eyes opened and she caught a look of satisfaction in his clear blue eyes. He had made this into some sort of contest of wills; she wasn't going to lose so easily.

Ron's eyes widened as Hermione pushed against his chest, forcing him back against the other counter. He watched as she hopped down, the bowl of whipped cream in her hands. Like a cat stalking her prey, she moved closer to him and kissed him, opening her mouth to his until she could feel his tongue. She seized the moment and began sucking on it. Now it was Ron's turn to groan; he could feel her free hand move down his chest towards the waistband of his sweatpants, watched as she put the bowl of whipped cream on the floor so she could pull his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. His eyes grew wider as he realized her intention. He watched as she spread cream up and down his hardened length and cursed loudly as her tongue moved up and down the side of him until the only cream that remained was on his throbbing tip. She wrapped her hand around him as she finally took all of him into her mouth, her tongue both sucking and licking at the same time.

Ron couldn't take anymore and dropped to his knees in front of her. He pulled her to him, their mouths meeting in a frenzy. He pushed her back gently until she was lying before him, his lips never leaving hers as he pulled off her running shorts and knickers. As he continued to kiss her, his fingers lingered near her entrance, just grazing and he could feel her hips rising against his in anticipation. She moaned again and he finally took mercy, slipping a finger inside of her, cursing once again as he felt how slick with desire she was.

Hermione's back was arching off of the floor as Ron's finger moved in and out of her, his other hand moving to her breasts and tweaking their hardened peaks. He withdrew his finger and spread her legs wider, moving down her body until his mouth was on her core, his tongue replacing where his finger had just been. Hermione screamed with pleasure, not caring that her windows were open and that her neighbors could probably hear. She didn't think she could ever want Ron as much as she wanted him at that moment. Her body was shaking with anticipation as his tongue moved up to the throbbing spot between her folds, licking and sucking until he could hear the moans once more, her voice calling his name.

Ron pulled her onto him and began thrusting madly, Hermione hands on his hips urging him faster. Within moments he had joined her in ecstasy, collapsing besides her on the cool tile. They lay in each other's arms, breathing hard, eyes shut. Ron could feel her shift besides him and smiled, waiting to feel her body press against his. Sure enough, he felt her head on his chest, the curls of her hair tickling his chin.

Hermione listened to the sound of Ron's heart and then groaned. "I don't think I will even be able to eat that trifle now. I don't even know if I can even bring it over to my parent's house. It's a dirty, dirty, trifle."

Ron chuckled. "Even more reason to bring it. I want you to think of me with every bite you take."

Hermione pulled herself up so her elbows were resting on Ron's chest. "I will be thinking of you either way; with or without the trifle." She paused for a moment and brushed a lock of his hair off of his forehead. "No one has ever made me feel the way you do Ron. I've never felt so free in my life."

Ron's eyes softened at her words. "Me too. Besides, you just combined two of my favorite things in the whole world: food and you. There's no way I am letting you go now!"

"Promise?" she asked.

Ron felt his heart skip a beat and kissed her gently as he replied, "Promise."

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you have definitely outdone yourself with this one!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger as she polished off the last of the trifle.<p>

Hermione tried desperately to control the heat that flooded her face but knew she was failing miserably. She watched as her father slid into the chair across from her. "So, out with it," he said. "Why our favorite dessert? What's going on?"

She tried unsuccessfully to maintain a tone of nonchalance as she replied, "What do you mean? Can't I just bring over dessert?"

Mrs. Granger shook her head. "No dear. Every time you have something to tell us that you think we will be disappointed about, you bring over this trifle. Now answer your father."

Hermione glanced at her parents. "Well, remember how I told you I met someone."

"Yes," they both replied.

"Things have gotten somewhat serious between us," she said.

Mrs. Granger's brow furrowed. "Serious? But darling, it has barely been a month!"

"Oh hush Katherine," said Mr. Granger. "We were practically engaged after one month! Go on Hermione. What is his name?"

Good, she thought, an easy question. "Ron Weasley. He actually only lives a few blocks away from me. He is friends with Dean as well. They went to the same boarding school."

Mrs. Granger's eyebrows shot up and the term "boarding school." She had always been impressed by the fact that Mrs. Thomas had chosen to send her children to a boarding school considering she was a single parent and could have sent them to public school for free.

"And?" asked Mr. Granger. "Where's the bomb Hermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Do you remember when I was ten and got that letter in the mail saying I had been accepted to a school for witchcraft and wizardry?"

Mrs. Granger suddenly looked pale and Mr. Granger simply whispered, "Oh no."

"It was real mother. It is real. There is a school called Hogwarts in Scotland that young boys and girls go to in order to learn how to harness their ability to perform magic." Hermione paused for a moment. "Didn't you ever wonder why certain things would happen around me? Do you remember the time we were at the park and that little girl pushed me down in the sandbox?"

Mrs. Granger's eyes were wide. "It was just the wind; that's why all the sand flew up at her," she whispered.

A look of scorn came across Hermione's features. "Really mum? Just the wind on a perfectly sunny summer day? "

"How could we know it was true Hermione," scoffed her father.

"But you didn't even inquire about it!" exclaimed Hermione. "Do you know how relieved I was when I received that letter? I thought I was a freak, I thought something was wrong with me and finally here was an explanation—I am a witch."

Mrs. Granger flinched at her use of the word. "Don't say that Hermione," she said.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "I will use that word because that is what I am whether or not you want to believe it." She rose off of her seat, withdrawing her wand. "If I wasn't, would I be able to do this?" She pointed at a vase of roses on the counter and levitated it over to the table placing it gently in front of her mother.

"Or do this?" she said as she pointed her wand at the fruit basket in front of her father, tripling the size of a banana.

Both of the Grangers sat speechless as they watched Hermione put away her wand. Mr. Granger shook his head as if to clear it from what he had just seen and said, "What does this have to do with your boyfriend?"

Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes and looked at him saying, "Oh really Edward. Haven't you put it together? Her boyfriend is a, well he is, you know, he is a—"

"A wizard mother," sighed Hermione. "I believe that is the word you are grasping for."

Mr. Granger clasped his hands together on the table in front of him. "So, how did you meet him?"

"Technically he helped me off the street after a suspect he was chasing knocked me down but I officially met him that night I went out with Dean and Chloe."

Mrs. Granger looked alarmed as she said, "What do you mean you got knocked down? What exactly does he do for a living?"

"He is an Auror. Kind of like our equivalent of a police officer but in the Wizarding world. He works for the Ministry of Magic, their governing body," said Hermione. She glanced over at her father and saw his eyebrows go up. She knew he would be impressed by that. He loved being a dentist but had once confessed to Hermione that he had always found the idea of being a police officer rewarding. She didn't think he had ever mentioned it to her mum.

"Ron was following a suspect who knocked me down in front of my school," continued Hermione. "He helped me up and made sure I was alright but it wasn't until two days later that I officially met him." She decided not to tell her parents about her trip to Hogsmeade: baby steps. "There are so many other things I want to tell you, things I have learned about myself, about this other side of my life that I am discovering but I wanted to tell you about Ron first. He's very special to me."

Mrs. Granger's features softened at Hermione's words. "It is a lot for us to digest sweetheart."

Hermione suddenly felt very tired. She stood up from the table. "I think I should go now."

Mr. Granger stood as well and pulled Hermione into his arms for a hug. "I'm so sorry moppet," he whispered. When Hermione looked up at him she could see tears in his eyes. She could see the regret and felt tears sting her own eyes as well. She stepped out of his embrace without saying anything and went to where her mum was still sitting bending to give her a kiss.

"I'll call you sometime this week, okay?" she said as she let herself out the kitchen door. As she stepped into the garden, she inhaled the sweet scent of her mum's fuchsias and let herself out of the kissing gate in the back. Her parents lived in a bedroom town on the outskirts of London and it was only a short walk to the train station. Hermione dropped onto a bench her mind buzzing from what she had just told her parents.

She almost couldn't process all of the things she was feeling: anger, resentment, sadness, and relief. She loved her parents so much and knew that they had only acted in what they thought was her best interest when she had received that letter fourteen years ago. But for her whole life she had felt like she didn't belong. The only place she truly found comfort was when she received her position at the secondary school. She loved being in the classroom, loved her students and colleagues. Before that she had felt somewhat lost. Meeting Ron and learning about the world she had missed out on had truly made her feel complete.

The train she caught was an express and put her back into the city within thirty minutes. She could have caught a metro train that would have brought her closer to her flat but she decided to walk. The night was beautiful and many people were out and about stretching their weekend as far as possible. She walked past outdoor cafes where she could see couples lingering over their last glasses of wine, parks where families were out for a nighttime stroll in an effort to tire out their children. It all made her smile and as she turned to the corner towards her flat she felt mostly at peace again. Her smile widened as she saw Ron sitting on the steps of her building.

Ron stood as he saw her coming, grasping her hands when she was near. "How did it go?" he asked, his eyes full of concern, searching her face for any signs of emotion.

Hermione gave him a shaky smile. "As well as expected I guess," she replied. "I am glad you are here." She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his back and sighed as she felt his arms go around her as well. "You could have waited in my flat," she said.

Ron pulled back, "I thought that might be a bit presumptuous," he said.

"Not at all," Hermione answered. "I'd say I would give you a key but that's not really necessary, is it?"

"No," Ron chuckled, "it's not necessary." He paused for a moment and then said, "So, I'm still your boyfriend then, right?"

Hermione pulled away from him. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "I love my parents dearly but I will not allow them to dictate my life—I'm an adult! And anyway, they didn't say anything like that. I think they are probably still in shock over the idea of me being a witch."

Ron looked down at her, a look of amazement on his face. "I still can't believe you really told them—that was incredibly brave Hermione."

"I had to," she said softly. "You are part of my life now Ron and I want them to meet you and see all of the wonderful things I see in you. "

Ron felt his heart constrict at her words and as he looked into her brown eyes he knew at that moment that she had all of him. "I feel the same about you Hermione," he replied. He cursed himself inwardly, he wanted to say something gallant and romantic but the way she was looking at him made his tongue feel like it was tied into a million knots.

Hermione didn't seem to notice though and gave him a brilliant smile. "Good," she said. "C'mon, let's go upstairs. I think I might still have some berries leftover." She winked at him before turning and walking up to the front door. Ron stood at the bottom of the steps wondering just what he had done to deserve such an amazing girl.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall of the bookshop. It was close to 12:30 and she was due to meet Ron for lunch. The morning had been quiet at the shop, only a few customers but each had made a substantial purchase which would please her manager. Hermione closed her book and hopped down from the stool behind the counter. She made sure the till was locked, pocketing the key, before crossing the shop to the door. She turned the "Open" sign over to show the "Closed for Lunch" side. She stepped out into the sunshine, closing and locking the door behind her. As she turned, she saw Ron across the street. They were planning to grab a quick lunch at a café around the corner. The traffic was minimal in this part of the city and she stepped off the curb giving him a bright smile.<p>

Ron got up off the bench he had been sitting on as he watched Hermione cross the street. It was Wednesday and he hadn't been able to see Hermione since Sunday evening. He was excited about this coming up weekend, the wedding of Chloe and Dean. He knew Hermione was excited as well, she kept hinting about a surprise she had for him when they drove out to the countryside on Friday. Hermione was adamant that they drive even though he could have Disapparated them.

As Hermione walked towards him, a sudden movement caught Ron's eye. The street had been empty of vehicles but the roar of a motorcycle could be heard up and down the block. Ron turned to see it speeding down the street, the rider dressed all in black, heading right towards Hermione. He watched as a look of pure fear came over Hermione's face. Ron quickly withdrew his wand and cast a Shield Charm between Hermione and the motorcycle. The strength of the charm knocked Hermione backwards and Ron watched in horror as her body flew in the air, hitting a parked car. The motorcycle had passed the rider seemingly unaffected by the charm even though he should have been thrown off balance as well.

Ron dashed across the street to where Hermione was lying. He put his hand behind her head to cradle it in his lap but felt bile rise in his throat as he looked down to see her blood on his fingers. He called her name but her eyes remained closed. He glanced around and realized that he was still by himself on the street. No one had seen what had happened. He knew he had to get her to St. Mungos but didn't want to risk Disapparating. He used his wand to cast his Patronus, dispatching it to Harry with a message to call for an ambulance. He also cast an Invisibility Charm around them so if any Muggles happened to come by they wouldn't be seen.

It seemed like hours but was only a mere minutes later when the ambulance and Harry arrived.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he pulled Ron off the ground, the Healers gently placing Hermione on a stretcher. The ambulance sent from St. Mungos looked like any ordinary Muggle ambulance would so as not to call attention to them although it was equipped like an emergency room on the inside.

Ron ran his hands through his hair replying, "She was crossing the street and a motorcycle appeared out of nowhere and headed straight for her. I cast a Shield Charm and the force of it knocked her against the car." Ron closed his eyes tight. "So stupid! This is all of my fault!"

"Have you gone mad," Harry exclaimed holding his friend by the shoulders and shaking him slightly so Ron's eyes would open. "You probably saved her life!"

One of the Healers jumped down from the ambulance saying, "Mr. Weasley, she's awake and asking for you."

"I'll meet you at the hospital," said Harry. Ron nodded and jumped into the back of the ambulance as the Healer closed the door. The vehicle began to move slowly down the block.

Ron sat on a small bench jutting out from the side of the vehicle, looking down at Hermione, his hand in hers. The Healers had wrapped a bandage around her head and it seemed as if she wasn't bleeding anymore. She looked up at Ron and her eyes seemed slightly unfocused, the pupils dilated. It was clear that she had a concussion.

As if reading his mind, the attendant in the ambulance said, "The gash on the back of her head has already stopped bleeding but she most likely has a concussion."

Ron looked down at Hermione saying, "Just keep still Hermione. We'll be to the hospital soon."

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed and he felt a moment of panic but then a surge of relief as he felt her hand squeeze his. Within minutes, they had pulled into St. Mungos and Hermione was brought into the emergency room. Ron sat outside of a small treatment room as the Healers examined Hermione. He was just about to go in when a Healer by the name of Tanner emerged.

"Mr. Weasley," she said. "Ms. Granger is asking for you. I have given her some potions to help speed up her recovery from the concussion. We are going to release her in a few hours, just to make sure the potions have done their work." She smiled warmly at Ron, squeezing his arm as she turned and made her way down the hall.

Ron went into the room, closing the door behind him. Hermione was sitting up in the bed and although she still looked a little pale, one would never know that she had almost been rundown in the middle of the street.

"Hey," he said, walking over to the bed and sitting down gingerly. He interlaced his fingers with hers, using his free hand to move some curls off of her forehead.

"Hey back," she said smiling down at their hands. "I want you know that I am really not as delicate as I appear to be. I've never broken anything in my life, never had stitches or anything."

Ron smiled and leaned over to kiss her gently. "It's alright if you are; I'm not really interested in dating someone who is stronger than me."

Hermione squeezed his hand, "Thank you for being my knight in shining armor—again."

"Anytime," he replied. "But let's see if we can go for a good stretch before I have to get off my horse again, alright?"

Hermione chuckled saying "Alright." She settled back onto her pillow but then sat straight up again. "Ron! The shop! No one is there to open it!"

"Relax," he said. "I'll call your manager and let him know what happened. Or I'll tell him a similar version of what happened. I have to step out into the hallway but I'll be right back."

Hermione nodded and watched him leave. As Ron left her room he saw Harry rushing down the hallway towards him.

"Is she alright?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

Ron nodded. "She's fine. Just a concussion but the Healer gave her a potion. She is going to be released in a few hours."

"Good," said Harry. "What are you thinking?"

"There is no way this is a coincidence," Ron said, "especially after what happened in the Quidditch store last week. That motorcycle was headed straight for her and when I cast the shield charm, nothing happened to it! There was some enchantment around it, that's for sure."

"What are you going to do?"

Ron sighed. "The first thing I am going to do is track down that clerk from the Quidditch store. I want to find out if he really did cast that spell over the Quaffles or if someone else did." He paused for a moment. "I have a favor to ask you Harry."

"Anything mate," Harry said. "Especially if it means catching the sick bastards behind this."

"I need to have Smitty followed," Ron said, trying to fight the feeling of shame that came over him.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Smitty? The bloke on your team?"

"Yeah," Ron said and quickly filled in Harry about what he had discovered from Smitty's personnel file. "Is there someone on your team you can put on it, someone who won't question it?"

"Definitely," Harry replied. "Consider it done. Oh, and don't even think about coming back to the office this afternoon. I already told Strauss that you were down here."

"Thanks Harry," said Ron. "I wasn't planning on it. I need to make sure Hermione gets home alright. Actually, I have to go call her boss right now to let him know she won't be coming in for the rest of the afternoon and possibly tomorrow, at least if I have anything say about it."

Harry patted Ron on the shoulder. "Sounds good. I'll check in with you later."

Ron nodded and watched as Harry made his way back down the hall to the bank of lifts. He leaned back against the door closing his eyes. Everything had changed now. Hermione was clearly being targeted by those responsible for the murders. She was supposed to be the next victim. The question of why was yet to be answered.

* * *

><p>"Tyler! Someone is here to see you!" Mrs. Hook smiled at Ron. He had been able to find out that Tyler Hook was the clerk who worked at the Quidditch store. He was twenty-years old and lived with his mum in a small flat off of Diagon Alley. "Can I get you anything Mr. Weasley?" she asked. "A cup of tea perhaps?"<p>

Ron shook his head. "No thank you ma'am," he replied. "I will only be here for a few minutes."

Mrs. Hook nodded and took herself into the kitchen leaving Ron alone in the small parlor. If Tyler was involved in this plot he certainly wasn't using the money for home improvements. It was obvious that he and his mum were living on restricted means. While the room was spotless, the furniture was shabby and worn down. An outdated wireless stood in one corner of the room and a table next to it contained a few pictures. Ron moved to look at them; they were mostly of Tyler as a child. One of them showed Tyler standing in front of the Hogwarts Express wearing his robes, his mum and what Ron supposed was his father, standing next to him, smiling broadly.

"I was there when you were there although I wasn't a Gryffindor. Hufflepuff."

Ron turned to see that Tyler had entered the room. He looked as if he had just woken up, his blonde hair slightly muffed and his brown eyes glazed.

Before Ron could say anything, Tyler continued. "My father was Muggle Born and foolishly reported to the Ministry when that Commission was created. We never saw him again."

"I'm sorry," said Ron. Tyler wasn't telling him anything he didn't know already. Ron had gone back to the Quidditch shop to find out his name and then did a background check on him.

Tyler nodded curtly. "I couldn't stay in school. My mum is sick and she needed me to come home to help her out. I've been working at the Quidditch shop since then." He sat down on a threadbare couch. Ron moved to sit on an armchair across from him.

"I think you know why I am here," he said.

Tyler nodded. "It's about what happened with the Quaffles. I lost my job over it." A bitter expression came over his face. "I told Thompson that I didn't do it, that one of the other clerks must have arranged them and was blaming me for it."

Ron looked at him curiously. "Mr. Thompson says he saw you arranging the Quaffles though. Can you take me through that day?"

"I got to work at my usual time, eight o'clock. I open up the shop in the morning and Mr. Thompson usually comes in around ten. It was a slow day; very few customers in and out of the shop. We had just gotten in the shipment of Quaffles. Usually we just stack the boxes on the shelves, nothing too special about Quaffles. That was what I was doing when I heard someone come into the shop. The other clerk was in the backroom and Thompson was out to lunch. I made my way to the front of the store but didn't see anyone and then—"Tyler paused, his widening.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron, his brow furrowed.

"I'm not sure," said Tyler. "I really don't remember what happened after that. "

"So you don't remember seeing the person who came into the store?" asked Ron.

Tyler closed his eyes as if willing something to come into his brain. Ron watched as they snapped open. "He had jet black hair, kind of slicked back. I saw him looking at a display as I came out from the back. I didn't see his face, just his profile. He had kind of hooked nose. That's all. The next thing I remember is being in the backroom and Thompson yelling at me for almost killing your girlfriend."

Ron sighed. It was just as he thought. The man Tyler was describing was Logan Knox and he had most certainly been placed Tyler under the Imperius Curse. He looked at Tyler and saw how miserable he had looked. It was clear to Ron that he was telling the truth. He reached into his robes and pulled out a business card.

"I am sorry you lost your job Tyler. What happened wasn't your fault. Take this." Ron handed him over the business card. "This is the Human Resources Director over at the Ministry. I am going to tell her to expect your call. I know there are a few openings in the Maintenance Department. The pay is probably better than what Thompson was paying you and there are benefits too."

Tyler took the card and smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Ron stood handing out his hand to shake Tyler's. "No problem. If you remember anything else, you can contact me at the Ministry as well."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," said Tyler. "Thank you for believing me as well."

Ron nodded as he opened the door to the flat and walked out. There was one thing that was bothering him about the whole situation: how did Logan Knox know that the four of them were even going to be in the Quidditch shop? The only place he had discussed going to Diagon Alley was with Harry at work. Ron's heart fell as he realized the answer: Smitty.

****I took some liberty with the whole St. Mungos/ambulance scene; I don't remember ever reading anything about ambulances or how people were transported there. Maybe it will be something J.K. Rowling will expand upon on her "Potterwatch" site!****


	13. Chapter Thirteen:  The Getaway

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Please let me know if you like the direction the story is going in!**

_Chapter Thirteen: The Getaway_

Gregory Goyle and Logan Knox sat in shadowy booth located in the back of a pub in Knockturn Alley. A half-empty bottle of firewhiskey sat between them and Goyle moved to fill both of their glasses again.

He held up his glass towards Knox, "Good job mate. Our boss was extremely pleased with that motorcycle incident. I think Weasley is really feeling the pressure now."

Knox clinked his glass against Goyle's and downed the amber liquid in one shot. "Thanks. I am glad he is pleased. I have an idea for this weekend as well but nothing involving physical contact. I am thinking along the lines of psychological torment this time."

Goyle drank from his glass slowly, savoring the taste of the alcohol. "Sounds good."

"The only downside is that Weasley and Potter have become aware of the leak," said Knox. "Potter had someone from the Ministry tailed, some poor bloke they thought could be our informant. Our real informant is starting to get nervous."

Goyle leaned forward, "Do you think he is going to back out of our little arrangement?"

Knox appeared to mull the question over for a minute before answering. "No. He needs the money and that outweighs his fear. Are we taking out another name off of the list?"

Goyle shook his head. "Nah. I think we are just going to focus on Weasley now." He stopped and looked around the pub. He signaled to someone and Knox looked up to see two witches making their way toward the table. One was blonde, the other a brunette but both were wearing equally fitting and revealing robes. As they drew closer, Knox inhaled sharply: they were nothing short of spectacular.

The two witches slid into the booth next to him. Goyle smiled and said "I'd like you to meet Jessica and Jenna. Our boss thought that you deserved a night of rest and relaxation and these two lovely witches are going to ensure you get it." Goyle looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows at him. Knox smiled broadly as he felt two pairs of hands stroke his thighs.

Goyle stood up, leaving some Galleons on the table. "Enjoy yourself tonight Knox. We've got much more work ahead of us." With one last smile, Goyle left the pub, confident that things were finally going to go his way.

* * *

><p>Ron stared at the paperwork in front of him feeling a combination of both relief and frustration: Smitty was not their leak. Harry had put his best man on Smitty's tail for the past three days and what he discovered was enough to take him off of the suspect list. Apparently, Smitty had taken a Muggle job delivering newspapers. A quick check into his bank account had confirmed it; there was a weekly transaction of currency exchange and then a deposit of Galleons. If Smitty was the one selling names off the list, why would he take the Muggle job? It definitely was not him but it put Ron straight back to square one.<p>

"I thought you'd be happy," said Harry.

Ron looked up at him. "I am but we are no closer to finding out who is behind all of this," he said, gesturing to the files in front of him; pictures of the murder scenes had spilled out onto his desk.

Harry pulled up a chair and moved closer to Ron. "I know you don't want to but you have to consider that in light of the two attacks on Hermione, this has something to do with you."

Ron ran his hand through his hair. "I know. I just don't understand why. No offense mate, but it seems like you would be a target of revenge more than I would."

Harry laughed harshly. "That's true," he said. "We also have to figure out who the leak is here."

Ron sighed and looked up at the clock. It was close to noon. Hermione would be arriving at his flat by two in order to make the journey to Surrey for the wedding. She had recovered quickly from her concussion and had been released that same day from St. Mungos. He had convinced her to stay with him at his flat for the past two days but she had to return to hers this morning in order to pack for the wedding. He had insisted on escorting her there and had only left her once he was completely sure she was safe.

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Listen mate, why don't you go? Strauss wasn't even expecting you to be here this morning. Go back to your flat, pack, and get a jump on the weekend. I know you have been looking forward to it. Ginny and I will see you tomorrow at the wedding, okay?"

Ron nodded and began to straighten the paperwork on his desk, returning the photos to their proper files. "Alright. You guys will be at the Burrow Sunday, right?"

Harry smiled. "Of course. Ginny can't wait to show off her ring to the rest of the family and I can't wait to see your dad meet Hermione. I hope you have prepared her."

Ron grinned. "She is excited to meet them."

"Great," Harry replied, standing. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Ron nodded and stood as well. He watched as Harry went back into his office and then grabbed his satchel. He really was looking forward to the weekend. Not only was he going to see some of his schoolmates but it would be like a little holiday for him and Hermione. He just prayed it would go by without incident.

* * *

><p>Awestruck. That was the only word that came to Ron's head as he glanced over at Hermione. She had hinted at some sort of surprise but this really was too much. Ron had been looking out his window waiting for Hermione to appear on the sidewalk in front of his flat. He almost didn't notice the BMW convertible that pulled up. It wasn't until the car beeped that he finally took notice. There she was, behind the wheel, waving up at him. Ron tried to get downstairs at a calm pace but he practically flew down them. He was so excited: he had ridden in Muggle cars very few times and never in a convertible.<p>

"Hi," she said as he approached the driver's side of the car.

"Hi," he said as he bent to give her a kiss. "Nice wheels."

"Thanks," she said. "I got the idea after our flying lesson. It's not really mine, I just rented it for the weekend."

"My father is going to go bonkers when we pull up to the Burrow in this," said Ron. "I didn't know you could drive!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed, "Of course I can! I grew up in the suburbs; learning to drive was the only way you could escape from your parents!"

Ron laughed and put his bag in the back seat before going to the passenger side and getting in.

"Seatbelt," said Hermione, looking at the shoulder harness pointedly.

"Really?" Ron asked. "I have pretty quick reaction time with my wand."

"Really," replied Hermione. "Not that I don't trust your 'reaction time' but a Muggle cop could pull us over and I think we might have a hard time proving that line of reasoning."

"Alright," he said, "you're in charge." He snapped the belt into place, turning to look at her. She was positively beaming. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and he watched as she put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Here we go!" she said and proceeded to pull away from the curb and into the street. Ron was sure many of his neighbors were staring out their windows. This was a Wizarding neighborhood and Muggle vehicles of any kind, with the exception of a random lost delivery truck, were rarely seen.

Traffic leaving the city was relatively light for a beautiful spring Friday afternoon and Hermione was on the road to Surrey in no time. Ron marveled at how Hermione handled the car, shifting and putting it into different gears as necessary, all while keeping up a steady stream of conversation with him. He felt the tension melt away from him as the scenery sped by.

Hermione could see the stress of the past few days leave Ron's eyes as she drove and talked. After she had been released from the hospital, he had insisted she stay with him. He had informed her manager at the bookstore what had happened and he had told Ron that he didn't expect to see Hermione back in the shop until the following week. Hermione had started to protest but quickly fell silent after seeing the steely resolve in Ron's eyes: she wouldn't be going anywhere without him, at least not for the rest of the week.

Part of her resented the fact that he didn't think she could take care of herself and she was about to argue with him until she became suddenly lightheaded, a side effect of the potions she had received at St. Mungo's. She had cursed inwardly knowing that she had no choice but to stay at Ron's flat until they needed to leave for the wedding. He had only let her out of his sight when he brought her back to her flat to pack for the weekend, leaving only after he put all possible enchantments up.

As much as she hadn't wanted to admit it, though, being with Ron in his flat had been a slice of heaven. He worked during the day, leaving her with plenty of wizarding books to amuse herself with in his absence, but would return after work to prepare her a delicious meal and hold her through the night. He had been the model of self-control, doing nothing but kiss her these past few nights, afraid that he might somehow set her recovery back. Hermione, however, was going to put an end to his chaste behavior this weekend.

It was a little bit before three o'clock when Hermione pulled up to the restored manor house that would serve as the backdrop for Dean and Chloe's wedding. The house was now a country inn, complete with a spa and restaurant as well as a golf course. It was mostly booked for weddings but also ran romantic weekend getaways for those who were eager to escape the hustle and bustle of city life. Hermione pulled the car into a parking area, Ron watching as she pressed a button that raised the convertible roof.

He shook his head saying, "Unbelievable. Muggle technology will never fail to astound me."

Hermione smiled, "Well, get ready to see some of it this weekend. This is going to be a mostly Muggle wedding."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. He had forgotten that Chloe was a Muggle. He felt slightly nervous; while part of his training as an Auror had included extensive Muggle studies, he had never had any need to use the information that he had learned.

Hermione, sensing his momentary nervousness, reached over and covered his hand with hers. "Don't worry," she said, "there will be plenty of witches and wizards here and I can help you with anything you're not comfortable with."

Ron smiled. "Thanks. I have never been to a Muggle wedding and I guess it kind of hit me just now."

Hermione said, "No worries. Let's go and check in. I want to make sure that Chloe doesn't need me for anything."

After retrieving their bags from the car, they walked up a small staircase to the entrance of the manor house. The hall of the manor house had been converted into a small lobby complete with a sitting area next to a fireplace. Hermione went to the desk, telling her name to the woman behind the counter.

"Here you go Ms. Granger. You will be staying here in the manor house with the rest of the bridal party. Your room overlooks the golf course. Here is your key and enjoy your stay!"

Hermione turned away from the counter, looking over to where Ron was standing looking at travel brochures on a table that advertised the local attractions. She felt nervous butterflies in her stomach watching him. It was ridiculous of course, she had just spent two nights with him at his flat but this was different; this was a wedding weekend in an extremely romantic setting. And then Sunday going to meet his family and seeing his childhood home. This weekend would make it one month since they met, officially. Things between them were moving fast but everything between them felt so natural. It was so easy being with him. The differences between them seemed to fade away; he made her laugh and feel beautiful. Ron turned to look at her and smiled, picking up one of the brochures and making his way towards her with the luggage. As he drew near, Hermione swallowed hard as realization dawned on her: she was absolutely, without a doubt, one-hundred percent in love with Ron Weasley.

Ron's brow furrowed as he saw Hermione's serious expression. "Are you alright? Do you feel okay?"

Hermione shook her head slightly. "I'm fine. Let's just get up to the room."

Ron reached out and grabbed her hand. "Sounds like a plan." They were just turning towards the grand staircase when they were stopped by the sound of shrieking. Hermione turned just in time to see Chloe hurling herself into her arms.

"Can you believe it is really here!" she said, bouncing up and down before them. "This time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Dean Thomas!"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "I am so excited for you both. Is there anything you need me to do for you now that I am here?"

"Absolutely not," replied Chloe. "You are off duty until tomorrow morning. Then I expect you in the bridal suite for a morning of pampering before the wedding. Oh, and tonight at the rehearsal. Mrs. Thomas booked the restaurant for our dinner. The wedding will be outside so we plan to run through the ceremony at 6:30 followed by dinner."

"That sounds great," said Hermione. "Are you sure there is nothing you need me to do?"

"Just go and relax," said Chloe, smiling at them both. "I will see you both later. I am having tea in the garden with my mum and Dean's mum now." With a wink and a smile, she took herself off, leaving Ron and Hermione smiling after her.

"I heard that you are never supposed to deny a bride anything," said Ron, "so I suggest we go and start relaxing right now!"

Hermione laughed. "Let's go." After navigating their bags up the staircase and down a long hallway, they finally found their room. Hermione opened it and gasped. It was lovely. A king-size bed dominated the room and French doors opened up to a small balcony that overlooked the golf course. A door across from the bed led to a bathroom with a stand-alone tub and a separate shower stall. A large armoire was situated on one wall and when opened it revealed a flat-screen television. There were several drawers below it to put their clothes in as well as a small closet. Two oversized armchairs were pushed to one side with a small table between them.

Ron whistled. "Wow. This has the rooms at the Leakey Cauldron beat."

Hermione smiled. "Just don't tell your friend Hannah that." She paused for a moment. "Actually, I think her and Neville will be here tomorrow for the wedding but I am not sure if they are staying overnight."

"Probably not," said Ron. "Neville will need to get back to Hogwarts for the end of the term." He put their bags on the bed and Hermione went over to start unpacking hers. She took her gown and hung it up in the closet before putting the rest of her belongings into one of the drawers in the armoire. She watched as Ron removed a Muggle suit, using his wand to remove the wrinkles before hanging it next to her gown.

"Is there nothing that magic can't fix?" she asked with a smile.

Ron put his empty overnight bag in the bottom of the closet, closing the door. "I can think of one or two things," he said with a suggestive smile. He closed the few steps of distance between them, taking her into his arms and kissing her. His lips moved slowly over hers and Hermione moaned lightly as she felt his tongue trace their outline. Her mouth opened under his as he explored the interior. She felt his hands drift down her back, cupping her backside to him. The skirt she had on bunched in his hands and Ron almost groaned as he felt her leg come up against his side. He moved his mouth from his lips down her neck and used his free hand to loosen her hair from its ponytail until her curls came tumbling down around her shoulders.

Hermione pushed Ron back slightly until he felt his legs hit the bed. He sat down and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. His lips reclaimed hers quickly and he thrust his tongue in and out of her mouth, imitating the action that the lower half of his body was craving to perform with hers. Ron felt Hermione's fingers at the bottom of his shirt and took his mouth off of hers just long enough for her to pull it off of him. He did the same with her shirt, removing her bra as well. He heard her gasp his name as his lips wrapped around one rosy tip and then another, marveling at how hard they became in his mouth. Hermione was squirming in a delicious way on top of him and he moved his hand towards her knickers, moving them aside to plunge a finger into her wet center.

Ron watched as she arched her back, only serving to move her breasts closer to his face. Her hands went through his hair as he licked and sucked, his finger relentless in its exploration. Ron stood up suddenly, cradling Hermione in his arms as he turned her around and laid her on the bed. He pulled off her skirt and knickers until she was naked before him. He quickly removed the rest of his clothes as well. They had not been with each other like this the past few days, Ron being concerned that Hermione recover fully from her injuries. It had been a testament to his willpower to hold her so close every night without ripping the clothes from her body.

He crawled between her legs until he was lying on top of her, enjoying the feeling of her soft body under him. He kissed her again and again until he was out of breath, withdrawing to look down at her lips that were swollen from his kisses. He let his hands wander down her body until they were at her thighs, stroking the soft skin on the inside. His mouth followed his hands until he was poised at between her legs. He looked up her body to see her trembling with desire and very slowly he lowered his mouth to her throbbing center. He heard her moan his name again.

"You taste delicious Hermione," he murmured against her. "I've missed you."

Hermione moaned again. "I've missed you too," she replied in husky tone. She knew what he meant. Although they had spent the past few nights together, they hadn't been together like this. Hermione arched her back off the bed as she felt herself spasm. Before she could even ask him to, Ron had put himself inside of her. She looked up at him, her hand caressing his cheek. She brought both of her hands up to his chest, stroking the contours of his muscles.

Ron moaned as he felt Hermione's fingers touch him like the lightest of feathers. He wanted to move quickly within her but tried to control himself in order to enjoy the feeling of being inside of her. He bent down to kiss her neck and felt her legs tighten around him as if she was trying to draw him even closer. He pulled back in order to look in her eyes and felt his breath catch as he saw the look of adoration he found there. Hermione reached her lips up to his and kissed him gently as Ron continued his slow rhythm. She moved her hips up to meet his and Ron couldn't control himself anymore as he quickened his thrusts until he had spilled himself into her. He collapsed onto the bed and gathered her into his arms, his hand going through her tangled curls.

Hermione listened to the sound of Ron's heart beat. "I thought maybe we could go do some sightseeing before the rehearsal tonight but I think I can be just fine lying here with you."

Ron chuckled. "This place is lovely. I think they purposely designed it so you wouldn't want to go anywhere else."

Hermione sat up and leaned on her elbow so she would look down at him. "It's nice to hear you laugh," she said. "You have been so stressed the last few days."

Ron sighed and looked up at her. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation until Sunday. "Things have taken a turn with the case," he said. A crease appeared between Hermione's brows and he rubbed the space gently with his thumb.

Hermione took his hand and kissed the thumb that had been stroking her. "What's wrong Ron?"

"Whoever is behind all of this is doing it out of revenge," he said.

"Revenge? Revenge against whom?" asked Hermione.

Ron closed his eyes. "Me," he said softly. "That's why you were attacked. Because of me."

"But why?" she responded. "What does this have to do with?"

Ron turned on his side so he was facing her. "Harry thinks it has to do with the war."

Hermione was quiet for a moment before she asked, "Did you kill people Ron?"

Ron felt as if she had punched him. Before he could answer her, though, she continued. "I know there is more to what happened then what you have told me but I want you to know that I believe that whatever you did during that time was to protect Harry and your family. You are a good man Ron Weasley, no matter what the memories in your head tell you."

Ron put his hand behind her head, pulling her face towards his, crushing her lips with his own. She seemed to know him so well, seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. When he withdrew from her, he could see unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. "I never used the Killing Curse on anyone," he replied, "but the battle was chaotic. We were so young and still inexperienced. I was casting spells and jinxes so quickly and I know I injured people but who knows to what extent."

"And Harry believes that maybe whoever is behind this might be one of those people or one of their family members," said Hermione.

Ron didn't reply but just nodded. Hermione snuggled closer to him. "We don't have to worry about it now," she said. "Let's just enjoy ourselves this weekend and when we get back to London Sunday evening, we'll start then."

Ron smiled. He liked how she had inserted the "we's" into her sentences and he absolutely loved how willing she was to help him, especially since it seemed her relationship with him had put her in danger. There was no way he was going to let her investigate this with him but he would worry about breaking that to her on Monday.

Hermione stretched and got up from the bed. Ron watched as she gathered some clothes from the bureau. "I think I am going to take a bath in that lovely tub," she said as she headed towards the bathroom. She paused in the doorway, leaning seductively into the frame. "I think I might need some help reaching my back."

Ron watched as she turned and gently closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar. He smiled. They needed this weekend together without any interruptions. He felt like they were on the brink of something and Ron wanted nothing more then to plunge into it head first with Hermione.

* * *

><p>"So how was last night?" asked Harry. He and Ginny were sitting next to Ron under a tent that had been setup on the beautiful grounds.<p>

Ron turned and said, "It was fantastic. Dean's mum hosted the rehearsal dinner that the restaurant here set up in the gardens. The food was great. I talked Seamus down from dragging Dean to a town a few miles away from here to pour shots down his throat. I didn't think Chloe would appreciate a hung-over groom this morning."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So typical of Seamus. He's probably trying to talk Dean out of it right now."

The three of them looked towards the front where Dean and Seamus were having an animated discussion.

Harry smiled. "Nah. Seamus is a romantic at heart. He just doesn't want anyone to know it."

Ron nodded in agreement. Last night had been wonderful. Wonderfully romantic. Hermione had looked sexy in a black sundress and Ron had to literally sit on his hands so he wouldn't have them on her the whole time. Their intimate afternoon had carried over well into the evening. The only disappointment had been when Ron had woken up alone, the spot where Hermione had been sleeping occupied by a note to enjoy breakfast and that she would see him at the ceremony.

The violinist at the front of the tent began playing a song and Ron turned to see that the procession had begun. He watched as Dean' sisters followed by Chloe's cousins came down the aisle but his heart stopped at the sight of Hermione making her way down. She had the same strapless green dress on that the other girls did but there was something about the way she looked in it that was doing funny things to Ron's stomach. Her hair was pulled up but several curly tendrils were left playing about her neck. The color of the dress complimented the color of her cheeks and brought out the creaminess of her skin. An ivory sash accentuated the narrowness of her waist and the dress stopped right above her knees, showing her legs off to their best advantage. As she walked by Ron, she smiled at him before taking her place at the front of the tent.

A change in the music signaled Chloe's entrance and everyone stood as she came down the aisle on the arms of both of her parents. She wore a simple white gown that draped over her slim form, her blonde hair adorned with a single red rose that matched her bouquet. Ron wasn't sure what the priest at the front of the tent was saying; he only had eyes for Hermione. At one point he felt Ginny nudge him and say, "You know you really should pay attention to the whole ceremony Ron, not just the maid of honor." He smiled down at her, seeing the jest in her eyes.

A sudden cheer erupted as Dean and Chloe kissed, the priest introducing them for the first time as husband and wife. They made their way down the aisle hand in hand followed by the bridal party, Seamus escorting Hermione, the rest of the bridesmaids arm in arm with the groomsmen. The guests filed out behind them and waited in the receiving line to congratulate the happy couple.

Ron kissed Chloe on the cheek and shook Dean's hand offering them both best wishes. He felt a tap at his shoulder and turned to see Hermione. He bent down to kiss her gently on the lips, catching a whiff of her perfume in the process.

"You know Hermione," he said as he pulled her closer to him, "you're not supposed to look more beautiful than the bride."

Hermione blushed slightly, her eyes shining and said, "Stop it Ron! Chloe looks stunning!"

"You're right," he agreed, "she does look stunning but you are still the most beautiful girl here."

Hermione blushed even further. Leaving Ron sleeping in the bed this morning was difficult but she had enjoyed herself in the bridal suite with the other girls as they got ready for the wedding. Chloe was excited and chatty the whole morning, her excitement contagious. As Hermione walked down the aisle, she tried to calm herself, seeking out the blue eyes she had waited all morning to see. When she had left Ron in the morning she had been positive she had never seen him look better: bare-chested, sheets tangled about his waist, his hair messy above his closed eyes. That was until she saw him wearing his Muggle suit. It fit him perfectly, accentuating his broad shoulders. It took all of her willpower not to keep staring at him during the ceremony although she could fee his eyes on her. And now the night lay before them with the promise of much more to come.

Hermione pulled Ron off to the side for a moment. "I have to warn you about something," she began. "Muggles have this wedding tradition that involves throwing the brides bouquet to the single girls and throwing the bride's garter to the single guys. Legend has it that whomever catches them will be the next to marry."

Ron grinned, "That sounds ridiculous but why are you telling me about it?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "I'm telling you because I have a feeling Chloe convinced Dean to charm the bouquet and garter so they could only be caught by us."

Ron's eyes grew wide but then he laughed. "I see. Well, I might have some of my own charms up my sleeve!"

"Hermione!" called out Chloe. "We need you for pictures!"

Hermione grimaced. "I'll be going then but I'll see you for the cocktail hour, alright?"

Ron gave her one more kiss and replied, "Alright. See you in a bit."

He watched as Hermione joined the rest of the bridal party in the gardens where a rather thin effeminate man brandishing a Muggle camera was trying to organize them into a picture. Ron laughed as he watched Seamus try to maneuver away from one of Chloe's cousins. A few charms up his sleeve indeed, he thought.

The wedding was in full swing by the time Dean removed Chloe's garter, holding it up to the crowd like a flag of victory. Ron shook his head. He would never understand some of these Muggle customs but he knew they might be just as equally mystified by some of the Wizarding ones. He glanced down at Hermione who looked up at him, arching her eyebrows in a "I told you so" look after Dean had waved the garter in Ron's direction. More of her hair had escaped its pins from all of the dancing they had done but she still looked lovely. Being able to hold her close on the dance floor, their bodies moving in time with the music, had been arousing, reminding Ron of another rhythm their bodies sought to perform with each other.

His thoughts were interrupted as the DJ called out the single girls onto the floor. He gave Hermione a gentle push as she walked out. Ron smiled as she turned to stick her tongue out at him. He watched as Chloe found Hermione in the crowd, giving her a wink as Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron glanced around him, seeing that no one was standing too close, and removed his wand from his pocket. Chloe threw the bouquet over her shoulder, and, sure enough, it sailed in a graceful arc towards Hermione. When it seemed clear to all that Hermione was going to catch it, Ron muttered something causing it to veer into the hands of Chloe's cousin. Chloe turned, the smile fading from her face as she realized that Hermione had not caught the bouquet. Hermione in turn, gave a shrug and hurried off the dance floor to join Ron again.

"That was brilliant," she said. "Dare I guess who you are going to have catch the garter?"

"Let's just say that my fine Irish friend is going to be in for a surprise," said Ron with a devilish grin. He kissed Hermione and headed out onto the dance floor where, just like Chloe had done to Hermione before, Dean gave Ron a wink. Ron watched as Dean flung the garter, taking out his wand and discreetly muttering a charm that had it land into the disbelieving hands of Seamus Finnegan. Ron laughed as he heard Chloe's cousin squeal in delight as she raced back onto the dance floor much to Seamus' horror. Ron turned to see Hermione shaking with laughter as well as Harry and Ginny and quickly moved to join them. They watched as Seamus slid the garter onto Chloe's cousin before taking her into his arms for an obligatory dance.

"Let's go Ron," said Ginny, "we need to improve upon your dancing skills before Harry and I get married. I am surprised Hermione still has both of her feet after dancing all night with you!"

"Ha, ha, ha," said Ron. "Alright little sis, let's see what you've got!" Ron allowed Ginny to lead him out onto the dance floor, trying to contain his laughter at the sight of Chloe's cousin pawing all over Seamus.

Harry looked at Hermione and swept his arm in the direction of the dance floor. "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall," replied Hermione taking Harry's arm.

Once they had begun dancing, Hermione said, "Well this must be fun for you and Ginny since you have your own wedding to plan for."

Harry smiled, "I have a feeling our wedding will be just a little bit different from this one: more magic and less Muggles."

Hermione laughed, "I had almost forgotten. Ron is actually taking me to the Burrow tomorrow to meet the rest of his family."

"He told me," said Harry. "Ginny and I will be there as well."

"That's a relief," said Hermione. "I'll be honest, I'm a little bit nervous."

Harry smiled down at her. "You have nothing to be nervous about. If I know Mrs. Weasley, she is probably a little nervous about meeting you too. Ron has never brought any girl home as far as I know and she is probably tinkled pink about tomorrow."

Hermione grimaced, "That just makes me more nervous. I feel as if I have some unknown expectations to live up to."

Harry shook his head, "Not at all. The Weasley's are just thrilled knowing that Ron has finally found someone that makes him happy." He paused for a moment before continuing. "You do know how much you mean to him, don't you Hermione? I've honestly never seen him like this before. I'd say it won't be too long before you are planning a wedding too!"

Before Hermione could respond, Ron and Ginny danced their way over to them. "Switch?" Ron asked as he dipped Ginny and twirled her towards Harry.

Harry twirled Hermione towards Ron saying, "She's all yours."

As Hermione slid comfortably into Ron's arms she couldn't help but think how right Harry was.


	14. Chapter 14:  Welcome Home

**A/N: Many, many apologies to my readers. September came and I had to return to work. After having the summer off, it took some adjusting to! Please know that I will NOT abandon either story although it might take me a little longer to post. Thank you for your patience!**

_Chapter 14: Welcome Home_

"Ron! RON! Shift now!"

"I'm trying Hermione," Ron said through gritted teeth, "but this damn clutch is stuck!" He tried to shift again only to hear a horrific noise come from the car and a groan of frustration come from Hermione.

"Maybe I should drive," said Hermione. "Why don't you pull over there?" She pointed to a grassy area off the side of the road. When Ron asked if he could drive the car to the Burrow, Hermione thought it would be relatively easy to show him how to but he had absolutely no knowledge of cars whatsoever. Suddenly the car shifted into gear and she sighed in relief.

Ron looked at Hermione with a triumphant expression on his face. "See," he said, "I told you I could do it."

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yes you did Ron," she replied. "Now could you please turn the car around? I think you left the transmission somewhere back there."

"Oh shut it," he said but smiled. He couldn't wait to pull up to the Burrow in the red Beamer. His father was going to go bonkers over it. He looked over at Hermione and saw her frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Do you really think I damaged the car?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, that's not it. The car is fine. It's just that, well, do you think it's too much? I mean pulling up in this car. It's not too flashy or showy, is it?"

Ron laughed and reached over to grab her hand. "No, it's fine! Besides, my parents already know about it. I told Ginny about how you rented it and I am sure she has told the rest of my family. She's probably at the Burrow already. They didn't sleep in like we did." He glanced over at her and smiled as he saw the familiar flush spread across her cheeks. They had spent a wonderful morning in bed together, complete with breakfast brought in by room service, and had gotten on the road a little later then they had originally intended to. Before she could answer, Ron shouted "Look! There it is!"

Hermione followed his gaze and gasped. It was like no other house she had ever seen before. There were three stories built haphazardly on top of one another giving the whole house a rather crooked appearance. Different bricks, stones, and shingles had all been used in its construction which added to its odd but yet charming appearance. Hermione counted at least four chimneys sticking out from odd angles as well.

Ron rumbled up a dusty driveway and pulled in front of the house. Hermione saw there was also a garage and a small chicken coop. "What do you think?" asked Ron.

Hermione turned to look at him and smiled. "I think it is the most wonderful house I have ever seen in my life! I can't wait to see the inside!"

Ron almost breathed a sigh of relief. The Burrow was strange to most wizarding folk so he wasn't sure how Hermione would react to it. Before he could say anything further, the peaceful silence was broken by the sound of his mum shrieking, "They're here!"

"That's our cue I think," he said and got out of the car. Hermione got out as well and took Ron's hand. Her stomach was doing nervous butterflies and she smoothed down the skirt she was wearing.

"Do I look alright?" she asked Ron as they walked towards the front door.

Ron smiled down and kissed her lightly. "You look beautiful. Now relax! My parents are really easy going and—"

"Merlin's beard Molly! Will you look at this!"

Arthur Weasley came barreling out of the house to stand in front of the car. He couldn't take his eyes from it until Molly came outside as well.

"Arthur! Don't be rude! Come meet Hermione!" she shouted at him. Ron flushed slightly at his mum's tone but Hermione just beamed.

Molly's features softened as she went to her youngest son and his girlfriend. "Hello Hermione. I'm Molly Weasley. I am so happy to finally meet you." She caught Hermione up in a fierce hug, again turning Ron red but Hermione seemed to be completely at ease.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley! Ron has told me so much about you and your family. I am so happy to be here!" replied Hermione. Ron's mum was everything she imagined her to be. She turned as Arthur finally was able to turn his attention away from the car.

"Arthur Weasley," he said, holding out his hand for Hermione to shake. "We're glad to have you here. This is a spectacular vehicle! Ron I didn't know you could drive a Muggle car!"

Hermione released Arthur's hand and laughed, "He can't. I'm surprised you didn't hear us coming!"

"C'mon Hermione," Ron scowled, "I really wasn't that bad."

Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand, "I'm just kidding! You did great! Much better than I did when you first taught me how to Disarm someone!"

Molly's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Ron taught you spells?" she asked. "Well, it seems like we have lots to talk about then! Let's go inside. I just baked a lovely batch of scones and I have some of Ron's favorite raspberry jam."

"That sounds lovely," replied Hermione following Molly inside. She turned around to see Ron and his father still standing by the car.

"We'll be along in a bit," said Ron. "I just want to show my dad the car."

Hermione nodded and walked inside. She looked around in amazement. The entryway led into a cozy living room with a small couch and several mismatched armchairs. There were knickknacks and family photos everywhere but instead of appearing cluttered, the room was warm and welcoming. Ginny walked in at that moment carrying a tray with tea and the scones. She put it on a battered coffee table and crossed the room to give Hermione a friendly hug.

"You're finally here!" she exclaimed. "Did you have a good time at the wedding last night?"

Hermione nodded. "It was wonderful. Chloe looked beautiful, Dean looked smitten, and the music and food was fabulous. It was everything a wedding should be!"

Ginny's eyes sparkled. "I know! It has made me very excited about planning my own wedding!"

The two girls sat down on the couch while Molly chose an armchair. She began to pour the tea and pass around the mugs. "So Hermione," she began, "Ron tells us you are a schoolteacher. You must have just begun your summer holiday then, right?"

Hermione took a sip from her mug and nodded. "Yes but I work a few days a week at a bookshop to earn some extra money. Its easy work and I get a discount on any book I want!"

"Hermione is a bit of a brainiac mum," said Ginny. "She went to Oxford."

"Oxford!" exclaimed Molly. "Even we wizarding folk know what an outstanding educational institution that is."

Hermione flushed slightly. "Yes, well, both of my parents are dentists and I entered Oxford pre-med but changed my mind."

"Teaching is an admirable profession," said Molly. "I am sure your parents are very proud of you."

Hermione grew slightly uncomfortable in her seat. She hadn't spoken to her parents since she told them about Ron. Before Hermione could comment, Arthur, Ron, and Harry came into the house.

Arthur's eyes were shining brightly as he said, "Simply remarkable! Wait until Charlie sees it!"

"Charlie?" repeated Ron. "Charlie's coming home?"

Molly smiled up at Ron. "He's here already! He came home for the weekend. We haven't seen him since Christmas and when I told him you were coming home and that Ginny and Harry would be here as well as the rest of the family, he said that he would try to make it as well!"

Hermione hadn't heard Ron speak about Charlie. "Where does Charlie live?"she asked.

"I live in Romania. I guess my little brother left out that fact."

Hermione turned to see a short but extremely well-built man walk into the room. Ginny stood and gave him a hug. "I hear congratulations are in order," he said as he released Ginny and shook Harry's hand. "Don't forget Potter, I have access to the most dangerous dragons in the world. Ginny only has to say the word."

Harry smiled but looked a tiny bit tense as he laughed and replied, "I will most certainly never forget that but I promise Ginny will have no need for them."

Charlie smiled and moved to Ron, crushing him in a bear hug. "Well look at you little brother," he said. "Not so little anymore and making quite the name for yourself in the Auror department I hear." He turned and flashed a brilliant smile at Hermione. "And you must be Hermione. Charlie Weasley," he said and extending his hand to her.

Hermione smiled and shook his hand, noting the calluses and burns that seemed to mark them, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Charlie."

"The pleasure is all mine," he said, a flirtatious smile playing about his lips. "I can see why Ron has been keeping you all to himself. George told me you were pretty but that was clearly an understatement."

Hermione could feel herself flush at his statement and it only caused him to smile wider and make his blue eyes sparking. "Absolutely lovely," he said.

Ron rolled his eyes as he watched his brother fawn over his girlfriend. He loved Charlie as much as he loved his other siblings but he wasn't anyone he would want to leave Hermione alone with.

"Hermione," he said, "come with me and I'll show you around."

"Yes, yes dear," said Molly. "Go! I just have to finish up things in the kitchen. Everyone else will be arriving soon and then we'll be sitting down to eat."

"Alright," said Hermione, putting her cup down. Charlie took the spot she vacated and reached for one of the scones.

"Now don't be getting lost you two," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "One of us might be forced to come after you."

Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Let's go out the back," he said leading her through the kitchen and outside.

"You'll have to forgive Charlie," said Ron. "He is a terrible flirt."

Hermione laughed. "That's alright. He kind of reminds me of Seamus."

"Yeah, well he is a proclaimed ladies' man and lifelong bachelor. He is also my oldest brother and thinks it's his responsibility to embarrass me."

"He wasn't that bad," said Hermione.

"Not yet," replied Ron dryly. "Just wait until George gets here."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him gently. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Ron grinned. "I am sure you will." He gave her hand a squeeze and led her past his father's workshop and towards the garden.

"Look at all of these beautiful wildflowers," Hermione exclaimed. She bent down to sniff a patch of snapdragons but quickly stood up again. "Ron! There is something down there looking at me!"

Ron chuckled, "It's just a garden gnome. Don't get too close—they like to bite. And whatever you do, don't tell my mum you saw them. She'll have us out here trying to get rid of them before we leave! It's not a pleasant task!"

"Amazing," said Hermione. "Garden gnomes look very different in the Muggle World."

"I'm sure they do," Ron laughed. "Let's keep walking."

As they walked, Ron pointed out the small pond full of frogs that he and his siblings used to swim in when they were growing up. There was a small dock in the center of it and a tire swing on a branch that hung over the pond. Hermione smiled as an image of a younger Ron floated before her, launching himself off the tire and into the water.

They walked a little further into some woods. Hermione noticed they were going uphill slightly and was just about to ask where the path led to when the woods opened up. She gasped at the view she was afforded. Rolling hills were spread before her, all topped with beautiful wildflowers similar to the ones in Molly's garden.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. She looked up to see Ron looking at her. There was something in his eyes, some emotion but he looked away from her before she could discern anymore.

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger," he said. "The Burrow get's crowded and sometimes I just needed to get away." He sat down on a patch of green grass, pulling Hermione down with him. "I probably spent the most time here after the war was over."

Hermione lifted his hand to her lips, brushing a kiss over his knuckles. "I wish I knew you then," she said. "I wonder how different my life would be now."

"I'm glad I didn't know you then," he replied. He saw the hurt in her eyes and quickly said, "I mean that if I had known you, if we had been together back then, I would have been even more terrified. I would have worried about you constantly. I might not have been able to protect you and what if the Ministry had taken you in because you are Muggle born?"

"I guess I didn't think of that," she said quietly. "I just wish I could have been there for you then."

Ron kissed her, his lips moving over hers gently but with barely contained desire. He pushed her back so she was lying on the soft grass and leaned on one arm. He broke their kiss and looked down into her eyes, caressing her cheek. "You're here for me now and that's all that really matters."

Hermione stretched her hand behind his head, bringing his face down for another kiss. His body soon followed and Hermione shifted to accommodate his weight on top of her, spreading her legs slightly so he was between them. She could feel his hands on her thighs, pushing her skirt up as his mouth moved down her throat and she sighed with pleasure.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," he murmured as his hand slipped under her shirt to cup her breast, his thumb moving lightly across it until he felt the tip harden under his touch.

"I don't know how you are physically able to do this after this morning," Hermione said followed by a light moan. She closed her eyes as Ron continued to feel her, his hand moving lower to skirt the outside of her knickers.

Ron chuckled. He removed himself from her with a sigh. "We should get back to the house before Charlie does come and find us," he said as he reached down and pulled Hermione off the ground. He watched as she straightened her skirt and smiled as he saw that she had bits of grass stuck in her hair. He plucked them out and took her hand.

When they reached the Burrow, they discovered that the others had yet to arrive. Molly was busy with the final touches for dinner and Hermione watched in amazement as she used her wand to stir the various pots and pans on the stove.

"Do you need a hand Mum?" Ron asked.

Molly tsked at him and said, "Of course not! Now finish giving Hermione the grand tour!"

Ron smiled and led Hermione to the backstairs where they climbed all the way to the top of the Burrow. "My old room," he said as he pushed open a small door. "What do you think?"

Hermione walked into the small room. "I think it's very—orange," she said. The walls had several Canons posters on them as well as Gryffindor hangings. There was a small twin bed pushed against the wall with a rather threadbare orange plaid comforter on it. Other childhood knickknacks and even the occasional book were on the shelves that lined the wall opposite the bed, as well as a small desk and chair. "It's very you," she smiled, walking over to the small window and peering out. She turned away from the window, looking at the objects on the shelves.

Ron watched as she picked up one thing or another. He closed the door behind him quietly. "You know," he said, "this is the first time I have ever had a girl up here."

Hermione arched an eyebrow up at him. "Really?" she asked. "No sneaking a girlfriend up here after your parents had gone to bed?"

Ron shook his head. "No. Now my brothers are a different story but I was more the shy type." He watched as Hermione plopped herself down on the bed, sitting back and tucking her legs under the rest of her body. Every adolescent fantasy came rushing to him as he looked at her looking at him. How many nights had he spent in that bed wondering what it would be like to have a girl, any girl, there with him? And now, here was the girl of his dreams on his bed, looking at him with those lovely brown eyes. Before he could stop himself, he crossed the small space between them, pushing her back down on the bed, crushing his lips against hers. He grinded against her and heard her gasp, causing him to smile.

"This really isn't a good idea," she murmured as he kissed her neck. "Your family is downstairs!"

He didn't seem to hear, as his hands worked to push her skirt down over her hips. Hermione didn't care though, as he kissed her again, his tongue pushing into her mouth. She reached down and lifted his shirt over his head, breaking their embrace. They worked furiously to rid each other of their clothes until they were both naked on his bed.

Hermione pulled Ron down to her, kissing him and stroking him at the same time. She moaned as she felt his fingers enter her and bucked up against him. She twisted until he was lying beneath her and quickly moved to straddle him. Ron watched, his eyes full of desire, as she lowered herself onto him, her head thrown back in pleasure as he filled her. She leaned forward, kissing him again, and he thought he would go mad as he felt her hard nipples rub against his chest.

Hermione smiled as she moved on him, knowing she was fulfilling some adolescent fantasy of his. She pushed herself off of his chest so he had a view of her whole body. She moved slowly and he groaned loudly while at the same reaching up to caress her breast before letting his hands move down until they were on her hips. Hermione moved quickly, mostly out of pleasure but also out of fear of being caught, and they were soon lying beside each other on the bed, waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Outside, Hermione heard a familiar popping sound and then voices raised in greeting.

"It sounds like some of your family has arrived," she said as she pulled on her knickers and clasped her bra before dropping to the floor to retrieve her shirt and skirt which had somehow found their way under his bed.

Ron rolled onto his side, propping his hand on his head, and smiled as she scurried about the room. "Probably but we are in no danger of them coming straight up to my room," he said.

Hermione adjusted her top and straightened her skirt then walked over to the mirror above his dresser and tried to fix her hair. Her eyes locked on his through the mirror and she turned around and hissed, "Get up Ron! How can you just lie there! Get dressed!"

Ron rolled onto his back and sighed but did as she asked. Hermione turned back towards the mirror in a huff, cursing under her breath as she tried to use Ron's comb to put some order back to her curls. Satisfied with what she saw, she said, "I'll go down first so it doesn't look as suspicious. I'll say you are in the loo."

Ron was buttoning his pants and saw that Hermione was about to walk out of the room. He grabbed her hand before she pushed open the door and pull her to him. He bent down and kissed her gently.

"You're incredible, you know that, right?" he said. He felt a rush of pleasure as he saw her cheeks flush from his comment.

Hermione moved a lock of hair off of his forehead and replied, "You're kind of incredible yourself." She kissed him one more time before slipping out the door and heading down the stairs. As she walked down the stairs, Hermione looked at the pictures hanging on the wall, all of them of the Weasley children. She smiled at one in particular, a baby picture of Ron's. He was holding on to the corner of a coffee table, a look of concentration on his face as he contemplated taking his very first step.

"It must be strange for you to see the pictures moving."

Hermione looked up to see that Charlie was on the landing below, having just emerged from one of the bedrooms. "Not anymore," she replied.

Charlie smiled as Hermione made her way down to where he was standing. "Right," he said. "You've probably been introduced to a lot of our world through Ron."

When Hermione reached Charlie, she peered into the bedroom he had just come out of to see two suitcases on the floor. "Fleur and Bill are going to spend the night," he replied.

Hermione smiled and replied, "That's nice. I am sure your parents love every moment they get to spend with their grandchildren."

Charlie chuckled, "Yeah. They're spoiling them pretty rotten but I am told that is what grandparents are for. Do you have any nieces or nephews?"

Hermione shook her head as they continued down the narrow rickety stairs. "No," she said. "I am an only child."

Charlie's eyebrows went up at this. "Wow," he said, "I can't imagine that. I hope it's not going to be too overwhelming for you to be here with the whole Weasley gang. It can get pretty rowdy."

Hermione smiled wryly at him. "I think I can handle it. Besides, Ron prepped me." They had come to the base of the stairs and were standing in the entryway. Before either of them could speak a word, Hermione saw a flash of red at her knees that collided directly with Charlie.

"Uncle Charlie!" shouted a little girl who appeared to be no more than three or four years old. Hermione's breath caught in her throat at the girl's beauty. Her skin was luminous and she had beautiful green eyes that were only set off by her telltale ginger hair. There was no doubt that she would be anything less than stunning when she grew up.

Charlie scooped the girl up in his arms and swung her around. "Victoire! Look how big you have grown! What does your mother feed you—not gillyweed I hope!"

The little girl giggled, a beautiful tinkling sound, and replied, "No! Mama makes me eat fruit and vegetables. She says they will make me grow up big and strong!"

Charlie smiled and put her down, "Your mama is a smart lady!"

Victoire giggled again and turned to look up at Hermione. "Oooh," she said, "look at your pretty hair! Can I touch it?"

Hermione knelt down and smiled, "Of course! And thank you for thinking it is pretty!"

"Victoire! Zat eez enough! Stop touching 'Ermione's hair!" said Fleur, slightly out of breath as she came out of the kitchen. Hermione noticed that Fleur was sporting a baby bump that had not been present when she had first seen her a month earlier. "Allo 'Ermione!" she said, kissing her on both cheeks. "We are so glad that you and Ron were able to come!"

"Hello Fleur! Congratulations! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Tired," she sighed, "but I think that I will be feeling zis way for the next twenty years at least!"

Hermione chuckled. She turned to see Ron coming down the stairs but before he could join her, Victoire ran to him. She smiled broadly as he scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders saying, "Did I hear you say you only eat fruit and vegetables? Uncle Ron has better treats than that! To the kitchen!"

As Ron went into the kitchen, Hermione was prevented from joining him by the arrival of even more Weasley's—George and Angelina running in after a little boy who couldn't have been more than four years old. He ran straight for Ron, attaching himself to his leg.

"Freddie!" Angelina shouted. "No snacks before dinner! Did you hear me Ron!" She shook her head looking both exasperated and happy at the same time. She was holding a newborn in her arms while George was struggling to get through the door with various baby gear.

"Bloody hell Ange," he muttered through gritted teeth, "we're only staying one night, not one month!"

Angelina held up one long manicured finger. "Don't start George! Otherwise you can sleep in that play yard not Roxanne!" She paused for a moment and then saw Hermione, her face breaking into a wide smile. "Hermione! How wonderful to see you again!"

Beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed, Hermione smiled but before she could respond, Angelina moved past her yelling after Freddie while George began his ascent up the stairs. The once crowded entryway had become suddenly silent. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was so different from her childhood home.

"Don't enjoy it too much, it surely won't last."

Hermione opened her eyes to see Arthur standing in the doorway. "You must be used to it," Hermione replied.

Arthur smiled broadly, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now come with me my dear. I made Molly promise me that I could sit next to you at dinner so I can learn all about the many uses of a microwave."

* * *

><p>The meal Molly had prepared was simply delicious: a roast beef with all the trimmings and a heavenly apple tart for dessert. Ron could feel the waistband of his jeans fitting a little bit more snuggly against him. He looked down the table and smiled. Hermione was sitting next to his father who had done nothing but fire nonstop questions to her about Muggle life. They were separated by a few of his family members, Ron having ended up next to Percy who showed up right at the beginning of dinner. Audrey, his girlfriend, was seated on Hermione's other side.<p>

"You're quite taken with her, aren't you?"

Ron dragged his eyes away from Hermione to look at Percy who was peering intently at him from behind his horn-rimmed glasses. "It's that obvious?" Ron asked, eyebrows raised.

"Only to those closest to you," he replied, "like your family." He paused before continuing. " She really is lovely. Smart too. I can tell that Mum likes her already."

"She's hard not to like," said Ron. "The big question is whether or not her parents will like me when I meet them."

"Have you made plans to see them?" asked Percy.

Ron shook his head and took a sip of tea from his mug. "Not yet. Hermione has told them about me but we haven't made any definitive plans. I honestly would like to wait until my case at work has been resolved. I want to be able to give the Granger's my full undivided attention."

Percy polished off the last of his tart and nodded. "I heard all about it. Strauss has been giving the minister updates on a daily basis. It sounds like you have made some headway as far as nailing down Knox and Goyle."

"Not enough as far as I'm concerned," said Ron grimly. "I'm surprised Strauss hasn't thrown me off the case yet."

"He seems pleased enough," said Percy. "He's a strange bird Strauss."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron quizzically. He always thought of Strauss as a straightforward, no-nonsense kind of man.

"Well," began Percy, "you know he was at the Ministry during the war, right?"

"No," said Ron, "I didn't know that. I thought he went underground like so many others did."

Percy shook his head. "No, he was at the Ministry although he was just an Auror then, albeit the best one in the department. He kept a low profile, for the most part, but there were many who felt that he was just a bit 'too cooperative' with the administration at the time." Percy flushed slightly. "Although, many could say the same about me as well I guess."

Ron put his hand on his older brother's shoulder. "You did what you did to survive Percy. And you came through when it meant the most, don't every forget that."

A trace of a smile appeared on Percy's lips. "Yes, well, those were difficult times for everyone. Many of us tried to do the bare minimum for the administration, some even going as far as a little internal sabotage. Strauss, though, well there were rumors that he was doing some personal bidding for Thicknesse. Naturally, there was an investigation done when the Ministry was being restored but nothing was ever proven. Those who had their doubts about his loyalty had conveniently been killed during the Battle of Hogwarts."

Ron sat back and let Percy's words sink in. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Percy saw the pensive look on his younger brother's face. "What is it Ron?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "It's just this case," he said. "For a while Harry and I have felt like we are missing the bigger picture. We know that there has to be at least one other person involved in this plot, someone with an agenda and money to see it happen." He stopped for a moment and then asked, "Are you sure there is no one alive who can tell me more about Strauss during the war?"

Percy shook his head slowly, "Not that I can recall but, if you don't mind, I can make some discreet inquiries around my office."

"Very discreet," replied Ron. "Thanks Perce. I hope I'm wrong about this but we can't afford not to leave every stone unturned."

"It's no problem," he said. "Now, go rescue your girlfriend before Dad asks her how a lawnmower works."

Ron chuckled but before he could take his brother's advice, Hermione rose from her seat and began to clear mugs and dessert plates from the table, following his mum towards the sink. He watched as she handed dishes to Molly and was pleased to see how well they were getting along. In fact, Hermione had seemed to win over everyone in the family, including Percy's own rather uptight girlfriend Audrey. As happy as it made him, he felt a pang of nervousness at the prospect of meeting Hermione's parents and hoped they would like him as much as his family liked Hermione.

The sun was close to setting as Ron and Hermione made their goodbyes to his family. Everyone gave Hermione hugs and kisses, although Charlie held Hermione a little too close for Ron's liking. Ginny and her sister-in-law's had made plans to meet up with Hermione in the city for a girls afternoon out. Although Ron knew Hermione wasn't one for shopping, he could tell she was secretly pleased by the quick friendships that had been made that day. Molly had made Hermione promise to come for tea soon and Hermione in turn had promised Arthur that when she did return, she would bring the lawnmower manual from her parent's house.

The drive back to the city took longer than expected as people were returning back from holiday weekends making the traffic a bit heavier than usual. Ron went with Hermione to return the Beamer and, after one last wistful glance at the little red car, he led them to a small alley where he Disapparated them back to Hermione's flat.

Their feet had barely hit the ground and Ron knew that something was dreadfully wrong. Hermione shrieked besides him and he finally was able to focus on the destruction that had taken place in her flat. Furniture was upended and stuffing was pulled out of her sofa and chairs. The many books that had lined her shelves had been pulled down and slashed through. There was broken glass everywhere from the large windows in her living room which had been smashed. A quick look down the small hallway towards her bedroom confirmed that the destruction had been continued in there as well. The most disturbing sight of all was the words that had been spray painted in green and black paint across all of the walls in a sick run-on sentence: "Muggle Bitch Die."

Hermione had dropped to her knees where she had pulled a photograph of her and her parents out from a pile of wood that looked to be the remains of a credenza. "Why?" she whispered. "Why do all of this? What point are they trying to prove?"

Ron pulled her up from the ground and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "The point they are trying to make is for me to know that you are not safe." He swore softly and then realized they he had foolishly not gone through the apartment to ensure they were alone. He pulled Hermione to him tightly and Disapparated back to the Burrow, landing in the orchards that lay beyond the house.

"But why are we back here?" Hermione exclaimed. "I need to be at my flat to put it back into order."

Ron shook his head firmly. "Absolutely not Hermione. You are no longer safe there. Don't you see how easy it was to get through all of the protective spells I placed on your flat?"

"Then I'll stay with you," she replied, "or I'll go to my parents. I refuse to runaway like this!" She turned around throwing her hands up in the air. "I only just met your family tonight! I can't stay here with them!"

Ron looked at her through narrowed eyes, "_Here_ is the safest place for you to stay and my parents will agree. My dad can get you to work through the Floo Network on the days you need to go into the city."

Hermione stood her ground. "You can't order me around like I'm one of the members of your squad Ron! I have managed to take care of myself before I met you and I'm sure I'll be able to manage now!"

"Bloody hell Hermione, stop being so stubborn!" shouted Ron. "You are not safe and it's all of my fault! I am not going to stand by and see the girl I love get killed by whoever is behind this sick and twisted plot!" Ron shouted.

Hermione flushed at Ron's words. "The girl you love?" she echoed looking at him with her luminous brown eyes.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, "not only can't I protect you but I can't even get a bloody declaration of love right!" He looked up at the sky, running his hands through his hair. It wasn't how he had planned on telling her; he had pictured something much more romantic involving candlelight and a large bed. He ran his fingers through his hair and then closed the distance between them, taking her hands in his.

"I think I loved you from the moment I saw you use your wand to clean coffee of your blouse," he said with a half-grin. "I can't bear the idea that someone can take you away from me Hermione, not when I've only just found you." He looked down into her eyes and moved a curl away from her face before leaning in to kiss her softly and resting his forehead against hers.

Hermione sighed lightly, her heart pounding in her chest. "I'm afraid too, you know," she whispered. "Afraid that you will get hurt or worse." She pulled away from him slightly so she could see his face. "I love you too."

Ron smiled broadly and pulled her in once again for a kiss, deeper this time. When he pulled away, Hermione was slightly breathless and leaned into him to steady herself. "Can you please do this for me?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Only because I love you too much," she said.

Ron put his arms around her and steered her in the direction of the house. "I think I can get used to the way that sounds," he said.

* * *

><p>The man tried to steady his hand as he replaced the phone on its cradle. Bloody Muggle contraption, he thought but it did nothing to lighten his mood. He could feel the cold trickle of sweat make its way down the side of his face. The menacing tone of voice that had been on the other end of the phone was still echoing in his ears.<p>

How could he have let it get this far, he thought as he ran his hands through the thinning hair on his head. He had promised himself that it wouldn't happen again, that he wouldn't let it get this far but here he was in familiar territory once again. Except this time he had more than money to lose. He glanced at the picture of his family on his desk. It was taken on their last holiday, a trip to the seashore. His two sons and daughter smiled up at him, their hands waving to the camera while his wife tried to keep her hair from blowing in her eyes. He could feel his bowels loosen and thought that he might soil himself then and there.

There was definitely too much at stake now to turn back. He took out his handkerchief to wipe his forehead before straightening out his work robes. He pushed himself back from his desk and walked out onto the floor. It was Sunday and no one was at work today except for him. He used his wand to turn off the lights as he pushed open the door that led to the bank of lifts. A little further down the corridor was a worker from the Magical Maintenance Department pushing a cleaning cart. As the man drew closer, he smiled and tipped his cap.

"Working late again Mr. Strauss?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"The job's never done Chester," Strauss replied with a grim smile of his own. The doors of one of the lifts opened and he stepped in turning to look out. "It's never done."


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Big Man

**A/N: I am sorry for the long time between updates. Working full time and taking care of two little boys can be time consuming. I am also eight months pregnant with our third son and by the time the other two go to bed I am pretty much ready for bed myself! Anyway, please, please be patient! I have every intention of finishing both stories! Thanks for your continued support!**

_Chapter 15: The Big Man_

The dream always started out the same: he was on the Astronomy Tower looking down at the courtyard. Ron found this strange since he hadn't been on the tower at all during the battle. But nonetheless, there he was looking down at the courtyard. He could make out people he knew, both friends and family, fighting Death Eaters while giants and spiders made their way into the courtyard. A sense of relief would come over him because he was the only one on the tower looking down and had the distinct advantage of being able to fire off spells without being seen. The feeling of relief would be short-lived though. The moment he uttered the first spell, he would be hurtled off of the tower and into the thick of the action.

He would barely have time to adjust to his surroundings before a large Death Eater would appear in front of him. He fired off a stunning spell and would dash across the courtyard into the school, desperate to find Harry. As he ran, he fired off spells not sure if they were connecting but vaguely aware of bodies scattering as he progressed into the Great Hall. This is when the dream would change. Usually he would enter just in time to see his mum dueling Bellatrix. Lately, though, instead of his mother, it was Hermione facing off against Voldemort's most loyal follower. She was holding her own against Bellatrix but Ron could see her faltering—the training she had received from him was pitiful against the most evil witch that had ever lived.

It seemed that for every step closer to Hermione he took it would result in two steps back; he couldn't reach her fast enough. The last thing he would see was a flash green light and Hermione's mouth forming a soundless scream as she fell to the floor. Ron sat straight up out of his bed, cold sweat trickling down his back. He had the dream for two years following the war, minus Hermione—she had just become a new addition to it. It had started up again right after her accident with the motorcycle.

Ron went to reach for Hermione to reassure himself that she was alright but then realized that he was in his flat and she was at the Burrow. It seemed more and more likely to Ron that he had an enemy within the Ministry and it would be too easy for them to track his movements. He knew that a flag would be raised if he were to be flitting back and forth between his flat in London and the Burrow. It was just too dangerous for Hermione and his family. It had almost been a week since he had seen her, though, and he felt like he was going mad.

He settled onto his pillow after looking at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He had only a few more hours to sleep before he needed to get up for work. When he had returned home from the Burrow there was an owl waiting for him—Percy wanted to meet with him in the morning. Apparently, he had found someone who had some rather interesting information about Strauss. Ron's stomach started to twist at the thought. He liked Strauss and was skeptical about him having any involvement in what was going on but a voice in the back of his head was telling him that he was finally on the right track.

Ron looked outside to see the full moon hanging over the apartment building across the street. He wondered if Hermione was up and looking at it too. He needed to see her, needed to be with her, especially after having the nightmare. He made up his mind in an instant. Muttering the proper spell, he sent his Patronus ahead of him. Ron had done it before and Hermione would know what to make of the ghostly dog that was going to come bounding into the attic room. Ron chuckled quietly thinking of her first reaction to it the other day; they had never worked on her summoning her Patronus and she was more than surprised to see Ron's arrive one night this week.

Quickly pulling on a pair of shorts over his boxers and throwing on t-shirt, Ron slipped his feet into his trainers and Disapparated to the country lane leading up to the Burrow. Complicated spells had been used to prevent anyone, even residents, from Disapparating right onto the property. Waving his wand Ron watched as the air in front of his parent's driveway shimmered slightly and then parted like a curtain allowing him entrance. Once on the property, he jogged up to the house and stopped as the door opened. Hermione stood and put finger to her lips.

"That was fast," she whispered as she held her hand out towards him. He didn't reply; instead he let himself be drawn into the warm kitchen and led up the backstairs towards his old bedroom. He hadn't fully appreciated Hermione's appearance when he saw her but was taking it all in now. She must have found one of his old Cannons shirts in his dresser because that seemed to be the only thing she was wearing with the exception of a pair of cotton knickers that he saw flash from under the t-shirt as she made her way up the stairs in front of him.

He was uncomfortably warm, for a multitude of reasons, by the time they reached his room, the temperature outside actually low on list of causes. Ron quietly closed the door behind him and turned to see Hermione settle herself back on the bed. He glanced around the room and smiled at the small touches she had added over the week: a stack of books on the bedside table, a small tray with a brush and perfume bottle on the dresser.

"Are you alright?" she asked breaking his train of thought for a moment. He looked over at her to see the concern etched on her face. "Did something happen?"

Ron shook his head sheepishly. "No," he replied, "nothing like that. I just needed to see you, that's all. It's been a long week and I, well, what I mean to say is that I miss you." He felt his face flame at the words. "Nice nightshirt too by the way."

Hermione looked down and pulled the shirt self-consciously. "It smells like you," she replied. "I've missed you too."

Not waiting for further explanation or invitation, Ron crossed the room to join her on the bed, his lips hungrily capturing hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth which opened eagerly under his. Hermione shifted slightly so he was between her legs and she almost groaned as his hard body settled against hers. She was desperate to feel more of him and broke their kiss so she could take his t-shirt off of him. She reached up to kiss his chest, letting her hands drift down his back until they reached the waistband of his shorts. She pulled them gently Ron helping her with the process. In one swift move, Hermione reversed their positions so Ron lay beneath her.

She leaned down, kissing him first on the lips before moving her mouth down his neck. Her body was on fire as she felt his hands on the bare skin under her t-shirt moving up her sides until they were cupping her breasts. Hermione leaned back as Ron's thumbs brushed the hardened tips and she gasped as she felt his hardness against her bottom. She quickly removed her shirt and knickers and Ron's breath caught in his throat at how beautiful she looked—her hair tumbling around her, her breasts rising and falling with each breath, the tautness of her stomach. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she had chosen to stay with him after everything that had happened.

Ron sat up threading his hands through her curls and bringing her face close to his. He kissed her slowly but with the unchecked emotion he was feeling. "I love you," he murmured as he let his lips drift from her lips down her neck until his mouth fastened onto the hardened tip of one of her breasts, his tongue making lazy circles around it before letting his teeth graze the tip gently before moving his mouth to the other one. Hermione moaned and grinded herself downwards until Ron put his hands on her hips, moving her so they were finally one. Her eyes shot open at the joining of their bodies and she smiled at Ron saying, "I love you too." She let her hand caress his cheek before letting it drift down his hard chest.

Ron barely had time to acknowledge her words as Hermione began to rock against him. He had been with other girls before, granted not many, but none of his earlier dalliances could ever compare to the way he felt when he was with Hermione. Those other girls had provided him with what he needed- a quick escape and an even quicker release. He would lie next to them afterwards feeling content but never truly satisfied, wondering how quickly he could leave or, if they were at his flat, how soon she would leave. The truth was he didn't realize how discontent he was until he looked into the beautiful brown eyes of the girl in front of him as he helped her up from the sidewalk.

His train of thought was broken as Hermione leaned back slightly and her hips picked up speed. Ron followed her lead, matching each of her thrusts with one of his one. Bracing on one hand, he let his free hand caress her breasts again, this time pinching each hardened tip and being rewarded with the sound of his name being chanted as Hermione moved even more quickly. He let his fingers drift down until they reached where their two bodies were joined. He found the tiny nub between her legs and began to exert pressure on it, rubbing it until Hermione was panting with her release. Ron pushed her onto her back and lifted her legs onto his shoulders as he thrust himself even deeper into her until he felt himself explode.

They lay tangled at the foot of his small twin bed, Hermione stroking his back as he nuzzled against her neck. "Will you stay with me for the rest of the night?" she whispered. Ron's family had made her feel so welcome and so safe but nothing could match the security she felt when his arms were around her.

Ron sighed, "I shouldn't but I don't think there is anything in this world or the next that can drag me from this bed right now."

"Good," whispered Hermione. "I wasn't planning on letting you leave anyway. Your father had me practicing Binding Charms all week and I am fully prepared to use one on you."

Ron shifted so he was looking directly at her. "Binding charms," he repeated, arching one of his eyebrows. "Well, I think I will most definitely stay then but only if you promise to put one on me now!"

Hermione's eyes flashed with laughter as she replied, "I thought you would never ask!"

* * *

><p>Ron glanced around the pub, trying to quell the uneasy feeling that was causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand. The bloke Percy had found was uncomfortable with meeting anywhere too public and as a result Ron found himself in a Muggle pub as far away from the Ministry as they could get. The day had turned out to be overcast and gray, not that one could see anything outside the grimy windows in the front of the pub.<p>

It was late afternoon and there were few people in the pub: just a few Muggles nursing their pints at the bar, the kind of down and out sort of blokes that would be in a pub drinking during the daytime. They had taken no notice of Ron as he had taken his own pint to a darkened booth at the back of the pub. He was just about to check his watch again for the tenth time in five minutes when the door opened and Percy strode in. He was followed by a man who was significantly shorter and older. The man didn't walk as much as shuffle in behind Percy, the collar of his jacket pulled up and chin tucked down as if he was trying to avoid being seen but failing in that he was only drawing more attention to himself.

Ron raised his hand toward Percy, an unnecessary gesture considering how empty the pub was. Percy gave a curt nod as he wove around empty tables and chairs before finally reaching the booth with his charge in tow. He held out his hand towards Ron who grasped it warmly before turning to introduce the mystery guest.

"Ron, this is Chester Parks. He works for the Department of Magical Maintenance. Chester, this is my brother Ron," said Percy as he slid into the booth.

Chester glanced quickly to his left and right before extended his hand towards Ron and nodding. "Nice to meet you," he said sitting as well. Ron motioned towards the bartender who bustled over with two more pints. Chester perked up at this and took a sizeable gulp of the drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Percy's eyebrows rose ever so slightly with disproval, a trademark gesture of his that brought the slightest of smiles to Ron's lips. He turned his attention back to Chester, however, and asked, "Do you know why I asked to meet you Chester?"

Nervousness replaced Chester's appreciation of the drink and he nodded somewhat hesitantly. "Aye, I know. You want to know about the 'big man.'"

Ron's brow furrowed at this. "The 'big man'? Is that what you call him?"

Chester nodded and took another sip of his drink. "That's what we call him down in Maintenance. You see, there are a lot of 'big men' around the Ministry. You know, too big to notice the likes of those around them, especially us 'little people' working in Maintenance." Chester spoke this last sentence with a bitterness that wasn't lost on Ron and Percy.

"Yeah," replied Ron, "I'm familiar with that type." He had encountered many people like that, especially during his years at Hogwarts. It was no secret that the Weasley clan was not a wealthy one, a fact that Draco Malfoy and his friends used to harp on whenever they would encounter Ron and Harry.

"Not so big now though," chucked Chester. "He's in the hole."

Percy's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Chester's chuckle turned into a raspy cough that didn't subside until he finished his pint. Ron signaled over to the bartender to bring another as Chester replied, "Well, the big man has a weakness for gambling. Loves to bet on the Quidditch matches. Usually does pretty well until recently. From what I hear on the street, he owes quite a bit to some rather unsavory characters if you catch my drift." Chester leaned forward and said in a conspiratorial tone, "If you ask me, he still hasn't learned his lesson. He keeps betting and losing but he's unable to stop himself."

Ron sat back in his chair mulling over the information. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that a man he had come to admire, a man he trusted could possibly be the leak within his department, could be taking money in exchange for information. But the more he thought, the more sense it made. Strauss knew everything about the case, knew every discovery and every action that Ron and his team had taken up to this point. His heart became heavy with the knowledge of the betrayal and when he finally stood, Ron felt like he had aged ten years in a matter of ten minutes.

"Thank you for seeing us Chester," he said as Percy rose as well. "If you think of anything else important, you know how to contact us. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Chester inclined his head and settled back into the booth to finish off his pint as Ron and Percy made their way out of the pub. The night had become cool and crisp and as Ron looked up he could make out the starts twinkling in the sky that had cleared. Before he could think any further on Strauss, Percy broke the silence.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

Ron turned to look at his brother. "This still doesn't answer all the questions. Strauss is just the leak. Who is he answering to?"

Percy looked up and down the darkened street. "Let's get out of here. We can walk and talk."

They put a few blocks between themselves and the pub before the conversation resumed. "The more I think about what you have told me," began Percy, "the more I am convinced that these events are directed solely at you."

Ron was quiet. "I know," he replied softly.

"It has to do with the Battle, doesn't it," said Percy. "And whoever is doing this now has Hermione to figure into the equation as well." He paused for a moment. "You know what you have to do, don't you?"

Ron released a breath he wasn't aware that he was holding. "Yes. I've already made an appointment."

Percy stopped walking so abruptly that Ron was a few steps ahead of him before he realized that he was by himself. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You must really love her," said Percy. "Mum and Dad have been after you for years to do this and you always said no."

Ron smiled. "I do love her. And I'll do anything to keep her safe, even it means enduring something that I have been avoiding." He paused for a moment. "It's not just Hermione, though. I think it's been building towards this. I need to do this to truly put the past behind me."

Percy stared at his younger brother wondering when he had crossed the threshold from boyhood to manhood and how he could have missed it. He had never been more proud of Ron than he was in that moment.

Ron saw Percy starting to choke up and decided the middle of a dark street was no place for family recognitions. "Let's go Perce. We'll go to the Leaky Cauldron and toast to me finally making something of myself."

Percy smiled and closed the distance between them. "Just as long as you're buying."

* * *

><p>"Harder Ron, harder," panted Hermione. Her body felt like it was ready to explode as Ron complied. They were in the small pantry off of the kitchen. Another week had passed and Ron was able to sneak away for an afternoon of swimming at the small pond at the Burrow. His father had dragged down the grill to the pond and they had just finished eating. Hermione had volunteered to go back up to the house to collect the dessert, Ron quickly volunteering to help her. No one had said that they could have just summoned it. Harry and Ginny just gave each other knowing looks as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had said they were going to take a stroll through the orchards.<p>

Hermione had just gone into the pantry to retrieve some napkins when the small door closed and Ron had pulled her to him in a passionate embrace. One thing led to another and here she was, sundress hiked up to her waist, knickers hanging precariously from the small light fixture hanging on the ceiling, back to the wall as Ron thrust in and out of her.

Hermione moaned as Ron kissed her neck and moved his mouth further down to capture the tip of her left breast in his mouth. The small buttons of her dress had popped off as Ron had worked to rid her of her bra. Hermione arched her back further, trying to pull Ron even further inside of her, bringing one of her legs up against his side. She gasped as she felt Ron lift her up and turn her around, using one hand to wipe all of the items off of the small butcher block table in the center of the pantry before sitting her on top of it, their bodies still joined.

"Much better," he murmured against her breast as his tongue made lazy circles around her nipple. Hermione moaned again and leaned back on her elbows as Ron continued to drive her crazy with need. The height of the counter made it easier for him to access her. He looked up at her and thought she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen: curls askew, full lips parted, eyes full of desire. He pulled her hips closer to him as he drove even further inside of her and watched as her eyes closed.

He took one of her hands, snaking it down between her breasts until it came to rest close to where their bodies were joined. Hermione's eyes flew open as she realized what he wanted her to do. She opened her legs even wider and Ron's eyes grew darker with desire as he watched her touch herself, her fingers rubbing the spot he knew would cause her to burst.

"That's it Ron," Hermione said, her voice rising as she commanded him to go faster. Ron's senses were on overload as he watched Hermione pleasure herself, her body shaking as he thrust harder until he felt her clench around him, screaming his name. He couldn't hold back as he thrust one last time calling her name as well.

Hermione fell back on the butcher block, her head spinning. Ron collapsed on top of her and she thread her fingers through his silky hair. "I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder," she said, to which Ron laughed. Being apart had proven to be more difficult than he thought it was going to be.

"We should probably get back outside," said Hermione as she sat up, trying to put order back to her dress. She reached up to the light fixture and retrieved her knickers before she jumped off of the butcher block and shimmied them on. Ron leaned back against the door and tucked his shirt back into his pants, smiling as Hermione used a spell to restore the buttons to her dress. She looked up to see his grin and said, "I like this dress! I'd still be mad at you for tearing it apart but you just redeemed yourself with your performance."

Ron pulled her close and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "Having you in such a state of disarray is worth your temper. Let's get what we need and head back down to the pond."

After retrieving the necessary items, they started to walk hand in hand down to the water. Hermione looked at Ron out of the corner of eye. Despite their passionate lovemaking, he had seemed distant during the day. Hermione knew that he was holding something back from her, something that had to do with the case. She didn't want to pressure him into telling her though. When he was ready, he would do it on his own. That's what she was hoping anyway.

Mrs. Weasley had made a delicious strawberry shortcake and the small group enjoyed the rest of what had turned into a lovely summer day. The sun was sinking slowly into the horizon and soon fireflies started to appear on the edge of the pond. Harry and Ginny made their goodbyes and returned to their flat while Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley get all of the picnic items back to the house. She was just finishing wiping up the counter, Mrs. Weasley having gone out into the living room to listen to a broadcast of her favorite singer, when Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Hermione turned to look at him. His hands were jammed into the pockets of his pants and he was leaning against the doorframe. He looked so different from the man she had encountered in the pantry not much earlier. There was a nervousness about him, an insecurity that she was not accustomed to seeing.

"I am," replied Hermione. "Are you heading back to your flat now?"

Ron took a step inside the kitchen. "Not yet," he said. "I wanted to talk to you about something first."

Hermione fought a wave of concern and smiled as she said, "Alright. Let's go sit in your mum's garden."

Ron nodded and held out his hand for hers, squeezing it gently. He didn't speak as he let Hermione lead him out into the cool night air. They sat down on the bench still holding hands. Hermione was quiet knowing that Ron needed time to collect his thoughts. She fought down her rising anxiety until she almost wasn't able to take it anymore.

"I know you have been curious as to what it was like for me during the war," Ron began. "I want you to know that what I have told you has been more than I told anyone who was not my family or Harry but it's not everything." Ron paused for a moment before continuing. "After the battle, at my parent's request, I did speak to Healers about what had happened not just at Hogwarts but things that had happened when Harry and I were on the run. It helped, it really did but in the course of my sessions, my Healer and I had discovered something—I have a memory lapse. There is about a fifteen minute period of time that I can't account for."

Hermione furrowed. "What do you mean, 'can't account for'?"

Ron shrugged slightly. "It's like I blacked out. It was during the height of the battle, total chaos. The Healer suggested going to see another healer that specialized in hypnotism but I fought it. I wanted to move on; seeing the Healer was mostly to appease my parents and the Ministry, who wouldn't let me attend Auror training without it."

"Why are you telling me this Ron?" asked Hermione. She could sense he was building up to something.

Ron took a deep breath and replied, "I'm telling you because it involves my case. I am pretty confident that whoever is doing this, targeting you, is doing this because of something that happened during the battle, something that I must have done that I can't remember." He looked over at Hermione and grasped her hand. "I am going to see the hypnotist tomorrow. I am hoping that it will lead to some sort of breakthrough."

"You're scared," whispered Hermione. "You're afraid to learn about whatever happened during your memory lapse."

A wry smile twisted Ron's lips. "I am afraid but not in the way you mean. Whatever I did in the past cannot be undone; it's in the past. But what if it affects my future?"

Hermione looked at him questioningly but before she could reply he said, "What if what I did is so horrendous that you can't bear the sight of me?" The last few words came out in a rush and Ron stood, abruptly dropping Hermione's hand and walking a few feet away from her, turning so she could not see his face.

Hermione stood and went over to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing that you can do, past or present, that would make me feel that way—that's not the person you are. Even though we know each other such a short time, that much I do know. You are brave, and loyal, and honest. If anything, I should worry that I am not worthy enough for you."

Ron spun around at this and Hermione saw a brief flash of anger in his eyes. "Why would you say such a thing? You are one of the bravest people I know! You took chances that you didn't have to take during the war, showed an allegiance and loyalty to a world that you didn't yet belong to knowing the whole time the danger you were putting yourself and family in!"

Hermione laughed softly. "Alright Ron, we're both equally brave and loyal. What I really meant to say is that I just hope I am worth this. I mean, you obviously have avoided having to go to this hypnotist healer and now you are going to do it. Because of me." Hermione looked down at the space between them and when she looked up Ron could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "That is a lot of love to live up to."

Ron pulled her close to him, stroking her cheek and kissing her gently. "I love you Hermione. You have already lived up to more than you know."

Hermione stepped into Ron's embrace, relishing the feeling of being wrapped in his arms. She didn't know what she had done to deserve someone so wonderful. "Will I be coming with you to your appointment?" she asked.

Ron shook his head. "I want you to be there but I think it is too risky. We'll have to make an arrangement to meet afterward. Harry and Ginny are going to go with me."

Hermione nodded, "That sounds good."

Ron kissed her one more time before saying, "Let's go back inside. I have to be on my way soon and need to say goodnight to my parents."

As they walked hand in hand, Ron marveled at the petite young woman beside him. He had meant what he said to her but had stopped short of saying what he had really wanted to. He had never had the depth of feeling for anyone like he had for Hermione and despite the newness of their relationship he knew that Hermione was the one and only one for him. The only thing that stood in his way was the faceless enemy he had yet to meet. One step closer, he thought, just one step closer.


	16. Chapter Sixteen:  Complications

**A/N: I'm back! Life with three boys, one of them a newborn, is proving to be both wonderful and exhausting. As we start to settle into some type of a routine I am hoping to have more time for writing. I hope you like this next chapter—keep the reviews coming.**

_Chapter Sixteen: Complications_

"Ron would you please just sit down! I'm getting dizzy watching you pace back and forth!"

Ron looked down at the annoyed face of his sister. Before he could come back with any type of snappy retort, Harry spoke.

"Yeah mate," he said, "you're wearing a hole in that bit of carpet."

Ron sighed and dropped down into the seat between the two of them. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just a little nervous about this, you know?"

A look of concern replaced the look of annoyance that had been on Ginny's face. She put her arm around her brother saying, "I know. But it's time that you did it. Not just because it can help solve your case but because it is what is good for you. It's what is going to help you move forward."

"Ginny's right," added Harry. "It's not healthy for you to have this baggage, not after all this time."

Ron nodded, not knowing what to say. He knew they were both right. Moving forward, he thought. It was funny that in order to move forward he was going to have to go back six years in time. Six years to that fateful day when their world almost came apart. Seeing the Healer was the right move. It was the only move if he wanted to finally put an end to the case and ensure that whoever was behind the killing of the Muggles and the recent attacks on Hermione was finally caught.

Before he could say anything, the door to the Healer's inner office opened. His name was Emmett Nolan and he was nothing like what Ron thought he would be. Somehow Ron had pictured him as a male version of Professor Trelawney: slightly disheveled, crazy eyes. Instead, a man who was probably at least his father's age if not older wearing a Muggle sports coat and trousers stepped into the waiting room and asked, "Mr. Weasley? Ready?"

Ron stood up and looked back down at Ginny and Harry. Ginny grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It will be alright Ron. We'll be waiting for you right here."

Ron smiled, or at least he tried to smile, before turning his attention back to Nolan. "Ready," he replied.

* * *

><p>"So," Ron said nervously, "do I need to lie down or something?" He sat gingerly on the edge of a brown leather couch looking around the room for a sign of what to expect. There was nothing intimidating about the office though. One whole wall contained floor to ceiling bookshelves. The other walls had black and white photographs displayed, mostly of landscapes. They were not Muggle photographs as he could see various animals darting around in the pictures.<p>

Nolan smiled as he settled in a chair across from the couch. "No, that's not necessary unless you really want to. Now, why don't you tell me why you are here."

Ron took a deep breath and began. "As I am sure you are aware, six years ago I fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. For some reason, I have blocked out a chunk of time from that battle."

Nolan looked at Ron curiously. "Explain what you mean by 'blocked out'."

Ron clasped his hands together and leaned forward resting his elbows on the top of his knees. "I remember every detail of the battle except for one part. It was shortly after the battle resumed. I remember running into the Great Hall but that's it. The next thing I remember is watching as Harry and Voldemort faced off."

"Approximately how much time passed?" asked Nolan.

"About ten minutes," replied Ron. He paused before continuing. "After the battle, my parents insisted that I see a Healer which I did but I never mentioned this to him."

"Why now?" asked Nolan.

Ron sat back and said, "Part of it has to do with something I am investigating at work. Most of it, though, has to do with a girl."

Nolan arched an eyebrow. "A girl?"

Ron sighed. "This has been weighing on my mind for longer than I care to admit. I need to know so I can move on with my life; a life that I am hoping this girl will be part of."

Nolan made some notations on the pad that was on his lap. He seemed satisfied with what Ron had told him. "This is quite simple really. It is actually a technique that Muggles use—hypnotism. Now, sit back and rest your hands at your sides and close your eyes. Concentrate on the sound of my voice."

Ron leaned back into the plush leather couch and did what he was told. He listened as Nolan spoke.

"Excellent Ron. Now concentrate on your breathing. I want you to focus on each breath you are taking. Take ten breaths."

Ron felt himself begin to relax with each breath he took. "Alright," said Nolan. "I am going to count backwards from ten. Every time I say a number, I want you to take a breath."

Ron had never experienced anything as what he was experiencing at that moment. With every breath he felt as if he was being removed from his body until the only thing that remained was the sound of Nolan's voice.

"I want you think back to that moment during the battle Ron, that moment when the battle resumed. What do you see?" asked Nolan.

"People running, people Disapparating."

"Good, good," murmured Nolan. "What are you doing?"

"I am running into the Great Hall. People are dueling."

"Do you see anyone you know?" asked Nolan.

"I know almost everyone. Everyone except most of the Death Eaters that is," said Ron.

He could hear Nolan asking more questions and Ron knew that he was answering them but the visions dancing before him had taken on the quality similar to the Muggle movie that Hermione had taken him to see. He felt himself sink down into the couch as his memories took hold.

_Flashes of green and red light exploded on either side of him. As he looked around, he saw his classmates dueling Death Eaters. He watched in awe as Romilda Vane used a Body Binding Curse to bring down Yaxley and then watched in horror as Parkinson, Pansy's father, used the Sectumsempra spell on a seventh year Hufflepuff boy whose name he didn't know, his body leaking his life blood on the stone floor. Before he could reach him, Ron heard a horrified scream and looked up to see Lavender on one of the balconies. She had seen the Hufflepuff boy as well and it became clear to him that this was someone she cared deeply about. She locked eyes with Ron for one brief second before a spell hit her from behind and her body tumbled over the stone railing and crashed onto the floor below._

_Ron was about to rush over to Lavender when he saw a flash of grey fur head for her as well—Greyback. He was the same werewolf that had attacked his oldest brother Bill the year before. _

"_Let's get him Ron," yelled Neville, running toward where Lavender was lying._

_Ron looked at him in surprise; he hadn't even realized Neville was standing there. Without answering, he followed after him. Neville used a Stunning Curse that threw Greyback against a wall before he could reach Lavender's ominously still body. It wasn't enough to stop him permanently, only to slow him down. Within seconds, he was back on his feet, growling at both Ron and Neville. Again, Neville took aim and fired another spell and again Greyback was only knocked down for a few seconds. Ron looked around in desperation as his mind raced through possible spells they could use. That's when he saw it. It was staring down at them with its ghastly smile, almost as if it was mocking their ineffectiveness: a gargoyle._

_At the same moment, Greyback made a charge for them. Ron fired a spell at the balcony where Lavender had been standing just moments earlier and watched with satisfaction as the Gargoyle came crashing down on Greyback. Neville rushed forward to bind the still form of the werewolf as Ron ran to Lavender. It was then that he saw her: a small girl, a first year, wearing the colors of Slytherin. She was bending over a pile of rocks, screaming for her mother. Tears rolled down her face from luminous brown eyes, making streak marks down the cheeks of her perfect mocha skin. She finally pushed back a rock and began to scream even louder. As Ron approached, he saw the broken features of what once was a beautiful woman wearing the dark robes of a Death Eater. Blood streaked down her face, the same eyes as the girl looking up with a blank expression, the light having gone from them._

"_You killed her!" screamed the young girl. "You killed my mother! You killed her, you killed her! You made the balcony fall on her! You killed her!"_

_Ron felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him as the girl stood up and started beating her small fists against his chest and continued her screaming. She finally stopped and collapsed in a heap on top of her dead mother. It was then that he noticed several Death Eaters moving in his direction. He was about to Disarm them but then realized they weren't looking at him. They were looking at the girl. Before he could stop them, they picked her up and made for the exit to the Great Hall. It was at that same moment that he heard Voldemort yell and saw his mum standing over the body of Bellatrix. Pandemonium ensued as Harry revealed himself and began his faceoff with the Dark Lord._

"…three, two, one. Now open your eyes Ron."

Ron was disoriented at first but then recognized the kind eyes of Healer Nolan. His heart was pounding and he felt like he had just left the battle minutes ago instead of years ago.

"You did remarkably well Ron," said Nolan. "How do you feel?"

"Strange," replied Ron, "I feel like I have stepped back in time, which, I guess I did."

"Do you remember everything that you saw?" asked Nolan.

Ron nodded, "Yes, I do remember. How did you do that?"

Nolan smiled and sat back in his chair. "I just asked you the correct questions. You did all of the work."

Ron shook his head slowly. "That little girl. It felt so real. Her mother. I—"

Nolan interrupted. "You did not kill that woman Ron. What happened to her was an accident. A tragic accident." Nolan paused for a moment. "This memory is what has been preventing you from making a true recovery from your experiences six years ago. Just because you have realized it doesn't mean you are past it. Do you understand Ron?"

Ron looked up at Nolan. "I think I understand that you and I might have a standing appointment for some time to come."

Nolan laughed and stood up. "If you would like to continue with me, I would be honored. Just see my receptionist on the way out to schedule your next appointment."

Ron stood up and shook hands with Nolan. He was almost to the door when Nolan asked one more question. "There was a name you kept mentioning as you recalled the story. Who was he?"

Ron turned slowly to look at Nolan. "He's the key."

Before Nolan could respond, Ron walked out of the office and closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p>The Muggle restaurant Harry, Ginny, and Ron had slipped into was doing a booming bar business. Suit types had bellied their way up to the bar and were enjoying their pints. The trio had found a table in the back of the restaurant and were mulling over the ale that was in front of them.<p>

"So it's him," said Harry, "Zabini. I don't know if I ever would have been able to guess that on my own."

Ginny took a sip from her glass and said, "I know I never would've. What are you going to do Ron?"

"Investigate," he replied. "I want to make sure that this is a clean case, that when we finally catch up to him and nail him he will receive the maximum sentence."

Harry had been looking intently at Ron as he was speaking. "How're you doing mate?"

Ron looked up and over at Harry. "I don't know," he said. "I know what happened was an accident but—I just don't know."

Ginny reached over and covered Ron's hand with her own. "It is going to take time Ron. Don't rush it. You'll work through it, I know you will. So does Harry."

Harry nodded. "Ginny's right. Nolan comes highly recommended too. I asked around. Discreetly of course." Harry paused for a moment. "Anything you need, mate, you know you'll have it."

Ron knew that Harry was speaking about work. Harry, due to his position at the Ministry, would have a great number of resources at his disposal; resources that could help Ron bring the case to a close.

Ron sat back in the booth and ran his hands through his hair. "Merlin's beard this is a mess. I almost forgot about Strauss's involvement in all this. What the bloody hell are we going to do about him?"

"Use him," Harry replied. "Maybe we can promise him a deal if he cooperates with us in nailing Zabini. The first thing we'll have to do tomorrow is let him know that we know."

Ron listened as Harry spoke, nodding in the appropriate places but his mind was miles away. Since they had left Nolan's office, the details of the battle had come into even clearer focus. He kept replaying the scene of Zabini's mother's death over and over again. Now that the memory had been recovered Ron couldn't turn it off in his mind. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he remembered. He could see the falling balcony and the look of fear come over Mrs. Zabini's beautiful features as she pushed her daughter out of harm's way just seconds before the stones came tumbling down upon her.

He stood suddenly, taking out some Muggle money from his wallet and throwing it on the table. "I need to get out of here," Ron said. He watched as Ginny stood up in protest but he held up his hand. "I'm fine Ginny, I just need to be alone. Harry, I'll catch up with you at work tomorrow. We have a lot to do."

Before either Harry or Ginny could stop him, Ron was out the door and in the alley next to the restaurant. He knew he should go into work and try to figure a way out of the case but all he really wanted was to see Hermione. It was Monday and she wouldn't be at work. She would still be at the Burrow but the last thing he wanted was to face his parents and talk about his session with Nolan. He just wasn't ready yet to start retelling the story over and over.

Ron had been standing in the middle of the alley for a good minute when he suddenly heard someone calling him. He turned to see Sawyer, one of the Aurors on his team, rushing toward him. Ron immediately tensed up: Sawyer and another Auror were supposed to be doing surveillance on Hermione's flat.

"Sawyer," said Ron, "what's wrong?"

Ron watched as the young man stopped short in front of him and took a few breaths. "Merlin you're hard to find! There's a problem at Granger's apartment." Sawyer put up his hands in defense as he saw a look of anger cross Ron's face.

"Relax Weasley," he said, "she's fine but her parents showed up at her building. She must have given them a key because they let themselves in to her flat. We weren't sure how to proceed. Should we go in and erase their memories and send them on their way or-" Sawyer paused for a moment before continuing. "Actually that's the only plan we came up with before we decided to find you."

Ron blew a long breath out of his mouth and replied, "You did the right thing. I don't want to modify their memories. I guess I am going to need to talk to them. C'mon, let's go back to the flat. With any luck, maybe they decided to leave."

But there was no luck to be had that afternoon. When Sawyer and Ron arrived at the stakeout location, an empty flat in a building across the street from Hermione's, Brennan, the other Auror assigned to the case, opened the door saying, "There still in there. Her mum has even made some tea and started dusting the place!"

Ron swore loudly. He had no choice but to go over there and get them out of the flat. The last thing he needed was to have Hermione's parents harmed in anyway because of the revenge plotted against him. It was bad enough that Hermione had been targeted.

"I'll go over and get them out," said Ron.

Sawyer and Brennan looked visibly relieved by Ron's plan of action. Ron, on the other hand, was anything but. This was not how he had envisioned meeting Hermione's parents. He had hoped that they would meet at a proper Muggle restaurant where in a more public place Ron would be able to win them over with a meaningful discussion about what his life was like and how much he loved their daughter. Now he was going to be forced to have that conversation.

Brennan's eyes grew large and wide as he said, "And you're going to bring them here?"

Ron scowled at him. "No you numnut, I'm not going to bring them here! I'll bring them to where she is!"

Brennan flushed but looked relieved at that same time. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he replied.

Ron shook his head and turned to leave the empty flat. "I'll be at the Burrow if you need to get in touch with me," he said as he head out the door, closing it firmly behind him.

Taking two steps at a time, Ron ran up the stairs of Hermione's building only to stop short at the door to her flat. A wave of fear washed over him as he realized he was about to meet her parents for the first time. Swallowing hard he knocked twice on the door. Ron heard footsteps approaching on the other side and then muffled voices. He knew the Grangers had probably looked out the peephole and were trying to decide whether or not to let him in. Ron prayed they would; the last thing he wanted to do was Disapparate into Hermione's flat and scare the devil out of them.

Ron was contemplating knocking again when suddenly the door swung open.

"Yes," said a man as tall as he with remarkably familiar brown eyes. "May I help you?"

Mrs. Granger tsked Mr. Granger saying, "Oh Edward can you really be that daft! This must be the boy Hermione told us about!"

Mr. Granger flushed slightly replying, "Yes, yes, of course you're right Katherine." He held the door open wider and said, "Why don't you come in. We were just waiting for Hermione."

Ron nodded and stepped into the flat. He wasn't sure if Hermione had revealed anything to her parents about the current situation. They obviously didn't know that she wasn't living in the city. He could feel his stomach start to knot up as the realization that he would have to explain everything to them and then get them out of the apartment and to the Burrow.

Ron realized that the Granger's were looking expectantly at him. "How rude of me," Ron said. "I'm Ron Weasley. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." He held out his hand to Mr. Granger who shook it firmly after a split second of contemplation. Ron had been expecting Hermione to look more like her mum but it was clear now that she took after her father with the exception of her hair. Mrs. Granger had the same beautiful curly hair albeit styled in a shorter fashion. She was looking at Ron curiously but then extended her hand as well.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Ron," she replied. "Why don't we take a seat on the couch while we wait for Hermione. I can't imagine where she is gone to; I know she doesn't work at the bookstore on Mondays." Mrs. Granger sat down on the edge of the couch and put on a smile that didn't convince Ron at all.

"We should sit down," said Ron. He waited until Mr. Granger was seated next to his wife and then said, "Hermione won't be returning to the flat. At least not today."

A look of alarm came over both of the Granger's faces and Ron cursed inwardly as he realized how that must have sounded. Mrs. Granger was gripping her husband's forearm and she actually looked a bit frightened. There had been very few times in Ron's life that he had to interact with Muggles and he had never had to meet a girlfriend's parents, Muggle or Magical. He could tell that he was off to a bad start on both accounts.

"What do you mean she is not returning?" asked Mrs. Granger. She stood up suddenly saying, "What have you done with her? I knew nothing good could come of this!"

Mr. Granger rolled his eyes in a way that reminded him so much of Hermione that Ron almost laughed aloud. "Really Katherine," said Mr. Granger, "I think you are being a tad bit dramatic. I'm sure Ron has a perfectly reasonable explanation for the comment he just made, don't you Ron?"

Ron sat on the edge of an ottoman facing the Grangers. "Reasonable, yes. Believable to you—well, that's debatable."

* * *

><p>"Explain to me again how you got them to Disapparate with you?"<p>

Ron turned to Hermione and smiled. She had a look of disbelief mixed with amazement on her face. "It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that," he replied. He actually hadn't told her how he convinced them. Ron hadn't been planning on telling the Granger's the whole story of his investigation. He didn't want to tell them right away that her relationship with him had put Hermione in danger. "I simply told them that I could take them to you but it would involve some unconventional travel arrangements. I think your Dad actually enjoyed it!"

Hermione shook her head and said, "When you popped up in the living room like that with the both of them holding your hands I just couldn't believe it!" She paused and looked into the kitchen window. She and Ron were standing in his Mum's garden. They had both stepped outside for some air while Ron's parents gave the Grangers the grand tour of the Burrow. Hermione wasn't sure if it was the wisest idea but after the shock of traveling directly into the Weasley's living room, getting her parents up and on their feet was probably the best course of action to take.

When her parents had caught their breath from Disapparating, the first thing they did was catch a stunned Hermione up in a hug. The second thing they did was demand explanation. Ron's parents had come running into the living room when they heard the distinct popping associated with Disapparating. Their wands had been drawn but thankfully the Grangers hadn't seen.

Hermione was brought back into the moment by Ron. "I can't believe you haven't told them about what's going on."

"How was I supposed to tell them Ron?" she asked, her eyes flashing with anger. "What was I supposed to say? I had already stunned them with the news that I am a witch, that I was starting to learn magic, and yeah, by the way Mum and Dad, my new boyfriend is a wizard and the Muggle equivalent to a cop. Should've I thrown in the fact that my life might possibly be in danger due to a case you are working on?"

Ron had the good grace to blush slightly before replying, "Well, when you put it that way, I guess it makes sense that you didn't tell them."

"You think?" Hermione replied one of her eyebrows arched at him. Her expression softened as she saw the sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry. This has been a difficult day for you too. We haven't even had time to discuss how your appointment was. I know you're parents are eager to hear how it went."

"I think it best that we put that aside until after your parents are gone," he said quietly. He turned away from Hermione and stared out towards the orchards.

Hermione could see that he didn't want to talk at all. She tried to hide the hurt in her voice as she said, "I told you before that whatever happened I will be here for you. I know you aren't ready to say what happened but when you are, I'll be here." She paused before saying, "Did you catch the look on my mum's face when your mum used her wand to pour the tea?"

And that was just one of the many reasons he was in love with her, Ron thought. She knew he needed to process what had happened and wasn't going to press him. This whole situation with her parents was actually a welcome distraction for him. If the Grangers weren't here Ron knew that he would be sitting at the kitchen table with his Mum and Dad answering questions that he wasn't ready to answer but would feel obligated to. Instead, he sat at the kitchen table and answered questions from the Grangers that he had no problem answering. They were mostly interested in what his job was like. They were very curious about the Ministry and its workings and Ron was glad that his father was there to help answer their questions.

"It was almost as good as the look on my father's face when your father answered his cell phone," replied Ron, chuckling. "He has been dying to get his hands on one of those!"

Hermione smiled but before she could respond, Ron had her in his arms and she could feel the tension from her parents visit melt away. Ron, on the other hand, felt nothing but anxiety. Holding Hermione in his arms reminded him of how much he had to lose if the case wasn't resolved soon. He gripped her tighter and heard her gasp in response.

Ron pulled back slightly saying, "I'm sorry. I've just missed you."

"I've missed you too," she replied and then kissed him gently. She had meant it to be a light kiss but soon it has deepened into something more. Finally Ron broke off saying, "We probably shouldn't be doing this in full view of the house. The last thing I need is for your parents to see us snogging in the backyard!"

Hermione blushed slightly and smiled, "You're probably right." She paused and the said, "I think they like you. My parents I mean. When you were explaining your job to them I could tell they were impressed."

"We'll see how impressed they are after dinner," Ron replied. His parents had asked the Granger's to stay for dinner so more discussion could take place. They hadn't even mentioned why Hermione was at the Burrow. Ron had a sneaking suspicion that his mum had hoped to delay revelation of that detail by suggesting a tour of the house. She was trying to buy him time to get an explanation together.

"It will be fine," said Hermione although she wasn't convinced of that herself. "C'mon, let's go back inside. I'm sure the tour is almost over." She reached out her hand and grabbed Ron's.

Ron nodded and allowed her to lead him back into the house. It was going to be an extremely long evening. Hopefully he would still have a girlfriend by the time it was over.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Past and Present

**A/N: Thank you for sticking with me! I am still dedicated to both of my stories; I don't think I'll ever grow tired of Harry Potter—especially not Hermione and Ron!**

_Chapter 17: The Past and Present_

Things were just looking better and better, he thought. A few years back, one of his financial advisors had suggested investing in Muggle real estate. After some initial investigating, Blaise had bought a few buildings throughout the city, most of them residential. One of the buildings, however, was zoned both residential and commercial. It was a five floor building, pre World War II. The top four floors had been divided into apartments. The bottom floor had been converted into a shop. A book shop to be more precise.

Blaise smiled to himself. It was a sign, he thought. It had to be. That cruel bitch called Fate had finally decided to favor him. Hermione Granger worked in that bookshop. He had him; he had Weasley right where he wanted him: vulnerable.

* * *

><p>"Molly that treacle tart was delicious! You will have to give me the recipe, it is one of Edward's favorites!" said Katherine Granger.<p>

Molly beamed, "Thank you. It's one of Ron's favorites too! I'm glad you enjoyed it!" With a whisk of her wand, she began to clear the dessert plates away. Katherine's smile faded just a bit as tea cup flew by, her eyes widening slightly in horror. Hermione's father also stared slack-jawed as the cutlery followed the plates through the door into the kitchen. Their reactions were not lost on Ron and he didn't' miss the concerned glance they exchanged.

Hermione also noticed her parent's reaction. To their credit, they had been remarkably calm during the day. The Weasley's had given them "the tour" of the Burrow along with the outside property. They spent the hour leading up to dinner in the parlor chatting. Mostly the Granger's were answering Arthur's questions about Muggle life, much to their amusement. Hermione, however, was concerned about the lack of questions her parents had for the Weasley's. She wasn't sure but she thought maybe they didn't want to appear rude. But now the night was drawing to a close and nothing had been said about Hermione staying at the Burrow instead of at her flat.

Ron cleared his throat saying, "C'mon Dad, let's give mum a hand with the dishes. I'm sure Hermione would like to spend some time alone with her parents."

"Oh, yes, of course," said Arthur, pulling his napkin out from his shirt. "We'll just be right inside."

Arthur headed into the kitchen, Ron on his heels. He turned back and gave Hermione a quick smile before letting the door close behind him. The smile faded quickly from his face. Hopefully the discussion between Hermione and her parents would go well. He was definitely in too deep now. Ron wasn't letting go of Hermione, even to her family, without a fight.

"Well," said Katherine, "this has certainly been a very interesting day, hasn't it Edward?"

Hermione glanced over to her father who had been studying a family portrait that was on the buffet. It was of the Weasley's on a vacation to Egypt. It had to be at least ten years old. It was a lovely picture ruined only by a monkey that Fred and George put on Percy's head which then jumped onto Ron and then Ginny causing disruption to the group shot.

Edward Granger pulled his eyes away from the frame saying, "Yes dear, very interesting. Interesting and informative."

Hermione glanced nervously between her parents. She was alternating between feeling uneasy and feeling resentful. Uneasy because she so wanted her parents approval of Ron and his family but resentful because it had been her parents who had denied her a place in the world that the Weasley's belonged to, a world that she should be part of.

"Now, Hermione," her mother began, "it is very clear that Ron has strong feelings for you but from what his parents told us, it is his fault that your life has been put in jeopardy. You can't honestly believe that your father and I would be ok with that?"

Hermione felt her face flush with anger but before she could respond her father held up his hand. "Now just hold on Katherine," he said, "I don't think that is a fair assessment. From what I have gathered, Ron has done all he can to keep Hermione safe. She has round the clock protection from their Ministry and the Weasley's have also done a wonderful job protecting her."

It was now Katherine's turn to flush. "I just don't understand how you can say that Edward. She has been hospitalized! How is that protection?"

Edward sighed, a tired sigh, one that Hermione had never heard before. "I guess I feel guilty Katherine. No," he said holding up hand when his wife would have interrupted him. "It's time I told you. It's long overdue actually."

With another sigh, he looked over at Hermione and began. "When I was just a little boy growing up I had a good friend. His name was Patrick O'Donohue. Paddy everyone called him. He lived in the house next door to me. Paddy had red hair and millions of freckles, kind of like your Ron," Edward said then smiled as he watched Hermione blush at the reference of "her Ron."

"Paddy and I were as thick as thieves when we were younger," he continued. "We did everything together: built forts in our backyards, played football in the street, the sort of things boys our age did. Paddy was the oldest child in his family, he had two younger sisters, and we all attended the local primary school together. By all accounts we enjoyed a normal childhood." Edward paused as if trying to gather his words before continuing. "I first noticed that Paddy was different, if that is even the correct term, when we were about seven or eight. There was a time when we were in the woods by our houses and we walked to a small stream, a stream that we were warned not to go to. Naturally, once we were told not to go, we made it our mission to get there. It was a beautiful spot for fishing and swimming and skipping stones. I got a little braver than I usually was, however, and decided to try to cross the stream on some of the rocks that dotted it. Wouldn't you know that one of my feet slipped and I started to fall head first into the next rock but instead of cracking open my skull, I bounced off of the rock as if it was a trampoline and landed onto the opposite side from where I started."

Katherine smiled but seemed puzzled. "My dear, this is a lovely story but I just don't see—"

"I'm almost there Katherine," Edward replied. He cleared his throat and continued. "Then, when Paddy turned ten, the summer before school began that year, he told me that he wouldn't be continuing at the primary school, that his parents were going to be sending him to a private school in Scotland. I asked if his sisters would be attending as well when they got older and he said most likely not. Well, our friendship continued even if we didn't see each other as often as we liked. Paddy was always very quiet about the school that he attended and the friends that he was making there but I didn't care. Once, when we were both about fifteen, I visited him at his home. It was one of the few times I ever went over there and the only time I was ever in his room. He excused himself to use the bathroom and that's when I found it—a trunk under his bed."

"I wasn't snooping or anything," said Edward growing slightly red at the memory. "I had dropped my key and went to retrieve it and that's when I saw it. What was perplexing to me was how large the trunk was compared to the size of Paddy's bed. There was no way it should have been able to fit under there. That's how Paddy found me when he came back in: on my hands and knees literally scratching my head. I blustered through an apology and high-tailed it out of there but one word was emblazoned in my mind: wizard. I finally had an explanation as to some of Paddy's actions when we were younger."

Hermione had been smiling throughout her father's story but suddenly a look of concern came over her face. She had done some quick math in her head and realized that Paddy would have been at Hogwarts when Voldemort first rose to power. "What happened to Paddy Dad?" she asked in a quiet voice. "What happened to his family?"

Edward had been looking down at the table as Hermione spoke but now raised his head to look at her with unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "They didn't make it. Right before that person came to power, Paddy warned me about strange things that might be going on and strange people I was to look out for. His family disappeared one night. Their house was emptied of all belongings almost as if they had never lived there. Two weeks later it was reported in the newspaper that they were found at an empty campsite, killed in their sleep by a fire that tore through the grounds. There was nothing left of them, nothing to bury, no gravesite to visit or place flowers at."

Katherine gasped as Edward finished his story and moved her hand to cover his. "Darling," she said, "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Edward laughed harshly, "Tell you what? That my best friend growing up was a wizard who had been destroyed by an evil lord trying to take over the world? I loved you too much Katherine, I didn't want you to think I was crazy!"

"So that's why you wouldn't let me go to Hogwarts," said Hermione, "not because you thought it was some big joke but because you knew it wasn't and you were afraid."

Edward nodded, the tears dropping from his eyes. "I knew right away that you were the same as Paddy. I first realized one night tucking you into bed. You insisted on another story but we had already read too many. I said no but all of a sudden the book you wanted to read came flying off of the bookshelf and landed on my lap. I knew then that you were a witch and knew then that I would never let you go off to that school. I needed to protect you. Paddy's parents weren't like him and they couldn't protect him and I would be damned if I let the same thing happen to you!"

Hermione sat back in her chair, speechless. It was hard to remain mad at her father with this bit of news. How would she act, she wondered, if she was put in the same position as him? Hermione was sure she would do all in her power to protect her child. But how far would she go? Would she deny him or her the life they were destined to lead? She hoped she would never have to make a decision like that.

Edward cleared his throat and took a handkerchief out of his pocket, using it to wipe his eyes and blow his nose. "So, now you both know the whole story. I am sorry to both of you. To you Katherine for never confiding this in you and to you Hermione for taking away something as important as this life from you. I never dreamed it would end up this way."

Hermione bounded out of her chair and over to where her father was. Edward rose and embraced her, Katherine coming around as well to wrap her arms around both of them. There was no going back and undoing what had been done but now there was at least understanding and acceptance. That was good enough for Hermione.

* * *

><p>It was dark outside and the Burrow was quiet. The Granger's had left hours earlier and Ron's parents had since went up to bed. Hermione had told them the story that her father had told her. Much to her surprise Mr. Weasley had said the name of the young man was familiar and he was certain that Paddy was at Hogwarts when Molly and he had been although a few years younger. He promised he would look into it when he went to work the next day and was mumbling to himself as headed up the stairs to bed behind Molly.<p>

"So you are sure your parents are alright with everything," asked Ron as he absently played with Hermione's curls, her head resting on his chest.

Hermione sighed, "Alright with everything—no, at least my mum is not. They are accepting of everything, thought, and that's a start. They really like you and adore your family and that's all that I care about right now."

Ron shifted suddenly so Hermione was forced lift her head. "You should care about more than that Hermione. I've placed you in a ridiculous amount of danger. If you had any sense you should march out of this house, get your parents, and go far, far away from here until everything has blown over."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him saying, "If I had any sense? You're the one with no sense right now Ron for saying something like that. I love you and would never be able to live with myself if I left you to face whatever or whoever is threatening you. You still haven't even told me what went on at your appointment today!"

Ron stood up and scoffed, "Sorry Hermione I was kind of busy making sure your parents didn't get themselves killed. We haven't really had time for a cozy catch-up over a cuppa."

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes but her anger far outweighed her hurt feelings. "Fine Ron. Sorry to have caused so much trouble. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should leave. I think I'll go get my things together right now so I can be out of here first thing in the morning. My parents are overdue for a holiday and I can take the time off from work. I'll take them away from here, away from the danger, away from you." She moved past him and headed up the stairs, taking two at a time until she reached his attic room at the top of the house.

Ron stood in the living room, looking up at the ceiling and cursing himself. It was for the better, he thought. He should let her go and let her go angry. She would put as much distance between them as possible and that would mean she would be out of harm's way. When things were resolved and she came back he could set things right between them. But what if he couldn't, said a small voice inside his head. What if you are sending the only good thing to happen to you away, never to return—are you willing to take that risk?

"No," Ron said out loud before hurrying up the stairs to his room. He threw open the door to see Hermione standing in the middle of the room, a suitcase open on the bed, her arms full of clothes.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean it. I don't want you to leave."

Hermione turned to look at him, tears falling freely but eyes flashing with anger. "No Ron, you made yourself perfectly clear. I wouldn't want to be in the way of the big, strong, Auror, would I? There's no possible way I could help you with any of this. I'm just the lowly Muggle girl that foolishly fell in love with you!"

Ron flinched at her tone and her words but felt his anger returning as well. "That's ridiculous and you know it. I love you more than I have loved anything in my life and I need you more than you will ever know."

Hermione sniffed and asked, "What did you say?"

Ron felt his anger subside at the sight of her red nose and said, "I need you. You brought me back to life Hermione. I haven't been living these past six years since the battle. I've been alive but not living. You've changed all of that. I have a future—you are my future. I'm nothing if you leave. I need you Hermione, I need you."

Hermione dropped the clothes she was holding and hurtled herself at Ron, wrapping her arms tightly around him. She lifted her face to look at him and was met with his lips crushing hers with a ferocity she hadn't known could exist. She wound her fingers through his hair, bringing his face even closer to hers. There was desperateness to their embrace, a desperateness that Hermione realized Ron had been feeling for a long time. They sank down to the floor, their lips never leaving each other as their hands fumbled to remove clothes. Hermione stopped kissing him long enough only to remove the dress she had been wearing as Ron pulled off her undergarments. She pushed him down on the ground and pulled off his t-shirt as he slid out of the jeans he had on. He grabbed her face again, pulling her lips down onto his, his tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth as a prelude to what their bodies would be doing.

Hermione couldn't believe the need she felt for Ron, a need that was equally felt by him. She moved herself so he was positioned between her legs and grasped his long hard length as she guided it into her. Ron cried out with the pleasure as did Hermione as she began riding him. Sweat covered them as he met every downward thrust of hers with an upward one of his own causing her to move faster and faster until he could feel her climax around him. He rolled her over quickly, never leaving from inside of her and continued to thrust hard until he felt her climax again before finally succumbing to his own release.

Before either of them could say anything, Ron gathered Hermione into his arms and laid her on the bed, holding her close to him. He inhaled the scent of her hair and felt tears begin to sting his eyes as the stress of the day began to leave him.

Hermione turned so she could face Ron. She used the tips of her fingers to wipe away the tears that she could see trickling down his cheeks. "What have you learned?" she asked.

In the quiet of the darkened room, Ron whispered to her what had happened on that fateful night in May six years ago. He let all of the emotion he had been holding in check pour out as he revealed the enemy who now had a face. He let her hold him close and listened to reassurances that his actions were justified and noble and that the death of Blaise's mother could no longer rest on his shoulders.

As Ron listened, he wanted to believe what Hermione was saying, wanted to be free of the guilt that he had been carrying around with him for so long. Deep down he knew that she was right but the time for reflection and healing had not come yet and would only come once the enemy had been defeated. Ron settled down into the bed with Hermione close to him. The time had come and tomorrow he would begin a plan of action that would set things right and let him begin to lead a whole life, a life that would include the girl he held in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry I've neglected this story; I've been working on "The Time In Between." I hope everyone likes this chapter! You'll have to wait a little longer for a showdown between Ron and Zabini but it's in the wings.**

_Chapter 18: Coming Clean_

"He's been in there for a while now. Do you think he's ready to talk?"

Ron looked over at Harry. "Maybe," he replied. "He knows the drill though; he wrote most of the protocols we have in place for these types of interrogations. He might just be playing us."

But even as he spoke the words, Ron doubted them. Earlier in the day, he and Harry had confronted Strauss. They did so quietly, in the man's office. Ron had been certain he wouldn't put up any kind of fight in the Ministry and he was right. They had placed him in an interrogation room to let him stew. He had been in there for close to four hours now and the fatigue was starting to show. Harry and Ron were standing looking into the room from the other side of a two-way piece of glass.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up slightly. Ron was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Are we both going in? I don't think we should," said Harry before Ron could answer. "I think you should do it. I think Strauss is going to be intimidated by you and probably feel guilty for what he has done."

Ron nodded slowly. "Alright. But don't go anywhere; I might need you."

"Sure," said Harry. He sank down into a chair facing the glass as Ron moved to leave the room to cross over into the other one. "Hey wait; how did it go with Hermione's parents last week?"

Ron smiled. "Not as bad as it could've gone. I'm actually going to be seeing them later on tonight with Hermione."

"That's great Ron," said Harry smiling broadly. "Winning over her parents is always a good thing."

"I think I've got a ways to go before they're won over," replied Ron, "but I'm off to a good start." His smile faded as he looked through the glass at Strauss. He took a deep breath and blew the air out hard through his mouth. "Here goes nothing."

Strauss looked up from the table he was sitting at; a paper cup of what once was hot tea sitting in front of him. He already looked like a beaten man, Ron thought. He sat down in front of him, trying to determine how to handle the situation. While Strauss did look horrible and stressed, Ron could detect a sense of relief about him.

"How did it start?" Ron asked. It was a simple question but one that needed to be answered. Ron had considered being aggressive with Strauss but it didn't seem like the man would need much intimidation to open up.

Strauss sat back and sighed. "I've always liked to gamble; it's always been my weakness. I never let it get out of control though until around the holidays. I was betting on Quidditch and something strange happened—I started winning. A lot. It became addicting. It was like I couldn't lose—until I started to. By February I had gotten myself into a sizeable hole. I had already tapped into our savings a bit and if I took anymore my wife would know something was up. So, I had to go to a loan shark." Strauss paused for a moment, looking at Ron's raised eyebrows. "They're not too hard to find. I took a walk down Knockturn Alley, disguised of course, and found one straight off." Strauss paused again and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to rub away a headache. "It was Knox. He was the person I dealt with initially; he worked for Goyle. In the beginning I was able to make some payment to them and had seen Goyle once when I dropped off a payment at a pub somewhere in a shady part of the city."

"What about Zabini?" asked Ron. "Did you meet him?"

Strauss looked puzzled. "Zabini? You mean that bloke's whose mother was accused of killing her husband?"

"That's the one," said Ron. "Now don't' start lying to me now Strauss; you've been doing so well up to this point."

Strauss spread his hands in front of him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I dealt with Knox and I knew that he worked for Goyle. As far as I'm concerned, that's where it all ended."

Ron looked Strauss in the eye; he seemed to be telling the truth. "Okay," said Ron, "Explain to me how someone so far up in the Ministry, someone who swore to protect and defend not only our world but the Muggle world as well, dropped so far that he condoned the killing of four innocent people?"

Strauss finally crumbled and buried his face in his hands, his body wracked with sobs. "They threatened my family if I didn't comply. My debts had gotten so out of control that I couldn't pay the loan amounts anymore. Knox said that a different arrangement could be made one in which I supplied information in return for paying off my debt. I had no idea they were going to use that list to murder people!"

Ron shook his head in disgust. "What did you think they were going to do with it? You know what, don't answer that question. I don't want to hear whatever justification you made up in your mind in order to sleep at night."

Strauss sat up and straightened his robes, wiping the remnants of the tears off his face. "What happens now?" he asked.

"That's a good question," said Ron, standing. He went over to the two-way glass and knocked. Harry walked into the room and sat down at the table while Ron remained standing. Strauss looked nervously between the two but stayed quiet.

"This is what I think should happen," said Ron, folding his arms over his chest. "We are going to use you to lure in Knox and Goyle. When is your next payment to them supposed to be made?"

Beads of sweat popped on Strauss' forehead. "Monday."

"Alright," said Ron slowly. "Today is Wednesday. That gives us a few days of planning. You know the drill Strauss: the more cooperation we get from you, the more cooperation you'll get when you are charged with the crime. If you're smart, you'll agree to a plea deal unless you really want to go through with a very public trial."

Strauss shook his head vehemently. "No, no I don't. I'll cooperate with you."

Ron gave him one more look of disgust before tapping Harry on the shoulder. The two of them returned to the smaller room and continued to look on at Strauss.

"Do you think it's a good idea to get Knox and Goyle?" asked Harry. "Wouldn't you rather try and get all three of them together?"

"That would be ideal," replied Ron, "but I believe Strauss when he says he doesn't know Zabini. Besides, those two are only in it for the payday. The minute they smell any trouble, they'll be in the wind. At least this way we get them."

"True," said Harry, "but aren't you going to scare Zabini off in the process?"

Ron shook his head slowly. "No. The only thing he wants is revenge against me. He's not going to care if he puts himself in danger in the process. This is going to be a way to draw him out; he'll know that we know he's behind everything if we take Goyle and Knox into custody. I've always been his end game—he's not going to let me get away."

Harry heaved a sigh. "We need to find out more about Zabini and we need to find it out fast."

Ron looked over and smiled at Harry. "Nothing like a little pressure, right?"

* * *

><p>It had been a successful night. Ron gave himself a mental pat on the back as he surveyed the room. Hermione was seated on a leather couch in conversation with his mum. Seeing the two of them together brought a smile to Ron's lips. He was happy to see that they got along so well; he felt guilty for leaving Hermione on her own with his parents as much as he did. Since discovering Strauss was the mole, all of his time had been spent at work. He and Harry had decided that Strauss needed to be "babysat." They escorted him to and from work and had taken turns observing his house to make sure he didn't contact Knox or Goyle. As a result, this was the first evening he had seen Hermione since her parents were at the Burrow—more than week. But in that week he had been able to pull off an amazing feat, with the help of his father.<p>

After Hermione had conveyed her father's story of his friend Paddy O'Donohue to him and his parents, Ron and Arthur did a little investigating into the subject. It turned out that Paddy and his family had not been killed by Death Eaters after all. The Ministry had sent a team of Aurors to their house to help them disappear. Such teams were dispatched during the war in an effort to save as many Muggle borns and their families as they could. In order to keep Death Eaters off of their trails, a scene was often set that would imply a horrible crime or tragedy. Usually it was assumed that they were killed, as in Paddy's case. But in actuality, the O'Donohue's had been relocated to Sydney, Australia. It was through a contact of his father's that Ron was able to track Paddy down.

Paddy and his wife were still seated around the table with the Grangers and Arthur. Being able to get him to come back to London was not as difficult as Ron had thought it might be. He was anticipating Paddy not wanting to return due to ugly memories of the past and the war but Ron had thankfully been wrong. He had sent an owl to Paddy earlier in the week and prepared himself for the possibility of rejection but he had been pleasantly surprised when the owl returned the very next day with a letter from the O'Donohues indicating their eagerness for a reunion.

It wasn't too difficult for Ron to arrange the Portkeys; actually, Arthur had handled that. Ron wanted the evening to be special for the Grangers so he rented out the private room of a Muggle pub in popular part of the city. It was a small room but a comfortable one. There was a fireplace that contained a candelabra that was lit, casting a glow over the festivities. A large circular dining table dominated one side of the room while a grouping of couches and chairs took up the other half. The wait staff of the pub came in and out discreetly, taking drink orders and bringing out food to put into the chafing dishes which were on a sideboard pushed against one of the walls.

Seeing the looks on the faces of Paddy and Mr. Granger were almost as good as the loving glance that Hermione was gazing at him with. She looked lovely in the summer dress she was wearing, her hair curling softly around her face. Ron thought she must have spent some time outside this week, possibly gardening with his mum, because he could just make out a smattering of freckles on her nose that hadn't been there when he last saw them. At that same moment, Hermione smiled and Ron felt his heart constrict. The past week at work had been brutal but it only hardened his resolve to keep her safe. He was absolutely petrified at the thought of Zabini being able to find Hermione and harm her. That's why he had something special planned for the next few days.

Hermione had been talking to Mrs. Weasley when she felt Ron's eyes on her. She didn't turn right away instead savoring the feeling of being within his gaze. When the owl came yesterday detailing the plans for tonight Hermione could hardly believe it. It was easier than she expected to convince her parents to come to the pub; Ron insisted that it be a surprise for them. She had just told them that the Granger's were hoping to have dinner with them again, which in one sense was true. Hermione was pleased that they had agree so quickly. It must mean that they were coming 'round to the idea that she was now becoming part of the wizarding world. She hadn't had the opportunity to speak with them after they had been at the Burrow but they had greeted the Weasley's warmly when they had arrived and had seemed totally at ease with them.

Hermione looked over to where her parents were talking with the O'Donohues. Plans were being made for the Grangers to travel to Australia in July for an extended visit. Paddy and his wife were lovely; in fact, his wife was a Muggle, a fact that had surprised the Granger's. Hermione was secretly happy that she was. She was hoping that when her parents went to visit them, Mrs. O'Donohue would put any fears and concerns her parents had about her and her involvement with Ron to a rest.

Not being able to control herself any longer, Hermione turned to smile at Ron as he gazed at her. She could feel her cheeks warm under his stare. She had missed him tremendously this past week. Hermione knew something must have happened at work to keep him there practically all day. So much needed to be discussed; Ron had never told her about his visit to the Healer and what he had learned about his memory lapse during the battle. She knew, though, that all would be revealed later. Along with instructions about bringing her parents to the pub the owl also brought a private message for her from Ron. In it he requested that she bring an overnight bag with her packed with enough clothes for the weekend. Hermione was positively tingling with anticipation as to what lay ahead for the next few days.

Ron was no longer content with just looking at Hermione. He crossed the room and pulled up a chair so that he was facing both her and his mother.

Molly turned her wide smile on her youngest son and said, "I was just telling Hermione how wonderful the garden turned out. We did so much work this week planting a variety of flowers as well as some more fruits and vegetables! Hermione has quite the eye for garden design!"

Hermione beamed from the compliment. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley! It's all because of my mum, though. Every spring we planted our garden at home together. We would take numerous trips to the nursery, picking only the best plants. It was great fun!"

Ron chuckled. "I wish I had a green thumb like that. I can barely keep the cactus in my flat alive!"

At that moment, Arthur walked over to join them, placing a hand on Molly's shoulder. "What do you say love? Time for us to head home?"

Molly looked up and smiled, "Yes, of course dear. It's been a long day. Let's just say goodbye to everyone first." She rose and followed her husband over to where the Grangers and O'Donohues were standing.

Ron slid onto the couch next to Hermione, taking her hand in his. "Was the evening a success?" he asked.

"The evening was amazing," she replied. "I haven't seen my father this happy in a long time. I still can't believe you did it."

Ron looked down at their intertwined hands before replying. "I was so sad after you told me that story. I'm sure there were a lot of stories like that after the last war—families that had been killed. Paddy's story just didn't add up though. Death Eaters always left the bodies behind as a warning. The fact that Paddy's whole family had disappeared just didn't add up."

"I remember Dean telling me stories. He was so worried about me and my family as well as his own. That's what motivated me to cast those spells around my town. It was such a scary time and I really didn't know the half of what was going on." She paused for a moment. "When you're ready to tell me what happened Ron, you know that I'll be here."

Ron knew what she was talking about. He reached up and moved a curl off of her forehead. "I know," he said. There was so much he wanted to say to her and he knew he would have the opportunity to do so in the next coming days. Before he could say anything else, though, Ron and Hermione were approached by the other couples. Apparently, the Weasley's had "broken up the party." Everyone was getting ready to depart. Ron shook hands with Mr. Granger and Paddy both of whom thanked him for orchestrating the reunion.

"This means so much to us Ron," said Mr. Granger. "More than you can possibly know. I am so very touched that you and Arthur arranged for Paddy and I to meet again."

Ron reddened slightly. "The pleasure is all mine sir. I know how difficult that time was and I know what it's like to think you've lost your best friend. I'm just glad that the outcome was a good one."

As everyone made their goodbyes, Hermione stood by Ron. When the dining room had been cleared out, Ron sought one of the waiters in order to settle the bill. The pub was a Muggle one and he quickly handed over the correct currency and turned to look at Hermione.

"So," he said as he walked over to where she stood. "Ready for your surprise?"

"No," she replied to which Ron's eyebrows shot up. "I'm ready for a proper kiss first."

Ron smiled broadly. "As you wish," he said as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Hermione leaned into Ron as lips moved over hers, her hands moving up his chest to wrap around his neck, urging him even closer. She sighed as his hands moved to her waist, pulling her to him so she could feel his hard form against her. She opened her mouth slightly, using her tongue to outline Ron's lips. She was rewarded with a low groan from him and it only served to encourage her as she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Ron moved his hands lower to cup Hermione's bottom, molding her against him. It had been over a week since they had been together and he could feel himself grow hard in anticipation of the coming days. He reluctantly broke their kiss and looked down at her.

"When Bill and Fleur first married, they decided to live at my aunt's home; it came into my family after she passed on. It's in Tinworth. We call it Shell Cottage. You'll see why when we get there. Anyway, after Victoire was born, they decided they need a proper home but didn't want to give up the cottage. We all pitched in to renovate it and now it's become a vacation home for our family. No one will be using it this weekend so I thought that maybe we could."

Hermione beamed up at him. "It sounds wonderful. My bag is over there."

Ron walked over and picked up the overnighter and then turned extending his hand to Hermione. "Ready?"

Hermione took his hand and replied, "Ready." She closed her eyes tightly as Ron turned on the spot. She didn't think there would ever come a time when she would become used to Disapparating. As the uncomfortable feeling left her body, she opened her eyes and a gasp escaped her lips.

She felt as if she had stepped into the inside of a seashell albeit a very fashionable seashell. The room they had arrived in was painted a pale pink and decorated with white furniture. There was a large sectional couch and glass top coffee and end tables. Various nautical knickknacks filled the shelves of an entertainment center along with many books. The room was a small one but made to seem large due to the wall of windows that looked out onto the sea. The moon was high and Hermione could make out the foam rushing back and forth across the sand..

Hermione looked at Ron saying, "This is beautiful. How could they ever want to live anywhere else!"

Ron smiled. "It didn't always look like this. C'mon, let me show you the rest of the place." He pulled Hermione slightly so she would follow.

He led her next into a kitchen that had been modernized with sleek stainless steel appliances but still held a comfy feel due to the whitewashed cabinets and a large kitchen table that had been crafted out of driftwood from the beach. A bay window looked out into a garden while three small windows above the sink looked out onto the beach.

Ron walked over to the fridge and opened it. "Thirsty?" he asked. Not waiting for a reply, he reached in a pulled out a bottle of wine he had put in earlier, holding up to Hermione who smiled.

"Sure," she said as she watched him pull two wine glasses out of a cabinet. "Where are we going to go to enjoy that?"

Ron wagged his eyebrows at her and said, "Right this way."

A set of stairs separated the kitchen from the living room and Hermione followed as Ron headed up them. The living room had high ceilings and when they climbed up the stairs, there was a small loft area that looked down on it. Hermione grinned at the bean bag chairs scattered in the area along with children's toys and books. It looked like Fleur and Bill had been there recently. She hoped the children hadn't left behind anything they were missing too badly.

Following Ron, the loft space led to a small hallway with several bedrooms and a bathroom. Ron led her through the last door and Hermione gasped once again. It was the master bedroom. A large white canopy bed dominated the center of the room which was painted in the same shade of pink as the rest of the house. Windows on one side looked out onto the sea while a door on the other side opened into a private bathroom. Tearing her eyes away from the beautiful view, Hermione crossed the room to look into the bathroom and smiled.

A large bathtub was filled to the brim with bubbles. She turned in the doorway to look back at Ron who was still standing in the bedroom. "How did you do this?" she asked.

Ron dropped her bag onto a bench that was placed at the end of the bed. "I snuck away for a few minutes while everyone was drinking their coffee. Do you like it?"

Hermione practically ran across the room into his arms and looked up at him. "I love it." She kissed him lightly on the lips but couldn't fail to the notice the spark of desire that had passed between them.

Ron noticed it as well. "I just need to do a few things downstairs. Why don't you pour yourself a glass of wine and get into the tub. I'll join you in a couple of minutes."

Hermione smiled. "Sounds wonderful."

Ron kissed her one more time and suppressed a groan. As he walked towards the door he turned to see Hermione removing her dress, one strap at a time before shimmying it down over her hips to the floor. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her bathed in the moonlight. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground in front of her before kicking off her knickers as well.

"Don't be too long," she said as she picked up the wine and glasses before heading into the bathroom.

Ron felt his mouth go dry and shook himself to his senses before heading into the hallway. Although no one besides his parents and Harry knew he was here with Hermione, he still needed to perform the necessary protective spells and enchantments. He didn't think Zabini would think to look for Hermione here but he would rather be safe than sorry.

Upstairs, Hermione sank into the deep bathtub. She sighed as the warm water loosened her muscles and she leaned her head back letting her hair cascade down the outside of the tub. She picked up the wine glass and took a sip, her tongue rolling over the crisp cool wine that contrasted with the heat coming from the tub. Hermione felt heat coming from other places, namely her body, as well. She wasn't sure how Ron had managed to secure some time away from work but was glad that he did. Goosebumps raised on her arms as she anticipated the nights to come spent in his arms in the large bed in the other room.

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt Ron slide into the tub across from her. She hadn't heard him enter the room; she must have dozed off for a moment. She smiled at him and sat up, pinning up her hair so it wouldn't get wet.

Ron licked his lips and took a sip from his wineglass as he looked at Hermione. Her cheeks were flushed from the warmth of the tub and the bubbles were strategically covering the parts of her he wanted to see the most. He put his wineglass back down onto the floor and dunked himself under the water, coming back up to push his hair off his face.

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as Ron emerged from the water. She never thought men could be described as beautiful but that's how she would describe Ron in that moment with his hair wet and water running down his chest and broad shoulders. She put her glass down as well and scooted forward so her legs were on either side of Ron. He in turn moved forward running his hands down the side of her thighs. He kissed her lightly and smiled; he could taste the wine on her lips and it tasted even sweeter off of her than it had in the glass.

"You did well tonight Ron," she murmured against his mouth. "My parents were impressed by what you did." She leaned back slightly as Ron moved his mouth down her neck and then back up to a spot behind her ear which he had discovered was quite sensitive.

"I'm glad," he replied, "but I don't feel like discussing your parents right now love."

Hermione chuckled as she ran her hands up and down his arms, giving herself over to the feeling of pure pleasure that his mouth on her ear was giving her. Her laughter faded into a moan as Ron's hands moved over her bare breasts, his fingers pinching the already hardened tips. Her hips shifted against him and she could feel his hardness against her leg. She let her hands drift down between them to grasp him.

Ron sucked in his breath at Hermione's touch. There were so many things he had planned for the next few days, first off being what he had learned at his visit to the Healer. But tonight Ron only wanted to enjoy exploring her body slowly; he felt the past few time they had been together were too rushed and it was still early days of their relationship. They deserved the next few days together.

"You're thinking too much," said Hermione as she tightened her grip on him. She lifted her hips slightly and then lowered herself onto him, pushing him so he was lying against the back of the tub. Her mouth descended hungrily on his and her hips began to move of their own accord. Ron plunged his tongue between her lips and Hermione sucked on it greedily while she moved up and down, the water of the tub splashing on the floor with the force of her movement. Ron placed his hands on her hips, guiding her as she moved on him.

Hermione put her hands on the side of the tub to brace herself as she moved. It caused her to lean forward slightly putting her breasts directly in front of Ron's face. He took one rosy tip into his mouth and sucked before repeating the same action with the other. He could feel Hermione's gyrations increase and knew she was close to her release. He pulled her down even more firmly on top of him and was rewarded with the feeling of her velvety softness tightening around him.

Hermione threw her head back at the force of the waves of pleasure that were washing over her. As they receded, she opened her eyes to look into Ron's and saw the fierce desire that lay within them. She never slowed down her movements but leaned down to kiss Ron again, taking his lower lip and biting on it. Ron groaned and Hermione could feel his hands grip her hips even tighter, urging her to move to even faster. He met every downward thrust of hers with an upward one of his own until he could take it no longer and spilled himself inside of her.

Hermione leaned forward against Ron, burying her face in his neck as she disentangled their lower halves. They were both breathing hard and she could feel Ron's pulse race where her cheek lay against his throat. She gave a jolt though as he cursed.

"What's wrong ?" Hermione asked.

"I just realized that we can't sleep in this tub but I don't know how the hell I'm going to be able to get up," he replied. "That was amazing."

Hermione smiled and pushed herself off of him so she was back on her side of the tub. She reached up and unpinned her hair and, imitating what Ron had done earlier, ducked under the water. When she emerged it was to find Ron already out of the tub, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was holding one up for her so she stood.

Ron almost groaned at the sight of Hermione's naked body with bubbles streaming down it. It took all of his strength not to push her back down into the tub and slide back in himself. Instead, he held out his hand to help her out before wrapping the fluffy white towel around her. He took her hand and led her into the bedroom where he had turned down the covers before coming into the bathroom earlier. Ron let his towel drop to the floor before turning and removing Hermione's. He brought it up to squeeze the water out of her curls before letting it drop to the floor as well. Ron pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly, pushing her back against the bed until she fell onto it.

Hermione looked up to see Ron standing over her and she felt her heart swell with love. She moved to one side of the bed and watched as he slid in next to her, bringing the cool white comforter up to cover them. He lay back against the pillows and Hermione curled her body into his side, her head on his chest.

"I've missed you so much," she said. "I'm not sure how you came up with this brilliant idea to spend the weekend here but I'm glad you did."

Ron kissed the top of her head and took one of her hands in his. "I'm known to have some good ideas once in a while." He shifted so they were both on their sides. He stroked her cheek with his fingers saying, "I missed you too. I think we both deserve this time together."

Hermione believed what he was saying to her but could see something else in his eyes. He had brought her to this place for some other reason beside a lover's getaway. She brought her own fingers up to trace the line of his brow before kissing him. They would have plenty of time this weekend to discuss whatever it was that was on his mind but tonight she just wanted to enjoy sleeping with him in this big bed looking out at the moonlit sea. Everything else would just have to wait.


	19. Healing Hearts

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story and like the direction it's heading! Thank you also for your continued patience. I have no intention of abandoning either of my stories and I fully appreciate all of the readers who read what I've written! With that being said, this chapter is short but I really wanted to post something!**

_Chapter 19: Healing Hearts_

Hermione woke with a start. For a moment she panicked not remembering where she was but then memories of the night before came back and she smiled. She went to reach out to where Ron should have been and her smile was quickly replaced with a frown—she was alone in the bed. She rolled over to look out of one of the expansive windows. The sun had risen but it was still early. There were pink streaks running across the sky that was slowly starting to lighten.

She quickly rose out of the bed and put on a pair of sweatpants and one of Ron's Chudley Cannon t-shirts she had swiped from his room at the Burrow. Making her way downstairs, she found a pot of fresh coffee perking away and the smell of muffins baking in the oven. She looked out the window over the kitchen, however, and saw what she was really looking for.

The sand was cool between Hermione's toes as she walked towards where Ron was sitting on a crop of rocks. He looked so deep in thought that Hermione almost turned around to walk back into the house but he turned at the moment she would have done so and smiled, gesturing for her to sit on the rock next to him.

Ron had been so deep in thought that he almost hadn't heard the back door close. He turned around in time to see Hermione making her way towards him and he smiled. He had been lost in memories of the past but here was his future walking toward him. Leaving her in the bed this morning had been difficult but he needed to gather his thoughts—there was so much that he needed to tell her. As she drew closer to him, he held out his hand to her.

Hermione held Ron's outstretched hand as she lowered herself gently onto the hard stone. She turned to him and smiled. She would have liked to done more but there was a pensive air about him so she just sat quietly watching the gulls skim across the water in search of their morning breakfast. His hand felt warm in hers and she used her thumb to stroke his knuckles, staring down at their intertwined fingers.

"You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to," said Hermione quietly. "But you know that I love you no matter what occurred that day."

Ron smiled and replied, "I know but that's why I do have to explain it you. You deserve to know why your life is in danger. And I love you too, more than anything." He leaned forward and kissed her gently, then took a deep breath.

For the next thirty minutes, Ron told her the story that had been his story for the past four years. He told her about Tom Riddle and horcruxes, something that had been withheld from the public out of safety. He did his best to explain the torment he and Harry had felt wearing the locket and awful scene of its destruction.

For her part Hermione listened silently. She knew that Ron needed to get this off of his chest but there were so many questions she wanted to ask as he told his story.

"This is where we came after Malfoy Manor," Ron said. "This is where I recovered after Bellatrix tortured me. We spent about a month here. I recovered from what Bellatrix did to me while we planned to break into Gringotts. It was the last true rest we had before the final battle at Hogwarts."

"You've never spoken about Malfoy Manor," said Hermione. "I haven't wanted to press you about it but I've heard you talking in your sleep." As she finished speaking, Hermione reached over and brushed a lock of hair off of Ron's face.

Ron sighed softly. "Harry and I were picked up in the woods by a few Snatchers but I'm sure you know that already; it was public knowledge after the end of the war. Anyway, when they realized who they had, they brought us directly to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix separated us; I guess she figured I would be the weaker one." He smiled bitterly. "I think she was almost more offended by me than by Harry since my family was considered to be blood traitors. She tortured me for what felt like hours but wasn't more than ten minutes or so. I was barely conscious when a house elf named Dobby came to rescue us."

Hermione had been studying Ron carefully as he spoke to her. She could see how difficult it was for him and she didn't want to pressure him into revealing everything to her at once. Most of what he told her she hadn't heard although some of it she was able to read in the paper at the end of the war. Even most of the battle had been well-documented by the wizarding media but Hermione was still intrigued by what Ron had told her of the horcruxes. It was magic that she had never encountered in the books that Dean had given her.

"What did you mean when you said the horcrux 'tormented' you?" asked Hermione. "From the way you just described it, these items were vessels for Voldemort's soul; you never actually touched it."

"They were vessels," replied Ron, "but for some reason, the part of Voldemort in the locket was able to influence our moods and play on our darkest fears."

Hermione nodded. "I guess evil can never really be that contained."

"No, it can't." Ron paused. "I love Harry like a brother but it wasn't always easy being his friend. When we were in our first year, I was in awe of him. We had all grown up hearing stories about the 'boy who lived' and here I was, ten years old, and sorted into Gryffindor with him. As we got older, as it became clear what Harry's destiny would be, it grew harder for me." Ron flushed slightly. "It's easy for me to admit now that I was jealous. He had everything that I thought I wanted—money, fame, the admiration of almost anyone he came into contact with. Anyway, the locket picked up on all of that and tortured me because of it."

Hermione smiled. "I can see how difficult that would be. Being a teenager, wizard or Muggle, is difficult without the added challenges you faced." She paused and then asked, "What does all of this have to do with what is happening now?"

Ron drew in a breath. It was now or never. "This whole situation is nothing more than a plot of revenge aimed at me. During the battle, I inadvertently killed a classmate's mother while trying to save someone else. That is what I learned when I visited the healer. The whole thing was an accident but the woman's younger daughter witnessed the whole thing."

"Who was the classmate?" whispered Hermione.

"His name is Blaise Zabini—a Slytherin. His mother was a Death Eater and had a reputation as some sort of Black Widow; you know, marrying wealthy men who would mysteriously die within months after the marriage took place." He paused and picked up a shell. "The Muggle-born deaths, the attempts made on your life, everything is part of a plan that was set in motion long before you and I met," replied Ron. He studied the shell in his hand for a moment before tossing it into an approaching wave. "He even was able to bribe my superior, Strauss, into passing along information."

Hermione was quiet as she digested the information that Ron had just passed on to her. Before she could say anything, though, Ron said "I already have a standing appointment with the Healer. I know that I'm not through with this yet but I'm on my way." He looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that," she replied. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Ron smiled. "Just being here with me is help enough. But I did have some ulterior motives in planning this weekend getaway."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? I'm not sure I like the sound of that!"

Ron chuckled. "Well, it's not all bad. My first motive is to have you in that bed and anywhere else we damn please for the next few days starting with the kitchen table."

Hermione flushed but laughed. "That sounds wonderful. And your other motive?"

"Training," replied Ron. "I'd feel a lot better if you knew more defensive spells and charms. This is the perfect place to practice. I hope you're ready."

A slow smile spread across Hermione's face. "The real question is will you be ready. I just got a terrific night of sleep and my stamina knows no bounds."

Ron stood up, pulling Hermione up with him. "That sounds like a challenge."

Hermione pressed herself close to Ron, running her hands up his chest. "It was meant to."

Ron's mouth descended on hers hungrily, his teeth nipping at Hermione's lips. His hands were running up and down her sides and he was considering carrying her away from the water over to the softer sand when he suddenly was thrown backward a good ten feet. He looked up to see Hermione standing above him wearing a rather smug look on her face.

"You were warned," she said.

Ron smiled up at her. "Yes I was. Yes I was."


	20. Chapter 20: Best-Laid Plans

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting! I hope this makes up for the last chapter which was uncharacteristically short!**

_Chapter 20: Best-Laid Plans_

Harry woke up and reached across the bed for Ginny. His hand only felt cold mattress though and he remembered that she was on a road trip with the Harpies. He sighed and grabbed for his glasses, pushing them up his nose. Swinging his feet onto the floor, he padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Harry was just reaching for the tea kettle when he heard the tapping at the window. He turned to see a Ministry owl holding an envelope.

His brow furrowed. It was Sunday and very few people would be at the Ministry. This can't be good, he thought as he let the owl in and removed the envelope. After giving the owl a piece of bread, Harry sat down at the table to read the letter.

_Harry,_

_Strauss was found dead this morning in an alley near Piccadilly. They know everything._

_Kingsley_

Harry cursed. He knew they should've brought Knox and Goyle in. He got up from the table and found some paper and a quill. He quickly penned a letter to Ron; he was the only one who knew where he was and would need to inform him of this recent development. After sealing the envelope, Harry attached it to the owl and said, "Take this to Shell Cottage in Tinsworth." With a hoot in response, the owl flew out the still open window. Harry watched it go grimly. This was not how they thought things would turn out.

A block away, Knox stood in the shadow of a doorway, unseen by Harry. These Ministry types were so predictable, he thought. Always needing to keep each other in the loop. It would backfire on them this time though. He watched as the owl flew south and then released the small brown one he had hidden under his robes whispering "Follow." Although he had no patience or use for Muggles, Knox could appreciate the technologies they developed. The owl he released had a small tracking device on it. They would know exactly where Weasley and the girl were. The final part of their plan was finally set in motion.

* * *

><p>Hermione could feel the rays of the sun beginning to invade the bedroom. She sighed but it turned quickly into a groan as she stretched out her sore muscles. Ron had been true to his word and most of their time at Shell Cottage had been spent in training. It had been hard work but work that she found rewarding. She had learned many new spells and jinxes and Ron had even taught her some self-defense moves. When they weren't working on magic, they had spent the time on the beach swimming and sun-bathing. It was Saturday and Hermione knew that Ron was planning on returning to the city the next day. She wanted to make the most of their last blissful hours together.<p>

Before she could turn to see if he was awake, Hermione felt Ron grab her around the waist. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours Hermione?" he asked as he pulled her against him. "It's too early to be thinking that hard about something."

Hermione laughed and turned so she was facing him. His eyes were still closed. "I was just thinking about how this is our last day here and how I wanted to make the most of it."

"Hmm," said Ron sleepily. "Let's worry about it after a little more sleep, alright?"

Hermione smiled wickedly. She was up and she was determined that he should be as well. There was only way to go about it though. She put her hand on his chest, her fingers making lazy circles as she threw her leg over his. Her hand made its way down to the waistband of his boxers and she traced the elastic edging back and forth a few times. She was rewarded by a chuckle and she took it as a sign to continue, not that she was going to stop anyway. Hermione pushed her hand down into his boxers and grasped his hardening length. His chuckle turned into a groan as Hermione stroked him, gripping him firmly.

"Okay," he said, "I think I'm awake now." Ron rolled over so he was on top of her. He kissed her, his tongue pushing into her mouth as his hands drifted down between her legs to feel the dampness on her knickers. Hermione moaned at his touch and he quickly pulled them down so his fingers could explore her. She bucked against him as he teased her with his hand, his mouth capturing the hardened tip of her breast through the thin cotton of her camisole.

Hermione wanted to gain control of the situation and pushed Ron off of her and onto his back, quickly straddling him. Ron laid back and smiled as he watched her remove the camisole. She then leaned forward, making sure her breasts brushed against his chest as she captured his lower lip between her teeth. She moved her mouth down his throat continuing all the way down his body until she was at his stomach. In one swift movement, she removed his boxers and brought her mouth down on him. She sucked his tip before taking all of him in her mouth, moving slowly up and down. She smiled as she heard him curse and used her hand to follow in the direction of her mouth.

Just when she thought he couldn't take it anymore, Hermione removed her knickers and brought herself down on him, crying out in pleasure as he filled her to her core. She leaned forward again but before she could kiss him, Ron caught her breasts in his hands taking each nipple in his mouth in turns. Hermione began to rock on him, her hips grinding down. She straightened and then arched her back while Ron watched as she moved up and down his shaft. He gritted his teeth as he tried to control himself and not give in to the sensation that was building up within him.

"Merlin's balls Hermione," he said, "you're so sexy." She was riding him hard, her breasts bouncing with the force of her movement. Her eyes had been closed but she opened them when he spoke and smiled. Ron watched as one of her hands moved up and pinched her nipples while the other move down to stroke the spot between her legs all while she continued to move on him. She was panting and her hands moved faster until he finally felt her clench around him while she screamed out his name. He quickly flipped her over so she was on her hands and knees and entered her from behind. She screamed his name out again as he quickly moved in and out of her, faster and faster until he felt her climax again except this time he joined her. They collapsed in a heap on the bed, their limbs still tangled.

"Do you think you can do that every morning to wake me up?" Ron asked, still trying to catch his breath.

Hermione laughed. "Only if you promise to do that thing with your tongue that you did last night; that knocked me out. Better than any sleeping pill."

Ron rolled onto his back and pulled her into his side. "You've got a deal."

Hermione snuggled closer to him. "So what are our plans for today?"

"Well," he said, "I thought we'd take a break from all the magic. I was thinking it would be nice to go into the village and walk around for a bit. It should be safe."

Hermione replied, "That sounds lovely! Let me go take a shower now so we can—"

Ron jumped off the bed and interrupted her saying, "No, no, no! I'm going to make you breakfast in bed first. "

Hermione smiled as she watched him pull on his boxer shorts and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," he said. "And don't get dressed!"

"Not a chance" she said as she lay back down against the pillows, feeling a little drowsy from their lovemaking.

Ron smiled and walked out of the bedroom whistling as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He quickly got a kettle boiling for tea and began work on pancake batter. The fry pan was sizzling with bacon and sausages as he piled pancakes on a platter, putting a small carafe of maple syrup next to it on a breakfast tray. He was about to head back upstairs when he stopped and headed out the back door to the garden. He chose a few daisies and laid them on the tray. "That's better," he said with a satisfied smile. He hoped she was still awake, Ron thought. He knew she had been tired the night before and he had only been in the kitchen for a quarter of an hour.

"I hope you're hungry love," Ron said as he entered the room, balancing the tray and the pot of tea in his hands, "because I've cooked up a feast for us."

Hermione sat up in bed and inhaled, "It smells fantastic," she replied. "I'm starving."

"Good," said Ron as he climbed in next to her, "me too." He passed over the tray to her and flourished his wand, making his own meal hover in front of him.

Hermione chuckled as she took a sip of her tea and watched as Ron took a healthy bite out of a sausage. "You must've done this all of the time growing up in the Burrow."

Ron shook his head and swallowed. "My mum would've killed me if she found out! I never dared a meal but I certainly had my share of chips and biscuits in bed."

"Well," said Hermione, "it would've been a big N-O in my house too! This is absolutely decadent, thank you so much." She leaned over and kissed Ron, using her tongue to lick off maple syrup that had found its way to the corner of his mouth.

Using his wand to wave away the dishes, Ron replied, "Not so fast Ms. Granger! Where do you think you're going with those lips?" He lay back against the pillows and pulled her to him.

Hermione giggled as she laid her head against his bare chest. "So, what are we going to do in the village?"

Ron sighed contentedly and said, "We have several options but I thought our first course of action might be to see how comfortably two people can fit into that shower."

Hermione looked up at him and arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? You're feeling pretty confident there Auror Weasley considering how much 'activity' we had last night and what we just did!"

Hermione gave a yelp and then a shriek of laughter as Ron flipped her off him and pinned her down to the bed, tickling her. "Is that a challenge? Because it sounded a lot like a challenge to me Hermione!"

The tickling session quickly developed into something more passionate but it was interrupted by the consistent sound of tapping on the bedroom window. Ron rolled off of Hermione to see an owl outside. He went to the window and let the bird in, unfastening the small scroll on its foot.

Hermione watched Ron read the note. The smile faded from his face: not a good sign. "Is everything alright?"

Ron sighed and looked over to where she was sitting up in the bed. "No. It's from Harry. There's been a new development with the case. Our mole was found dead this morning."

Hermione gasped. "Oh no! What does this mean?"

Ron walked over to the closet and took out a pair of boxers. "I'm not sure yet. They knew we were on to them. I don't know what purpose killing Strauss would be. Anyway, Harry is in the village and wants to meet with me. I guess he didn't want to come here and interrupt our little romantic getaway." He headed over to the bathroom. "I promise I won't be that long."

Hermione smiled. "Take your time. I think I'll straighten up around here. It may be wise for us to leave this evening instead of tomorrow morning."

Ron responded with a grim smile of his own. "You might be right but let's wait to see what Harry has to say." He went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

After a moment, Hermione heard the sound of the shower running. Oh well, she thought. Any shower escapade would have to wait until they returned to their own flats. She settled back against the pillows and poured herself another cup of tea. She might as well enjoy these last few hours of relaxation.

The past few days had been wonderful though. The highlight, besides all of the passionate lovemaking, had been when Hermione was able to master the Patronus charm and cast her own. It was an otter that immediately took off down the beach following Ron's own Patronus, a dog. Hermione smiled at the memory. Although it had been a long time since she took a science class, she remembered that the otter was part of the weasel family. Was it a coincidence or was she supposed to be part of a family with a very similar name? For probably the hundredth time since she started dating Ron, Hermione wondered how her life would've been different if she had attended Hogwarts.

Sighing, Hermione reached to the breakfast tray and plucked the _Times_ off of the tray along with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Dwelling on the past would get her nowhere. Instead she read about the current events of the day and listened to the sound of Ron singing in the shower. He better stick to his day job, she thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Ron Disapparated to the end of a small path that led to the village of Tinsworth. When he had left Hermione, she was struggling with a charm to wash the sheets. He smiled as the image of her wand shooting out suds passed through his head. He had offered to help her but she just waved him off, muttering something about washing machines and 21st century conveniences. He felt horrible about leaving her with the house to clean but he was sure his meeting with Harry wouldn't take too long.<p>

The village of Tinsworth was up and bustling. There was a small farmers market set up in the square outside of the church and most of the stands were doing an active trade. He moved quickly out of the way of a bunch of cyclists, most of them overweight and middle-aged out for a holiday weekend. Children were playing football on a field adjacent to the primary school, their parents holding travel mugs of coffee and rooting them on. Ron smiled at the scene. He had always liked coming here when he was younger and observing the daily life of the Muggles of the village. He supposed he was his father's son in that way.

Ron turned off the main street and headed to a small pub that Harry said he would meet him in. It was close to noon and some people were filtering in to have a bite and watch a rugby match that was being shown on the flat screen over the bar. Ron sat down at the bar and ordered a pint of ale. The wood was shining from the waxing it had received earlier that morning. Ron looked around the rest of the establishment with appreciation. He felt like he had stepped back into the 18th century.

"I'm telln' you mate, it was the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

Ron turned to see two young men enter the pub and take seats at the other end of the bar. They didn't seem to be much older than he was. He watched as the bartender brought them over two pints without even being asked to. Regulars, thought Ron.

"Mikey," replied the other, "I wouldn't be talkin' about what you so saw loudly. Chances are you were still drunk from last night. What were you doing over on the beach anyway?"

Ron watched as 'Mikey' turned a deep shade of red. Before he could reply, his friend guffawed and said, "Mary? Are you serious? You really must've been drunk! It's never good to sleep with your ex-girlfriend mate! I forgot she has that little bungalow down on the beach."

Ron was about to tune out the conversation and pay attention to the rugby match on the television when Mikey said something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Whatever. I was drunk, I shouldn't have gone home with her, and it was a mistake. But I wasn't drunk this morning. I left her shack and decided to clear my head with a walk on the beach. I was walking towards that cottage, you know, the funny looking one with the garden out back and the shells decorating all of the outer walls?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You told me already! You saw nothing but all of a sudden a bloke wearing black robes appeared out of thin air in the garden."

Ron missed whatever the young man was going to say in response. He threw some cash on the bar and dashed out the door. How could he be so stupid, he thought. Ron headed toward the small alley between the pub and a bakery and Disapparated on the spot. He landed hard outside the front door of the cottage almost losing his footing. He ran through the door, taking notice of how it was ajar.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he went from room to room on the ground floor. He ran upstairs, continuing to call her name. He burst into the bedroom to find it empty save their bags on the bed. It looked like she had been getting ready to pack their things to return home later on that day. Ron peered into the bathroom to find it empty as well.

Ron went back downstairs, trying to calm himself. Maybe she just went for a walk on the beach, he thought. There was no sign of a disturbance in the house and if anyone tried to harm her, Ron was confident that Hermione would've put up a fight.

He let himself out the backdoor in the kitchen. There were sheets hanging on a laundry line. Ron almost smiled as he remembered that Hermione had been struggling with the wash when he left. He crossed into the small yard, ducking under the sheets and then stopped. He felt as if all of the air had been knocked out of him. On the ground was the basket of wash, various items of clothing scattered and thrown about, clothes pins mixed into the grass and sand. The most disturbing thing though was the lone flip-flop he found next to the basket along with the daisies that he had placed on the breakfast tray. Hermione had pinned them up in her hair. Now they lay crushed on the ground as if they had been trampled on.

Ron dropped down onto the ground—he was looking for her wand. There was a chance she might have been disarmed and Knox, and Ron was positive it was him, had left it here instead of taking it with him. After looking for a minute, Ron didn't see it. He prayed that she still had it on her. She usually stuck it in the waistband of her pants, hidden under her shirt. Maybe Knox didn't even know she had it.

Ron ran his hand through his hair as he stood back up. There was nothing else around, no note, nothing. There was only one thing for him to do so he turned on the spot and Disapparated. He landed in Harry's kitchen, having said the spell that would also gain him entry. His friend had heard the noise and emerged from the bedroom, buttoning his shirt.

"Good," he said as he dropped onto the couch to put on his trainers, "you got my message. You're early." Harry looked up and saw the expression on Ron's face. "Bloody hell, what's wrong? What's happened?"

Ron felt his throat close up but managed to choke out, "They took her." Ron sat down on an overstuffed armchair and put his head in his hands. When he looked up again, Harry could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "Knox. He found us. I don't know how but he did. He must've changed the message you sent me. I left her by herself to meet you in the village. I left her by herself Harry!"

Harry stood up and exhaled. He walked over to the living room window and looked out. He and Ginny had chosen a flat in a wizard neighborhood. He watched as two young boys, brothers most likely, hovered above the sidewalk on their brooms, both of them looking scared and thrilled at the same time. He would've smiled if he didn't feel so heartbroken for his best friend.

Turning away from the window, Harry said, "Well, the first thing we need to do is figure out where they would've taken her."

Ron gave a harsh laugh. "No problem there. If Zabini is truly behind this there is only one place he would've brought her."

Harry's brow furrowed as he asked "Where?"

"Hogwarts," was Ron's flat reply. "That's where this all started and I'm sure that's where Zabini plans on ending it."

"Hmm," said Harry. "I know you want to rush right there but we need to plan this thing out."

Ron stood and began pacing in the living room. "School is out but I'm sure there are still some faculty and staff about. We can't just go there wands blazing."

Harry rubbed his scar. Ron watched him. He knew that his friend hadn't felt any pain from it since he killed Voldemort; he only rubbed it out of habit. "I'm sure we have the building schematics of Hogwarts at the Ministry. We could start there."

Ron nodded and started to walk to Harry's fireplace so they could travel via Floo Network to the Ministry. He stopped suddenly, almost knocking down Harry who had been right behind him. "No," he said. "I mean, yes, we probably have that at work but we have someone else who could give us better information."

Harry looked at Ron and his eyes widened with understanding.

"Neville," they both said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Noooo," Neville groaned as he watched Hannah slip out from between the sheets of their bed and walk naked towards the bathroom. It was late Saturday morning and they hadn't yet made it out of their flat. Friday nights were busy at the Cauldron and Hannah had come home late last night or early this morning depending on how one looked at it. Neville had let her sleep until he couldn't take it anymore and then set out to show her how much he had missed her.<p>

"Yesss," she replied from the bathroom. Neville could hear the taps turn on. "Ever since the Ministry started televising the Quidditch matches the bar has been nonstop! I can guarantee you that it's crowded down there already. I can't leave Liam on his own!"

Neville groaned again and rolled over onto his back staring up at the beams. He spotted a spider web and its maker. All he had to do was grab his wand to get rid of it but instead he reached into his nightstand and took out the small velvet box that he had put in there the week before. He sat up and popped open the top and smiled. It was his mum's ring; his grandmother had given it to him after he had brought home Hannah to meet her. Neville smiled at the memory. She hadn't minced any words in telling him he better get a move on with this one before she came to her senses. The ring was a round diamond surrounded by small amethyst stones, Hannah's birthstone. Neville turned the platinum band over to see the ring of umbrella flowers he had engraved on it. Hannah and Neville had first met in Herbology class and had both been charged with the care of the flowers from Professor Sprout. Neville was just waiting for the perfect time to propose. I guess that time is not now, he thought.

He had just returned the ring to the drawer when he heard knocking at the door. He grew alarmed as the knocking turned to furious pounding and he quickly got out of bed, pulling on clothes as he made his way to the living room and to the front door.

"What the bloody hell is the problem—" he began to say but then stopped. "Harry, Ron! What's wrong?"

Not waiting for an invitation, the two young men let themselves into the flat. Neville closed the door and followed them into the living room. "What's happened?"

Not sparing any details, Ron told Neville everything about the case finishing with the kidnapping of Hermione. When he was done, Neville sat back in his chair, blowing air out from his mouth and saying, "Wow."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, a lot to digest, I know. But what we need to know Neville is what's going on at Hogwarts now. Are there a lot of people about? We're going to have to go in there with a team and we need to know if we are going to put innocent lives at risk."

Neville shook his head. "No, very few people are there. Most of the faculty and staff leave during the summer months except for one or two, like Professor Trelawney, but they would be in the faculty wing of the building. There's a small faculty dining room there so there really isn't any reason to be in the Great Hall. That's where you think she is, right?"

Ron nodded. "That's where Zabini's mother died and that's where he'll have Hermione, I'm sure of it."

Neville clapped his hands together and stood. "Alright, so when do we go?"

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. Before they could reply, Neville said, "C'mon! You need me! I know the ins and outs of the school. Any plans you have at the Ministry are most likely out of date. Hogwarts underwent an interior renovation shortly after the battle." Neville paused for a moment. "Professor McGonagall felt that it would be too traumatic for some of the younger students to pass through corridors that they knew were where their siblings took their final breath."

"That's interesting," mused Harry. "I never considered that."

"Me neither," said Ron. "Well, that settles it. Neville comes with us."

"Comes with us where?"

The three men turned to see Hannah enter the room. She was wearing the robes she wore for work and her blonde hair was pulled back from her face to reveal her lovely blue eyes. Neville felt his heartbeat quicken for a moment but quickly caught himself. "I'm going to the Ministry with Harry and Ron love. I need to assist them with an urgent matter."

Hannah walked further into the room and looked at the serious faces of Harry and Ron. "Hmm," she said. "I think there is quite more to it than that."

"Well you see Hannah, it goes like this. We need Neville to—" But Harry's words were cut off when Hannah raised her hand.

"You don't need to explain to me Harry. Neville is a big boy. Just promise me you'll bring him back in one piece, alright?"

Neville bounded over to Hannah and gave her a sound kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later tonight, okay love? I'll come into the pub when we're done."

Hannah smiled up at him. "Fine. Just please be careful." She leaned in closer so that only Neville could hear her. "Most girls would be head over heels to be with a dangerous Auror but there's something incredibly sexy about being with someone who could've chosen that path but instead chose to do what he really loves."

Neville swallowed hard and tried to fight the rising desire within him. Instead, he kissed her again and whispered, "You can show me just how sexy you find that later love."

He turned to face the grim and determined faces of Harry and Ron and said, "Let's go."

****Neville is one of my favorite characters. I might just have to do a fiction about him too—we'll see!****


	21. Chapter 21: Full Circle

**A/N**: So this is the last chapter! I hope you like the way I brought all the loose ends together! Again, thank you all for your patience!

_Chapter 21: Full Circle_

Why was she so cold, thought Hermione. The weather had been warm and pleasant at the cottage all weekend. But it seemed like a chill had seeped into the core of her body and she didn't know how it was possible. She also didn't understand why her head hurt so much. Then she opened her eyes.

It was dark. Too dark. Hermione tried to sit up only to realize that her feet were tied together at the ankles and her hands bound at the wrists. As her eyes became adjusted to the dark, Hermione took in her surroundings. It appeared that she was in a cupboard that held cleaning supplies given the fact that there were brooms and mops and such next to her. The walls and floor were smooth stone with wooden shelves that held a variety of cleaning products. The real question was where was the cupboard located.

Before she could think any further on that fact, the door opened. Bright light flooded the cupboard temporarily blinding Hermione. "Well," came a deep voice, "it looks like our guest is finally awake."

"Lovely," replied a female voice. "Now the fun will really begin."

A flash of light burst into the room and Hermione was once again cast into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Well, it was to be expected, right?"<p>

Harry and Neville turned to look at Ron. They had left Neville and Hannah's flat to go immediately to the Ministry. They needed to locate the updated schematics to Hogwarts. As Neville had said earlier, many changes had been made to the school in the aftermath of the battle. The Ministry had kept the new building plans on file but the three young men had pulled open the filing cabinet to find that the plans weren't there.

"Really?" said Ron. "I'm the one who figured this out?" Not waiting for the other two to reply, he continued. "Strauss obviously stole them for Zabini. He probably did it before we found him out. No one would be looking for those plans. Well, that is until now."

They walked out of the file room and into one of the nearby conference rooms where they all sank down into chairs. Ron tried to fight the rising sense of panic within him. Sitting was the last thing he needed to do. They needed to come up with some type of plan but he couldn't get his mind to focus. He kept thinking about Hermione and about what they could possibly be doing to her. It was as if his mind was stuck on some sort of sick movie that kept repeating itself. He was about to jump out of his chair when Harry beat him to it.

"The Marauders Map!" he shouted. "I can't believe we forgot about it!"

"Of course," said Ron starting to feel hopeful for the first time. "What do you think Neville? Do you think the changes made to the castle will be reflected on the map?"

"I'm not sure," said Neville. "Remember how the Room of Requirement wasn't there? From what Fred and George had said, and what we learned from Lupin about the map, only places that were known to the Marauders would actually show up."

Ron refused to let anything diminish the feeling of purpose he felt. "There's only one way to find out."

Harry nodded. "Right. The map is back at my flat. I won't be able to summon it here; I'll have to go back. I'm connected to the Floo Network so it should only take ten minutes tops." Without another word, he turned and dashed out of the office leaving Ron and Neville staring after him.

Neville glanced over to Ron. He could feel the tension rolling off of his friend like waves off the ocean. "Don't worry mate. If this doesn't work, we'll just have to figure something else out."

Ron nodded. He had a sneaking suspicion that Neville was right about the map. Of course it would be too easy to just waltz in and rescue Hermione from Zabini. Before he had anymore time for reflection, Harry ran back into the office waving the map.

It only took them a few seconds, though, to realize that Neville had been right. The map looked the same to Ron and Harry but Neville shook his head saying, "No, no. It's not right. See here? There is now an additional corridor off of the great hall that contains five new classrooms. Also, under the balcony of the Great Hall are two large storage cupboards. It's not on this map."

"Why would they add storage cupboards to the Great Hall instead of keeping them in the corridor with the classrooms?" asked Harry, his brow scrunching up in puzzlement.

Neville blanched slightly and looked uncomfortable. "Well, remember how immediately after the battle we couldn't find several people? It turned out that there were several bodies stacked in a storage cupboard. They were pulled out of the way during one of the lulls in the battle and I guess the people who put them there were killed themselves."

Ron swallowed hard and glanced over at Harry. After the battle had ended, they had left the next day from Hogwarts. The Weasley's had to prepare for Fred's funeral and Harry was needed immediately at the Ministry. They had never thought much about what it was like in the school the days following the battle and Ron felt guilty that Neville had been left to face the aftermath.

Before either Ron or Harry could comment, Neville said, "Professor McGonogall didn't want the Great Hall to be changed but felt that the surrounding corridors should be which was why there was a renovation. If Zabini is planning something in the Great Hall, chances are he's holding Hermione in one of those storage cupboards."

Ron nodded in agreement. "You're absolutely right Neville. Now what is the best way to get in without being detected?"

"Through the Room of Requirement of course," replied Harry. "It's the closest to the Great Hall. It worked for us when we had to sneak into Hogwarts."

"But that was only because there were people in it, right?" said Ron. "Neville and everyone else were already in the room. Will we be able to make the room appear from the tunnel leading from the Hogs Head?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't see why not. If we can't, then we'll just have to go in through one of the other passageways. Either way, we need to start out at Hogsmeade. Let me send an owl to my team and—"

"Absolutely not," interrupted Ron. "I'm not waiting. I'm going now Harry. Send word and let them know where we'll be but I'm not going to sit on my hands while Zabini does God knows what with her."

Harry stopped and looked up to see the steely look of determination on Ron's face. "Alright mate. I understand." He looked over to Neville and said, "What do you say Neville? Up for a little more Auror work? I know we'd both like you on the scene with us in case something changes once we get there."

Neville smiled broadly. "Sounds good. I hope I'm able to help."

"Let's go," said Ron. Without another word, he turned on his heel and Disapparated.

"He really loves her, doesn't he?" asked Neville staring at the spot that Ron had just been standing.

Harry nodded, "He does. I can't imagine how he is feeling right now. I only hope that we're not going to be too late."

After exchanging a grim look, Harry and Neville Diasapparated as well, leaving the empty conference room behind.

* * *

><p>"I'm not saying that you shouldn't kill her. Kill her and kill her now and let's go. We're going to have a whole load of Aurors descending on this place soon," said Goyle. He, Knox, Zabini, and Alexandra, Blaise's sister, were standing in the Great Hall. The girl was still tied up in the cupboard.<p>

"I told you Goyle," said Zabinie calmly, "that there is a plan in place that we can't deviate from. The girl will die, yes, but she will not die until Weasley is here to see it."

Goyle sighed and shook his head. This was not what he had signed up for. He had no problem killing the Mudblood but he did have a problem with getting caught red-handed in the act. He had made a lot of money in this deal with Zabini and he wanted to live to enjoy it.

"Maybe Goyle has had a change of heart," said Alexandra. She was a beautiful girl with dark skin and long wavy hair. Her eyes were light brown and cat-shaped which is what she reminded Goyle of. She had only just graduated from Hogwarts two months earlier but she had a maturity about her that most girls her age lacked. Goyle eyed her cautiously as she walked toward him but became entranced as he watched the seductive sway of her hips.

Alexandra approached Goyle, circling around him as she let her hands drift up and down his arms. She stopped in front of him and said, "I think Goyle might have a soft spot for our young Mudblood friend."

Goyle scowled at her. "Not a chance. I just have a soft spot for my own life, that's all." He looked away from her and over to where Blaise was standing with a bored expression on his face which only further enraged Goyle. The slimy git would probably get away at the last moment leaving him behind to fight off the Aurors, thought Goyle.

"You know what," began Goyle. "I think its time we parted ways. I've done what you needed me to do. You don't need me here for anything else. Good luck." He started to walk away until he heard Blaises's voice. The silky smooth coldness and menacing tone stopped Goyle dead in his tracks.

"Poor Goyle," said Blaise. "I had almost forgotten that you aren't too bright. You have a way of latching on to those, like Malfoy, who can lead you along."

Goyle's face flushed in anger. "You haven't 'led' me anywhere Zabini—you sought me out."

Blaise took a step closer to Goyle. "That's right. You served a purpose but now, you don't."

Before Goyle had time to react, Zabini took out his wand and said, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Alexandra laughed as Goyle fell to the floor in a heap, his eyes still open and unstaring. Zabini looked over at Knox who had remained quiet throughout the exchange. "I trust you don't feel the same way as our cowardous friend?"

Knox looked over at Zabini. "Not at all sir. Just tell me what our next move is."

Zabini nodded. "Well, your next move is to take this," he said, kicking Goyle's lifeless body, "to one of the classrooms down the corridor. Then, get the girl and bring her up onto the balcony. We're going to arrange quite a surprise for Weasley when he gets here."

"Yes sir," said Knox. He pointed his wand at Goyle's body and muttered a charm to levitate it and then followed it down the hallway.

Zabini extended his arm to Alexandra saying, "Care for a stroll dear sister? I want to take a look outside to see if our Auror friends have arrived. They do have a knack for making their presence known."

Alexandra's eyes glittered with excitement as she linked her arm through her brother's. "It's all coming together isn't it?"

Blaise smiled down at her. "That it is. That it is."

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to control her breathing. Shouting had roused her out of her sleep and she listened carefully to the altercation outside of the door. She gasped as she heard the killing curse uttered and then suppressed a shout as her hands and feet became unbound. She looked down at them in wonder and then realized what had happened. Whoever had just been killed must've been the same person who put the charm on her. Now that he was dead, the charm had been lifted.<p>

Hermione reached into the waistband of her jeans and withdrew her wand. When that vile young man had appeared in the garden she hadn't had time to react. She had been hanging wash on the line and turned to see him standing there with his wand pointed at her. The next thing she remembered was waking up on the cupboard.

She stood up, stretching her sleeping limbs awake. Whoever was moving the body was coming back for her and she needed to be ready. Hermione could hear the footsteps returning and she moved further back into the cupboard so that when he opened the door she wouldn't be visible. The element of surprise was one of the only things she had on her side. That and the fact that she still had her wand.

Hermione's heart was beating so fast she was sure that Knox could hear it as he opened the door. Although she couldn't see his face, she could see that he was momentarily taken aback by the fact that her body was no longer on the floor. Using his confusion to her advantage, Hermione stepped forward and pointed her wand shouting, "Stupefy!"

She watched as Knox shot back and followed his body out of the cupboard. He hit the stone wall and his body crumbled in a heap on the floor. Hermione's spell, however, had not been strong enough and she watched in horror as he began to try to stand up. She turned and made her way toward the stairs, taking two at a time until she reached the balcony. She looked down and saw Knox now standing and rubbing the back of his head. At that same moment, a young man and woman walked in—the Zabini's thought Hermione.

Blaise looked in confusion at Knox and then glanced up to the balcony to see Hermione. "You idiot! Why does she still have her wand?"

Alexandra pointed her own wand up at Hermione and muttered a spell but Hermione was able to duck in time. She took off down the hallway only to find a series of stairs that seemed to lead to nowhere but up. As she continued up she gasped as she felt the staircase start to shift under her feet. Hermione kept climbing but every time she got to the end of one set of stairs it would move and connect to another. She turned to look down and saw Alexandra making her way up. She tried to swallow her fear and kept climbing, praying the stairs would lead to a door. Finally they swung into place and Hermione ran onto a landing stopping in front of a painting that contained an enormously fat woman.

"Can I help you dear?" the woman asked as Hermione ducked out of the way of a spell. She looked down again to see that Alexandra had made headway in reaching her. Hermione quickly cast a Shielding charm around herself but knew that it would only hold for a few minutes. She turned her attention back toward the woman in the painting.

"Yes," said Hermione slightly breathless. "Can you tell me how to get away from this staircase?"

The woman laughed a hearty laugh and replied, "All you need to do is tell me the password to gain entrance!"

Hermione's brow furrowed and then her eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Why of course! You are the Fat Lady, the guard of the Gryffindor Common Room!"

The Fat Lady's eyes narrowed in displeasure as she said, "I prefer plump, thank you very much! Now what is the password."

At that moment, a spell hit the shield around Hermione. It rebounded but also caused the shield to disappear. "Please! I don't know the password! I'm in great danger; can you just let me in?"

The Fat Lady crossed her arms over her chest and said, "No, I can't 'just let you in'! There is a protocol to follow young woman! I am the guard of the greatest house of Hogwarts!"

Hermione ducked again as a spell rebounded off of a gargoyle on the staircase next to her. "Now I now how Harry felt when he first got here," she muttered.

The Fat Lady straightened up. "Did you say Harry, as in Harry Potter?"

Hermione blew a curl out of her eyes as she stood up. "Yes! I know Harry Potter!"

"Well that changes things dramatically!," said the Fat Lady. "Welcome!"

The portrait swung open and Hermione shouted a quick thanks as she dashed in. She quickly closed the door behind her and leaned back trying to catch her breath. She looked around the common room and felt an instant pang of regret. Would she have spent her nights and days in this room if she had responded to that owl all of those years ago?

Shouting from the other side of the door snapped Hermione back to reality. She was sure she wouldn't be safe here for long. Alexandra and Blaise would blast their way into the room, Fat Lady be damned. Hermione saw two sets of stairs on the other side of the room. She made her way up one which opened up into a dormitory. There were seven beds made up a circle with a grouping of chairs dominating the middle. The decidedly masculine decor indicated that she was in the boys dormitory. She wondered what bed was Ron's but then shook her head trying to focus on the task at hand.

Hermione ran to one of the windows and threw it open. Peeking out she saw that there was a very narrow ledge but under the ledge was a balcony, not a sheer drop. It appeared that the balcony led across the building, connecting Gryffindor Tower to what she supposed was the Astronomy Tower. She sighed. Hermione never really did well with heights but it didn't look like she would be in any danger of plummeting to her death. She would just have to hang from the ledge and drop down to the balcony. The only real danger would be as she got out of the window. If her footing slipped, she could possibly fall and miss the balcony all together. Great, she thought. She looked out at the school grounds; was Ron here? Did he realize she had been kidnapped or was he still meeting with Harry? She was confident that he would come for her but would she be able to survive until he got here? Taking a deep breath and hoisting herself onto the window ledge she prayed that she would be.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe it worked," said Harry.<p>

Ron looked over at him and nodded. They had arrived at the Hogs Head where Aberforth had led them to the room containing the portrait passageway. Harry was able to make the Room of Requirement appear within a matter of seconds. And just like it had years ago, when it appeared it contained what they needed—a sort of headquarters similar to what they had at the Ministry as well as a triage unit in the corner. Ron could only hope that they would have no need for it.

They had only been in the room for a few minutes when they heard the shouting coming from the Great Hall. Without saying a word, Ron ran out of the room, wand drawn. Although it had been years since he had actually been inside the school, Ron had no problem remembering his way to the Great Hall. He could hear Harry and Neville running behind them and all three emerged out of the corridor to find themselves utterly alone.

Ron quickly looked around and saw one of the cupboards that Neville had described. He ran in and saw that it was empty save a lone flip flop. He felt his heart constrict—he had left its mate back in the garden at Shell Cottage.

"They had her in here," he said. "Where was that shouting coming from?"

"It sounded like it was coming from the Great Staircase," replied Harry.

Not waiting for the other two, Ron headed off in that direction and emerged onto a landing to see Alexandra unmercifully shoving aside the Fat Lady to get into the Gryffindor common room. He glanced around thinking that Blaise mustn't be too far away and was about to go charging up the stairs after Alexandra when he heard Harry shouting from behind him.

"Ron! You have to come outside right now!"

Ron dashed out into the courtyard and stopped where Harry and Neville were standing.

"Up there," said Neville, pointing towards the Gryffindor Common room tower.

Ron looked and then felt his stomach plummet to the ground—Hermione was making her way out of one of the window's of Gryffindor Tower. He was afraid to shout to her—any sudden move on her part might result in her dropping and missing the ledge all together. Ron watched as she turned and lowered herself onto the ledge before dropping onto the walkway below. He sighed in relief as he realized what she was doing—the walkway connected to the Astronomy Tower.

"HERMIONE!", Ron shouted.

Hermione looked over the balustrade to see Ron, Harry, and Neville below her in the courtyard. Oh thank God, she thought.

"Stay right there," Ron yelled. "We'll come up to you."

"There's three Ron," she shouted. "I don't know where they've gone to!"

Ron nodded and turned to Harry and Neville saying, "We don't see them but I'm sure they see us. Zabini's sister was making her way into the Gryffindor common room but I came down here instead of following her in. I'm sure they figured out the direction Hermione was taking. We need to get her down now."

"Well there's only one quick way to get her," said Harry.

Ron nodded, "Right. _Accio_ brooms!"

Within seconds, three brooms came flying out of the doors and into the hands of the three young men. Ron jumped on his and kicked off, hovering above Ron and Neville. "I don't like the idea of all three of us being up in the air but maybe you two can do a quick recon to see if you can spot our 'friends' anywhere."

Harry and Neville nodded and kicked off as well so they were all level with one another. "We'll go wide, down to the Black Lake and back."

Ron nodded and turned, flying straight up to where Hermione was still standing on the balustrade. He jumped off the broom, letting it clatter to the stone floor as he took her in his arms and pulled her tight into a crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry," he said, his voice muffled by her hair. "It was a setup. I realized it when I got to the pub and when I got back to the cottage it was too late."

Hermione pulled away from him so she could see his face. She felt her heartstrings pull as she saw the look of misery and guilt in Ron's eyes. "There was nothing you could've done to prevent it," she replied. "You're here now and that is all that matters."

Ron smiled and pushed the curls off of her forehead. He took a deep breath and then pulled her down so they were hidden by the walls of the walkway. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe but I'm also going to need your help. I sent Harry and Neville to look for the Zabini's and Knox. I have a feeling they're probably doubling back to the castle right now." He paused for a moment and then reached down into a knapsack he had been wearing on his back. Hermione watched as he pulled out a large cloak and handed it to her.

"This is an Invisibility Cloak," he said. "I want you to put it on right now. We're going to go down the Astronomy Tower together and make our way back to the Great Hall."

"Shouldn't we just wait for Harry and Neville to come back?" asked Hermione.

Ron shook his head. "This has been about me since the beginning-targeting the Muggles then targeting you. It's a sick game of revenge that Blaise has played and we still have on more round to go. Whatever he is planning will take place where his mother was killed, I'm sure of it."

Hermione swallowed her fear and nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

Ron watched as she swept the cloak over herself and then stood. It fit perfectly—he couldn't even see her feet. He stood as well and glanced around quickly. If Blaise and Knox had come back, they weren't making their presence known.

Almost as if she had read his mind, Hermione asked, "Where do you think they went to? Why did they leave so suddenly?"

"They probably were surprised by lack of force we showed up with," replied Ron. "They might be checking the perimeter of the school to make sure that we are the only ones here from the Ministry."

They crossed to the Astronomy Tower quickly and descended the floors until they found themselves back in the Great Hall. It was eerily quiet. Ron felt a moment of panic—he still had no idea where Harry and Neville had gone to. He was hoping that they were able to send word to the Ministry and that reinforcements were on the way.

"What should I do?" asked Hermione but before Ron could answer, both Blaise and his sister returned through the massive doors into the Great Hall.

"Did you lose her Weasley?" drawled Blaise. "Did you send her back to the Ministry or is she hiding here somewhere?"

"It's over Zabini," replied Ron. "Others from the Ministry are on their way."

Zabini seemed to mull what Ron said over. "You may be telling the truth he said, or you may be lying." He paused for a moment. "I think you're lying."

"What's your end game here Blaise?" asked Ron, trying to change tactics. He was sure that by now Harry and Neville had gotten word back to the Ministry. He just needed to buy himself a little more time. "If you decide to come in quietly I'm sure a deal could be made."

Blaise chuckled. "Not likely Weasley but I admire your attempt. No, I think I'd rather go out with a bang."

"And your sister?" asked Ron. "What about her Zabini? She's young, her whole life still before her. Isn't it unfair to drag her into your sick and twisted plan?"

Zabini stalked over to where Ron was standing, his wand drawn, pointing it in Ron's face. "What's unfair Weasley is the life you took six years ago. My beloved mother would still be here today if it hadn't been for you!"

Ron shook his head and laughed. "Your 'beloved mother' would be here today if she hadn't thrown her lot in with Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. Her blood isn't on my hands—its on theirs."

Hermione, who had been trying her best to remain absolutely still despite the fact that she was totally invisible, wiped away tears that had fallen from her eyes. She knew that it had taken a lot for Ron to admit that he wasn't responsible for the woman's death. Hermione took a deep breath and circled around to where Knox and Alexandra were standing with their wands trained on Ron.

"Shut up Weasley," snarled Blaise. "My mother was a pureblood through and through not a blood traitor like you. I wish I could've been there to see the look on your face when you saw all of those dead Mudbloods. It really bothered you, didn't it?"

"It bothers me anytime someone is innocently killed," replied Ron. "Magical or Muggle, pureblood, half-blood. It doesn't matter. What matters is bringing the killers to justice which is what I'm going to do now."

Blaise gave a maniacal laugh. "Is that what you think is going to happen?"

Ron raised his wand and leveled it at Blaise, his eyes glittering and said, "That's what I know is going to happen."

Blaise had the good grace to blanche slightly but then regained some of his bravado. "Tough talk from an Auror who is outnumbered."

Ron smirked and said, "Not anymore."

Blaise turned to see Hermione standing over Knox and Alexandra, who were both bound on the floor. His mouth dropped open and he began to sputter unintelligibly. Hermione moved past the two on the floor, her wand pointed at Blaise as well.

"It's never good to underestimate your enemy," she said, "but even worse to underestimate his girlfriend."

Before Blaise could respond, the doors to the Great Hall opened and Harry and Neville came through with Ron's team behind them.

"Damn," said Neville, "I thought I'd get to see some more action."

Harry laughed and nodded approvingly at Ron, "Well done! I assume you had part in this Hermione!"

"She was under the Invisibility Cloak and had the other two Disarmed and bound before Blaise even knew what was going on," replied Ron, puffing up with pride.

Hermione blushed. "Ron makes my skill level seem a lot higher then what it is," she said. "He did all of the work by distracting Blaise."

"Well, you two make quite a team that's for sure," replied Harry. "Ron, there's a triage unit set up in the infirmary. Why don't you take Hermione there to be checked out, eh?"

Ron nodded as he gathered Hermione close to him. "Good idea." He gave her a squeeze as they started to make their way out of the Great Hall.

As they walked by Blaise and Alexandra, Ron paused and looked down at where they were on the floor. "Take some time to think Blaise," said Ron. "Showing some true remorse might go a long way when you appear before the Wizengamot."

Blaise huffed and looked at Ron with scorn. "I feel no remorse Weasley. Just regret. Regret that my plans were not carried out."

Ron squatted down so he was eye-level with him and said quietly, "Then think about your sister Blaise. She has her whole life in front of her and right now that life means nothing if she is going to spend it locked up because of your plan for vengeance."

Blaise looked at him coldly and said, "Whoever said that it was my plan Weasley?"

Hermione gasped and Ron teetered back on his heels as if he had been slapped. He looked over at Alexandra and for the first time since Harry defeated Voldemort he saw what pure evil looked like—a beautiful young girl staring haughtily down her nose at him.

"C'mon Hermione," Ron said as he stood grasping her hand, "there's nothing more we can do for these two."

They walked out of the Great Hall and continued down the corridor to Madame Pomfrey's.

Hermione leaned into Ron as they walked and he moved his arm around her shoulders taking comfort in her presence. She sighed softly and he felt her head touch his shoulder.

"What?" he asked as he dropped a kiss on her curls.

"It's just so sad to see a young life wasted like that," said Hermione. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm so very proud of you Ron. What you said to Blaise back there, acknowledging what happened wasn't your fault—it was so brave."

Ron felt himself blush at the admiration he saw in her eyes. "I can't take credit for all of it. I'm not sure if I would've been able to without you." He stopped walking and turned her so he could look her in the eye. "Being with you has made me a better man Hermione. Our relationship has made me acknowledge things that I might never have. You've made me whole again."

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes as she stood before him. Before she could reply, he continued. "I know this relationship has meant a lot to you too. Even being here in these circumstances I can see the awe in your eyes as we walk through this place. I know what you're thinking: what would your life would've had been like if you had been permitted to live it like you were supposed to. You're just as guilty as living in the past as I've been. You need to let it go Hermione. Forget what could've been and just appreciate what is now."

The tears were now flowing freely down Hermione's cheeks as she stepped into Ron's arms and buried her face against his chest. She knew he was right. If she was going to move forward she would need to let go of the past, let go of the disappointment she had felt and truly forgive her parents.

Hermione stepped back from Ron so she could look up at him, a watery smile on her face. "Are you sure you weren't first in your class here? You're awfully smart!"

Ron chuckled, "I think its just you rubbing off on me really."

Hermione laughed as well and then reached up to caress his cheek. "I love you Ron."

He leant down and kissed her lightly before replying, "I love you too. Now let's go see Madame Pomfrey so we can get back to my flat. I don't think you fully comprehend how much I love you and I really feel the need to show you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and jabbed her elbow into his side. "So typically male sometimes its frightening!"

Instead of responding, Ron drew her in close as they made their way down the corridor again. As they walked on, each step he took was lighter and lighter as the ghosts of years past dropped from his shoulders. With every step he took he was a step closer to a future, a future that he knew would include the beautiful girl by his side.


	22. Epilogue

_Epilogue: One Year Later_

_"__So what are you going to do?"_

_Hermione sighed and snuggled closer to Ron. He gathered her closer in his arms and smiled as her curls tickled his nose. Her fingers moved across his chest, the diamond ring on her left hand reflected the rays from the rising sun that were streaming into the room and onto the bed._

_"__I'm not sure yet," she replied. "It's a wonderful opportunity and I'd feel foolish to pass it up."_

_"__I'd say working with the Prime Minister is more than a wonderful opportunity," chuckled Ron._

_"__I still can't believe my name came up," Hermione said. _

_Ron didn't reply, just settled back further against his pillow. The past year had flown by. After the Zabinis and Knox were captured, a trial was held almost immediately and all three were sentenced to life in Azkaban. The rest of the summer had been blissfully peaceful. He and Hermione had been able to go away on holiday to southern France where they spent days laying on the beach and nights laying in each others arms. When school had begun again for Hermione, work had picked up for him with new cases but they still were able to spend several nights a week with one another, either at his flat or hers._

_The winter had quickly approached and with it Ron had known that new year would bring one certainty—he would ask Hermione to be his wife. Although they were just shy of being together for a year, Ron had dragged his sister along with him to pick out the perfect ring and had in one courageous act had gone to the Granger's to ask their permission to marry their daughter. They had smiled and shed tears of happiness knowing that Hermione would be with someone who loved her. And then, on a beautiful spring day while they were picnicking after a morning of hiking, Ron knelt down on one knee and with nature as their witness, asked Hermione to be his forever._

_Ron smiled at the not-so-distant memory—it had only been a month ago. They had set the date for the wedding for June of the following year in order to give themselves plenty of time to plan the perfect day. But now the unexpected had happened. The parent of one Hermione's students, a government official, had suggested Hermione to be the teacher representative on a new educational committee that had been formed by the Prime Minister. It would mean giving up teaching in the classroom and working side by side with politicians, the very idea of which made Hermione wrinkle up her nose. But she knew that this was her opportunity to make changes happen for the public school students of London. It was an opportunity to make her voice heard and as hard as it would be to leave her school, she knew she would._

_Hermione sighed again. "You know I'm going to take it, right?"_

_Ron laughed, "I never had a doubt love."_

_"__You know me so well Mr. Weasley," she said as she rolled herself on top of him, pressing her naked body against him. She bent her head down and kissed his neck, smiling as she heard him groan. She straddled him and sighed in pleasure as his hard length slid easily inside of her._

_Ron looked up at her and smiled, "That I do but you'll never cease to amaze me Ms. Granger!"_

* * *

><p><em>Ron glanced up from the paperwork on his desk, a look of irritation on his face. He had made an arrest the previous evening and was still filling out paperwork even though it was close to 8:00 in the morning. The office was gradually getting more crowded and everyone seemed to be buzzing about something.<em>

_He pushed his chair back from his desk and crossed the office floor to where his new supervisor, Moore, was sitting in his office. Ron knocked lightly on the door before going in._

_"__Here you go," he said placing the paperwork on Moore's desk. "Made a late-night grab down on Knockturn Alley."_

_Moore pushed his glasses further up on his nose and examined the papers in front of him. "Looks like everything's in order—good job Weasley!"_

_Ron nodded and was about to head out but then turned and asked, "What's everyone chattering about out there?"_

_Moore rolled his eyes and Ron tried to suppress a smile. So far Moore had turned out to be everything Strauss was not. He was laid-back but stern, serious but had a wickedly wry sense of humor. "Apparently our source in the Prime Minister's office is retiring and it has caused quite the stir. Kingsley's relationship with the Muggle leader has been tense ever since the war and the only thread holding it together was this bloke Jackson."_

_"__Hmm," said Ron. He could understand why Kingsley would be concerned. "Well, let me know if there's anything I can do." _

_He turned to walk out but was stopped when Moore said jokingly, "It'd be great if you knew a witch or wizard who just happens to have some sort of connection with the Prime Minister."_

_Ron smiled to himself and turned slowly to look at Moore saying, "I just might have the perfect person for the job sir!"_

****So, I wasn't planning on writing a sequel but I think maybe I will! Not sure what it's going to be called but I'll start working on it soon!****


End file.
